L'Union fait la force, l'Amour fait le reste !
by EternityDream
Summary: Harry revient chez les Dursley après sa cinquième année. Il est détruit, abattu et désespéré, mais le Destin lui tend enfin la main ... enfin, surtout elle ...
1. Le Mal s'étend, l'obscurité tombe

Salut tout le monde !  
Juste un piti mot pour encourager mes lecteurs ( je croise les doigts ) à m'envoyer des review. Paske c'est ma première fic, que je cafouille un peu et pis paske ça serai sympa !!!!! Alors pensez un peu au calvaire du pauvre écrivain que je suis ... hum hum ... bref ...  
Ma fic commence à la fin de la cinquième année d'Harry, j'ai pas pris en compte le voyage dans le Poudlard Express du livre.  
Alors bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
EternityDream  
  
_Chapitre 1 : Le Mal s'étend, l'obscurité tombe...._

Autour de moi, tout n'est que ténèbres, silence ... mort ! C'est si reposant. Mon coeur ne désire plus qu'une chose, rester ici, dormir, ne plus voir, ne plus entendre, ne plus souffrir ! Et pourtant ... tout cela m'est interdit. Ma naissance, à elle seule, a gâché ma vie, leurs vies, toutes ces vies ... Je ne peux fermer les yeux et profiter du calme sans revoir ces visages, ces victimes, ces souffrances ... Tout ça, à cause de moi !  
  
_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche ...  
_Quel pouvoir ! Si c'est ça le pouvoir, je préfère redevenir un simple Moldu ...  
  
_il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié ...  
_Papa, Maman ...  
  
_il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ...  
_Je suis mort en même temps que ce satané septième mois. A peine né, je signais déjà mon arrêt de mort ...  
  
_et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal ...  
_Marqué comme du bétail qu'on emmène à l'abattoir, oui ... Une cicatrice, une carte d'identité, super pour la discrétion ...  
  
_mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ...  
_Ca, c'est pas encore prouvé ... J'ai rien d'extraordinaire, à part le fait d'attirer les ennui comme un aimant ...  
  
_et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre ...  
_C'est cool, on me laisse le choix ... meurtrier ou cadavre ...  
  
_car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ...  
_Ca a pourtant bien marché jusque là ...  
  
_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ...  
_... Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. C'est bon, j'ai compris mais lâchez moi, je veux dormir ! Oublier que mes parents sont morts par ma faute, que Sirius est mort par ma faute, que j'ai mis mes amis en danger, que ...  
- Harry !  
Mais lâchez moi à la fin ! J'ai dit que je voulais dormir. Et puis, depuis quand ma conscience m'appelle par mon prénom !!!  
- Harry, tu m'entends ?  
Rectification ! C'est pas ma conscience ! C'est douce voix angélique qui me tire si aimablement de mon premier sommeil depuis des jours n'est autre que celle de Ron. Il a l'air inquiet. Au lieu de se prendre la tête avec moi, il ferait mieux de sauter sur Hermione, ils attendent que ça tous les deux et il y en a pas un qui bouge !  
- Harry, réponds moi !  
Oups, là, il s'angoisse. S'il se met à me secouer, je vous jure, je le frappe !  
- Harry !!!  
- Hum, quoi ? Tu peux pas me lâcher trente secondes, Ron !  
J'entrouvais difficilement mes yeux fatigués et croisais les regards de mes amis, penchés sur moi. Soupirant, je me redressais sans un mot de plus et refermais les yeux.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Encore un cauchemar ?  
Sans ouvrir pour autant les paupières, je répond faiblement.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles Ron ?  
- Mais tout de suite, là, à l'instant, tu as glissé mollement sur la banquette, on t'a rattrapé au moment où tu allais tomber. Tu étais blanc comme un linge, pire que d'habitude ...  
- Sûr que ça doit pas être beau à voir ! Et alors ?  
- Harry, mais tu comprends pas. On était incapables de te réveiller, tu avais l'air comme ...  
- ... mort ? Ca change vachement de d'habitude ! T'inquiète 'Mione, je suis toujours bien vivant ...  
J'avais laissé ma phrase en suspens, ne voulant pas inquiéter mes amis par une fin du style "pour l'instant". Je crois pas qu'ils auraient bien pris la blague. Remarque, moi non plus ! En plus, ils auraient pas compris. Quand on connaît pas la prophétie, tout est différent !  
Un silence pesant s'est installé dans le compartiment. C'est pas vrai, quoique je dise, j'ai vraiment le chic pour faire une boulette.  
- On arrive bientôt ?  
- T'es pressé d'arriver pour une fois ?  
- Pressé de repartir plutôt ! Je compte déjà les jours jusqu'à la rentrée.  
Je gardais toujours les yeux fermés. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler mais je m'efforcais à paraître un minimum ... normal. Ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à être d'ailleurs ! Toujours faux, toujours une image que l'on montre aux autres, ou plutôt, que les autres s'imagine. Le Grand Harry Potter, sauveur des veuves et des orphelins ! Le Survivant, le héros qui dresse devant Voldemort, qui n'a peur de rien, qui a eu une enfance heureuse, qui a des amis, qui est puissant et blabla...Et voilà que je me met à parler comme Malefoy maintenant, mon cas est vraiment désespéré, sinon très grave !  
Les discussions ont peu à peu repris. Mais je sens encore un regard peser sur moi. Je rouvre un peu les yeux et fixe celui qui me fait face, qui m'observe sans ciller, qui aurait pu en ce moment être à ma place ... Neville ! Nos regards s'accrochent, parlent d'eux-même, les mots deviennent inutiles entre nous. Le sien ne ressemble en rien à l'image que mon camarade donne de lui-même. Encore une image ... Neville me montre son vrai caractère, courageux, vengeur, loyal, amical, chaleureux avec cette touche de timidité et de maladresse caractéristique au masque qu'il porte tous les jours. S'il se mettait soudainement à parler, je ne m'étonnerais même pas qu'il possède une voix beaucoup plus homme, beaucoup plus sûre. Mais ce qui me captive dans ses yeux marrons, c'est le reflet de ma propre tristesse, de ma propre souffrance ...

Comme pour moi, on a forcé Neville à grandir trop vite, à survivre trop vite, à comprendre trop vite ... Finalement, quitte à en souffrir, je me dit que je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que lui. Malgré son véritable caractère de Griffondor, Neville reste un garçon simple, naïf, qui ne possède aucune confiance en soi. Remarque, je suis comme ça aussi mais moi, j'ai cet avantage de ne plus avoir rien à perdre !  
Je referme lentement les paupières, brisant ce contact que nous avons établie entre nous durant quelques minutes. Mieux vaut pour mon ami qu'il ne sache jamais exactement ce à quoi il a échappé !  
Alors que je laisse de nouveau mon esprit vagabonder à travers les visions de mes cauchemars, j'entends la porte du compartiment glisser. Immédiatement, je sais qui est là, je sais qui vient nous pourrir la vie, je sais, sans le voir, que Malefoy est de retour. Sans lui laisser ouvrir la bouche, je laisse ma voix porter ma fureur :  
- Alors Malefoy, encore une fois, tu ramènes ta sale face de fouine pour lancer un avertissement quant au futur retour de ton papounet ...  
Un silence stupéfait suit ma phrase. Ma voix est plus ferme, plus froide mais surtout désabusée et haineuse.  
- Je ne laisserais à personne le plaisir de te voir souffrir, Potter, et encore moins s'il s'agit de mon père. Mais dis moi, je remarque que le Survivant est ... seul !  
- Et nous, on est quoi, face de fouine !  
Malefoy se tourna négligemment vers mon meilleur ami.  
- De la vermine ! Voilà tout ce que vous êtes, Weasel, toi et ta chère Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ce que je voulais dire à Mister le sauveur du monde, c'est qu'il me semble ne pas voir de compagnie féminine à ses côtés. Je croyais pourtant que t'avais tenté ta chance avec la petite Serdaigle. Remarque, je ne m'en étonne pas, qui voudrais de toi, à part tes deux espèces de chiens ?  
- Espèce de ...  
- Ron !  
Mon ami s'était arrêté dans son élan. Ma voix, à elle-seule, calma ses ardeurs. Il s'immobilisa, le bras d'Hermione autour de son épaule.  
- Que vois-je ? Potter, le généreux Griffondor, me sauve ! A quoi dois-je cet honneur ?  
- J'aurais laisser avec joie Ron s'occuper de ta sale tronche mais je ne suis pas stupide et je sais que tu retiens ta chère formule sur le bord de tes lèvres.  
Tous le monde ouvrit de grand yeux sous ma remarque. Je me levais et me plaça à quelques centimètres de mon ennemi.  
- Sache une chose Malefoy ! Tous ce que tu feras à mes amis et à ceux qui me sont chers, je te le rendrais au centuple. Je sais qu'un jour nous serons face à face, et ce jour ... prépare toi à y laisser ta peau car la place d'une ordure comme toi n'est pas ici !  
- Je tremble de peur, Potter !  
J'attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, laissant un faible sourire sadique, le premier depuis des semaines, effleurer mes lèvres.  
- Range ta baguette Malefoy ! Je sais m'en servir aussi bien que toi et je l'ai subit trop de fois pour connaître ses effets. Moi non plus, je n'hésiterais pas !  
Le regard de mon ennemi se voila quelques secondes, imperceptiblement, puis il se tourna vers ses deux gorilles.  
- Venez !  
Je fis demi-tour en même temps, atteint de vertiges et ne souhaitant que m'allonger. Grosse erreur de ma part ! Je devina plus que je n'entendis les paroles de Malefoy.

- Endo ...  
Une bruyante explosion le coupa dans son élan. Lentement, pret à tout, je me retourna et vis ce qu'il restait de mon attaquant. Autour, les membres de l'AD souriaient. Du couloir, derrière le tas de chairs informes qu'il restait de Malefoy et de ses gardes du corps, emmergèrent Luna accompagnée de Ginny ainsi que Ernie, Justin et Terry. Chacun étant venu rendre une dernière petite visite à leur professeur de DCFM, le chef de l'AD, moi quoi. Du compartiment en face, je vis apparaître Hannah et Susan, elles-aussi, baguette en main.  
- Le résultat est vraiment étonnant !  
- Ernie, à ta place, je dirais totalement infect. Qu'est ce que vous diriez si on les bennait dans le couloir. Ici, ça fait pas bon ménage avec le décor.  
Tous le monde éclata de rire. Moi-même, je me permis une petit sourire en coin devant la mimique dégoutée de Susan. Puis, enfin, tout le monde se rassit et l'AD fut de nouveau au complet, ou presque sans Cho et son amie, pour la dernière fois de l'année. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, je laissais mon regard errer sur chacun de mes amis, certains de simples camarades d'autres comme des membres de ma famille, la seule qui me reste.  
Plongé dans mes pensé, je sausauta lorsque Hannah s'exclama, heureuse :  
- On arrive !  
Pressée de descendre, elle nous fit tous la bise puis courut chercher ses affaires. Bientôt, les autres membres de l'AD firent de même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restent plus dans le compartiment que moi, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et son Chicaneur. Puis, comme toujours, le train ralentit m'amenant inexorablement vers un nouvel été cloîtré dans une chambre sous les ordres d'une horrible famille. Déprimant comme tableau ...  
Lorsque le train s'arrête, nous attendons un peu que la foule se fasse moins dense pour sortir du compartiment. Sur le quai, les parents accueillent leurs enfants. Moi, seule le froid est là à m'attendre. Mais, alors que mon esprit m'affirme cette terrible évidence, je sens deux bras m'entourer et me serrer contre quelqu'un. C'est doux, chaleureux et tellement ... aimant !  
- Bonjour Harry mon chéri ! Comment vas tu ?  
- Je vais ... bien !  
Elle me scrute quelques secondes avant de soupirer.  
- J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de te laisser venir à la maison mais il n'a rien voulut savoir pour le moment. Mais rassures toi Harry chéri, je ne laisserai pas tomber et j'arriverai bien à la convaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Bénissant secrètement Mme Weasley, je saluais d'un sourire son mari qui m'observait, inquiet.  
- Harry mon garçon, tu es sûr que ça va ?  
- Arthur !  
D'un simple regard, Molly fit taire Mr Weasley. La remerciant d'un regard, je rejoingnais une dernière fois mes amis.  
- T'en fais pas Harry, on s'écrira souvent !  
Je fis un sourire désabusé à Ron et répndit d'une voix lasse.  
- Ecoute Ron, je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'illusions. Vous m'écrirez certainement aussi souvent que l'an dernier, c'est pour dire.  
- Harry, tu ...  
- C'est comme ça. C'est pas grave. Il faut croire que Dumbledore a l'intention de me faire devenir dingue ...  
... pour mieux se servir de moi. Pour tout avouer, ça ne m'étonnerais même pas. "C'est pour ta protection, Harry, que tu dois rester cloîtré dans une maison avec des gens qui te haissent, à culpabiliser pour avoir fait mourir ton parrain, mis en danger tes amis. Pour ma protection que je suis constamment surveillé, que je ne vais toujours pas pouvoir aller rejoindre mes amis, que je ne pourrais pas profiter du soleil... " Mes parents aussi, étaient censés être protégés, et qu'est ce que ça a donné, un résultat peut-être pire !  
- Harry, tu m'écoutes ?  
- Non Mione, je ne t'écoutais pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je te disais que j'allais partir et toi, tu m'ignores !  
- Désolé ! J'étais plongé dans mes pensées !  
Mon amie soupira, puis me fit un sourire triste. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et me serra dans ses bras, longuement, comme pour me protéger. Au début indécis, je lui rendit son geste et posa ma tête sur son épaule. Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier. La présence d'Hermione réchauffait quelque peu mon coeur refroidit.  
- Eh Mione, tu nous en laisse un bout !  
Hermione sursauta et se retourna. En face de moi se dressait Ron, Fred, George, Ginny , Luna et Neville, tous souriant.  
Ron s'avança vers moi et m'extirpa de l'étreinte de notre amie. Alors que je croyais que mon meilleur ami me serrerais juste la main, il me pris lui aussi dans ses bras, brusquement comme s'il ne voulait pas sembler trop sentimental. De la part de quelqu'un qui ne parvient jamais à exprimer ses sentiments, le geste m'allait droit au coeur.

- Allez mon frère, c'est pas la fin ! C'est dur, mais on sera là, nous, si t'a besoin !  
Incapable de parler, je hôchais simplement de la tête. Puis, ensuite vinrent Ginny, qui m'embrassa sur les deux joues en me souriant doucement, un vrai sourire de mère, puis Luna. Cette dernière s'arrêta devant moi mais ne me toucha pas. Elle était vraiment très étrange. Elle me sourit et me demandant innocemment :  
- Un jour, on ira les voir derrière le voile ?  
Tout d'abord étonné, je lui retournais son sourire et aquiescais sans un mot de plus. Elle se retourna et s'en alla.  
- Elle est pas nette ou quoi cette nana ?  
- Fred ! Luna est un peu bizarre mais elle est gentille !  
- Moui ! Si tu le dit Gin ! Bon, Harry mon pote, on espère te voir à la boutique pendant les vacances.  
- Je verrais quand je viendrais !  
- T'as pas le choix mon grand !  
Fred et George étaient si semblables, si gais, si ... sympas. Ils me donnèrent tout deux une grande claque dans le dos puis se détournèrent rejoindre leurs parents. Restait Neville qui s'approcha lentement et me tendit une main tremblante.  
- A bientôt Harry !  
- A bientôt Neville ! Et bonjour à ta grand-mère !  
- J'y manquerais pas. Et ... euh ...  
- Hum ?  
- Est ce que je pourrais t'écrire pendant les vacances. Ca me ferait plaisir de pouvoir entretenir une correspondance avec quelqu'un et les autres partent tous alors ...  
C'était vrai que Neville, lui, ne connaît rien quant à l'Ordre et ne passe pas ses vacances au QG. Je lui retournais un faible sourire.  
- Ca sera avec très grand plaisir Neville. Ecris moi quand tu veux, j'attendrais tes lettres !  
- Merci Harry ! Bon, j'y vais ! Salut !  
- Salut ! Bonne vacances !  
Puis, tout le monde partit, au fur et à mesure, et je restais seul dans la gare bondée de King's Cross. Soupirant, je me dirigeais à pas lents vers le parking pour attendre mon oncle. Celui-ci n'arriva qu'un quart d'heure après, mais pour moi, le temps ne signifiait plus rien, rien de plus que quelques pas de plus vers cette mort qui m'appelle.

- Alors mon garçon, tu montes ou tu dors là ?  
Je levais enfin la tête pour m'apercevoir que Vernon Dursley se tenait juste devant moi, les mains posées sur ses larges hanches. Derrière lui, à quelques pas, ma tante reagrdait de tous les côtés, certainement pour voir si des amis à moi ne trainaient pas dans le coin. Puis, vainement caché derrière sa mère qui ne dissimulait en rien son énorme corps, venait mon cousin, Dudley.  
Soupirant, je me redressais et me dirigeais vers la voiture. Après y avoir déposé mes affaires, je me glissais sur la banquette arrière sans un mot. Les yeux fermés, j'écoutais d'une oreille les ragots que ma tante avait récolté.  
- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu étais au courant qu'ils ont enfin trouvé des acheteurs pour la maison en face de chez nous, le 5 ?  
- Non ! Qui est ce ?  
- D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de la conversation de la voisine avec l'envoyé de l'agence pour les maisons, ce serait des français !  
- Des gens bien, j'espère !  
- D'après ce que je sais, il ne sont plus tout jeunes mais ils ont une fille de l'âge de notre Dudley.  
- Si ces gens ne nous conviennent pas, Dudley n'approchera pas cette fille.  
- Bien sûr Vernon, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs c'est ce que je disais à la voisine lorsque ...  
Je m'arrêtais déjà d'écouter, épuisé par un flot de paroles, tout aussi interressant qu'inutile.  
Ainsi, j'allais avoir de nouveaux voisins, des français. Une fille de mon âge ... De toute façon, qu'elle soit ou non "une fille bien", je ne risque pas de réussir à l'approcher. Soit Dudley va la coller, soit il va lui mener la vie dure. Et j'imagine que ma "famille" ne va pas se retenir de leur dire que je suis un délinquant récidiviste et que je vais à St Brutus, qu'il ne faut pas m'approcher, que je suis très méchant ...  
En bref, encore des vacances sans personne, monotone comme vie. Quant on y pense, mes dix mois d'écoles sont tout l'opposé de mes vacances.  
Bientôt, les jolies petites maisons bien rangées de Little Whinning apparaissent. Ma tante s'est enfin tue pour laisser à son mari la joie de critiquer tout ce qui bouge !  
Je respire un grand coup lorsque mon oncle arrête enfin la voiture.  
Je descend rapidement et me glisse silencieusement dans ma chambre après avoir récupéré mes affaires. J'ouvre la fenêtre et regarde le monde qui m'entoure, tellement calme, tellement tranquille, tellement inscousciant ...  
Mon regard tombe soudain sur la maison d'en face, le numéro 5. Les volets sont encore fermés, la pelouse pas tondue, rien ne laisse présager une arrivée imminente. Et pourtant, bientôt, une autre famille viendra vivre ici, viendra rire, viendra pleurer ... Même ici, eux, ils auront leur petit bonheur, leur lumière ... Et moi, je m'enfonce lentement, très lentement dans les ténèbres qui ne cessent de m'envahir ...  
Au loin, comme pour m'approuver, le soleil décline, termine sa course de vie et s'endort une nouvelle fois, déposant obscurité et fraîcheur sur le monde ...  
... mais l'astre de lumière renaît chaque jour. Ses rayons reviennent toujours réveiller et réchauffer la vie ...  
  
Voila voila ... allez un peu de courage ! Juste un piti effort vers le bouton bleu en bas de la page ... svppppp !  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aim ! C'est un peu à l'eau de rose au début, vous étonnez pas, mais ça change au fur et à mesure !  
Dites moi si ça vous plait et j'enverrai le deuxième chapitre.  
Bye


	2. Une lumière dans mes ténèbres !

**Auteur : EternityDream**

**Disclaimers : (paske j'avais oublier dle mettre dans l'autre chapitre ) tout appartient à JK Rowling (et ça se voit ...)  
Spoilers : Les cinq premiers tomes (mais je réécrit le trajet dans le Poudlard Express un peu différemment )  
Couples : Y'aura surement du RonHermione ( mais c'est pas le couple que je préfère alors ... ) et pi surtout du Harry avec ... vous savez pas encore qui !  
Genre : Limite gnangnan, eau de rose au début ... et après ça tombe plus dans l'action.  
**_  
_Un grand merci à Solar, Sôjirô, Artémis et Wynzar, mes tout premiers reviewers ! J'espère que ce chapître vous plaira aussi mais rassurez vous si vous aimez le triste et le glauque y'en aura, mais plus après !!!! Bizou !  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapitre 2 : Une lumière dans mes ténèbres !_

Le soleil se lève lentement à l'horizon alors que j'ouvrais brusquement les yeux, tremblant et couvert de sueur dans mon lit. Je me redresse et me frotte les yeux. Encore un ... un des ces satanés cauchemars ! Même l'occluemencie que je commence à maîtriser plus ou moins bien n'empêche pas ces images de venir me hanter.  
- Sirius ...  
Les larmes coulent, encore une fois. La douleur revient, toujours plus forte. La solitude est là, de pire en pire. Je respire un grand coup, encore une fois, je dois me relever et laisser la douleur de côté. Mais je n'y parviens pas ... jamais entièrement !  
Je me lève, lentement et me dirige vers le miroir, attrapant au passage ma paire de lunettes. Je fais face à mon triste reflet. Pourtant, je ne me reconnais pas malgré mes mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille et mes yeux verts brillants, ce n'est pas moi que j'admire. Ce garçon si maigre au visage si blanc et si creusé, c'est sensé être moi. Je suis vraiment pire que d'habitude. Soupirant une dernière fois, j'attrape le livre de métamorphose que j'ai ramené dans ma valise et me rassoie sur mon lit.

Ca fait déjà, ou plutôt seulement, une semaine que je suis ici. Les Dursley me laissent à peu près tranquille, ne m'appelant que pour manger. Je me suis pris à relire mes cours. Seul problème, je n'assimile aucun des mots que je lis, lorsque je parviens à lire. Je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de buter sur chaque phrase et de vagabonder hors du sujet.  
  
Soudain, un brouhaha intense s'engouffre dans ma chambre. Je frotte de nouveau mes yeux et attrape mon livre que j'ai laissé tomber en me rendormant miraculeusement. Je baille un grand coup et m'étire pour détendre mes muscles engourdit.  
Puis, intrigué par l'agitation qui semble régner dehors, je me lève et va m'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. De gros camions sont garés dans la rue, je devine sans difficultés que nos nouveaux voisins emménagent aujourd'hui. Je baille une nouvelle fois et observe les allées et venues des déménageurs. Le mobilier parait assez raffiné mais simple. Aucune trace de la famille. Puis soudain, juste en dessous de moi, j'aperçois Dudley et ma tante sortir pour attendre, un peu comme moi, l'arrivée des nouveaux voisins. Les pauvres, à peine arrivé, une famille de foldingues va leur sauter dessus !  
J'entend vaguement Pétunia s'extasier sur la table en marbre que les déménageurs sortent doucement du camion. Puis, soudain, de mon haut perchoir, j'aperçois au coin de la rue, une voiture rouge se diriger vers ici. Supposant que ce soit la famille, je la suis des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant la maison, me confirmant mon idée.

Les deux portières avant s'ouvrent. Le conducteur descend. C'est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, habillé en costard cravate. Il est grand, assez mince, le visage fermé, ses cheveux châtains parsemés de nombreux cheveux blancs. Sa moustache blanche lui donne un air autoritaire du style Dumbledore. La portière passager reste ouverte quelques minutes puis, enfin, une femme fait son apparition. Approximativement de l'âge de son mari, elle est élancée et très fine. Habillée d'un élégant tailleur rouge, son expression est tout le contraire de son époux. Elle sourit doucement, ses yeux sombres semblant s'illuminer à chacune de ses paroles. Elle semble très ouverte, aimante et très aimable.  
Je vois de mon observatoire que l'homme parle à sa femme, puis il fronce les sourcils et se dirige vers la portière arrière du côté opposé. Avant même qu'il pose la main sur la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvre lentement. Je me préparais à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça.  
Je vois doucement apparaître deux jambes nues sous la portière. Puis, lorsque la passagère se lève, je découvre ma nouvelle voisine. Laissant mon regard couler, je remonte le long de ses immenses jambes si fines. Elle porte un jupe courte noire à mi-cuisse, fendue sur le côté. En haut, elle a attaché un chemisier bleu sans manches qu'elle a noué en bas, mettant en relief des formes assez ... développées.  
Je déglutis difficilement puis mes yeux s'arrêtent enfin sur son visage. Elle regarde son père de ses grands yeux clairs, bleus certainement. Je la vois sourire puis rire. Avec son visage en forme de coeur et ses grand yeux dans son visage assez mat, elle a gardé un petit côté enfantin. Et pourtant ... pourtant tout en elle respire la féminité. Ses cheveux noirs ébène sont élégamment attachés en chignon haut, dégageant son cou aux yeux de tous.  
Je remarque qu'en face d'elle, son père a totalement changé d'attitude, il rayonne. L'image parfaire d'un père heureux, d'une famille unie ...  
Je ressens malgré moi, un petit pincement au coeur. Soudain, j'entend un peu plus bas, mon cousin qui s'exclame.  
- Wouah !  
- Dudley, je t'en pris une peu de discrétion ! Et s'il te plait, ferme moi cette bouche !  
Je souriais en imaginant la tête de mon gros cousin devant une telle beauté. Elle me fait vaguement pensé à Cho Chang, au détail près que ma nouvelle voisine possède un petit quelque chose de plus ... naturel. Je regarde encore quelques minutes mes nouveaux voisins alors que ceux-ci entrent dans leur maison. Puis, je me décide à descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner.  
Je suis déjà assis lorsque Pétunia et Dudley daignent rentrer de nouveau. Ils parlent avec agitation, certainement de la famille qui vient d'arriver.  
- Dis maman, quand est ce qu'on les invite à manger, hein, quand ?  
- Il faut que j'en parle à ton père, mon Dudlynouchet !  
Mon cousin fit la moue mais ne fit aucune remarque quant à l'horrible surnom que sa mère lui donnait. Il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir connaître la belle brune d'en face.  
- Mais maman, il faut que nous soyons les premiers à les inviter !  
- Dudley mon chéri, j'ai dit que nous en parlerions à ton père d'abord. Remarque, ils ont l'air très bien ces gens. Je parierais que le tailleur de la femme est signé par un grand couturier parisien et que ...  
Ma tante partit ainsi dans son délire. Soupirant, je termina rapidement ma tartine et remonta en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me rassis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est ainsi que je passa toute mon après-midi, à admirer les allées et venues des déménageurs, à étudier les meubles ... Puis, vers cinq heure de l'après-midi, alors que mes yeux commençaient à lentement se fermer, je vis ma nouvelle voisine sortir de la maison. Elle s'était changé et avait enfilé un short, court, mais avait gardé son chemisier. Je la suivais des yeux. Sa marche était une danse ensorcelante qui retenait tous les yeux qui se posaient sur elle. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté sculpturale ni même de ces beautés divines des statues greques mais elle respirait la vie, riait, possédait un charisme qui attirait irrésistiblement le regard. Elle discutait joyeusement avec l'un des déménageurs. Soudain, j'entendis son rire, comme porté par le vent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Une douce musique ... une mélodie que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendue, un rire de femme ... Celui que je n'ai jamais entendu durant mon enfance ... Maman ...  
Mes yeux se voilent, mon regard s'évade par dessus les toits des jolies petites maisons bien rangées de Little Whining. Puis soudain, j'entend de nouveau ce rire, plus proche. Je baisse les yeux et m'aperçois que la jeune fille a abandonnée ses pauvres déménageurs. A présent, elle est sur le trottoir de mon côté et parle gaiement avec Marc Evans, mon petit voisin, le nouveau punching-ball de Dudley. Celui-ci semble assez intimidé par son interlocutrice. Ses joues rosies, il lui parle joyeusement, heureux de ne pas devoir se confronter aux poings de Dudley en passant devant le numéro 4. Au bout de cinq minutes, les deux nouveaux amis s'assient tranquillement sur le bord du trottoir et continuent leur discussion. Je n'ais jamais vu le petit Marc aussi souriant, aussi détendu ... Il faut bien dire que lorsque je suis ici, je ne m'occupe pas de grand chose, à part moi, mes soucis et mon monde. Sûrement est-ce un tord !  
Mon coeur se réchauffe doucement en regardant la jeune fille et le petit garçon. Le courant semble très bien passer entre eux. Soudain, mettent un froid, la voix de Dudley résonne, mon gros cousin apparaissant au coin de la rue, suivit par ses amis.  
- Evans ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là, le morpion !  
Immédiatement, le visage de Mark blêmit, son sourire s'évanouit, et je vois très bien à quel point il tremble. Le brune se retourne lentement vers Dudley, le dévisageant sans aucune retenue de la tête aux pieds. Les amis de mon cousin sont absorbés dans la comtemplation du décolleté de la jeune femme, bavant très élégamment. Après une moue de dégoût, cette dernière se lève, se plaçant de la même manière entre son nouvel ami et la bande de Dudley.  
- A qui ais-je l'honneur ? Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré !  
Un sourire effleure mes lèvres. Le ton de la jeune femme est froid, la critique à peine dissimulée. Mais mon cousin est trop stupide pour s'apercevoir de la boulette qu'il a fait en abordant ainsi Mark devant la nouvelle voisine. Je ne crois pas qu'elle approuve un tel comportement, surtout à voir ses yeux en ce moment. Son regard est carrément glacial. Mais, si je n'avais pas remarqué l'oeil attentif des déménageurs, j'aurais craint quelque chose pour la suite des évènements.  
Je lève un sourcil étonné lorsque je vois mon cousin s'approcher de la jeune femme d'une démarche qui se veut ... séduisante. Il lui prend la main et lui fait un baise-main, qui aurait pu être bien imité s'il n'y avait pas pu un espèce de bruit de suscion. Je vois la pauvre victime lever les yeux au ciel.  
- Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être présenté. Je m'appelle Dudley , Dudley Dursley et je suis ravi de te rencontrer. J'habite juste en face de chez toi, au numéro 4.  
- Je m'appelle Orphéa DeBeaujoir !  
Avec un nom de famille comme celui-là, cette fille n'est pas n'importe qui. Moi, mon esprit s'arrête sur le prénom ... Orphéa ... la douceur en résumé, la fraîcheur, la force, la fragilité, la féminité ... Stop ! Me voilà en train de fantasmer sur cette nana que je connais même pas. Comme si j'avais que ça à penser, ce qui n'est pas faux ...

- Dis moi Orphéa, tu voudrais que je te fasse visiter le quartier ?  
- Je t'aurais bien répondu " avec plaisir" mais je vais malheureusement devoir refuser cette invitation. Quelqu'un s'est déjà proposé pour cette tâche et il serait très impoli de ma part de reprendre ma parole ...  
Une politesse qui disimule parfaitement bien le dégoût que ressent la dénommée Orphéa vis-à-vis de mon cousin. Je devine aisément que le quelqu'un en question, c'est Mark mais le dire, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Cette fille a très vite compris la situation.  
- Euh ... bien ... mais euh ... de toute façon, je suppose que mes parents vous inviterons bientôt à manger !  
- Ca, c'est à voir avec mes parents ...  
- Oui mais je pense que ...  
Depuis quand il pense lui ... c'est nouveau !  
- Big D !  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Piers ? Tu vois pas que tu me déranges ?  
Et voilà que mon cousin se met à parler de la même manière que Malefoy à Goyle ou Crabbe. Désespérant ...  
- Vlà la grosse Margot ! _( j'ai rien contre les Margots, je vous rassure ... lol )_  
- Quoi ? Et merde ... Bon, j'espère qu'on se reverra !  
Sur ce, Dudley se mit à courir, bien grand mot pour lui, suivi de ses ami. Etonné, je tournais les yeux vers le côté opposé de la rue pour voir ... la pire erreur de mère Nature ! Carrément pire que Pansy Parkinson. Une fille ... énorme aux épaules de déménageurs avec des palmes à la place des mains. Sur son visage rond tombaient quelques uns de ces cheveux blonds crépus. Même pour Dudley, avec qui je trouve une certaine ressemblance, cette ... fille serait une vengeance trop horrible. Elle arrive bientôt à hauteur de Orphéa et de Mark et demande de sa petite voix fluette.  
- Vous avez pas vu mon Dudley ? Il est encore parti sans moi !  
J'entraperçois un grand sourire sadique se dessiner sur les lèvres de ma nouvelle voisine.  
- Dudley ... Dursley ?  
- Oui ! Tu l'as vu ? Tu l'as pas touché j'espère ou alors je te casse la figure !  
- Je risque pas, crois moi ! Il est parti par là !  
- Merci !  
La dénommée Margot s'éloingna de son pas lourd à la suite de mon cousin sans tiquer sur la remarque d'Orphéa. Celle-ci finit par éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par un Mark rassuré.  
Bientôt, la mère de Mark l'appela par dessus la haie. La nouvelle venue embrassa doucement le petit garçon sur le front, le faisant rougir comme jamais. Il balbutia un AuRevoir et s'éclipsa. La brune eut un sourire tendre. Puis soudainement, elle tourna son visage vers moi. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, elle ne paru même pas étonnée de me voir là. Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle me fit un petit signe de la main puis se détourna et rentra dans son nouveau chez elle. Cette fille est vraiment hors du commun ...

Une semaine encore s'était écoulée, une semaine déjà que la famille DeBeaujoir avait emmenagé dans la maison d'en face. J'ignore comment mais ils avaient réussi à éviter toute invitation de la part des Dursley, ceux-ci n'attendaient pourtant qu'une chose, déverser leur venin et leurs ragots à de nouvelles têtes. De plus, Pétunia était persuadée "que la petite Orphéa ne manquerait pas de remarquer son Dudlynouchet. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de sûr dans ce monde si égoïste ..." J'entendais encore sa voix stridente résonner à mes oreilles.  
Une semaine que j'étudiais les nouveaux venus. Ce n'était peut-être pas très poli ni très bien élevé mais cette famille m'intriguait et leur fille encore plus, je dois bien l'avouer.  
Tout à mes réflexions, je me lève et m'habille sans vraiment réfléchir. Un coup d'oeil au vieux réveil de Dudley m'informe qu'il est déjà 7h12. Je regarde, pas très discrètement d'ailleurs, par la fenêtre vers la maison d'en face. Après un semaine, j'ai remarqué que Orphéa part tous les matins à 7h15 pile faire un footing d'un peu plus d'une heure. Dix minutes plus tard, toujours pas de trace de la belle brune. Abandonnant, je me dis qu'elle avait bien le droit de ne pas faire de footing tout les jours. Je soupire un grand coup avant d'être pris d'une soudaine envie de prendre l'air. La pièce dans laquelle je me suis cloitré durant plus de deux semaines me semble soudain trop petite, privée d'air. Pris de nausée, je descend en courant dehors et prend une profonde respiration. Le brume du matin n'est pas encore totalement levée et l'herbe est couverte de rosée. Le quartier se réveille peu à peu.  
Pensant soudainement à l'ordre de Dumbledore quant à mon interdiction de sortir, je me sens pris d'une envie de révolte. Décidé, je met un pied sur le trottoir et prend la direction du parc. Je marche lentement, profitant de l'air frais du matin, des chants des oiseaux, de l'odeur de la vie ... tout ce que j'avais oublié. La nature peut être tellement reposante, tellement ... belle . Bientôt, j'aperçois le parc au loin. Je m'y engouffre, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur des arbres. Je pense à mes parents, à Sirius ... mais étrangement je ne pleure pas, j'ai mal mais je suis serein. Je marche, les yeux levés vers le ciel bleu d'été.  
C'est alors qu'au détour d'un chemin, je me prend quelqu'un de plein fouet. Assomé, je me maintiens sur mes jambes. Je rouvre lentement les yeux pour tomber sur ... Orphéa. Et merde ...  
- Excuse moi ! Je suis désolé, je regardais pas où j'allais !  
Tout en parlant, je lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle relève ses yeux. C'est alors que je remarque que ces yeux ne sont pas seulement bleus mais parsemés de paillettes d'or. Elle me sourit et attrape ma main.  
- C'est pas grave ! Je dois dire que je suis pas beaucoup mieux. Mais, pour ma défense, d'habitude, il n'y a personne dans ces bois à cette heure-ci !  
Je lui retourne son sourire avant de me rendre compte que je tiens toujours sa main dans la mienne. Brusquement, je la lâche, sentant la gêne m'envahir.  
- Je suis ravie d'enfin te rencontrer, Harry Potter !  
Je sens tout mon corps se tendre en entendant ses mots. Serais-je possible que ...  
- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est Marc qui m'a dit comment tu t'appelles ! Moi aussi, je m'informe tu vois !  
Plus ça allait et plus je me sentais mal. Elle avait remarqué que je surveillais tous leurs faits et gestes. Pas vraiment bon, la première impression ...  
- Ca te dérangerais de me répondre ? Entre toi qui dit rien et ton cousin qui parle pour rien dire, je suis pas gâtée !  
Je relève lentement les yeux et croise son regard amusé. Elle ne semble en rien choquée, fâchée ou déçue. Je respire .  
- Que veux tu que je te dise ? Tu sais déjà comment je m'appelle !  
- Très bien Monsieur le grand ténébreux ! Je vais faire la conversation toute seule si c'est comme ça ! Je m'appelle Orphéa, je suis française !  
- Ca, par contre, ça se devine pas ! T'as aucun accent.  
- Et toi, anglais de pure souche ?  
- Ouais !  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais ça te dérange si on s'assoie parce que je suis plus à l'aise quand je suis bien assise, ou juste assise ça me va.  
Tout en parlant, elle s'était dirigé vers un banc. Un vague sourire errait sur mes lèvres. Je la rejoignais sans vraiment savoir si j'avais envie de parler avec une inconnue qui me poserais des questions gênantes sur moi.  
- Je suis née le 31 octobre, je sais c'est le jour d'Halloween ! Mais j'y peux rien !  
- J'en doute pas !  
Elle me fusilla du regard et me tira la langue.  
- Bref ! T'as du voir mes parents, ils sont plus tout jeunes mais adorables. Je rentre au lycée. Quant à ce que je veux faire, j'en sais strictement rien !  
- T'as vraiment aucune idée ?  
- C'est pas manque d'idée, c'est juste qu'il ya rien qui m'interresse assez pour y passer ma vie ! Et toi ?  
Et merde ! Qu'est ce que je disais ...  
- Euh ... moi non plus, j'en ai aucune idée !  
Quand on se dit qu'on va bientôt crever, on a pas trop envie de faire des projets pour l'avenir !  
- Dis moi, t'es du genre à cacher tout ce qui à rapport avec toi, non ?  
- C'est à dire que ...  
Je laissais ma phrase en suspens, ne sachant que répondre. Je me tournais de nouveau vers elle, elle me souriait doucement.  
- Tu ne devrais pas être là, avec moi !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je doute que les Dursley approuvent !  
- Je me fous des Dursley, mais si tu savais à quel point !  
- Oui mais ...  
- Tu as peur qu'on dise que je parle à un délinquant ?  
- Un peu, ouais ! Moi, j'ai l'habitude, toi, tu viens d'arriver !  
- Je traîne avec qui je veux et en ce moment, le fait est que je ne vais pas t'ignorer parce que ta famille ment sur ton vrai caractère.  
Tout en moi se figea.  
- Que veux tu dire ?  
- Tu n'es pas délinquant récidiviste à St Brutus !  
- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
J'avais peut-être été un peu trop brusque dans mes paroles mais il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle croit ce que disaient les Dursley.  
- Toi !  
- Il paraît pourtant que je ressemble à un délinquant !  
- Tu ressembles à ce que tu es !  
- Un meurtrier !  
Je n'avais pu retenir ce murmure qui s'était échappé de mes lèvres.  
- Tu pourrais très bien être un meurtrier que ça ne changerait rien à ce que tu es !  
- Je vois pas trop où tu veux en venir !  
Elle tendit sa main, je recula. Elle me sourit de nouveau et posa doucement sa main sur ma joue. D'une pression, elle tourna mon regard vers le sien, l'accrochant comme un aimant.  
- Tes yeux ne sont pas ceux d'un meurtrier ! Ils savent pleurer, ils savent rire ... Qui que tu sois, quoi que tu caches Harry Potter, tu n'es pas seul. Depuis ce jour où je suis arrivé à Little Whining, depuis ce jour où j'ai vu tes yeux, j'ai compris ... Tu as mal, tu souffres ... Ce n'est pas la mort qui est devenu ta meilleure amie, c'est la solitude ! Je suis peut-être stupide, mais j'ai besoin de t'aider.  
- Personne ne peux m'aider ! Personne ne peut comprendre !  
Un silence suivit mon affirmation. Je n'avais pu empêcher ma voix de trembler. Cette fille touchait beaucoup trop ma corde sensible. Il fallait que je parte.  
- Tu sais ce que je vois lorsque je croise ton regard ?  
- Les yeux d'un chouté ? Le regard d'un fou ?  
- Je me vois moi-même !  
- Q ... Quoi ?  
Je retournais mon regard, étonné d'une telle réponse, aussi inattendue qu'improbable. Mes yeux verts rencontrèrent le bleu de ses yeux. Elle avait perdu ce côté joyeux, bout-en-train, inscousciante qui faisait sourire ceux qui la croisaient. Elle avait laissé tombé les barrières, dévoilant à mes sentiments leur propre reflet.  
- Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup perdu et j'ai gagné. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Je sais ce qu'on ressent lorsque l'on a l'impression que Dieu s'acharne sur nous. Le tour de chacun vient un jour ou l'autre, parfois trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, mais rien n'est jamais finis. ... Dis moi Harry ...  
- Hum ?  
- Est ce que tu sais ce que c'est de perdre ceux qu'on aime et avoir ce sentiment que tout est de notre faute ?  
Bien entendu que je savais, qui d'autre que moi pouvait être taraudé à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit par tout ses fantômes ...  
- Je suppose que oui ! Tu sais, je n'ais jamais compris pourquoi est ce que certains d'entre nous sont ainsi maudit ... condamné à vivre pour les autres ... Je n'ais jamais compris pourquoi est ce qu'ils sont partis si tôt, pourquoi Il les a rappelé ... Mais pourtant ... je continu à vivre ...  
Un lourd silence s'installa, comme pour appuyer ses paroles. Elle reprit, sa voix s'élevant à peine, emportée dans chaque souffle de vent.  
- Un jour, une amie m'a dit ... qu'il fallait vivre, ... jusqu'au bout ! Pour tout ceux qui ne peuvent plus le faire ! Elle m'a dit aussi que ce que j'appelais malédiction ne l'était peut-être pas autant que ça ! Elle m'a dit que ... que j'avais eu la chance de connaître des gens ... qui m'ont aimé, ... qui ont été capables de mourir pour moi ! Pas à cause de moi ... pour moi ! Et qu'une mort, un sacrifice d'amour est une des meilleures fin qu'il existe ... parce que ce n'est pas une fin ... c'est le début ... le début d'une nouvelle vie ... Tu sais, ... ils seront toujours là, autour de nous, en nous, pour nous ...  
- Tu ... tu y crois vraiment ?  
- Je veux y croire. Et j'ai juré de tuer leurs meurtriers ! Même si je sais que ... je sais que je n'ais aucun droit que la vie des autres ... mais ...ce genre d'hommes ne sont plus humains ... ce sont des monstres ! Et je les mettrais hors d'état de nuire, juste pour que personne d'autres ne vive ce que j'ai vécu.  
- Tu ferais tout ça pour les autres ... sachant que tu n'en tireras rien ... que tu auras peut-être tué ... qu'alors, tu n'auras plus aucun but ...  
- J'aurais toujours un but ! Pour la bonne raison que je me trouverais un but, je trouverais moi-même un sens à mon existence ... je pourrais enfin faire ma propre vie !  
De telles paroles me firent frissonner. Comment une si jeune fille pouvait-elle parler ainsi ? Qu'avait-elle vécu ? Comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, elle repris en se levant :  
- Peut-être n'ais je pas vécu et souffert autant que toi ... mais je sais ce que c'est de tomber dans ce gouffre. Harry, je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, de m'expliquer, je ne peux exiger cela de toi mais laisse moi te redonner le goût de vivre !  
- A quoi cela me servirait-il de savoir profiter de la vie ?  
- A ne pas décevoir ceux qui sont parti ! A voir ce qui t'a été offert contre tout ce qu'ils t'ont pris ! A aider les autres !  
Je la regardais longuement absorbés par ses paroles.  
- Tu ... tu as vécu cela !  
- Oui, durant longtemps ! Puis un jour, j'ai rencontré une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, je n'en avais que dix, dix ans de questions, de pleurs, de tristesses ... Mes parents ignoraient quoi faire, ils perdaient espoir ! Cette femme m'a dit ce que je viens de te dire à mon tour. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai mal, je pleure, je me pose des questions, mais tout vient un jour, les réponses comme les retrouvailles.  
- Et qu'est ce qu'elle devenu cette femme ?  
Un profond silence suivit ma question. Je vis les yeux d'Orphéa se voiler de tristesse !  
- Elle est morte !  
- Pardon ! Je suis ... désolé !  
- Elle avait à peine vingt deux ans et ils l'ont tué ...  
Ces mots déchirèrent mon coeur en deux. Encore ... encore des morts, des victimes, par qui, pour quoi ...  
Je me levais et suivit mon coeur. Je pris doucement ma nouvelle amie dans mes bras. Après quelques minutes en silence, je murmurais :  
- Très bien ! Je te donne une chance de me remettre d'aplomb ! Mais je te dis que ça ne va pas être facile, j'ignore même si j'en serais capable ...  
Elle leva vers moi de grands yeux humides mais heureux. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'accepter. Ca semblait lui tenir à coeur et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ...  
- Tu sais Harry ! Rien n'effacera le passé et ses erreurs, le tout est de savoir aller de l'avant et empêcher que ça se reproduise !  
Je lui souris puis la relâche de mon étreinte.  
- Je suis pathétique ... J'essaye de t'aider et à la fin, c'est toi qui doit me soutenir ! Je suis vraiment une larve !  
- Dit-elle après une course d'une heure !  
Elle me regarda lever les yeux vers le ciel et rit. J'aimais entendre son rire, il coulait en moi comme un doux élixir de santé.  
- Tiens d'ailleurs, ça t'interresserais pas de venir courir avec moi le matin !  
- C'est à dire que ... j'ai jamais essayé et je doute réussir à suivre ton rythme.  
- On ira tout doucement au début. Allez Harrryyyyy !  
- Arrête ! Ok ! C'est bon, je te suivrais !  
- Yes ! Je suis la meilleure !  
- Très modeste !  
- Je trouve aussi !  
Puis, elle m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna sur le chemin vers la sortie du parc. Mais, alors que je la suivais à pas lents, j'entendis un bruissement derrière moi. Toujours aux aguets, je me retourna d'un mouvement et croisa une paire d'yeux ambres.  
- Rémus ...  
Ce dernier me sourit tendrement, me fit un clin d'oeil puis disparut sous la cape d'invisibilité.  
- Harry, qu'est que tu fous ?  
- J'arrive !  
Je lanca un dernier coup d'oeil vers la direction de Rémus puis partit à la suite de mon amie. Etrangement, mon coeur s'était allégé. Les paroles d'Orphéa s'étaient insinué lentement en moi et avait commencé à me libérer du fardeau qui pesait sur mes épaules.  
- Chaque chose en son temps ...  
Je souriais franchement en regardant le belle brune me faire de grands signes, quelques mètres devant moi. Je sens qu'avec une fille comme elle dans mon entourage, mes vacances ne vont finalement pas être de tout repos ...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Et encore un de fait ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ????? Ca fait pas un peu trop .... lourd ?  
Les prochains chapitres, ça va être joie et bonheur alors vous attendez pas à le voir crever pour le moment le Harry ! LOL. Faut bien le changer un peu ce pauv petit. Entre sa crise d'ado dans le Tome 5 et son balai dans le cul avec les filles, moi ça me donne des boutons ! LOL. Enfin, il est comme il est, ou plûtot comme JK Rowling l'a fait !  
Oubliez pas la pitite signature en bas à gauche .............;-)

Bizou à tout ceux qui ont eut le courage de venir jusqu'ici !  
EternityDream


	3. L'amitié comme un soleil

Youhou !!!!! It's the big return of MOI ... Bon ok ok j'arrête !!  
Voilà en avant première mon troisième chapitre, qu'il est tout beau qu'il est tout neuf ... enfin presque ! LOL.

Donc Harry, toujours le même, se remet en quête de la vie et du bonheur.

**Et encore un grand merci à tous mes reviewers, les nouveaux ( stephanie, Théalie et Laurent ) et ceux que je retrouve ( Wynzar, artemis, Sôjirô, Solar ). Jsuis contente de savoir que le début vous dégoûte pas ;-). Elle est pas mignonne ma ptite moldue ... ( et d'ailleurs en passant, pour Sojiro, si je te dis que c'est pas une sorcière mais mieux ... :-p ). Et pis, faut bien lui laisser une part de chance au Harry ... non ? **

**Merci beaucoup pour tout vos encouragements !!!! Et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant !!! LOL**

**Bizou à tous !  
Bonne lecture  
  
**_Chapitre 3 : L'amitié comme un soleil !  
  
_ J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Puis, lentement, je me tourne vers mon réveil, 6h50. Il va falloir que je me lève si je veux pas que Orphéa m'étrangle cette fois encore. Je m'extrais de mes couvertures et m'étire en frottant mes yeux. Tout en m'habillant, je grogne contre mon amie et ses idées de lève-tôt. Je lui ais pourtant expliqué et réexpliqué que j'arrivais pas à m'endormir le soir et donc le matin, quand j'arrivais tant bien que mal à dormir un minimum, je voulais en profiter, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Déjà une semaine que cette foldingue m'a entraîné dans ses footings matinaux. Remarque, ça me fait du bien et à présent, j'arrive facilement à tenir le rythme d'Orphéa. Le pire, c'est qu'àprés la séance course, elle me fait faire de la muscu. Et moi, je fais sans rien dire !  
Sans un bruit, je descend et sors en attrapant au passage, un petit pain. Je rejoins Orphéa qui m'attend devant chez elle. Elle me sourit en me voyant puis s'approche et me fait la bise. Il parait qu'ils font toujours ça en France pour se saluer, c'est pas si mal. Soudain, je vois son regard me dévisager de haut en bas avec une mimique qui m'intrigue.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
- Dis moi Thunder ...  
Je lève les yeux au ciel en entendant ce surnom. Depuis qu'elle a découvert ma cicatrice, elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler comme ça. Pas que ça me dérange ...  
- Est ce que t'as un peu d'argent à toi ?  
- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Réponds ! Je t'expliquerais ensuite !  
- J'aime ta manière si douce de me dire s'il te plaît !  
- Thunderrrrr !  
Je soupire, riant sous cape. Et oui, j'ignore comment mais mon amie a réussi, après bien des essais, à me faire rire franchement.  
  
Flash-back  
- Harry, dépêche toi ! On va arriver en retard !  
Je courais derrière mon amie. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé d'aller au cinéma ce soir mais la tante Pétunia, connaissant nos projets, s'était fait un plaisir de me donner la vaisselle à faire. En résultat, obligé de courir pour arriver à l'heure pour la séance. Finalement, nous arrivons au guichet au moment où celui ci allait fermer. Discrètement, nous nous glissons dans la salle et nous asseyons dans un coin.  
- Vu le monde qu'il y a, ça a pas l'air fantastique !  
- Chuttt ! On verra bien, ça commence !  
- Super !  
- Soit pas aussi ... déprimé !  
- Ca te dérange en quoi que je sois déprimé !  
- T'es déprimant ! Ca commence, regarde !  
Sur le grand écran, on voyait un homme courir, essoufflé et apparemment blessé. Durant la première demi-heure, je commenca à m'assoupir lorsque j'entendis un hurlement et sentis Orphéa s'accrocher désespérément à mon bras. Sursautant, je me tournais vers elle, l'esprit embrumé.  
- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
- Tu n'as pas vu ? L'homme, il m'a fait trop peur en surgisant de nul part. Je m'y attendais pas ...  
- Trouillarde !  
- Egoiste !  
- Gamine !  
Nous avons ainsi continuer à nous insulter gentiment jusqu'à qu'on ne soit plus capables de suivre le film. D'un coup d'oeil, nous nous sommes mis d'accord et sommes sorti de la salle. Alors que nous marchions tranquillement vers Little Whinnig, Orphéa s'arrêta brusquement et m'observa.  
- Harry, il faut que je te demande quelque chose !  
- Orphéa, on s'était mis d'accord ! Pas de questions pour le moment ! On a tout les deux des choses à cacher et on en parlera que le moment venu ...  
- Je sais mais c'est pas sur ça !  
- Très bien, vas y demande !  
- Est ce que ... enfin... est ce que ça te dérange vraiment que j'ai tenu à t'aider, que je t'emmène courir et qu'on passe tellement de temps ensemble ...  
Devant la petite bouille de chien battu que mon amie tirait, je n'ais pu me retenir et j'ai éclaté de rire.  
- Harry arrête ! Je suis très sérieuse !  
- Mais j'en doute ... pas ! Mais ... ça me fait bizarre ... de te voir aussi inquiète, aussi triste, au bord des larmes.  
- Harry ...  
Le ton de mon amie me calma rapidement.  
- Ca t'inquiète à ce point-là ?  
- Bah ... c'est à dire que ...  
- Orphéa, je ne dis toutes ces bêtises que pour te taquiner, je n'en pense pas un mot et je suis super heureux de te connaître !  
Bien que ces mots m'aient coûté, n'ayant pas l'habitude de m'exprimer ainsi, je ne le regrettais pas. Je vis le visage de mon amie s'illuminer.Tellement complexe mais tellement simple, tellement enfant et tellement femme, tellement subtile et tellement ignorante ... Orphéa était un paradoxe à elle-seule !  
  
Fin du Flash-Back  
  
- Thunder ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses pour sourire comme ça ?  
- Hum ? Oh rien laisse tomber !  
- Qui c'est ?  
- Qui ça ? De quoi tu parles ?  
- De la fille à qui tu penses ?  
Quelle question ? Qu'est ce que j'allais pouvoir lui répondre ? Que c'était à elle que je pensais ! Pas cool comme idée. Tentant de ne pas montrer ma gêne, je dévisageais mon amie. Ses yeux et son expression ne dévoilaient rien de ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.  
- C'est personne ! C'était pas une fille !  
Oh le mensonge !  
- Moui ! C'est ça ! Et moi, je suis Pétunia Dursley !  
- Nonnnnn, tout mais pas ça !  
- Alors court !  
- Bien mon capitaine !  
Le temps passé avec ma nouvelle amie me faisait du bien. Je parvenais de nouveau à sourire et parfois à rire, à plaisanter et à me changer les idées. Mais souvent, la tristesse revenait et je pensais à Sirius. Dans ces moment là, Orphéa savait se taire mais elle restait près de moi. C'est comme si, quoi qu'il se passe Orphéa savait toujours quoi faire, au contraire de moi. De même, contrairement à Ron et à Hermione, en un mot, elle savait me remettre d'aplomb. Pourtant, mes deux camarades de Griffondor restent mes meilleurs amis, malgré leurs lettres inexistantes. Même Neville ne m'a pas encore écrit et ça, ça m'étonne. Ne recevant plus la Gazette, j'étais totalement coupé de mon monde.  
- Harry !  
Oups ! Quand elle utilise mon prénom, c'est que quelquechose la dérange.  
- Oui Orphéa ?  
- Arrête avec ton air de petit ange ! Tu m'exaspères !  
- Moi, qu'ais-je fait ?  
- Tu es encore dans la lune !  
- Et oui ! Mais quand on fait sortir les gens du lit à une telle heure, il faut pas trop en demander.  
- Espèce de ...  
Elle me sauta sur le dos et s'accrocha à mon cou.  
- Allez court ! Et souffre !  
- Même pas drôle ! Allez descend !  
- Nan ! Tu vas subir les foudres de ton indiscipline !  
Elle riait aux éclats. Je la laissais sur mon dos et continuais de courir. Dix minutes plus tard, alors qua ma colonne commençait à me faire souffrir, mon amie glissa à mes côtés et trotinna sur place.  
- Allez Thund ! On fait une pause, je tattend !  
- Trop aimable !  
- Arrête dont de te plaindre, flemmard ! Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !  
- Hum, laquelle ?  
- Quelle tête en l'air ! Est ce que oui ou non, tu as un peu de fric à toi ?  
Bénissant en silence le bon Dieu qui m'avait poussé à échanger un bon petit paquet d'or en argent lors de mon dernier passage à Gringotts, je soupira un grand coup et annonça :  
- Oui pourquoi ?  
- Ca te dit qu'un de ces jours, je t'emmène faire les boutiques !  
- Féa, je ...  
- Attend !  
- Quoi ? Tu me laisse même pas finir ma phrase et tu te plains, je ...  
- Mais tais-toi !  
- Quoi ?  
Je voyais le visage de mon amie se décomposer en me regardant. Puis, une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue colorée par le soleil.  
- Orphéa ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, je suis désolé, je ...  
- C'est moi qui suis désolée Harry ,je ne devrais pas pleurer comme ça !  
Je la pris par les épaules et leva son petit visage vers le mien.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Tu es le premier à m'appeler ainsi après tant d'années !  
- Comment ? Féa ?  
Elle hôcha faiblement la tête.  
- Même mes ... parents n'ont jamais eut le droit de le faire !  
- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Je savais pas, je ...  
- Tais toi idiot ! J'ai pas dit ça ! Seulement, ça me fait bizarre !  
Un léger silence s'installa entre nous. Orphéa essuya lentement ses dernières larmes.  
- Harry, je ... j'aimerais bien que tu continus à m'appeller comme ça, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !  
Je lui sourit.  
- Ca sera avec joie !  
- J'ai vraiment l'air d'une gamine !  
- Sûr !  
- Pas besoin de commentaires Mr Potter !  
- C'est bien pour ça que je te les donne quand même !  
Elle me tira la langue.  
- Une vraie gamine !  
- Méssant !  
Quand elle faisait sa petite tête comme ça, elle me faisait trop craquer. J'éclata de rire.  
- Bref ! T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !  
- Tu m'as coupé dans ma réponse, je te rappelle !  
- Oui bon ! Alors ?  
- Je suis pas une nana ! Moi et le shopping, ça fait quinze.  
- Peut-être mais je refuse de te laisser sortir avec de telles fringues.  
- Quoi ?  
- Mais regardes toi !  
Je jetais un bref coup d'oeil sur mon apparence, sachant très bien ce que j'y verrais, des vêtement beaucoup trop grands pour moi puisqu'ils étaient soit à Vernon soit à Dudley, et tout rapiécés et abimés.  
- Mais je m'en fous moi !  
- Oui bah pas moi ! J'ai envie de te voir bien habillé. Allez, pour me faire plaisir !  
- Arrêtes !  
- Quoi ?  
- T'essayes encore de me prendre par les sentiments. Mais là, c'est mon fric et je veux pas le balancer par la fenêtre.  
- C'est pas le balancer par la fenêtre ! Non mais tu t'es bien regardé, t'as l'air d'un clochard Harry ! Il te faut des vêtements potables !  
- Très bien !  
Je finis par m'avouer vaincu devant tous les arguments qu'elle m'imposait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas forcément tord.  
- Merci Thunder ! Demain après-midi, ça te va ?  
- Moui !  
- Et je te laisse ta matinée de libre !  
- Ca marche !  
J'allais pas cracher sur une matinée pèpère.  
- Tu vas voir que finalement, ça va te manquer de plus courir, même une matinée !  
- Alors là, tu rêves !  
C'est sur de tels mots que nous sommes repartis à courir. Le reste de la journée se passa agréablement bien en compagnie d'Orphéa. Parfois, elle m'invitait à prendre le thé chez elle, ses parents étaient charmants et je m'entendais très bien avec son père, d'autres fois, nous sortions nous promener. Souvent, nous croisions Mark sur le chemin et il restait un peu avec nous. Je ne me rendais même plus compte des changements qui s'opéraient en moi. La culpabilité ne m'accablait plus de la même façon, mon combat contre Voldemort m'inspirait beaucoup moins d'idée de mort, ma confiance en moi revenait petit à petit, la joie de vivre commencait à reprendre du terrain dans ma tête ... Orphéa avait presque gagné ! Mais ça, je ne m'en rendais pas trop compte sur le coup.  
  
Le lendemain, je me réveillais à 7h00, incapable de dormir plus, tiraillé par une envie d'aller courir, de sentir la fraîcheur du matin, et surtout de voir Orphéa. Son rire, ses yeux, sa voix ... Une journée sans elle, et étrangement, elle commençait à me manquer. A un point tel que je n'ais jamais connu ça que ce soit pour Ron ou Hermione ... L'esprit embrouillé par des dizaines de questions, je décida de me changer les idées. J'attrapais le livre qui me servait de livre de chevet ces derniers jours, un livre de potion, celui de cette année. En effet, j'avais fini de relire tous mes livres de cours de métamorphoses de toutes mes années et j'avais attaqué ceux de potions. J'arrivais à la fin. Une fois concentré, ce que je ne faisais jamais à Poudlard, j'assimilais assez rapidement formules, recettes ou conseils, bien plus lentement qu'Hermione l'aurait fait mais je m'améliorais ! Ayant fait mes devoirs de vacances dès la première semaine, j'accordais à présent tout mon temps lible sans Orphéa à la lecture et à la connaissance de mes livres. A midi, je terminais mon dernier grimoire de potions. Décidé, je me leva et alla prendre un douche. Cette après-midi shopping ne me tentait pas du tout mais je crois qu'en effet j'en avais bien besoin. Tout autant que de sous-vêtements et de chaussures d'ailleurs. Une fois lavé, habillé, et rasé, je descendis rejoindre ma famille dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner. C'est par une remarque acide que mon oncle, de congé en ce jeudi, m'accueillit. Sans un mot, je m'assis.  
- Alors, tu daignes enfin bouger tes fesses pour venir manger. Tu croyais quoi, qu'on allait te porter ton petit déjeuner au lit !  
Je ne répond pas, c'est inutile face à une telle montagne de bêtises.  
- J'ignore vraiment comment la petite DeBeaujoir peut passer autant de temps avec toi !  
- Je suis sûre qu'il l'a ... qu'il a utilisé sa ... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire Vernon, comme l'an dernier sur Dudley !  
- Je n'ais pas touché à Orphéa !  
- C'est ce que tu dis mais l'an dernier aussi, tu disais que tu n'avais touché à Dudley mais tout est de ta faute, si je pouvais, je ...  
- Mais vous ne pouvez pas, tout autant que moi !  
Je me levais de table brusquement et sortit sans un mot de plus. Ils m'énervaient tellement ces trois là. Je sais très bien qu'ls n'aiment pas me voir avec Féa. Ils auraient préféré que ce soit Dudley mais ils rêvent debout. Que ce gros pachiderme essaye de toucher à Orphéa, alors champion de boxe ou pas, il va souffrir.  
Qu'est ce qui me prend, voilà que je refuse qu'un autre mec s'approche d'Orphéa ! Je me savais possessif avec mes amis mais pas à ce point là.   
J'errais lentement dans le quartier, perdu dans mes pensées, lorsque soudain un poids s'abat sur mes épaules.  
- Mon Thunder à moi !  
- Féa ?  
- Bah oui qui veux tu que ça soit ?  
- Y'en a qu'une pour être aussi furie !  
- C'est la première fois que je te fais ça alors te plains pas ! Alors prêt ?  
- Moi oui mais toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt, on avait rendez vous que dans une demi-heure.  
- Je t'ai vu sortir de chez les Dursley assez énervé, j'ai alors deviné que vous vous étiez encore disputé, et je me suis dépêché à me préparer pour pas que tu attendes !  
Je lui dédis un grand sourire, elle est vraiment adorable. Ele me retourne mon sourire et m'attrape la main, me tirant vers l'arrêt de bus.  
- Allez ! C'est parti pour une séance de relookage maison !  
- J'ai peur !  
- T'inquiètes ! Je m'occupe de tout !  
- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète !  
Le trajet se déroula tranquillement entre deux rires et deux boutades. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au centre commercial, je déglutis difficilement.  
- Tu ...t'y tiens vraiment Féa ?  
Elle me lança un court regard et m'entraîna dans le premier magasin.  
Trois heure après, nous avions finis les magasins de fringues et attaquions ceux de chaussures. Je suivais mon amie, déjà épuisé par tant d'essayages, même si j'étais clairement conscient qu'Orphéa me mâchait le travail. Les bras pleins de paquets, je faisais la liste de tous ce que je, ou plutôt tous ce qu'Orphéa m'a poussé à acheter. Pourtant, je reconnais qu'elle a bon goût et que j'aime beaucoup mes nouvelles fringues. Il y a vraiment de tout. Des baggies, des jeans, des survêtements, des sweats, des pulls, des vestes, des chemises ... et tout ça, bien à la mode et bien plus élégant de toutes mes anciennes fringues.   
Par contre, dans la boutique de chaussures, nous ne sommes resté que quelques minutes, Orphéa ayant tout de suite repéré la perle rare. Sentant enfin la fin venir, je respirais un grand coup. Puis soudain, Orphéa se tourna brusquement vers moi les yeux suppliants.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire cette fois-ci Féa ?  
- Je voudrais juste que t'essayes un truc !  
- Encore un ?  
- C'est pas du tout la même chose !  
- Explique !  
- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer !  
- Féa, je ...  
- Allez !  
Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je suivis lentement mon amie à travers la foule dense pour me retrouver devant un ... opticien !  
- Féa, c'est quoi ton histoire ? Tu veux me faire changer de lunettes ?  
- Nan, mais je voudrais que tu essayes de porter des lentilles !  
- Quoi ?  
- Des verres de contact en gros !  
- Merci, je sais ce que c'est ! Mais pourquoi ?  
- C'est plus pratique, plus discret et mon père m'a dit que certaines étaient très agréables.  
- Ton père en porte ?  
- Il en a toujours porté ! Il est aussi myope que toi !  
- Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle !  
- Par contre, là, si tu veux pas, je te forcerais pas !  
- Hum ! Je sais pas ! Ca serait peut-être aussi bien !  
Je réfléchissais à toute allure. Plus simple pour le qudditch, pour les cours, moins de risque de les casser ou des les perdre ...  
- Ca vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer !  
C'est ainsi que nous sommes rentré à Little Whinning, les bras chargés des vêtements, d'une paire de chaussure et de verres de contact. Ne tenant pas à ce que mon amie se fasse attraper puis invitée à dîner par mon imposante famille, je la quittais sur la pas de la porte.  
- Merci Féa !  
- De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et puis, j'ai adoré !  
- Moi aussi, même si s'habiller et se déshabiller des centaines de fois à suivre, c'est franchement épuisant.  
Elle pouffa discrètement derrière sa main puis reprit doucement :  
- On se voit demain matin ?  
- Sans faute !  
- Ok ! Bonne soirée Harry !  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa sur la joue. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, sa proximité faisait monter son parfum envoûtant jusqu'à mes narines, la chaleur de son corps me faisait frissoner en cette chaude nuit d'été. Puis , elle s'éloigna, me sourit une dernière fois et disparut vers sa maison. Quelque chose en moi refusait de la laisser partir, j'ignore pourquoi mais je voulais la garder près de moi, entendre sa voix, sentir sa douceur, rire de ses gamineries ... tout ce qui faisait qu'Orphéa était unique et irremplaçable pour moi.Je montais lentement dans ma chambre, les bras remplis de paquets, la tête remplie de questions.  
Je déposais mes achats sur mon bureau et m'affalais sur mon lit, les yeux fermés. Pourquoi ais je constamment ce besoin de la voir ? Pourquoi ne puis-je m'empêcher de sourire à chacune de ses remarques, de rire à chacune de ses mimiques, de fondre à l'entente de son rire, de sa voix lorsqu'elle se fait tendre ... Serait ce possible que je ... que je sois tombé amoureux de ma nouvelle voisine et amie en si peu de temps ... Nan, c'est impossible, incroyable ... Et pourtant, tout semble correspondre ...  
Je soupire. J'ignore tout de l'Amour, je ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est amoureux. Avec Cho, ce n'était pas de l'Amour, ou alors j'aurais plus souffert de ses réactions. C'était plus un béguin. Après ça, j'ai eu une grande discussion avec Hermione au sujet des filles. Pour moi, jusque là, ça restait un sujet totalement flou. Mon amie m'ouvrit les yeux sur certaines choses, le reste, je le compris seul. Eh oui, le timide Harry Potter s'interresse finalement à la psychologie féminine. Pourquoi ? Pour mieux les cerner, les comprendre, savoir comment réagir ...  
Sauf que là, je ne sais plus ... Suis-je ou non amoureux de Orphéa DeBeaujoir ? Orphéa ... un prénom, toute une histoire, toute une femme ... En y réfléchissant bien, je n'ais jamais vraiment considéré Orphéa comme une amie si l'on compare avec mes sentiments pour Ron et Hermione. Est ce ça la différence ? Ce manque, ce besoin, ces interminables pensées lorsque l'autre n'est pas là, le bonheur, la joie, la chaleur, la tendresse lorsqu'il est près de vous. Cette envie de lui faire plaisir, de lui simplifier la vie, cette horreur de le voir pleurer ... Est ce ça ? Alors dans ce cas, oui, je suis sûrement amoureux de Féa ... mais je ne suis pas sûr ! Tant d'incertitude ! Et si elle ne me voyait que comme un ami, que devrais-je faire ? Continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était ou tout lui dire ... La situation devient impossible à résoudre ...  
C'est sur une interminable et existensielle question sur l'Amour que je m'endormis paisiblement. Depuis quelques temps, mes sommeils étaient assez tranquilles, me permettant de prendre un repos bien mérité. J'avais enfin trouvé une lumière dans mes ténèbres, mon soleil ..........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voili voilou ! Encore un de fait !  
Alors ??? Toujours convaincus ou déçu de la tournure des évènements ( même si ya pas beaucoup d'évènements pour le moment ... LOL ) L'action met du temps à venir mais elle vient, rassurez vous !

M'oubliez pas en passant ( comme d'hab ;-) )

Bizou à tous !

Eternity


	4. Je ne veux pas de son amitié !

**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoici pour un new chapitre !  
Je précise encore que l'action n'avance pas beaucoup mais que ça finira par venir ! Faut laisser le temps au temps ....... ;-) Il faut surtout me laisser du temps à moi ! LOL  
En espérant que je sois pas non plus trop lente dans mon évolution des choses mais en allant trop vite j'ai l'impression de bacler ... Dja que j'ai la sale impression d'oublier la moitié des détails et d'en louper l'autre, alors avec ça ... on est pas parti les jeunes ....  
Allez, bonne lecture !!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :**

**Artémis : Jsuis contente de voir qu'une de mes plus fidèle revieweuses accroche ... ;-). Merci de ton soutien, ça me fait du bien !!!  
  
Wynzar : ouais je sais, je sais, je fais dans le roman à l'eau de rose, et ce chapitre est encore pire ... Je suis désolée mais, comme je le disais au dessus, j'aime pas aller trop vite. Alors encore désolée mais faut bien le calme avant la tempête, non ? ................ ;-)  
  
Abel : Heureuse de voir que j'ai un nouvel adhérent ;-). Pour ta question, il vient de finir sa cinquième année. J'étais dja lancé quand j'ai cogité que c'était pas logique avec le bouquin. LOL.Et pis, faut bien commencé à un moment ou un autre ....  
  
Sakumi-Black : J'attend avec impatience que tu te rattrapes de ta courte mais très encourageante review voir si je continu sur cette lancée ou si j'ai des choses à changer ... LOL.  
  
Sojiro : Oha yo Sojiro ;-) ... Contente de te retrouver présent à l'appel ! Pour ta question, je laisse le suspens mais t'es pas encore dedans ... niak niak !!! Pour le reste, il est vrai que j'aime pas laisser le ryry en rémi qui nous pique sa crise d'adolescence ... LOL.Même si j'ai des tendances de gamine romantique ( no comment please ... ;-) ) je vais faire venir l'action mais il faudra attendre paske ... paske c'est moa l'auteur et que pour une fois, je fais ce que je veux des perso de JK Rowling ... LOL ... ( nan nan je suis pas sadique ... juste à moitié )  
  
Théalie : Espérons que ce chapitre là te plaira autant... je croise les doigts !  
  
Archidruide : Alors, ta réussi à mater ta personnalité ??? ;-) . Très bavarde d'ailleurs en passant.... LOL. Mais je te comprend et te soutien ! Bref, j'attend toute plaite que tu pourrais avoir à emettre contre ma fic, ô combien foireuse sur certains points ... mais jmappelle pas Rowling :-(. En gros, si ta le moindre conseil à me donner ou juste une constatation, je suis toute ouïe ...  
  
Miss-nymphadora : La voila ta suiteuhhhh .... LOL. Et je suis vraiment flattée ( utilisons les grand mots ;-) ) que t'es accrochée autant à ma fic. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira à ce point et les autres aussi, tant qu'on y est ......  
  
Lolo : Jfais des efforts niveau des fautes d'orthographes paske je sais que moi je supporte pas lorsqu'une fic en comporte trop alors j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible pour me rendre plus ... compréhensible . LOL ;-). Par contre, toute l'histoire ne va pas être aussi joyeuse ... je dirai même qu'elle va carrément sombrer ... nan en fait, je verrai selon mes idées et les commentaires. ( en gros, je nage dans une mer d'imagination à la recherche de mon rivage salutaire ... ). J'attend ta prochaine review avec impatience ...  
  
Eclair Ail : Tu ne me force pas mais une simple review comme ça et ça me remotive à bon coup. LOL. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ( même si elle n'est pas à la hauteur des miennes ... mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ... ;-) )  
  
Je fais d'énormes bizou à tous mes reviewers et tous mes lecteurs.  
J'espère vous retrouver tous dans une prochaine reviews et miciiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup .....  
Eternity !! ( It's re-me )  
**

* * *

  
_Chapitre 4 : Je ne veux pas de son amitié !_

Il est 11h39 et je suis assis dans mon lit, les yeux dans le vague, tentant vaguement de comprendre ce qui est écrit sur mon livre de DCFM. Je relis sans cesse la même ligne sans m'en rendre compte. Mon esprit est ailleurs et je sais où ! Voilà dejà quatre jours que j'ai accepté la terrible évidence, je suis amoureux d'Orphéa, totalement fou, raide dingue ! Au moins, j'ai la franchise de le reconnaître mais ce qui me démoralise, c'est qu'à bien y faire attention, je doute que ce sentiment soit réciproque.  
Je soupire lourdement. Et voilà, lorsque le grand et célèbre Harry Potter tombe amoureux, c'est d'une Moldu, ce qui, en soit, n'est pas un défaut, mais qui, surtout, ne l'aime pas en retour... déprimant !  
Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes pas allé courir et même si je regrette de ne pas la voir, l'entendre, la sentir, je préfère cela. Me dire qu'elle appartiendra certainement bientôt à un autre homme est trop cruel. Ce n'est pas un amour enfantin comme avec Cho, nan, c'est plus ... adulte. En gros, j'ai les hormones en folie dès que je l'aperçois. J'ai besoin de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de la savoir à moi, de ... oui enfin bref ...  
Lorsque je me rend compte de la direction prise par mes pensées, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir un instant. Puis, reprenant tant bien que mal mes esprits, je me lève et file dans la salle de bain. Si nous ne sommes pas allé courir aujourd'hui, Féa et moi, c'est pour une raison très simple, nous sommes le 31 juillet, c'est à dire mon anniversaire et mon amie a décidé de le fêter chez elle, en compagnie de ses parents qui ont l'air d'en être ravi. Tentant tant bien que mal de la convaincre de ne pas le faire, je dus abandonner lorsque sa mère vint me le demander elle-même. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, et j'ai finalement accepté ! Folle de joie, Féa m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir à 19h chez elle, pas avant !  
Le pas traînant, je me prépare à une après-midi monotone. Je descend lentement déjeuner, puis remonte sans un mot. J'attrape mon livre d'Herbologie et m'installe au soleil, dans le jardin, habitude prise avec Orphéa lors des longs après-midi ensoleillés, on s'asseyait au soleil et on parlait pendant des heures. Une fois, j'ai pris un gros coup de soleil sur le nez et Féa n'a pas arrêté de se foutre de moi.  
Je souris doucement à l'évocation de ce souvenir, tout paraît si simple avec elle. Elle a finalement gagné son pari, elle m'a redonné le goût de vivre, mais, malgré tout, sans elle, le monde me paraît fade. Je soupire et reprend ma lecture.  
Lorsque enfin, après des heures à regarder les secondes passer, 18h30 sonne enfin, je saute sur mes jambes et courre dans ma chambre. Reprenant rapidement une douche, j'enfile mes nouveaux vêtements, un levis avec une chemise noir par dessus un tee-shirt sans manche blanc. Je tente vainement une dernière fois de dompter mes cheveux puis réajuste mes lentilles. 19h sonne en bas lorsque je passe la porte d'entrée des Dursley. Ceux ci, prévenus par Mme DeBeaujoir lors d'un dîner auquel ils n'ont pu, cette fois, échapper, bouillaient sur place. Je les avaient très peu vu pendant mes vacances et je ne risquais pas de m'en plaindre.  
A la porte du numéro 5, je frappe quelques coups et écoute. Derrière la porte, j'entends cette voix que j'aime tant crier à ses parents un "J'y vais" pas très discret. La poignée tourne, la battant s'ouvre. Je tombe bouche-bée, incapable de dire un mot. Orphéa est totalement divine, et terriblement simple. Elle porte une robe noire moulante à bretelles qui lui descend mi-cuisse. Le dos est nu seulement entrecroisé de fils. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en chignon, comme toujours. Je ne l'ai jamais vu cheveux détachés. A ses oreilles pendent deux magnifiques et fines boucles d'oreilles descendant jusqu'à ses épaules. Je remarque qu'elle s'est maquillé, grande première. La femme que j'aime en secret est un vraie beauté, j'ignore ce qui me retiens de lui sauter dessus à cet instant même.  
- Bonsoir Harry ! Comment vas tu ?  
- Très bien ! Et toi ?  
- Parfaitement bien ! Viens entre !  
Je la suis dans le couloir, et c'est alors que je remarque, en haut de son dos, le tatouage dont elle m'avait déjà parlé auparavant.  
  
Flash-Back  
  
Nous étions en train de nous promener en ville lorsque je remarquais que mon amie s'était arrêté net devant une petit vitrine. M'approchant, je remarquais que c'était un magasin de tatouages.  
- Tu regardes quoi Féa ?  
- Des sous-vêtements, pourquoi ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Quel idiot ! Des tatouages, bien sûr !  
- Tu veux t'en faire un ?  
- Pas besoin, j'en ai déjà un.  
- Ah bon ! J'en savais rien ! Il est où ?  
- En haut du dos !  
- Tu te l'est fait faire quand ?  
- Je l'ai toujours eu !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu as bien entendu. Ce tatouage a grandit avec moi, il est là certainement depuis ma naissance !  
- Tes parents ne l'ont pas remarqué quand tu es née ?  
Elle restait silencieuse, le sujet avait posé un gros froid entre nous deux.  
- Et toi, t'aimes bien les tatouages ?  
- Mouais, ça dépend lesquels ! Mais l'an dernier, j'en ai repéré un sur lequel j'ai flashé mais j'étais trop jeune. Cette année peut-être ...  
Ce que je ne disais pas c'est que ce tatouage, je l'avais trouvé dans un des magasins de Pré-au-Lard, un jour de sorties où je m'étais faufilé seul dans la foule des élèves avec ma cape d'invisibilité.  
- Il est comment ?  
- Ahah ! Ca sera la surprise si jamais je me le fait !  
- Eh ! C'est pas juste !  
- Gamine !  
- Egoiste !  
  
Fin du Flash-Back  
  
A présent, j'admirais le tatouage en question. Il était fantastique, d'une précision et d'un détail incroyable. Au centre, sur la colonne vertébrale, on voyait une rose blanche qui entourait de sa tige épineuse une superbe épée et un éclair croisés. Autour, en différentes couleurs, il y avait les signes des différents éléments naturels formant un cercle. De là, partaient deux grandes ailes qui s'étalaient et s'agrandissaient sur les épaules jusque devant. Au début, au milieu, elles étaient blanches puis s'obscurcissaient de plus en plus pour finir par être noires au bout.  
- Bonjour Harry !  
Je relevais les yeux vers mon interlocuteur et croisait le regard perçant de Mr DeBeaujoir.  
- Bonjour Monsieur ! Je vous remercie vraiment de m'avoir invité ce soir !  
- C'est un plaisir mon garçon ! Mais dis moi, les Dursley n'ont rien dit ?  
- Je ne leur en n'ai pas laissé le temps pour tout vous dire !  
- Bonsoir Harry chéri, comment vas tu ?  
- Très bien Mme DeBeaujoir et vous ?  
- Très bien ! Venez, entrons dans le salon, nous serons mieux que dans le couloir.  
C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes installés dans le salon pour prendre ce que les Français appellent l'apéritif. Tout comme sa fille, Marie DeBeaujoir était radieuse et superbe dans son ensemble bleu ciel. Philippe DeBeaujoir était resté très simple comme d'habitude. Les discussions allaient bon train et la bonne humeur aussi. J'étais en pleine discussion avec Mr DeBeaujoir lorsque mon regard tomba sur Orphéa. Elle était assise sur le canapé près de sa mère et riait aux éclats. Mon coeur se réchauffa à la vue d'une telle image, et je ne pus retenir un sourire.  
- Elle est belle, n'est ce pas ?  
Je mis un certain temps à me rendre compte que le regard de mon interlocuteur était aussi posé sur les deux femmes. Puis, il reposa ses yeux sur moi et me fixa sans ciller.  
- Prend soin de ma fille, Harry, quoi qu'il arrive !  
- Mais je ...  
- Elle est tout pour moi. C'est un cadeau du ciel. Lorsque nous avons appris que Marie était stérile, le monde s'est écroulé autour de nous. C'était tellement important pour nous d'avoir un enfant, une petite lueur de joie dans notre couple.  
Lorsque Mr DeBeaujoir avait dit que sa femme était stérile, j'avais sursauté. L'homme qui me faisait face eut un doux sourire avant de continuer.  
- Elle ne te l'avait pas dit, n'est ce pas ? C'est normal ! Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle te l'aurait annoncé un jour ou l'autre. Ma fille a toujours été une enfant avec un très grand coeur, à aller vers les autres, à toujours se sacrifier pour eux. Elle a toujours eu beaucoup d'amis mais tu es le premier pour qui elle se donne autant de mal. Elle se voit en toi, elle a besoin de toi parce que vous êtes pareil.  
J'étudiais les deux femmes. Maintenant que j'y fais attention, il est vrai qu'Orphéa ne ressemble à aucun de ses parents et pour cause, elle a été adopté.  
- Orphéa a eu une enfance très noire mais je sais qu'elle t'expliquera tout, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Moi même j'en ignore beaucoup.... Harry, je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose ... quoi qu'il se passe, où que tu ailles, prends soin de ma fille. Arrivera un jour où nous en serons dans l'incapacité ...

Je fixais les yeux suppliants de mon interlocuteur. Ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait profondément retourné. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas besoin de me demander de faire attention à Orphéa, je l'aurais fait dans tout les cas, je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal ...  
Je hôchais tout de même la tête pour le rassurer. Il soupira un grand coup puis me sourit.  
- Papa !  
Nous avons tout deux sursauté au cri de mon amie.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?  
- Arrêtes de monopoliser Harry ! C'est chacun son tour !  
A peine sa phrase finit, elle m'attrapa par le bras et se dirigea vers la table installée près de la porte fenêtre.  
- Tout le monde à table !  
Le dîner fut excellent. Entouré des deux femmes de la maison, j'étais servis comme un roi. Cet anniversaire resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Une fois le dessert pris, nous sommes tous retourné nous assoir, ou plutôt m'affaler pour moi, dans le canapé. J'entendais Orphéa pouffer à mes côtés.  
- Qu'est qu'il y a encore Féa ?  
- T'as l'air d'un coq en pâte qu'on aurait trop engraissé !  
- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! J'ai jamais autant mangé de ma vie. Mais, pour ma défense, ta mère est un vrai cordon bleu.  
- Merci Harry chéri !  
- Oh de rien ! C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier, j'ai jamais eu un aussi bon anniversaire !  
- Mais c'est pas fini !  
- Qu'est ce que ...  
Je ne termina pas ma phrase. Mr DeBeaujoir venait de rentrer dans le salon, les bras chargés de paquets. Lorsqu'il les déposa devant moi, je devais avoir l'air d'un poisson à ouvrir et à refermer la bouche sans qu'un mot ne sorte.  
- Allez bêta, ouvre tes paquets ! Un anniversaire sans cadeau n'est jamais complet.  
- Je ...  
- Allez Harry ! Ne sois pas gêné !  
- Bon !  
Il y avait en tout quatre paquets, un gros, un moyen rond enveloppé non pas de papier cadeau mais d'aluminium , un petit long, et un rectangulaire assez épais. Les trois français se mirent à chanter un joyeux anniversaire très un coeur. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je croisait alors le regard d'Orphéa qui me fit un grand sourire pour m'encourager.  
Les mains tremblantes, j'attrapa le paquet entouré d'aluminium et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. A l'intérieur, placés dans une assiette, il y avait des sortes de galettes.  
- Ca, Harry, c'est ma spécialité, des crêpes ! C'est assez français._( vu que je suis nulle en gastronomie, je sais pas si les Anglais sont très crèpe ... )  
_- Celle de ma mère sont extraordinaires ! Goûte !  
Timidement, je pris la première entre mes mains et en mangea un petit morceau.  
- Hum, c'est vachement bon !  
J'entendis les rires des parents alors que j'engloutissais le reste de ma première crêpe.  
- Je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est pas grand chose mais je voulais te faire goûter ma spécialité. Vas y continu !  
Une nouvelle crêpe dans la bouche, je déballa le paquet rectangulaire. Dans mes mains apparut alors une superbe boîte sculptée.  
- C'est aussi c'est de ma part. Ouvre la, tu va voir !  
En admiration devant la petite bîte, je souleva lentement le couvercle et une douce mélodie s'éleva dans le salon.  
- Une boîte à musique ...  
- Oui ! Je l'avais trouvé dans un antiquaire en France, je comptais la laisser à Orphéa mais elle a tenue à ce que je te l'offre.  
Etonné, je tournais mon regard vers mon amie. Celle-ci semblait plongée dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés dans l'obscurité du jardin.  
- Merci ! Merci beaucoup, c'est ... superbe ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire !  
- Alors ne dit rien et ouvre le reste !  
Gêné, j'ouvris le petit paquet très long. Il contenait une boîte que j'ouvrais le coeur battant. cette fois encore, je me retrouvais sans voix. Instinctivement, je levais les yeux vers le père d'Orphée. Celui ci me souriait tranquillement. Dans ma main, je tenais une splendide dague dans son étui. Longue d'une trentaine de centimètres, la lame était terriblement éfilée. La poignée était fine et décorée. Mon donneur ne fit aucun commentaire, je ne lui posais aucune question, incapable de parler. Orphéa me donna un petit coup de coude pour que j'ouvre mon dernier paquet.  
- Méfie toi c'est fragile.  
Intrigé, je déchirais le paquet et soulevais les pans du carton. Je laissais échapper une petite exclamation de surprise.Dedans, tout tremblant, il y avait un petit chaton entièrement noir aux yeux bleus. Souriant faiblement, je tendit ma main vers lui. Alors que je le tenais dans mes mains, il s'arrêta peu à peu de trembler. Il me léchouilla le bout des doigts.  
- C'est une femelle. Je peux te dire qu'elle est très intelligente, par contre,elle est très exigeante. Elle ne laisse pas tout le monde l'approcher. Lorsqu'elle n'aime pas quelqu'un, elle griffe ou mord directement. Quand je suis aller la chercher chez le marchand, j'ai croisé Dudley. Il a voulu la caresser, elle l'a mordu.  
- En effet, elle semble très intelligente ! Comment elle s'appelle ?  
- A toi de voir ! Elle semble t'avoir adopté ...  
- Et bien, que penses tu de ... Démona !  
- C'est mignon mais c'est long. On a qu'à l'appeler Mona en surnom ! Hein ma belle, ça te plait ?  
Un faible miaulement se fit entendre à travers les ronronnements de la petite chatte. Elle s'endormait dans mes bras.  
- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier ! Ca fait tellement de choses et je ...  
- Harry mon garçon, ça nous faisait vraiment plaisir de faire ça. Tu es un garçon adorable et tu ne mérites pas de passer tes vacances chez des gens tels que les Dursley. Et puis, j'ai adoré voir leurs têtes quand on leur a dit qu'on te faisait un dîner d'anniversaire.  
Tout le monde éclata de rire sous la remarque enfantine de Mme DeBeaujoir. Soudain, l'horloge à balancier sonna 11h.  
- Bon les enfants, je vais devoir vous laisser si je veux être en forme pour travailler demain. Bonne nuit tout le monde et encore bonne anniversaire Harry !  
- Merci beaucoup Monsieur !  
- Moi, je vais faire le plus gros de la vaisselle. Allez dont vous promener pour diriger ! Harry, tu passeras reprendre tes cadeaux en revenant avant de rentrer  
- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aides maman ?  
- Si tu veux me faire plaisir, fais que Harry profites de son anniversaire !  
Les deux femmes échangèrent un clin d'oeil complice puis Orphéa me pris la main et m'attira dans la rue. Une fois sur le trottoir, nous prenons la direction du parc. Démona s'est installée sur mon épaule.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Vous avez tellement fait pour moi ...  
- Alors ne dis rien ! Mes parents étaient vraiment contents de faire tout ça pour toi et moi, ...  
- Toi ?  
- J'en avais envie !  
Je dévisageais les traits fins du visage de mon amie. Elle regardait devant elle et souriait tendrement.  
Après quelques minutes de marche en silence, nous arrivons à l'orée du parc. Les arbres s'élèvent, immenses, dans la nuit d'été. Les ombres projetées par les lampadaires s'étalent tranquillement sur l'herbe brûlée par le soleil. Lentement, on avance dans l'obscurité des arbres. Soudain, Orphéa s'arrête net à un croisement du chemin. Elle murmure doucement :  
- Tu te souviens ? C'est ici qu'on s'est vraiment rencontrés !  
- Qu'on s'est tombés dessus, oui !  
Orphéa pouffe silencieusement, je ne peux empêcher un sourire tendre de venir effleurer mes lèvres.  
- Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier ! Et pourtant, quand j'y repense, j'ai l'impression que c'est tellement loin !  
Elle hôche lentement de la tête pour appuyer mes paroles. Puis elle se retourne vers moi et me fixe de ses envoûtants yeux bleus remplis d'étoiles d'or. Nous sommes revenus tant de fois à cet endroit mais en cet instant, quelque chose a changé.  
Je regarde attentivement la superbe femme qui me fait face, ce cadeau du ciel qui me semble si inacessible, si lointain, trop beau, trop parfait pour moi. On m'a offert son amitié mais à présent, je n'en veux plus. Ca me fait trop mal ... la voir, l'admirer, la sentir, l'aimer en silence ...  
Envoûté, inconscient, je tend lentement ma main vers elle et la pose sur sa joue. Sa peau est chaude, je sens son souffle contre mon poignet. Réagissant soudain de mon acte, je commence à retirer ma main lorsqu'elle me l'attrape et pose sa tête dessus en fermant les yeux. Je ne bouge pas, j'ignore comment prendre sa réaction, comment la traduire. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux et plante son regard dans le mien, je ne peux plus resister. Je m'approche et entoure son visage de mes mains. Peut-être va-t-elle me frapper ou me repousser mais je n'en peux plus. Si je peux posséder ses lèvres au moins une fois, je pourrais mourir heureux. Lentement, je baisse mon visage vers le sien et frôle ses lèvres. Elle ne bouge pas, je m'enhardis. Je l'embrasse doucement, tendrement. Mais, alors que je commence à me reculer, je sens ses mains entourer mon cou et appuyer ses lèvres encore plus sur les miennes. Laissant toute mon envie prendre le dessus, je l'embrasse possessivement. Je ne veux plus la laisser partir. Sait-elle seulement l'effet qu'elle me fait, le cadeau qu'elle est en train de m'offrir !  
Manquant d'air, je me sépare légèrement d'elle, refusant de la lâcher pour autant. Je rouvre mes yeux et la fixe. Elle me sourit, tenant toujours fermement mon cou. N'y tenant plus, je reprend violemment ses lèvres, si douces, si fragiles. Ma langue quémande le passage. Je commence une danse langoureuse avec celle de la femme de j'aime. Puis, en désirant toujours plus, je laisse mes lèvres errer et embrasser tout son visage, descendant sur son cou, remontant à ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'entre deux baisers, j'entend vaguement Orphéa qui murmure dans un souffle :  
- Je t'aime tellement Harry !  
Je m'arrête subitement et la fixe avec de grand yeux étonnés, n'espérant y croire. Pour la première fois, je vois le visage d'Orphéa s'empourprer.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?  
- Rien ... non, j'ai rien dit, laisse tomber !  
- Féa, s'il te plaît, dis moi ! J'ai besoin de l'entendre !  
Elle lève des yeux humides vers moi et me répète ces trois mots tant espérés.  
- Je t'aime !  
Je carresse doucement sa joue, heureux comme je ne l'ais jamais été.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime Féa, si tu savais à quel point !  
J'attire encore une fois ses lèvres dans un interminable baiser.  
Après un temps qui me paru une éternité entre ses bras, je me détache d'elle. Ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens, on sourit, on est heureux, on est ensemble ... Soudain, me coupant de mes réflexions, j'entends sa voix, devenue rauque par les émotions.  
- Harry, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer ...  
- Oui, tu as raison !  
On s'éloigne légèrement l'un de l'autre, à contre-coeur. Elle attrape tendrement ma main et me sourit. Je lui retourne son sourire et sans un mot, nous prenons la direction de sa maison.  
Sur le chemin du retour, aucun mot n'a été échangé. Nous n'avons plus besoin de parler. Chacun savoure ce qui vient de ce passer. Bientôt, on arrive devant le numéro 5, sans un bruit, on pénètre dans la salle à manger silencieuse. Les parents d'Orphéa sont couchés. Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà 00h16.  
- Au fait, bon anniversaire Harry !  
Je souris tendrement. Elle s'approche de moi ayant récupéré tous mes cadeaux, et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore. Elle m'entraîne sur le pas de la porte.  
- Et voilà, la soirée est finie !  
- Elle s'est plutôt bien terminée, non ?  
Il est temps pour moi de partir. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse une dernière fois tant bien que mal avec les bras pleins. Je croise son regard puis me détourne et traverse la rue. Alors que je pose la main sur la poignée, je me retourne, elle est toujours là. Je soupire et rentre. Sans un bruit, je me glisse dans ma chambre, dépose tous mes cadeaux et me dirige vers mon lit. Au moment où je vais pour m'y laisser tomber, je remarque que quatre hiboux y ont élu domicile. Je souris une nouvelle fois, et tend la main vers le plus gros paquet. J'ouvre la lettre alors que le hibou s'envole par la fenêtre. Je fronce les sourcils, c'est Dumbledore.  
_Cher Harry !  
J'espère que tes vacances se passent au mieux. Je vais malheureusement devoir t'annoncer que je ne peux te donner l'autorisation d'aller rejoindre tes amis cet été et ceci pour ta protection. J'ai d'ailleurs appris que tu t'étais fais des amis du côté de chez ton oncle et ta tante, c'est très bien, je ne peux que m'en réjouir._

_Tu trouveras dans le carton que je t'ai envoyé tous les livres de ta prochaine année. En effet, je préfère que tu n'ailles pas toi même sur le chemin de traverse cette année._

_Sur ce, bon anniversaire malgré tout.  
( Tu trouvera ci-joint les résultats de tes BUSE, laisses moi te féliciter, tes parents seraient fiers de toi )  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
_Les mains tremblantes, j'écarte le paquet de livre et ouvre le feuillet contenant mes résultats :  
_Métamorphose : A en écrit ; O en pratique  
Divination : D  
DCFM : O en écrit ; O en pratique  
Potions : O en écrit ; O en pratique  
SACM : E en écrit ; E en pratique  
Herbologie : A  
Histoire de la Magie : P  
Astrologie : A ( en raison des évènements qui ont troublés l'examen, les juges ont décidés d'être moins strictes )  
Sortilèges : E en écrit ; A en pratique  
  
J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous allez pouvoir suivre la voie que vous étiez fixée, autrement dit Auror. Je me ferais un grand plaisir de vous apporter mon aide si besoin est, dans la limite du possible.  
Comme d'habitude, la rentrée aura lieu le 1er Septembre à 11h, voie 9 3/4.  
Je tiens aussi à vous préciser que la sanction posée sur vous par le professeur Ombrage l'an passé, a été levée. Vous avez de nouveau votre place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ainsi que votre balai qui vous sera remis à la rentrée.  
Toutes mes félicitations.  
Minerva MacGonagall. Directrice adjointe.  
  
_Je rêve. J'ai eu Optimal en potions; c'est tout bonnement incroyable. Je crois que là, je devrais dire : Merci Hermione !  
Et le mieux ... je reprend le Quidditch, je reprend ma place ...  
J'étouffe le cri de joie qui monte de ma poitrine et, délaissant la lettre de Poudlard, je relis le mot de Dumbledore. Toutes ces mesures de sois-disant protection me prennent vraiment la tête. Remarque, c'est bien la première année où je suis même content de rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée. La seule chose qui me donne envie de vomir dans cette lettre, contrairement à d'habitude, c'est le fait qu'il surveille tous mes faits et gestes, toutes mes amitiés, toutes mes fréquentations ... Ah, ça m'énerve !

Je roule le papier en boule et le balance à travers la pièce. J'attrape le deuxième hibou qui est celui de Hagrid. Il m'a envoyé les habituels biscuits inmangeables et une courte lettre.  
  
_Bon Anniversaire Harry !  
J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Je profite d'un court séjour à Poudlard pour t'envoyer mes biscuits. Je repars encore une fois mais je ne peux pas te dire où._

_A Bientôt !  
Hagrid  
  
_Cette lettre m'inquiète. Le garde-chasse a encore été envoyé en mission. Quand je vois l'état dans lequel il est rentré l'an dernier, j'aurais autant aimé qu'il reste au collège. Soupirant j'attrape la lettre que porte une chouette qui m'est inconnue.  
  
_Salut Harry !  
Je suis désolé de t'écrire aussi tard alors que j'avais dit que je le ferais avant mais ma grand-mère et moi sommes partis en vacances quelques temps et, avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, elle refusait que j'écrive à qui que ce soit tant qu'on serait là-bas.  
Elle devient paranoïaque...  
En tout cas, moi je passe de bonnes vacances et j'espère que toi aussi. Les nouvelles ne sont pas spécialement excellentes. Les attaques se sont calmées et le nombres de victimes a diminué mais on a perdu beaucoup d'aurors ces derniers temps.  
En espérant recevoir vite ta réponse !  
Amitiés  
Neville  
  
_Tout s'explique. mais je comprend la grand-mère de Neville. En ces temps de guerre qui arrivent, autant profiter un minimum de la tranquilité avant d'être plongé dans toutes ces horreurs. J'avais peur que les nouvelles soient encore plus mauvaises.  
Soupirant, j'attrape la dernière lettre, celle porté par Coq, le hibou de Ron. Je m'étonne d'enfin recevoir de leurs nouvelles.  
  
_Salut mon frère !  
Comment tu vas ? Au fait, bon anniversaire ! T'as vu ça, on a réussi à détourner les sorts de Dumbledore le temps de t'envoyer cette lettre. On a essayer tout le mois de juillet. Et dans ces cas là, on dit encore : Merci Mione !  
Ici, c'est morbide pour tout te dire. Des allées et venues tout le long de la journée et de la nuit, des têtes de morts-vivants ... Le seul que je vois encore sourire malgré des cernes de plus en plus profondes, c'est Rémus ( c'est lui qui veux qu'on l'appelle comme ça ), surtout quend il rentre des surveillances dans ton quartier. Qu'est ce que tu fais mon pote ? J'espère que tu me raconteras !  
Allez bye !  
Ron  
  
Cher Harry !  
Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas été capables d'envoyer ton cadeau. On te le donnera à la rentrée.  
Est ce que tu as reçu tes résultats des BUSE ? Nous par encore, ça m'étonne d'ailleurs. Mais je pense que c'est Dumbledore ou MacGo qui nous les donnera à leur prochaine visite.  
Baisers  
Hermione  
  
Cher Harry !  
Je te souhaiterais juste un bon anniversaire ! Je suis vraiment déçue qu'on ne puisse pas se voir cet été. Mais après tout, la rentrée va vite venir !  
Amitiés  
Ginny  
  
Salut mon pote !  
Alors comme ça, tu grandis ! Bah , bon anniversaire alors ! Et pour fêter ça, on te fera des prix encore plus gros quand tu viendras à la boutique__ ! On va boire à ta santé, t'inquiètes !  
Ciao  
Fred et Georges  
  
_Ces simples mots m'avaient fait du bien. Par contre, quand je me dis que Dumbledore a ensorcelé la maison pour pas qu'ils parviennent à envoyer des lettres, je ... je me met en rogne ! C'est rageant d'être entouré d'autant d'égoistes !  
Une fois tous les hiboux repartis, je pose les lettres et les livres sur mon bureau et me déshabille. Mona saute de mon épaule et file se coucher sur mon lit. Je souris tendrement face au cadeau de ma petite-amie. Petite-amie ... je n'aurais jamais rêver pouvoir un jour l'appeler comme ça. Souriant de plus celle, je finis d'enlever mes vêtements, retire mes lentilles et me glisse enfin dans mes couvertures en soupirant. A peine ais-je touché ma tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endors ... La nuit promet d'être belle ...

* * *

**Alors, pas trop déçu de ce surplus de sentiments dégoulinants ... c'est mignon quand même, nan ???  
  
Bon, okay, j'ai compris, autant pour moi !  
LOL  
Gros bizou à tout le monde et j'attend avec impatience toutes vos reviews ....... n'est ce pas ??????....... ;-p  
Zvou adore ! et mici d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !  
Eternity**


	5. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin

**Hello vous tous !! Heureuse de vous retrouver ...  
Voilà enfin le cinquième chapitre ...  
J'explique quelques petites choses et épaissit encore le mystère ( j'adore ... ;-) ) ...  
Bon, je sais que les gamins sont assez précoces ( vous allez comprendre ... ) mais c'était pour la chronologie de mon histoire !  
Au fait, juste un avertissement en passant :  
C'est encore un poil beaucoup romantique ( je sais, c'est pas français ... mais le français, j'en ai un peu eu ma dose dernièrement ! LOL ) et à la fin, ça devient .... hum hum, no comment ! Mais sans détail non plus, je respecte les âmes sensibles qui pourraient s'aventurer par erreur dans mon labyrinthe d'idées tordues ... niak niak ....  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Artémis : le voila le new chapitre ! J'espère ne pas trop m'être emmelé les pinceau et qu'il te plaira autant que les autres ! Bizou ...  
  
Archidruide : Y'a un risque que je ressemble à une autre fic ????!!! C'est pas de ma faute, je le jure, je suis innocente ... juste un peu tarée, c'est tout !!! Nan mais franchement, tu crois que j'ai fais un plagiat pour le moment ? Paske c'est vrai que je n'ais pas lu toutes les fics de et que j'ai pas envie de taxer l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre ... LOL. Merci de me prévenir si jamais c'était le cas .... ( mais je doute que la suite sois la même dans ce cas ;-p )  
  
Greg : j'essaye de retranscrire au max ce qu'on peut ressentir ! Mais ça me fait super plaisir de voir que je m'en tire bien. Merci bcp ! Et bon courage à toi aussi pour ta fic ! J'irais sûrement y jeter un oeil ( et même les deux ... ;-) )  
  
Sojiro : Oha yo sojiro ! Et oui, malgré tout, je continu de répondre à tes reviews de cette manière là aussi, c'est une autre manière de te remercier ! Et d'ailleurs, je te dédis ce chapitre ;-) ... Il est un peu plus confus que le précédent mais il commence à éclairer les choses ( c'est une manière de parler ... LOL ) . En espérant que tu l'aimera autant que les autres ! Tu comprendra bientôt le pourquoi du tatouage ... Au fait, si tu continu à me complimenter autant à chaque chapitre, je vais savoir où me mettre ...LOL . Bizou !  
  
Dawn456 : J'avais prévenu que c'était "légèrement" dégoulinant ! LOL. Faut bien que le tit Harry ait sa part de bonheur dans tous ce bordel, nan ? surtout qu'il part bientôt , le pauvre .... Mais ça me rassure que t'ais aimé quand même !  
  
Myo : Je fais que ça, écrire ... LOL, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Au sujet de notre petit couple, et ben ... tu verras ...niak niak ! Paske si je te dis comment ils vont se voir, y'a plus de suspense ! mdr, c'est moins comique pour l'auteur sadique que je suis ! Et en passant, je te rassure, à moi non plus ça n'arrive jamais ce stYle de romance ! Je compatis ;-) .LOL . Bizou ...  
  
Sassy : Et bien, dis moi, elle te fais de l'effet ma fic ;-) ... ca fait plaisir à voir ! Quant à Ron et Hermione, rassure toi, ils seront toujours là, ... d'une manière différente ... LOL. mais tu verras bien de toute façon parce qu'il rentre bientôt à Poudlard ! Non non sans Féa, ne rêve pas, elle peut pas ! mais ... oh et pi tu verras et je m'arrête là ou je vais finir par tout déballer ... Allez gros bizou et à bientôt ( j'espère ... )  
  
Eclair Ail : Et toi t'es pas un peu curieuse .... LOL... Mais tu sais, c'est le monde de la magie alors tout est un peu pas normal surtout quand en plus, mademoiselle sort avec Harry Potter .... Tu comprendra bien vite ! Quant aux révélations du ryry, et ben , lit et tu verras ... ce chapitre te conviendra ! Ciao...  
  
miss-nymphadora : " courbette de remerciement " ;-p  
Je suis vraiment ... heureuse ... euphorique ... totalement folle de joie .... flattée ... en bref, tu vois, j'en perd mon français tellement jsuis contente que ma fic te plaise ... LOL. Naaa mais franchement je croise les doigts pour pas perdre la main et continuer à te satisfaire !  
Et pour tes devoirs ... je compatis ... j'en suis moi-même couverte et je me demande comment je fais pour pas perdre la boule ( si c'est pas déjà fait ) avec ces profs sadiques ... bref, byebye et à la prochaine review ;-) .  
  
Wynzar : on a bien de le droit de rêver de romance dans ce style de tant en temps ... ;-p. LOL.Quant à l'action, ( je suis désolée de dire encore ça ) elle viendra un peu plus tard. Il faut qu'Harry revienne à Poudlard entre temps ! Alors comme ça, t'as une idée de ce que pourrait être le tatouage ... . Si ça se trouve t'es totalement à côté de la plaque ... niak niak ! Tu verras bien ... je garde le suspense et mes idées ( moi aussi je me tais !!!) . Ciao ...  
  
Petite fleur la fée : merci pour tes encouragements ! Ca me fait vachement plaisir ! Bizou ...  
  
Le papillon de nuit : C'était pas prévu à mon programme mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée ... Le blem, c'est que je doute pouvoir le mettre entre toutes mes idées. Et pis Hermione avec Harry ... c'est pas mon couple de prédilection même si c'est juste pour un temps ! LOL. Quant au tatouage, t'en a déduit quoi ? Que je sache si j'en ais trop dit ou si j'ai encore de la marge ... Ciao et merci !  
  
No logged in : Je suis vachement flattée de savoir que tu t'est centré sur ma fic ces derniers temps et jdois dire que ça me fais trop plaisir. Et la voilà ta suite, j'essaye juste de mettre un peu de temps entre chaque chapitre paske autrement je vais être à cours de ceux que j'ai déjà écris et ça prendra encore plus de temps après ... LOL. Enfin bref, c'est le gros bordel ! Mais tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. C'est toujours motivant de recevoir des reviews comme les tiennes ! J'espère que tu continuera à lire et à me donner des conseils ... Merci et Bizou ...  
  
Lyls : La vla ta suite ! LOL . J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste ! Byebye et à une prochaine review j'espère !

* * *

Et merci à tout le monde ... ce chapitre est un peu bordelique mais faut faire avec ! J'ai un peu le cerveau en morceau ces derniers temps alors on ... y...va... dou.ce.ment ... LOL  
Bizou à vous tous et ne m'oubliez pas en passant, que je sache ce que vous voulez pour la suite ;-p !!!!  
Eternity

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ...  
  
_Trois semaines ... Cela fait déjà trois semaines que je sors avec Orphéa. On file le parfait amour, seule ombre au tableau ... la rentrée dans une semaine. Je ne sais plus, en même temps, je veux rentrer à Poudlard qui est ma maison avec mes amis et en même temps, ici, à présent, j'ai Orphéa, je l'aime et je ne veux pas la laisser.  
Je soupire profondément.  
- Arrête de penser à ça Harry !  
- Comment tu sais à quoi je penses ?  
Orphéa était appuyée sur moi. Nous étions assis tranquillement dans son jardin, ses parents étant depuis le début au courant pour nous deux. Je revois sa mère courir vers moi le lendemain de mon anniversaire pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser sur les deux joues en me répétant à quel point elle était heureuse pour nous.

- Tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête avec ça. Tu retournes dans ton collège à la rentrée et tu fais ton année en écrasant les méchants !  
Sa manière de présenter les choses me fait sourir. Je me baisse vers elle et l'embrasse doucement. Le lien qui s'est tissé entre nous est d'autant plus fort qu'il n'y a plus aucun secret qui nous sépare. Je lui ais avouer, peu de temps après notre premier baiser, que j'étais un sorcier, célèbre qui plus est, et que j'allais dans une école de sorcellerie. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas paru plus surprise que ça.  
  
Flash-Back  
  
Nous étions assis dans le parc, contre un arbre. Le soir tombait et tout le monde était rentré chez soi, sauf nous. Orphéa lisait tranquillement et moi, je jouais avec la dague que Mr DeBeaujoir m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire et que je portais toujours sur moi.  
Soudain, un hibou se posa juste à côté de moi. Mon coeur manqua un battement, je tournais précipitamment les yeux vers Orphéa pour voir si elle l'avait remarqué. Elle me sourit tranquillement avant de détourner sa tête vers son livre.  
Je soupira tendrement à sa réaction. Je sais qu'elle attendra que je lui en parle avant de me poser la moindre question.  
Je récupère la lettre, sûrement de Neville, et la fourre dans ma poche avant de prendre le menton de ma petite-amie et de tourner son visage vers moi pour l'embrasser.  
Après quelques minutes, je me détache lentement de ses lèvres et lui souffle à l'oreille, la faisant sensuellement frissonner :  
- Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle de beaucoup de choses ...  
Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle posa son bouquin et s'assit face à moi, toute ouïe.  
- A toi l'honneur mon chéri !  
- Ca m'aurait étonné ...  
C'est ainsi que je lui conta, sans interruption de sa part, ma vie depuis mes 11 ans. Je voyais parfois ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise, de peur, d'inquitude, de colère, de dégoût ... Mais, lorsque je parla de Sirius et de l'épisode au ministère, un sanglot s'étouffa dans ma gorge. Je baissais les yeux, de nouveau envahi par la douleur. Puis, très doucement, je sentis le corps d'Orphéa se coller au mien dans une douce étreinte. Je l'entourais de mes bras et me laissa aller contre elle. J'étais bien ...  
- Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là si tu as besoin ! Et je suis sûre que tes amis aussi ! Beaucoup de choses dépendent de toi mais tu ne dois pas les affronter tout seul. Et ton Dumbledore s'il est pas content, tu l'envoie bouler ! Il a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul dans ce cas.  
Un rire tremblant s'échappa de ma gorge mais elle n'avait pas tord.  
- Moi, c'est beaucoup moins précis ... J'ignore beaucoup de choses !  
Elle se décolla légèrement de moi et commença :  
- Mon père m'a prévenu qu'il t'avait dit que j'étais une enfant adoptée.  
Je hôchais lentement de la tête.  
- Mais je n'ais été adoptée qu'à 7ans. Je ne me souviens que très vaguement de cette époque. Parfois, j'ai quelques réminiscences mais rien d'exact. En fait, je ne suis pas d'origine française mais anglaise. Mes parents étaient anglais et je suis née en Angleterre. J'ignore encore mon vrai nom de famille. J'ai vécu heureuse quelques années avec mes parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assassinés. Ce jour là, j'étais dans le jardin lorsque leurs assassins sont venus. Je me souviens avoir entendu ma mère hurler. Je me suis cachée, apeurée. J'avais à peine 4ans. Lorsqu'ils sont partis, je voulais voir mon papa et ma maman. Je suis rentré et je ...  
Les larmes qui avaient lentement commencé à couler se firent plus nombreuses. Les sanglots étouffaient sa voix. Je la repris tendrement dans mes bras, compatissant.

- Et je les ais vu, là, par terre, morts ... Il n'y avait pas de sang mais leurs yeux étaient sans vie, fixés sur le plafond, les magnifiques yeux or de ma mère. J'ai pleuré pendant des heures sur leurs corps puis, j'ai entendu de nouveau des pas dans l'entrée et j'ai reconnu la voix d'un des meurtriers. Ils ... ils parlaient de moi. J'ai pris peur, et je me suis enfuis. J'ai erré durant des jours et des nuits dans le pays. Un jour, je suis arrivée à Londres. J'ai finis par vivre avec les orphelins des rues. Chacun était tout pour l'autre. J'y ai vécu durant plus de 2 ans à peu près tranquille. Et puis, un jour, tous les enfants commencaient à mourir les uns après les autres, tous ceux qui m'avaient un jour ou l'autre rencontré. J'ai décidé de partir, me sentant étrangement coupable de toutes ces victimes innocentes. Une seule personne est venue avec moi, Anna, une amie, elle avait à peine 5ans. Nous avons couru. C'est alors que quelque chose m'a frôlé, et Anna ... Anna est tombé morte près de moi. Lorsque je me suis retourné, je les ai vu, eux, les hommes en noirs, les assassins de mes parents ... ils me cherchaient encore ! Abandonnant le cadavre de mon amie, j'ai couru de toutes mes forces à travers les petites rues. Après une folle course-poursuite, j'ai réussi à les semer. Epuisée, j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement quand j'ai vu un vieu bonhomme s'approcher de moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Il a dit quelque chose et après je ne me souviens de rien. Je me suis réveillé chez les DeBeaujoir et ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient s'occuper de moi ... Ils étaient adorables avec moi, prêts à tout mais j'étais hanté par toutes ces images, ces morts, ces victimes ... à cause de moi.  
J'avais l'impression de réentendre mes propres mots.  
- Et puis, un jour, lors de ma onzième année, j'ai rencontré Fulina ! Nous avons vite sympathisé, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir et à faire de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai repris goût à la vie ... Et puis, le jour de mes treize ans, je devais la rejoindre chez elle pour qu'on aille à la piscine. La porte était ouverte, elle était là, allongée sur le sol, avec ... ces même yeux ... fixés sur la plafond, morte ! Encore eux ... J'ai hurlé comme jamais je ne l'ai fait de ma vie, j'ai pleuré et j'ai finis par me relever ... comme elle l'aurait voulu. Après ça, j'ai parlé avec mes parents sur mon adoption. Ils ignoraient tout. Ce qui c'est passé, c'est qu'un vieil homme est un jour venu les voir pendant leurs vacances en Angleterre en portant une petite enfant extrèmement maigre, moi. Il les a suppliés de me prendre et de m'emmener loin de là pour me protéger de ceux qui en voulaient à ma vie. Durant les années qui suivirent, il leur écrivit quelque fois pour leur rappeler de ne pas bouger, de me protéger ... Sa dernière lettre fut quelque jours avant le meurtre de Fulina ... Malgré ça, mes parents prirent la décision de partir. Nous avons déménager aux quatres coins de la France mais à chaque fois, je les suppliais de repartir après plusieurs mois parfois un an passés là. Je sentais qu'ils nous avaient alors retrouvé. Je n'arrêtais pas de leur demander d'aller en Angleterre, je voulais savoir. Ils ont refusé, jusqu'au jour où c'est mon père qui fut blessé ... Il perdit étrangement le contrôle de son véhicule.  
- C'était peut-être juste un accident normal.  
- J'y ais pensé mais dans le doute, j'ai demandé à un ami mécanicien à moi de regarder la voiture, elle n'avait rien. Tout marchait parfaitement ! Ils croyaient peut-être que j'étais dans la voiture, comme d'habitude à cette heure-ci vu que normalement il venait me chercher à la sortie des cours. Mais cette fois-ci, je suis allé en ville avec des copines.Je suis persuadée qu'ils ne sont pas étrangers à ça ... Une fois, mon père sorti de l'hôpital, je ne leur ais pas laissé le choix et nous avons embarqués pour l'Angleterre ...  
Le silence s'installe entre nous, pesant. J'en ai beaucoup vu, elle aussi, j'ai beaucoup souffert, elle aussi...  
Finalement, elle releva ses yeux trempés vers moi et me fit un faible sourire. Mon corps tout entier se révolta à l'idée que quelqu'un touche à un seul cheveux d'Orphéa. Je caresse lentement ses cheveux.  
- Je les empêcherais de te faire du mal !  
- Toi aussi, tu as ton combat à mener et il n'est pas beaucoup mieux !  
Je soupira et l'embrassa très légérement. Elle se serra encore plus contre moi et finit par s'endormir.  
  
Fin du Flash-Back  
  
- Harryyyy ?  
- Moui ?  
- Et voilà, tu m'écoutais plus !  
- Mais si !  
- Mais nan ! Menteur !  
- Gam ...  
Elle me cloua ses lèvres d'un baiser. Je n'eûs pas le coeur à me séparer d'elle et pour tout dire j'en avais pas envie... Elle se décola lentement de moi, je gardais les yeux fermés et poussa un grognement. Mais lorsque, enfin, je rouvris les paupières, elle me regardait, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
- Qu'est ce que tu manigances encore, toi ?  
- Moi ? Allons mon chéri, que vas tu encore imaginer ...  
- Tout, justement ! Avec toi, il faut toujours se méfier !  
- Ca montre dans quelle estime tu me tiens !  
- Fais pas la tête ma puce, je plaisantais !  
- Hum !  
Elle me tournais à présent le dos, bras croisés, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Je me raprocha d'elle et entoura sa taille fine de mes bras. Picorant tendrement son cou de baiser, je surveillais un changement dans son attitude. Mais, pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta de marbre puis je sentis ses mains se décroiser et s'enmêler aux miennes. Elle se laissa aller contre moi alors que je lui soufflais à l'oreille :  
- Je gagne toujours !  
Je la sentis se tendre et, lorsqu'elle se retourna lentement vers moi, elle arborrait un sourire triomphant.  
- Ah, tu crois ça !  
Sur ce, elle se jeta sur moi, m'allongeant sous elle, et me chatouilla jusqu'à ce que j'en pleure de rire. Après l'avoir longuement supplié, elle s'arrêta enfin mais resta tranquillement allongée sur moi, la tête posée sur mon torse.  
- Les enfants !  
Je sortis difficilement de la douce brume qui commençait à s'emparer de mon cerveau et ouvrit les yeux. Orphéa était déjà redressé, assise à califourchon sur mon ventre. Sur la terrasse, sa mère apparu, souriante, tenant Mona ronronnante entre ses mains. Celle-ci, nous apercevant sauta à terre et trotina pour venir, à son tour, s'allonger sur moi. J'entendis ma petite-amie réprimer un rire. Je lui lançais un regard noir auquel elle ne répondit que par un grand sourire. Marie DeBeaujoir parvint jusqu'à nous alors que j'engageais un combat silencieux avec sa fille.  
- Je viens de nourrir Démona, Harry !  
- Merci madame, vous êtes une vraie mère pour moi.  
Après un sourire compatissant, elle fixa sa fille et commença d'une voix sérieuse :  
- Orphéa chérie, je crains que tu ne sois seule de samedi après-midi à dimanche soir ...  
- Quoi ? Mais vous allez où ?  
- Tu sais que nous sommes invité chez les Libbs samedi soir. Et bien, il se trouve que ton père avait bêtement omis de mémoriser qu'il nous réservaient une de leurs chambres. Nous ayant rappelé cet après-midi, je me voyais mal décliner leur invitation sous prétexte d'une erreur de mon mari.  
- Je comprend maman ! C'est pas grave, je sais me débrouiller ...  
- Ce n'est pas cela ma fille mais cela ne me plaît guère de te savoir toute la nuit seule ici.  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix alors il faudra faire avec ...  
- J'y ais bien réfléchit. Si Harry est d'accord, tu peux l'inviter à dormir. En plus, vous pourrez vous faire une petite soirée tous les deux avant la rentrée.  
Je vis soudain les deux regards féminins se braquer sur moi. Je reconnais que cette idée est très tentante mais Orphéa ne va-t-elle pas craindre des évènements ... indésirables. Je glisse mes yeux dans sa direction et croise son regard brillant, aimant et tellement envoûtant. Comment voulez vous refuser face à de tels arguments ? Je soupire et accepte.  
- C'est parfait ! Au moins, je pourrais partir le coeur tranquille.  
Elle n'ajouta rien et se détourna pour rentrer dans la maison par la porte-fenêtre.  
- Elle a pas peur ta mère de laisser deux jeunes amoureux seuls dans une baraque toute une nuit ...  
- C'est exactement ce que je me disais, si tu veux tout savoir ! Remarque, ne posons pas trop de questions, j'ai pas envie qu'elle change subitement d'avis.  
Tout en parlant, elle poussa Mona sur mon épaule et se rallongea de nouveau sur moi.  
- C'est bien ma veine, je sers de matelas !  
- Te plains pas ou je cherche quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Même pas cap' !  
- Tu paris ?  
- Nan !  
- Trouillard !  
- T'aurais pas osé quand même ... franchement ?  
- Tu me connais bien mal, mon chéri ... Fais pas cette tête, je déconne ! Jamais j'irais chercher ailleurs. Pour le moment, tout me convient ! Après, on verra ...  
Après sa phrase laissée en suspens, plus aucun mot ne fut échangé. Chacun profita en silence de la présence de l'autre. Lorsque 19h sonna, je me décidais enfin à bouger pour aller manger. Orphéa m'accompagna devant la maison.  
- Je passe te chercher ce soir, comme d'habitude ?  
- Comme d'habitude !  
Je lui sourit et effleura ses lèvres avant de faire demi-tour. Alors que je pénétrais dans la maison des Dursley, mon oncle était encore en train de piquer sa crise. L'ignorant royalement, je me glissa dans la cuisine et disposa la table. Je venais de finir lorsque je fus happé en arrière par la main puissante de Vernon Dursley.  
- Et toi, petit vaurien, toujours à nous pourir la vie !  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
- Trop ! J'ignore ce que tu as bien pu faire sur les DeBeaujoir pour qu'ils soient ainsi à ta botte mais je sens les problèmes de plein nez ...  
- Je vois pas trop quels problèmes vous ...  
- C'est avec une gars comme Dudley que la petite Orphéa devrait être et pas avec un délinquant comme toi. Tss ...  
Il me scruta quelques minutes de ses petits yeux porcins puis me libéra enfin pour continuer à vociférer des injures contre tout le système scolaire.  
- Nan mais pour qui ils se prennent ses profs à la noix pour décider d'envoyer mon fils chez un psychiatre. Mon fils est un Dursley, pur et dur, et il n'a pas besoin d'un de ses imbéciles qui lui insufflent toutes ces anneries de principes dans la tête. Tu verras Pétunia, Marge sera entièrement d'accord avec moi lorsque je lui en parlerais et nous ...  
- La tante Marge va venir ici ?  
Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour gâcher mes vacances.  
- Oui mon garçon, Marge va venir alors un conseil, tiens toi tranquille, pas d'anormalités, pas de paroles de travers comme la dernière fois où je refuse de te prendre une nouvelle fois sous mon toit, promesse de Pétunia ou non !  
- Super ...  
- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?  
- Rien mon oncle ! Quand arrive-t-elle ?  
- Demain !  
- Encore mieux ... Tiens au fait, je dois vous prévenir que je ne dors pas ici samedi soir.  
- Et puis-je savoir où monsieur je-décides-de-tout va aller dormir ?  
- Chez les DeBeaujoir !  
- Pardon ? Toi, sous le même toi qu'une jeune fille telle que la petite DeBeaujoir ? Espèce de dépravé ! Tu fais honte à mon éducation ! Monte dans ta chambre, immédiatement, sans manger !  
Allez ! Encore une fois ! Oncle Vernon est persuadé que j'ai jeté un sort sur les DeBeaujoir, comme si j'en avais eu besoin sur des gens aussi gentils ... En plus, ils espèrent toujours qu'Orphéa me largue pour ce porc de Dudley. Mais ils sont dingues ...  
Je pousse en soupirant la porte de ma chambre. Sur mon lit, une chouette grise m'attend patiemment. J'attrape la lettre, laissant le volatile s'échapper par la fenêtre ouverte. C'est de Neville, encore. Maintenant, nous entretenons une correspondance régulière. C'est vraiment un mec sympa même si parfois sa passion pour l'herbologie devient un peu un poids.  
Je prend un morceau de papier dans mon bloc de feuilles et lui répond en quelques mots. Ensuite, d'un geste habituel, je tend le parchemin roulé à Hedwige. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me tourne vers mon bureau et admire le foutoir. Tous mes livres y sont entassés, lus et appris jusqu'au dernier. Tout autour est éparpillé un amas de parchemins froissés et gribouillés. Et en dessous, dans une pochette en plastique, un paquet net de parchemins de notes prises pendant mes lectures, idée signée Orphéa.  
Epuisé, je me laisse tomber sur le lit, expulsant au passage Mona qui s'était réfugié sur mon épaule pendant la crise de mon oncle. Une chance qu'elle ne l'ait pas griffé, ça aurait été la fin. Je regarde vaguement le réveil, à peine 20h00 et j'ai rendez-vous à 22h30. Depuis quelques temps, Orphéa et moi faisons le mur et on passe la soirée en ville. J'espère pas qu'elle se fera un jour choper par ses parents où ça ira très mal entre eux. A l'origine, c'est un idée de Féa qui voulait que je lui montre les bars du coin. Ses parents refusant de la laisser sortir comme ça le soir, elle a finit par faire comme moi, passer par la fenêtre. C'est devenue une habitude depuis qu'on a trouvé le Sunshine. Ca ressemble plus à une boîte de nuit avec sa musique et sa piste de danse mais c'est gratos, pas trop mal fréquenté et les boissons sont pas mal. C'est là qu'Orphéa a commencé à me donner quelques cours discrets de danse. J'ai même finit par me prendre au jeu. En plus, j'en connais un qui doit bouillir sur place presque à chaque fois que je sors, Dumbledore. En fait, c'est presque devenu un jeu ça aussi. Je rejoins Orphéa et tout de suite après, quand l'envie nous prend, c'est parti pour semer celui ou celle qui me surveille. Tout est bon, la course, les planques, les buissons ... Et presque à chaque fois, ça a marché, sauf quand c'est Rémus qui est de garde. Lui, il nous repère toujours avec son flair de lycanthrope. Bien sûr, on fait pas ça à tous les coups, ça dépend des humeurs ...  
Au bout de même minutes à réfléchir, les yeux dans le vide, mes paupières ont commencé à se fermer et j'ai plongé dans le noir. Lorsque je rouvre enfin de nouveau les yeux, la chambre est plongée dans le noir total. Je me redresse, affolé, et jette un coup d'oeil au réveil. Il est 23h04. Sans perdre un instant, je saute sur mes pieds, attrape ma veste, fais monter Mona sur mon épaule et enjambe la fenêtre. Après cinq minutes d'escalade, je touche enfin terre et me met à courir à toute allure vers le parc, point de rendez vous entre Orphéa et moi. Je la trouve, appuyée à un arbre, les yeux fixant les étoiles. Je m'arrête près d'elle et reprend difficilement mon souffle.

- Je ... suis désolé ! Je viens ... de me réveiller.  
- Une demi-heure !  
Son regard est toujours plongé dans l'obscurité laiteuse de la voute céleste et sa voix est froide. Je frissonne.  
- Je sais, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Mais je ...  
Elle détourne enfin ses yeux et me fixe non pas en colère mais totalement inquiète.  
- Je me suis inquiété comme une folle. J'avais peur de ce que les Dursley avaient bien pu te faire et toi, tu arrives comme une fleur et tu me dis que tu t'étais endormi.  
- Je me suis engueulé avec mon oncle. Il m'a envoyé dans ma piaule sans bouffer et je me suis endormi.  
- Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu !  
- Bof ... J'ai l'habitude !  
- Mais pourquoi tu t'es engueulé avec lui aussi, tu sais très bien que ça t'amènes que des problèmes à chaque fois.  
- Il piquait déjà sa crise quand je suis arrivé, il s'est défoulé sur moi, et a finit par m'annoncer que la tante Marge arrivait demain.  
- La tante Marge ? C'est la grosse soeur de ton oncle, l'espèce de conne qui a insulté tes parents et que t'as gonflé avant de t'enfuir ?  
- Moui !  
- Oh mon chéri ! Je sens que tu vas venir de plus en plus à la maison.  
- Je vais pas non plus ...  
- Tttt ... de toute façon, tu dors déjà à la maison samedi, après on verra...  
On échangea un long regard puis, je lui pris la main et nous regagnions la route.  
- T'as pas eu de nouvelles de tes amis ?  
- De Neville, si mais des autres ...  
- Tu crois qu'il se passe quoi ?  
- A mon avis, Dumbledore y est pour beaucoup. Il surveille toutes les allées et venues du courrier surtout quand ça me concerne. Mais je pense aussi que mes amis n'ont pas envie de se fouler et de passer toutes leurs vacances à se tuer pour m'envoyer une simple lettre... Ils me croient malheureux comme pas possible, continuent leurs petites vies sans s'en préocupper; en s'amusant. Mais je doute, quoi qu'ils en pensent, que je passe de bien meilleures vacances qu'eux !  
- Est ce un soupcon de rancune que j'entend dans ta voix ?  
- Peut-être bien !  
- Ah on arrive !  
Je tournais alors la tête face à nous et voyais au loin l'enseigne du Sunshine clignoter.  
- J'espère qu'il y aura du monde ce soir aussi, c'est plus marrant ...  
- Moi, la foule, ça m'étouffe !  
- Quelle chochotte !  
- Eh !  
Le bar se trouvait en sous-sol. Après les quelques marches de pierre, nous passons tranquillement la porte, immédiatement happés par la forte musique de l'endroit. Orphéa se retourne et me fait signe d'aller au bar. Je lui souris et hôche la tête. Main dans la main, nous nous asseyons sur les tabourets moltonnés.  
- Salut les amoureux ! Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'on vous a pas vu dans le coin !  
- Les affaires, Sam, les affaires !  
- Dit-il au bras d'une superbe femme ! Moi, ce genre d'affaires, j'en veux bien tous les jours !  
- En attendant, tu te trouves ta propre affaire et tu laisses le décolleté de la mienne tranquille.  
- Hou, possessif le garçon ! T'inquiètes mon pote, je doute de pouvoir un jour approcher ta belle sans qu'elle me fasse comprendre que c'est écrit Thunder dessus.  
J'éclatais de rire et passais nos commandes. On avait rencontré Sam dès notre première venue. Barman au Sunshine, il avait immédiatement sympathisé avec Orphéa sous mon oeil attentif. Mais jamais, il ne s'était approché de trop près. Il testait un peu, voir le style de la fille, et abandonnait si elle était trop inacessible.  
- Tenez les jeunes ! Ah ça y est, ta femme est déjà sur la piste ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a comme énergie celle là, tiens !  
- Ouais, elle m'épuise !  
- A ce point ? Ca doit être vraiment un bout coup alors. T'es sûr de pas vouloir me la prêter une journée ou même une nuit ?  
- Même pas et de toute façon, je te parlais pas de ça !  
- Faut surtout pas que ... holà ! Mon pote, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu bouges ton arrière train si tu veux pas que ta nana se fasse harceler toute la soirée !  
Je me retournais devant sa remarque et ses sourcils froncés. Moi même eut la même réaction lorsque j'aperçus Orphéa au milieu de la piste en train de danser, avec un mec juste derrière elle, un peu trop près ...  
- Tu nous gardes les verres ? Je reviens !  
- Ca roule !  
Les yeux toujours fixés sur la scène, je me levais et gagnais la piste de danse sur laquel la foule se massait. Je m'approchais lentement, Orphéa ne voyait rien. Lorsque je fus enfin près d'elle, je passais un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil surpris et me sourit largement, se collant à moi et continuant à danser, ondulant sensuellement. Après plusieurs danses avec elle, je l'attirais au bar, jetant un regard noir au type qui matait toujours ma petite-amie. Je me posa sur le tabouret et finis mon verre d'une traite.  
- Sam ! Un autre pour moi s'il te plaît !  
- C'est parti !  
- Je peux savoir quel est le miracle qui t'a fait venir dès le début vers moi ?  
Je lui répondis par un vague et incompréhensible grognement.  
- Quoi ? Parle correctement au moins !  
- Tiens Thund ! Ecoute ma belle, ce que ton homme veut dire, c'est qu'il ne supporte pas de voir un autre mec se frotter d'aussi près à ton superbe popotin ! C'est assez clair ou je traduis encore ?  
Orphéa éclata de rire.  
- Merci Sam, je crois que j'ai compris ! Amour, c'est parce qu'il y avait un type qui me collait que tu as ressentit le besoin de venir avec moi ?  
- Encore un type !  
- Oui bon, encore un, si tu veux ! Mais tu sais très bien que je m'interresse pas à ces mecs là !  
- Toi peut-être pas mais eux, ils s'interressent bien à toi !  
- Allez mon chéri, arrêtes de bouder et embrasses moi !  
Je tournais mon visage vers elle, vers cette bouche tendre qu'elle me tendait innocemment. Je souris, me baissa et posa un bref baiser dessus. Heureuse, elle se redressa, finit son verre, et retourna sur la piste. Je la suivais lentement des yeux, envoûté et totalement dépendant. Je suivais la ligne fine de ses jambes, effleura du regard les formes de ses fesses moulées dans son short en jean, remontais le long de ses hanches, caressais sa poitrine avantageuse ...  
- Thunder, arrêtes ! Tu baves !  
- Ta gueule, Sam !  
- Nan mais sans dec' ! Ta gonzesse, tu la dévores du regard, que dis-je tu la déshabilles ... Certes, elle est canon, très canon. Mais il y a mieux et bien pire ! Mais un regard comme ça, je l'ai jamais vu chez un mec maqué, surtout quand c'est sa nana qu'il matait. Enfin, je parle des mecs d'ici ...  
- Voilà, toute la différence, Sam ! Cette nana, c'est la mienne, et j'en suis dingue !  
- Sûr ! Ca se voit ! Mais ça se voit aussi que t'as les hormones en folie, mon pote !  
- Pardon ?  
J'avais sursauté sur mon tabouret et m'étais violemment tourné vers le barman qui m'observait tranquillement, souriant.  
- Bah oui, quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu meurs d'envie d'être un homme avec cette nana !  
Je restais abasourdis de la manière dont il avait dit ça. Il aurait été très hypocrite de le contredire mais ... En pensant ça, je sentais la rougeur qui envahissait mes joues !  
- Te mets pas dans un état comme ça ! C'est tout à fait normal, et moi, avec ta meuf, j'aurais pas tenus aussi longtemps...  
Il me fit un clin d'oeil et retourna à son service. Je soupirais profondément pour reprendre mes esprits mais c'est ce moment là que choisit Orphéa pour revenir s'assoir à mes côtés.  
- Et ben bébé, qu'est ce qui t'arrives, ça va pas ?  
- Si si, mais je crois qu'on va y aller, non ?  
- Déjà ? Mais on vient à peine d'arriver !  
- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !  
Je ne laissa pas le temps à Orphéa de répliquer et lui attrapa la main. Je croisais au passage le regard de Sam, et vis le clin d'oeil qu'il me fit. Un fois dehors, je pris une profonde respiration et commença à marcher.  
- Tu peux m'expliquer Harry ?  
- Cherche pas à comprendre, ma puce !  
- Justement si !  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement, mettant ses mains sur les hanches.  
- Harry Potter ! Explique toi !  
Mal-à-l'aise, je soupira un grand coup et balbutia :  
- En fait, je ... enfin, Sam et moi ...  
- Eh, Thunder !  
Surpris et sauvé par le gong, je me retournais et fis face à un groupe de cinq jeunes dans nos âges. L'un d'eux s'avança et me tendit la main en souriant.  
- Salut mon grand ! Comment tu vas ? Eh, salut ma belle ! Toujours ensemble vous !  
- Eh ouais toujours Justin ! Et toi, ta nana ?  
- Y'a plus !  
- Encore ?  
- Je suis pas comme toi, mon pote ! Je m'accroche pas pour longtemps ! Toujours à court terme, c'est ma devise !  
- Thund, tu me fais un coup comme ça, je t'arrache les yeux !  
- T'inquiètes ma puce ! Ca risque pas !  
- Je veux un homme adorable comme ça, moi ! Orphéa, tu me le prêtes ?  
- Niet ! Tu rêves debout ou t'as encore trop fumé, Smilie !  
- Pfff ... Je vais finir vieille fille ! C'est décidé, je me fais bonne soeur !  
- C'est ça et moi, je suis le Pape en attendant !  
- Ta gueule, Franz !  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime Smil !  
- Beark !  
- De toute façon, rêves pas Smilie, tu finiras engrossée toi aussi !  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, Max ?  
- Ton corps, ta mentalité, en gros, toi ! Dans peu de temps, tu seras comme ces deux tourteraux ... T'es trop bien comme nana pour passer 25 ans, seule !  
- J'aime les mecs comme ça ! Maxou, je t'adore !  
- En attendant, lâche moi, tu m'étrangles ! Et, je viens de paumer ma clope avec tes conneries !  
- Allez, je t'en repaye une pour la peine !  
Je rigolais franchement devant les conneries de nos amis. Le groupe se constituait généralement de deux filles et trois garçons et si le nombre pouvait augmenter, jamais il ne diminuait. Tous les cinq étaient inséparables. Justin, le meneur, tombeur de filles, Franz, l'armoire à glace, Max, la franchise et la loyauté dans un corps de petit brun, Smilie, la superbe blonde aux formes généreuses, aux remarques toujours bien placées, et à l'amitié précieuse, et enfin, Juliet, la beauté ténébreuse et timide, aux paroles et aux sourires très rares mais d'une générosité incroyable. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque, après une de nos soirées au Sunshine, nous sommes rentré par une petite rue et sommes tombés sur un groupe de mecs s'attaquant à une seule fille. Et nous, bien sûr, jouant les héros, on a voulu l'aider. A trois contre dix, ça fait moyen quand même ... On s'est débattu jusqu'à ce que le reste du groupe, à la recherche de Juliet, vienne nous aider. A la fin, ils nous ont payer un verre et on a bien sympathisé.  
- Vous venez boire un coup avec nous, les jeunes ?  
- Bah en fait, on ...  
Je croisa le regard d'Orphéa avant de répondre.  
- Okay , c'est parti !  
- Yes ! Allez go !  
- Justin, arrêtes de te prendre pour le roi !  
- Mais je suis le roi !  
-C'est ça, c'est ça ...  
Les trois filles ouvrirent la marche et nous, les mecs, on étaient derrière, heureux de la refermer. Le soirée s'écoula tranquillement, verres après verres. Les mecs s'extasiaient sur les filles et les filles s'extasiaient sur Mona. A 3h30, nous partions du bar en nous promettant de vite nous revoir. Le trajet se fit, là aussi, en silence, ne souhaitant pas se prendre un trottoir. Lorsqu'enfin on arriva à Privet Drive, on souffla un grand coup. Je laissais Orphéa derrière chez elle.  
- Bonne nuit ma puce ! Dors bien !  
- Pas de doute là dessus !  
Je l'embrassa doucement et la garda un peu dans mes bras.  
- Bonne nuit mon chéri !  
- Je t'aime !  
- Moi aussi !  
Je la lâcha enfin et chacun rentra chez soi. A peine, ais je été déshabillé, que je tomba de sommeil sur le lit et sur le chat ... L'un apprécia moins que l'autre mais après une soirée comme ça, pas grand chose peut vous réveiller ...  
J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormit que quelques minutes lorsque la tante Pétunia tambourina à ma porte en me criant de me réveiller. Totalement mou et empoté, je me leva difficilement et m'habilla. Les gestes étaient lents et hésitants, les vapeurs d'alcool ralentissant toujours ma vitesse de réflexion. Dix minutes après, je me glissais enfin dans la salle de bain pour m'asperger le visage d'eau. Enfin prêt, je descendis au rez de chaussé d'un pas traînant.  
- Ah ! Te voilà enfin, toi ! Tu as de la chance que Marge ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, alors que tu trénassais encore dans ton lit, en plein après-midi ... Même pas capable de se lever à des heures normales !  
Totalement perdu, je jeta un regard à la pendule de la cuisine qui marquait 15h. J'avais totalement zappé que la tante Marge venait aujourd'hui. Un rapide coup d'oeil au miroir du couloir me confirma que ma tête était potable et que je n'avais pas ou plus l'air d'un fêtard totalement éméché. Autant évité de lui simplifier les critiques que va encore me balancer dessus.  
La tante Pétunia piétinait sur place en attendant son mari qui était parti chercher sa belle-soeur. Tout à coup, son regard se fixa sur moi.  
- Vas immédiatement m'enfermer ce chat dans ta chambre !  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi est ce que je devrais me séparer de Mona.  
- Tu veux vraiment contrarier Marge ! Fais ce que je te dis sans discuter !  
- Il n'en est pas question !  
- Tu ...  
Elle fut interrompu par le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait devant la maison. Dudley se jeta sur la porte pour attendre son billet habituel. Cinq minutes plus tard, mon calvaire commença, Marge entra dans le vestibule, son horrible clébard dans les bras.  
- Marge, enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter que vous n'ayez eu un accident ...  
- Ce fut limite, ma chère Pétunia ! Ces jeunes conduisent vraiment comme des fous ! Les parents ne savent donc pas tenir leurs garnements chez eux ? Pour les fortes têtes, rien de mieux que les coups de canne ou de martinet ! Enfin, passons. Et toi, Pétunia, comment vas tu ?  
Les énormes bras de la tante Marge se refermèrent sur le rachitique corps de ma tante.  
- Eh gamin, monte les valises de Marge ! Et plus vite que ça !  
C'est seulement à ce moment là, alror qu'elle était en train de baver sur Dudley, qu'elle se retourna vers moi. Elle fronça les sourcils et me détailla d'un oeil critique.  
- Encore là, toi ?  
- Toujours !  
- On a pas idée de s'incruster ainsi dans la vie des honnêtes gens !  
Je m'en serais bien passer si vous voulez mon avis. Préférant me taire, j'attrapais la grosse valise de la tante Marge et la montais à l'étage. Prenant bien mon temps, il fallut tout de même que je redescende. Je pénètrais dans la cuisine où toute la famille prenait un thé. Je me glissais discrètement sur ma chaise en priant pour qu'on ne me remarque pas. Ce fut malheureusement vain. La voix tonitruante de la tante Marge résonna dans la petite cuisine.  
- Ah, te voilà enfin, toi ? Il te faut autant de temps pour monter une simple valise. Un grand et fort garçon comme mon Dudley en aurait mis largement moins. Mais bien sûr, il est inutile de te comparer à mon neveu, tu n'es qu'un délinquant. D'ailleurs, j'imagine que tu es toujours à St Brutus !  
Je ne répondis rien et plongea le nez dans ma tasse.  
- Regardes moi ça Vernon ! Quelle mauviette ! Remarque, on dit bien tel père tel fils ... il ne fallait pas en attendre plus du rejeton d'un chômeur, d'un faignant, d'un ...  
Je sentais ma fureur qui ne cessait de croître. Je tentais de la contrôler mais plus les mots de la tante Marge résonnaient dans ma tête, plus le flux de magie qui coulait en moi débordait de son lit. Refusant d'en entendre plus et de finir par faire une bêtise, je repoussa ma chaise et me leva. Sans un mot, je fis demi-tour et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.  
- Reviens là, mon garçon ! Tu te crois où comme ça ?  
N'écoutant plus rien, je traversa la rue et pris la direction du numéro 5, ma bouée dans la tempête, mon lieu de survie. Je frappais trois coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit après quelques instants devant Mme DeBeaujoir. D'abord souriante, son visage devint plus sérieux lorsqu'elle vit mon expression. Sans un mot, elle m'indiqua la chambre d'Orphéa. Je lui fis un simple signe de tête et m'engagea dans le couloir. J'atteignis la petite porte au bout à droite et l'entrouvrit. Allongée sur son lit, ma petite-amie téléphonait.  
- Je te racontes pas, je me suis levée à 13h et je ...  
Son regard tomba sur moi lorsque la porte grinça.  
- Je te rappelle bientôt Vivianne ! Bisous !  
Elle raccrocha, posa le combiné, et s'élança vers moi. Elle m'entraîna dans la pièce et me serra contre elle sans dire un mot.  
- J'en peux déjà plus Féa ...  
- Si tu savais comme j'aimerais faire quelque chose. Mais je ...  
- Tu ne peux rien faire. Mais tu es là et c'est l'essentiel.  
Elle me sourit et m'entraîna vers le lit. Elle s'assit et tapota à côté d'elle pour que je fasse pareil. Soupirant, je m'affala sur le lit. Elle posa ses mains sur mon visage, me procurant un indiscible sentiment de bien-être. Je ferma les yeux et me laissa aller contre elle.Après quelques minutes sans un mouvement, je glissa mes bras autour d'elle et l'entraîna avec moi pour finir allongés sur le lit. Appuyant ma tête dans le creux de son cou, je ne sentais plus que ses mains qui jouaient dans mes cheveux.

Lorsque je rouvris enfin les yeux, le soleil se couchait. J'entendis soudain mon ventre gargouiller.  
- Tu as l'air d'avoir faim !  
Je levais mes yeux vers Orphéa. Elle était bien réveillée et me regardait en souriant.  
- Je suis désolé d'être arrivé comme ça ! En plus, j'ai même pas dit bonjour à ta mère et je t'ai interrompu dans ton coup de téléphone ...  
- C'est pas grave ! Et ma mère comprendra, j'en suis sûre, surtout si elle a vu ta tête à ton arrivée !  
- Ouais mais quand même !  
- T'avais vraiment l'air tout retourné ! En tout cas, t'étais naze vu comment tu t'es endormi ...  
- Attend, j'ai dormi jusqu'à 15h alors me dis pas que j'étais fatigué. Disons plutôt que j'étais tellement bien que je me suis endormi !  
- Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! Bon allez viens, je vais te faire un casse-croûte avant que tu ne retournes dans l'antre du Diable ...  
Elle se glissa hors de mon étreinte et défroissa ses vêtements. Je me rassis et l'admira quelques minutes avant de la suivre dans le couloir. Dans la cuisine, on tomba sur la mère d'Orphéa qui épluchait un livre de cuisine, un tablier autour de la taille. En nous voyant arriver, elle releva la tête, et nous sourit largement.  
- Alors les enfants, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Je suis venu faire un casse-dalle à Harry, maman ?  
- Oh bien ! Alors comment vas tu, Harry chéri ?  
- Beaucoup mieux madame !  
- C'est l'essentiel !  
- Je suis vraiment désolé de la manière brusque dont je suis arrivé.  
- Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! Lorsque j'ai vu l'expression de ton visage, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes au cou.  
Je rigola doucement. Mme DeBeaujoir était vraiment une femme fantastique. Elle me faisait souvent penser à Mme Weasley, ne serait ce que par la manière dont elle m'appelait !  
Un quart d'heure après, Orphéa et moi étions sur le pas de la porte.  
- N'hésites pas à revenir si besoin !  
- Je sais !  
Je l'embrassa doucement.  
- N'oublis pas non plus que tu viens dormir à la maison demain soir !  
- Rassures toi, j'ai pas oublié ! Occupes toi bien de Mona !  
- Comme si elle était à moi !  
- D'une certaine manière ...  
Je lui souris et fis enfin demi-tour. Le moment était venu d'affronter la tante Marge et la colère de l'oncle Vernon.  
  
J'ouvris faiblement les yeux, ébloui par les premiers rayons du soleil qui pénétraient à flots dans ma chambre. La veille, lorsque j'étais rentré de chez le DeBeaujoir, j'eus le droit à une engueulade maison façon Vernon Dursley avec les commentaires de la tante Marge par dessus tout cela. Je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille et fus bien content lorsque mon oncle me renvoya dans ma chambre, sans manger a-t-il précisé. Mais vu tout ce que Orphéa et sa mère m'avait fait ingurgiter avant de rentrer, je pouvais bien m'en passer. Alors que je montais lentement les escaliers, j'entendis Marge dire à son frère qu'il aurait du, devant un tel comportement, y aller à coups de canne. Mais, ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Vernon ne pouvait pas faire cela sans que l'Ordre ne lui tombe dessus car il ne manquerai pas d'y avoir des marques par la suite. Et Vernon Dusley ne voulait pas se frotter à eux. Je revoyais la tête décomposée de mon oncle lorsque je lui appris qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans le quartier pour me protéger.  
Il est 7h lorsque je descend sans bruit déjeuner. J'attrape un petit pain et file rejoindre Orphéa pour le footing matinal. Concentrés, aucun de nous ne parle. A 11h30, ma petit-amie accepte enfin d'arrêter les exercices de muscu pour me laisser aller bouffer. Je me glisse dans la maison des Dursley sans me faire remarquer, cours prendre une douche et moins de dix minutes après, les rejoins à table. A mon arrivée, mon oncle me coule un long regard noir alors que sa soeur continu à tout critiquer. Il faut vraiment croire que c'est de famille. Durant le repas, j'arrive à rester plus ou moins calme sous les remarques acides de la tante Marge, lorsque celle-ci remarque enfin que je suis présent. Elle ne cesse de parler de mon comportement de la veille. Je l'ignore, je commence à prendre l'habitude ...  
Puis, enfin, 13h sonne, le repas se termine. Je n'attend pas un instant de plus et grimpe dans ma chambre, fais mon sac avec quelques vêtements, un livre, mes lentilles,deux-trois affaires de toilette et je sors en courant de la maison pour me précipiter chez Orphéa.  
La porte d'entrée est ouverte pour faire des courants d'air. Je frappe deux coups et rentre. Je ne trouve personne dans la maison. Posant donc mon sac, je jette un oeil dans le jardin où Orphéa est allongée au soleil en maillot de bain à se faire dorer.  
- Alors mademoiselle prend du bon temps pendant que je te cherche partout !  
Elle se redresse sur les coudes, et me regarde à travers les verres fumés de ses lunettes de soleil. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, sensuel et charmeur.  
- Coucou mon chéri ! Enfin de retour ?  
- Et ouais ! Tes parents sont déjà partis ? Salut ma belle !  
Je venais d'apercevoir Mona, allongée à l'ombre des sapins. En me voyant approcher, elle s'était levé et marchait tranquillement vers moi. Elle sauta dans mes mains et s'y frotta doucement en ronronnant.  
- Moui ! Ils devaient faire des courses avant d'y aller, style une bouteille et un bouquet de fleurs ...  
- Okay !  
L'après-midi s'écoula lentement dans le petit jardin, chacun plongé dans son livre, grimoire de potions pour moi, pas envie de me faire encore repérer par Rogue cette année, et roman pour Orphéa.  
Lorsque le soir tombe, et que le soleil disperse ses derniers rayons sur Little Whinning, je suis toujours à me légumer sur l'herbe pendant que ma petite-amie s'est attaqué à la cuisine. Je finis par le rejoindre mais me fais jeter sous prétexte de surprise... Une heure plus tard, à 20h45, nous passons enfin à table. Je me jette sur le repas si gentiment préparé par Orphéa et le dévore sous le regard amusé de la cuisinière.  
- Alors c' était bon ?  
- Excellent, tu veux dire !  
- Maman m'a donné quelques cours de cuisine ces dernières années ...  
- Excellente cuisinière, excellente prof !  
Je l'aida à débarrasser et après ça, nous sommes aller nous étaler dans le canapé, devant un film. Je tenais Orphéa contre moi, et Dia s'était tranquillement lovée sur mes jambes. Soudain, je sentis qu'on me secouait gentiment.  
- Harry, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on ailles se coucher, tu commences à t'endormir !  
- Mais nan, je ...  
Je m'interrompis pour bailler à m'en décrocher la machoire. Orphéa gloussa doucement à mes côtés.  
- Ouais bon !  
On se leva et chacun à son tour, se glissa dans la salle de bain. Etant passé le premier, j'étais à présent allongée sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Je fixais le plafond en essayant de me sortir de la tête le fait qu'Orphéa était sous la douche, nue, à deux pas de moi... Comme disais Sam, j'ai décidément les hormones en folie, et là, ça devient grave ! Je fermais les yeux en soupirant. Puis, ne tenant plus en place, je me leva et sortit de la pièce, seulement vétu de mon pantalon de jogging. J'errais plusieurs minutes dans la maison. Je remarquais Démona, encore endormie sur le canapé du salon. Je souris, la caressa un peu, puis, n'entendant plus le bruit de la douche, décida à regagner mon lit. Orphéa devait à présent être couchée. Mais j'avais tord ! En arrivant dans le couloir, je trouva, appuyée nonchalamment sur le battant fermé de ma chambre, Orphéa, en simple petite nuisette. Je déglutis difficilement et m'approcha en m'exortant au calme.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ma puce ?  
- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Je vais aller me coucher !  
- Je crois malheureusement qu'il va y avoir un léger problème !  
- Hum ?  
- Je suis devant ta porte et tu ne peux pas entrer !  
- Les problèmes comme ça, ça se résoud !  
Tout en parlant, je plaça mes bras appuyés sur la porte des deux côtés de sa tête. Puis je baissa lentement ma tête et effleura ses lèvres. Réclamant plus, Orphéa glissa ses mains autour de mon cou et m'attira à elle. J'approfondis le baiser, la serrant de plus en plus contre moi. Lorsqu'enfin, je me recula, ses lèvres appelèrent encore une fois les miennes, et encore, et encore ... Je ne sentais plus que ce petit corps serré contre moi, si fragile, si tendre, si proche. Mes mains commencèrent alors à découvrir chaque parcelle de cette peau si douce offerte à moi. Elles remontaient lentement le long de ses hanches, carressaient avidement ce corps tant désiré. Tout à coup, je sentis celles d'Orphéa glisser le long de mon cou et redescendre sur mon torse nu. Etonné, j'interrompis le baiser et la fixa. Elle me sourit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de me murmurer :  
- Arrête de réfléchir !  
Elle me mordilla sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille avant de redescendre dans mon cou. Je poussa un grognement et repris sa bouche. Une de mes mains arrêta sa folle danse et chercha la poignée de la porte. Je poussa le battant et entraîna l'objet de mon amour et de mes désirs dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Cette nuit là n'était réservée qu'à nous ... La porte se referma silencieusement, nous isolant dans notre rêve et dans notre amour ...  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Lorsque je rouvris lentement les yeux, plusieurs heures après, mon regard croisa celui, heureux, de la femme qui s'était offerte à moi. Elle me sourit encore plus et se rapprocha de moi, collant son corps nu contre le mien.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je t'aime ...  
- Mais Féa ... ça ne fais que trois semaines qu'on ...  
- Et alors ?  
- C'est pour toi !  
- Est ce que ça change quelquechose aux sentiments que tu me portes ?  
- Non, bien sûr que nan !  
- Je t'ai offert une partie de moi, parce que je le voulais, parce que, d'une certaine manière, je suis à toi ... à aucun autre homme ! Je le voulais ...  
Un silence s'installa. Et puis, soudain, Orphéa releva la tête vers moi, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.  
- Et aussi, parce que j'en mourrais d'envie, je voulais qu'on fasses l'amour ... Et vu comment tu as réagis, viens pas me dire que c'était pas ton cas !  
- Oui bon !  
Elle éclata de rire. Un remord s'insinua tout de même en moi.  
- Tu ne le regrette pas ?  
- Moi ? Oh non !  
Nos regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle me sourit. Nous avions encore toute la nuit à nous, et peut-être encore toute la vie ...

* * *

**Alors pas trop choqué ??? LOL. J'en ais pas fait un poil trop ???Rassurez vous au prochain chapitre , le piti Ryry rentre à Poudlard !  
Sur ce, bizou à tout le monde et au prochain chapitre !!!!!  
Eternity **


	6. Une rentrée pleine de surprises

**Salut tout le monde les gens ! Heureuse de vous retrouver ! A y est ... je suis de retour après cette période d'absence et d'abstinence ( pas d'idées tordues s'il vous plaît ... je parle niveau écriture !!! LOL )  
Bref, désolée pour le retard mais les cours ont repris et c'est trop la folie pour moi. ( je compatis de tout mon coeur avec ceux qui sont aussi harcelés que moi ... ;-) )  
J'essaye tout de même de gérer mais à tout ça s'ajoute des piti problème d'écriture ... je suis pas satisfaite de ce que je ponds. J'ai trouvé celui là passable alors je l'ais mis pour pas que vous m'oubliez paske moi je vous oublie pas ! LOL  
Alors voilà voilà la grande rentrée de notre héros ... et oui, pas de notre héroïne ... Eh, faut pas non plus que je les colle tout le temps ensemble ! Par contre, je ne parle que de Harry ... jamais de POV d'Orphéa dans les chapîtres à venir !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Pitite annonce de l'auteur : J'ai commencé une autre fic à côté de celle-ci mais qui n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai fais pour le moment que le premier chapître, le second viendra bientôt. Je l'ais faite un soir assez tard alors si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous l'a lu ou va la lire, soyez pas trop méssant. je pense que l'histoire à venir peut-être pas mal !_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Onarluca : Hello toi ! Contente de voir que tu es toujours au rdv ! Le voili le voilou ce chapitre qui m'a tellement travaillé, maintenant au moins je peux t'en faire profiter !  
  
miss-nymphadora : Et oui, c'est le moment tant attendu où ryry retourne à Poupou dans le traintrain ( MDR ) . Hum hum bref ... ça me rassure de savoir que je n'ais pas choqué ... on sait jamais tu es peut-être une pauvre âme sensible et troublée et que ... oui bon, j'arrête ! Tout ça pour te décevoir un grand coup en te disant qu'il laisse bel et bien sa petite chérie derrière lui mais c'est pas de gaité de coeur ! Enfin bon, tu verras ce qui leur arrivera paske le grand méchant Voldi, il court toujours après Harry ( sans sous-entendu ici non plus ... ;-) ) Allez bizou !  
  
Lyls : Désolé sur ce coup Lyls mais j'ai pas fait très vite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te consolera un peu de mon sadisme ;-). Alors profites en paske je sais pas à quand le prochain ....  
  
Kika : Espérons que la suite te plaira aussi ! Merci !  
  
Sojiro : Hello sojiro ! Jte jure que tu vas finir par me donner la grosse tête. LOL. Pas que je n'apprécis pas tes compliments bien au contraire, ils me vont droit au coeur .... Jsuis désolée de pas avoir pu mettre ce chapître plus tôt ... impossibilité totalement indépendante de ma volonté, crois en mon pauvre petit coeur meurtri ! LOL. Bref, en effet, notre grand héros se trouve dans l'obligation d'abandonner lâchement sa copine mais attention ... ce n'est pas fini ( en fait, c'est même pas vraiment commencé ... ;-p ). Et puis, pour les copains, j'avais envie de le sortir un peu quand même ... envie de le délinquantiser ( je sais c'est pas français mais c'est moi l'auteur !! LOL ) Au fait, j'aime bien ton pseudo actuel sur Msn, même si j'ai rarement l'occasion de te voir au bout vu que je suis pas souvent dessus ou alors c'est ma mère ... :-(. Sur ce, je suis contente de savoir que ça avance. Envoie moi un mess si jamais tu veux savoir quelquechose, je suis toute ouïe, je te dois bien ça. Autrement, je te laisse carte blanche; c'est ton oeuvre ! Allez Bizou et à la prochaine !  
  
Greg : Saluuuuut ! T'es vraiment un ti curieux, hein ? Mais t'es pas tout à fait dans le vrai ni tout à fait dans le faux ! En fait, mon esprit tordu est tellement parti en live que je doute que quelqu'un pourra deviner avant que les explications viennent LOL ! Quant au fait de se faire chier ... il va avoir beaucoup de truc à faire le ryry alors pas le temps pour le glandouillage ! _( j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être sadique à dire la moitié des choses ... mais c'est pour te tenir en haleine au moins jusqu'au moment crucial ... ) _Au fait, pour ta demande à propos de la fic, j'ai essayé de t'envoyer un mess sur l'adresse que tu m'as donné et ça n'a pas marché ! A ce propos, j'ai surtout une adresse à te donner ( c'est celle qui m'a servi à moi aussi ... ) :  
J'espère ne pas m'être trompé en réécrivant. C'est une "fic" guide pour les auteurs et c'est vraiment bien fait ! Préviens moi dès qu'elle est mise et bon courage !  
  
Thealie : Franchement moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de celui qui les surveillais... MDR. A ce niveau là, je laisse mon imagination faire le boulot et des fois ça donne des trucs loufoques, jsais pas si c'est pareil pour toi des fois ! ;-p.  
  
Archidruide : Désolé pour les foteuhs dortaugrafeuh. LOL. J'en zappe des fois en vérifiant. Mea culpa, mea culpa ... Mais merci de me rappeler à l'ordre ! ;-)  
  
Adrianna Diaboliqua Rogue : Pas mal du tout ton pseudo ;-p. Quant à ta question ... je me passerais de commentaires ! Paske c'est exactement la question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre ! Pas que ce soit tout à fait vrai mais te donner des détails reviendrais à te raconter toute l'histoire ! LOL. Alors rien que pour te garder en revieweuse, je me tais ! ;-p  
  
Yumi4 : La voilà la suite, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en pense !  
  
dreamy naity : _..................................................... ("L'autrice reste sans voix ")  
_Snifffffffffffffffffffffff ....... snif _( "L'autrice verse une pitite larme d'émotion ")  
_Enfin bref, l'autrice est tarée et finis par avoir envie de te sauter au cou.LOL. ( planque toi ma pauvre !! )  
Quant au fait que t chiante, je dirais ......... que tu t'exprimes et c'est nôôôôôrmaalll ! LOL. Et j'ai pas l'intention d'écrire de fic pourrie ( enfin j'essaye pas ), surout si c'est pour que tu m'écrives plus de reviews ( surtout aussi motivante paske je dois dire qu'elle est ... énergique ;-p )  
Dis moi vite si t'm autant ce chapitre là. Et n'hésite pas si t'as des idées qui l'améliorerais !  
A une revieweuse adorée ;-) je fais d'énooormes bizou .  
  
Merci à tout mes reviewers que je retrouve chapitres après chapitres et aussi bien sûr aux nouveaux que, j'espère, je retrouverais. Vous êtes ma lueur d'énergie dans les ténèbres de ma confuse inspiration et de la déprime perpétuelle ! Merci à vous tous ! Rooo zoubi !

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Une rentrée pleine de surprises ...  
_  
Assis sur mon lit, je détaille ma petite chambre de Privet Drive. Nette, propre et bien rangée ... et pour cause, demain, c'est la rentrée. Ma malle est pleine, remplie de mes livres, mes nouveaux vêtements, mes capes, mon matériel, ma carte du Maraudeur, mon balai enfin récupéré, ma cape d'invisibilité, ma boîte à musique ... Hedwige est dans sa cage, Démona sur mes genoux. Demain, à la même heure, je serais à Poudlard avec mes amis, dans mon dortoir, ... sans Orphéa !  
Je soupire et vérifie une dernière fois que je n'ais rien oublié. C'est la première fois depuis ma première année où je suis resté des vacances entières chez les Dursley. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je le regrette mais ça fait bizarre ...  
Ce sont les DeBeaujoir qui vont m'emmener à la gare ... Orphéa. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, attrapant le cadre posé sur ma table de nuit. Cette photo a été prise, il y a quelques jours. J'ai absolument tenu à la garder. Dessus, Orphéa sourit, radieuse, merveilleuse dans sa robe d'été. Dans le cadre, planquée derrière la première, une seconde photo me fait sourire. C'était le même jour, je tiens Orphéa dans mes bras et elle, tient Démona. Ca fait vraiment le couple exemplaire ...  
Les DeBeaujoir n'ont jamais su ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre d'ami, la nuit où je suis resté dormir, et ils ne le sauront certainement jamais... Je repose les photos et décide enfin de me coucher. Aujourd'hui, Orphéa et moi sommes allé voir Sam et les autres, histoire que je leur dise au revoir. Ces idiots m'ont fait promettre de revenir les voir l'année prochaine, comme si j'avais besoin d'une promesse pour le faire ... si je suis encore en vie !  
Lentement, je me déshabille et me glisse sur mes couvertures. Mona saute sur le lit, s'étire et se roule en boule contre mon flanc. D'une main rêveuse, je la carresse, mon esprit envolé de l'autre côté de la rue. Pourtant, bientôt, mes yeux se ferment, ma main s'arrête, je m'endors !  
  
Je me fais réveiller violemment par la sonnerie stridente du vieu réveil à Dudley. Je l'attrape et le balance à travers la pièce. C'est pas le jour où me prendre la tête ... Grognant, je me redresse et me dirige à pas traînants dans la salle de bain. Une fois ma douche prise, je m'habille. La veille, j'avais décidé de mettre un baggy et puis, finalement, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux mettre un jean normal pour le moment. Hésitant entre un tee-shirt et une chemise, je finis encore une fois par choisir la préférée d'Orphéa, la chemise... Enfin prêt, je boucle ma malle et descend au rez de chaussée, ma baguette de nouveau à sa place dans ma poche et ma dague dans la ceinture, bien planquée. J'enfile rapidement une casquette, n'ayant aucune envie que quelqu'un me dévisage ou me saute dessus dès la rentrée. Les Dursley ne sont pas là pour mon départ, normal. Il faut dire que la semaine avec la tante Marge ne s'est pas bien finie. Je passais le moins de temps possible dans la maison des Dursley mais il fallait bien entendu que je sois là à tous les repas. Ce fut le dernier jour, celui de son départ, où mes nerfs ont craqués. Disons que ... j'ai pas été très poli avec elle et je l'ai carrément envoyé bouler. Après ça, je suis sorti et à mon retour, elle n'était plus là. Mon oncle m'a d'ailleurs gentiment appris qu'il refusait de m'emmener à King's Cross et qu'il refusait de me prendre l'an prochain. Bien sûr, là-dessus, je sais que Dumbledore va encore tout arranger. Donc finalement, les DeBeaujoir m'ont proposé de m'accompagner à la gare. J'ai tout d'abord refusé, mais le regard d'Orphéa ne me laissait plus le choix.  
Je sors de la maison sans un mot ni un regard à ma famille. Devant le numéro 5, la voiture est déjà en marche. Je m'avance et salue Mr DeBeaujoir qui m'aide à mettre ma malle dans le coffre ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige couverte d'un drap. C'est alors que Mme DeBeaujoir et sa fille sortent de la maison. Ma petite-amie est sublime, comme d'habitude. De toute façon, pour moi, elle est toujours sublime ... Elle s'approche et m'embrasse légèrement. Dix minutes après, nous sommes en route. A l'arrière, aucun de nous deux ne parlent. Mona est allée se frotter aux mains d'Orphéa, quémandant des carresses. Le trajet semble court, beaucoup trop court. En arrivant, je serre un peu plus fort la main de la jeune femme qui est assise à mes côtés. Sa mère se retourne et proposent d'attendre là. Je les adore ! Je sors, récupère mes affaires que je pose sur un chariot, et me glisse aux côtés d'Orphéa après de chaleureux adieux au couple qui a rendue mes vacances beaucoup plus agréables. Ce qui est bien avec eux, c'est qu'ils ne posent jamais de question, gênantes ou non, ils ne cherchent jamais à tout comprendre et à tout savoir. Ils ignorent énormément si ce n'est pas tout sur moi, et ça ne les empêchent pas d'être adorables avec moi. Je n'ais jamais rencontré de gens comme ça sauf peut-être les Weasley ...  
L'horloge de la gare montre 10h15.  
- Il me reste 45 minutes avant que le train ne parte.  
- Mes parents ont rendez vous à 11h donc je vais partir avant ...  
Nous continuons à marcher sans parler. Mona est toujours fourrée dans les mains de sa précédente maîtresse. Nous arrivons devant le portail magique, je me tourne vers Orphéa.  
- Tu veux venir avec moi de l'autre côté. Je pense que ça sera plus simple !  
- Tu crois que je peux ?  
- Si tu continus à sortir avec un sorcier, il vaut mieux que tu commences à t'y habituer. Allez viens !  
Je passe devant et arrive sur le quai du Poudlard Express rougoyant. Derrière moi, j'entend Orphéa qui court. Puis, elle se place à mes côtés et s'exclame.  
- Wouah, il est beau !  
J'éclate de rire devant sa tête. Puis, je me décale vers un coin du quai afin qu'on soit tranquille pour nos derniers moments. Elle me suit lentement, les yeux fixés sur le train et sur les gens qui l'entoure. Souriant, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre moi. Elle daigne enfin retourner son regard vers moi.  
- Moi aussi, j'étais vachement impressionné la première fois.  
- Tu m'écriras ?  
- Comme promis ! Je t'enverrais Hedwige.  
- Okay.  
Je la sens soupirer contre mon torse.  
- Allez ma puce, fais pas cette tête là ou je vais finir par rester là.  
- Il n'en ai même pas question ! Tu retournes là-bas et tu ...  
- Oh super !  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Elle se retourne dans la direction de mon regard. Là, un peu plus loin, se trouve Drago et Lucius Malefoy.  
- Il manquait plus qu'eux !  
J'enfonce encore plus ma casquette sur ma tête.  
- C'est qui ?  
- Malefoy père et fils.  
- C'est lui que tu peux pas sentir !  
- Ouais et le dernier que je voudrais voir quand je suis avec toi.  
- Remarque, il est pas mal ...  
- Eh ...  
- Mais trop blond, trop froid, trop sûr de lui, trop imbu de ce qu'il est ....  
- Tu vois tout ça comme ça ?  
- Ca se voit sur sa tronche ! Mais j'aime bien la couleur de ses yeux !  
- Gris ... rien d'extraordinaire ... _( Harry jaloux ??? qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?????? ;-) )_  
- On voit pas ça partout ! Par contre, j'aime moins la manière dont il me regarde.  
- Quoi ?  
Je levais les yeux vers Malefoy, il avait le regard fixé sur Orphéa. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle. Puis, je le vis lever la tête vers son père, celui-ci lui dit quelques mots puis posa à son tour les yeux sur ma petite-amie. Aucun des deux ne me regarda un seul instant, ce qui m'étonna de la part de Drago qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de venir mettre son grain de sable partout. Puis, le père s'en alla et le fils pénétra dans le train avec, collée à son bras, Pansy Parkinson.  
- Quelle teigne, ce mec !  
- Te prend pas la tête avec les idiots comme lui !  
- Mouais, dur !  
- Bon, mon chéri, c'est pas que je veux te voir partir mais je vais devoir y aller.  
- Il faut bien ! C'est déjà beaucoup que tes parents m'aient emmenés. Tu les remercieras encore une fois !  
- Okay ! T'oublis pas de m'écrire dès ce soir.  
- J'oublierais pas. Tu sais bien que je t'oublie jamais ...  
- Je t'aime Harry !  
- Moi aussi ma puce !  
Je l'embrassa longuement puis la libéra à contre-coeur. Elle déposa Démona sur mon épaule.  
- Bye !  
Elle me fit un petit signe de la main et fit enfin demi-tour. J'attendis qu'elle passe le portail avant de monter dans le train. Je rentrai dans le dernier compartiment qui était totalement vide. Mes bagages dans le filet, je m'affalais de tout mon long sur la banquette. Le dos appuyé au mur, je rabaissais ma visière et fermais les yeux. Je sentis les griffes de Démona à travers mon pantalon puis sa chaleur lorsqu'elle se roula en boule sur mon ventre. Puis, après un certain temps, une forte secousse m'apprit que le train avait démarré et j'étais toujours seul dans mon compartiment. Heureux de ce moment de répit, je m'enfonçais encore plus dans la banquette et commençais à somnoler. C'est alors que j'entendis des voix et des rires dans le couloir, et qui se rapprochaient. La porte glissa d'un coup brusque et le silence se fit. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, préférant me faire passer pour endormi.  
- Mione, tu sais qui c'est ?  
C'est bien ma veine, il a fallut que ce soit mes amis qui viennent dans mon compartiment, moi qui voulait profiter d'un moment de solitude pour penser à Orphéa, avant de devoir toujours penser à bosser. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils semblent pas me reconnaître, c'est la meilleure. Bon ok, j'ai peut-être totalement changé de style et j'ai le visage planqué sous ma casquette, mais quand même ...  
Me croyant endormi, ils parlèrent à voix basse alors que moi, je commençais vraiment à piquer du nez pour de bon. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent. Le silence s'installa immédiatement. C'est alors que la voix traînante de Malfoy se fit entendre.  
- Alors Weasel, t'as toujours pas sauté sur ta sang de bourbe ? Au fait, Potter est pas là pour vous sauver et jouer les héros ? Et c'est qui celui-là ?  
Un semblant de dispute commença dans le compartiment. L'esprit encore embrumé, je ne distinguais que certains mots du style " Sang-de-Bourbe ; fouine ; pauvre ; balafré ... " Enfin bref, le topo habituel. Sentant la tension monter encore d'un cran et une belle migraine pointer son nez, je me décida à réagir.  
- Malfoy, tu fais chier ! Tu pourrais pas laisser les gens dormir en paix, ça serait une preuve d'intelligence pour une fois ...  
Ma remarque calma tout le monde.  
- Po ... Potter ?  
Je me redressa faisant miauler Mona, et remonta ma casquette.  
- Bah oui, qui veux tu que ça soit, tronche d'abruti !  
Il se reprit très vite et troqua son regard surpris contre un masque totalement impassible.  
- Alors toujours là pour aider les pauvres et sans défenses ...  
- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser Ron et Hermione ne sont pas sans défenses alors crois moi, je vais pas bouger mes fesses pour casser ta royale gueule si tu continus à débiter tes conneries. Surtout que, vois tu, je suis parfaitement bien installé sans aucune envie de m'approcher de toi ...  
- Tss ... On règlera ça sur le terrain Potter !  
- Je t'attend de pied ferme, mon grand !  
Il fit signe à ses deux gorilles et se retourna dans le couloir. Souriant, je me redressa encore plus et m'étira.  
- Quel con ! A cause de lui, je vais plus pouvoir dormir !  
- Ha .. Harry ? C'est bien toi ?  
- Bah oui Mione, c'est moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ...  
- Nan nan, je .. enfin, tu ... tu es différent ...  
- Exagère pas Mione ! Seulement deux mois ont passés depuis qu'on s'est vu !  
- Oui mais ... est ce que tu t'es regardé au moins ?  
- C'est plus pratique de se regarder dans un miroir quand on se rase, Mione, alors oui, je me suis regardé !  
- Harry, mais tu n'as plus de lunettes !  
- Non Ron, je les ai troqué contre des verres de contact.  
- Des quoi ?  
- Ron, c'est comme des lunettes sauf qu'on les pose directement sur l'oeil. C'est une invention Moldu ...  
- Ah ok ... Merci Mione !  
- En tout cas, j'aime bien tes fringues Harry !  
- Merci Gin !  
Je lui dédia un grand sourire auquel, étrangement _( comme c'est bizarre ... toujours aussi naïf le ryry )_, elle ne fit que rougir.  
- Et puis, tu es beaucoup mieux, enfin ... beaucoup plus musclé ...  
- Ah ouais, peut-être !  
- Tu as l'air ... comment dire ... beaucoup plus homme !  
- Je prend ça comme un compliment ! Au fait Neville, comment va ton .. enfin ta ... bref, le dernier truc que tu t'es acheté ?  
Neville rigola doucement avant de me répondre. Je préfèrais lui parler, voyant que les autres étaient plongés dans la contemplation de mes changements physiques. Va falloir que je regarde ça, ce soir.  
- Il va bien, il grandit vite. Ma grand-mère n'a pas voulu que je l'emmène à Poudlard !  
- Pour qu'il nous bouffe le dortoir ... Neville, je te préviens, je n'invite aucun de tes machins dans mon lit !  
- T'inquiètes Harry !  
- Mouais. Bon vous trois, vous avez bientôt finis de comater ou quoi ?  
Tous trois sursautèrent violemment avant de me regarder avec de grand yeux. J'éclata de rire devant leurs têtes.  
- Nan mais vous vous êtes vu ! De vrais poissons hors de l'eau !  
- Mais enfin, Harry ...  
- Quoi encore Ron ?  
- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pendant ces vacances ?  
Un immense sourire étira mes lèvres.  
- Beaucoup de choses mon pote, beaucoup de choses !  
- Vas y racontes !  
- Tttt ... trop tôt ! Un jour peut-être ...  
- Allez Harry !  
- Nan, et d'ailleurs, on ferait mieux de se changer, on arrive !  
Sans laisser le temps à mes amis de répondre, je déposa Mona sur la banquette, me leva et fouilla dans ma malle. J'y fourra ma casquette, et attrapa ma cape de Griffondor. Je passa rapidement une main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre tant bien que mal en place. Une fois prêt, je sentis sous mes pieds, les secousses du train qui s'arrête. Sans attendre, je sortis du compartiment et m'engouffra dehors, à l'air libre.  
- Les première année par ici !  
- Bonjour Hagrid. Ca fait plaisir de vous voir ici en pleine forme !  
- Harry, c'est bien toi ! J'ai bien faillit ne pas te reconnaître. Holà, eh toi là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ... Excuse moi, Harry, j'ai du travail.  
- Bien sûr ! Je passerais vous voir un de ces jours !  
- Avec plaisir !  
Sur ce, je fis demi-tour sans chercher à savoir où étais mes amis. Tout le monde me suivait du regard, j'entendais les chuchotement sur mon passage, et plus j'avançais, plus ça m'agaçait. Finalement, j'arrivais à une des calèches. Je souris à la vue du sombral qui la tirait puis pénétra à l'intérieur. J'étais seul, mais pas pour longtemps. En effet, deux minutes plus tard, Ron s'engouffrait à ma suite, essouflé. Suivirent, Ginny, Hermione, Neville et Luna. Celle-ci m'observa puis finit par me saluer d'un signe de tête.  
- Pourquoi t'es parti sans nous, Harry ?  
- Je suis pas parti sans vous vous, Ron, je suis parti devant c'est pas pareil. Et vous êtes bien assez grands pour connaître le chemin sans moi, non ?  
- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, t'es plus pareil qu'avant !  
- Les gens changent, grandissent et s'affirment, Mione. Tu me préférais boudeur, égoïste, à toujours pleurer, faignant et pas bosseur !  
- C'est pas ce que ...  
- C'est pourtant ce que ça voulait dire !  
Ebahis par une telle réaction, aucun de mes amis ne m'adressa la parole durant le trajet jusqu'au château. Les yeux dans l'obscurité du parc, je réfléchissais. A présent que j'étais de retour à Poudlard, il faudra que je m'entraîne à mettre en pratique les sorts que j'ai repéré pendant mes vacances. La calèche ralentit soudain, puis s'arrête en silence. Sans un mot, j'ouvre la portière et pose un pied dehors. Je respire un grand coup et admire les tours qui s'élèvent devant moi. Malgré le plaisir d'être de retour chez moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être de mauvaise humeur, sûrement à la pensée que je reverrais pas Orphéa de sitôt. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et monte les marches du perron. C'est seul que je pénètre dans la Grande Salle qui se remplie lentement. Je sens alors un regard de plus peser sur moi. Je m'installe sur le banc et jette un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs à moitié pleine. Je croise alors le regard de Dumbledore qui me scrute par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Je soupire et détourne les yeux. Bientôt mes amis arrivent et s'assoient à côté de moi, coupant court à leurs conversations.  
- Harry, tu veux vraiment pas nous dire ce qui va pas ?  
- Mais tout va bien Mione !  
- Arrêtes !  
- Dis moi plutôt combien tu as eu de BUSE !  
J'ai mis dans le mile. Les yeux de mon amie s'illuminent, oubliant tout du sujet précédent.  
- Sur les 17 avec mes options, j'en ai eu 16. Et toi ?  
- Sur les 14, sans toutes tes options, j'en ai eu 12 ! _( je sais combien il y a exactement d'épreuves de BUSES de passé par chacun alors ... dsl si c'est pas tout à fait ça )  
_- Wouah, c'est super !  
- Et toi Ron ?  
- Je me suis contenté d'en avoir 10 !  
On fut interompu par l'entrée des premiere années, admiratifs. J'écouta à peine la chanson ainsi que la répartition. Quant au discours de Dumbledore autant dire que je ne l'ai même pas entendu, sauf lorsqu'il a parlé de la nouvelle prof de DCFM, tant attendue. Elle était bien mieux qu'Ombrage, là dessus tout le monde était d'accord.

- Mes chers élèves, comme chaque année, nous sommes dans l'obligation d'engager un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Mlle Elysabeth Jameson. J'ai longtemps espéré pouvoir compter Mlle Jameson parmi le corps professoral de Poudlard mais elle a voyagé durant de nombreuses années. Aujourd'hui, elle est plus que qualifiée pour enseigner et pourra vous fournir de nombreux détails quant à sa matière ... Sur ce, bon appétit !  
Au lieu de me jeter sur mon assiette comme j'avais envie de le faire quelques instants plus tôt, je détaillais la nouvelle venue. Une petite blonde plutôt bien faite avec un visage aux traits fins mais semblant sans cesse préocupée.  
- Harry, qu'est ce que tu regardes ?  
- La nouvelle prof t'interresse tant que ça ?  
- J'essaye de la situer !  
- La situer ?  
- Elle est étrange ! Ne serais je que par le besoin de Dumbledore de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle doit savoir certaines choses ...  
- Harry, tu délires là !  
- Nan, je crois pas Ron ! Enfin ... on verra bien !  
- Mione, t'es d'accord avec moi ? Harry commence à délirer ...  
- N'en soit pas si sûr ! Je pense que Harry n'a pas forcément tord mais je pense pas qu'il y est quelconque danger.  
Sur ce, la jeune fille plongea le nez dans son assiette, laissant un Ron tout perdu. Je souris et lui donna une tape dans le dos.  
- T'inquiètes mon pote, t'es pas un cas désespéré ...  
- Merci de me rassurer Harry !  
J'éclate de rire en même temps que les autres. Soudain, Mona saute de la capuche de ma cape. Elle descend le long de mon bras. Je lui tend de quoi manger.  
- Quelle adorable petite boule de poil ! C'est quoi ?  
- Un chat, tout simple mais très intelligent !  
- Tu l'as depuis quand !  
- Mon anniversaire !  
- Tiens en parlant d'anniversaire ... Mione, tu veux bien m'écouter et arrêter de jouer avec cette panthère miniature !  
- Quoi Ron ?  
- Le cadeau d'Harry !  
- On verra ça demain si tu veux bien ! Ce soir, c'est rangement. En plus, je te rappelle qu'on doit s'occuper des première année en tant que préfets.  
- C'est bien ma veine !  
- Arrête de ronchonner !  
Le repas se finit tranquillement. Et bientôt, mes deux meilleurs amis allèrent retrouver les nouveaux alors que Neville et moi prenions la direction de notre Tour. Nous montions les escaliers lorsque j'entendis une voix m'appeler.  
- Harry ?  
Je me retournais pour faire face à ... Cho Chang. La superbe asiatique avait perdu tout attrait à mes yeux malgré le sourire sensuel qu'elle me dédiait.  
- Bonjour Cho !  
Ma voix était courtoise mais sans plus.  
- Comment vas tu ?  
- Très bien !  
- Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?  
- Cho, s'il te plaît, viens en au fait, mon ami m'attend !  
Elle sembla soudain totalement désorientée. Elle béguaya quelques secondes puis se reprit.  
- Je voulais savoir qui tu serais d'accord pour passer un après-midi avec moi, un de ces week-end ...  
Je n'osais en croire mes oreilles, Cho Chang revenait me faire des avances après m'avoir jeté l'année précédente. Que croyait-elle, qu'il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour que je dispose ?  
- Je suis désolé de te décevoir Cho, mais je crains avoir des choses à faire pour les week-end à venir.  
- Oh mais je ...  
- De plus, tu m'excuseras mais je ne suis pas un jouet et encore moins un bouche-trou. Sur ce, bonne soirée Cho ! _( je supporte pas cette fille ... j'avais envie qu'elle se bouffe un piti rateau pour une fois ... )  
_Je fis demi-tour et rejoignis Neville qui me regardait avec de grands yeux. Je le tira un peu par le bras pour qu'il me suive. Il ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la Tour des Griffondors. Je donnais le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, Hermione ayant pensé à me le rapeler avant de partir, et pénétrais, suivi de mon ami, dans la salle commune presque vide. Sans attendre, je montais à notre dortoir où Ron, Dean et Seamus s'installaient déjà. A notre entrée, mon meilleur ami sortit sa tête de sa malle et nous regarda.  
- Mais où vous étiez passé ? Ca fait bien dix minutes que moi, je suis arrivé !  
Sans répondre, j'allai m'affaler sur mon lit en soupirant. Neville prit la peine d'expliquer à ma place.  
- On a croisé Cho Chang dans les escaliers. Elle voulait parler à Harry !  
- C'est vrai ? Et ben mon pote, tout n'est pas perdu avec elle !  
- Oh si Ron !  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
Je me redressa, enfin décidé à ranger mes affaires. Mona prit place dans le moelleux oreiller alors que je sortais mes livres de cours et mon balai.  
- En fait Ron, Harry a littéralement envoyé Chang sur les roses !  
- Quoi ?  
Mes trois camarades s'étaient exclamés en coeur.  
- Mais Harry, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Des occasions comme ça, on les laisse pas passer !  
- Peut-être mais tu vois Dean, j'aime pas qu'on se serve de moi comme un objet qu'on prend ou qu'on balance quand besoin est.  
- T'es sûr que c'est la seule raison ?  
J'eus un sourire en coin en entendant la question amusée de Seamus. Je me tourna vers lui pour lui répondre.  
- Disons qu'il y a un peu de ça et beaucoup d'autre chose !  
- C'est à dire ?  
Je posa la main sur le précieux cadre posé au fond de ma malle et la lança à Ron, qui l'attrapa maladroitement.  
- Regarde !  
Les quatres garçons se regroupèrent autour de la photo et ouvrirent de grands yeux.  
- Qui c'est ?  
- Elle s'appelle Orphéa !  
- Tu me la présentes ?  
- Elle est pas ici !  
- Tu l'as rencontré où ?  
- Ohlà allez y molo !  
Je souris et m'assoie sur mon lit, en face d'eux.  
- Alors quand est ce que tu nous la présentes ?  
- Pas demain Seamus, si tu continus à baver sur sa photo !  
- Eh, je ...  
- Tu l'as rencontré comment ?  
- Elle est venue emménager dans la maison face à celle de mon oncle et de ma tante !  
- Elle est moldue ?  
- Moui !  
- Et elle s'appelle comment tu dis ?  
- Orphéa ! Orphéa DeBeaujoir !  
- Pas mal le tatouage en tout cas !  
- Et encore ! Tu l'as pas vu en vrai !  
- La fille non plus d'ailleurs !  
- Seamus ...  
- Ouais, je sais ! Bref, t'as sympathisé avec elle, tu es tombé fou amoureux, tu lui as dit que t'étais un sorcier, elle t'as jeté parce qu'elle croyait que tu lui mentais et que tu te foutais de sa gueule ?  
J'éclata de rire.  
- Presque !  
- Laquelle partie est vraie ?  
- Ouvre le cadre Ron !  
Mon ami s'executa et pris la deuxième photo entre ses mains. Il la retourna et je le vis écarquiller les yeux avant de me fixer d'un air ahuri. Seul Seamus eut un grand sourire avant de me demander.  
- Alors comme ça ...  
- Oui, c'est pour ça que c'est pas touche !  
- J'y crois pas !  
- Pourtant c'est vrai Ronnie !  
- Et tu m'as rien dit !  
- On s'est pas écrit de toutes les vacances !  
- Ouais mais ...  
- Y'a pas de mais !  
- Mais ...  
- Ron !  
- Ok ! Mais comment ça s'est fait ?  
Je haussa les épaules avant de répondre.  
- Comme ça !  
- Comme ça comment ?  
- Que veux tu que je te dise ... comme ça, c'est tout ! Y'a rien eu d'extraordinaire !  
- Et ... elle sait ?  
- Pour moi ? Oui, je lui ais tout dit !  
- Tout ?  
- Oui tout ! Et, vous m'excuserez mais, tant que j'y pense, j'ai une lettre à écrire et je vais me faire tuer si je le fais pas.  
- Tu écris à ta belle ?  
- Bingo !  
Les autres Griffondors éclatèrent de rire, puis se décidèrent à aller se coucher. Après une bouche douche, je fis de même et me glissa entre les draps, attrapant une feuille et ma plume. J'écrivis une longue lettre que je remis à Hedwige. Je la regardai s'envoler dans le noir pendant quelques minutes puis retourna dans la chaleur de mes couvertures. Je carressa doucement Mona puis finis par sombrer dans le sommeil.  
  
Le lendemain, je me réveillais tôt. Le dortoir était complètement silencieux, seuls les ronflements de Ron se faisaient un peu entendre. Je m'étira lentement tout en restant dans mes draps. J'attrapais mes lunettes que j'avais conservées, si nécessaire, comme pour le lever ou le coucher où je n'avais plus mes lentilles. Mona poussa un faible miaulement lorsque je lui donna un coup de coude involontaire.  
- Scuse Mona !  
M'apercevant que Hedwige était rentrée, je souris et me décida à sortir mon petit orteil hors du lit. Celle-ci ouvrit un oeil lorsque je m'empara de la lettre puis le referma sans attendre.  
  
_Kikou mon chéri !_

_Je suis contente de savoir que tout commence bien pour toi, ce n'est pas que je m'inquiétais ... mais presque ! Moi, j'ai passé ma soirée au Sunshine à me bourrer la gueule sans toi parce que je n'avais pas du tout la tête à danser, si c'est pas malheureux. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Justin s'est aimablement proposé pour te remplacer pendant l'année. Je lui d'ailleurs répondu que j'y penserais ... enfin, je ne rêve pas, je sais très bien que Juliet et Smilie me remettraient sur le droit chemin. Ne peut on pas me laisser en paix ?! Je dis ça mais j'ai été bien contente de les avoir hier soir, eux et Sam, qui m'a d'ailleurs bichonné. Je me sens bien seule si tu veux tout savoir. En plus, ton cousin, maintenant que tu es parti commence à se croire tout permi. Vivement qu'il recommence les cours celui là aussi, tiens ...  
Alors comme ça, tu as montré ma photo à tes copains. Tss ... tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ! Tu me les présenteras un de ces jours, dans le lointain futur où l'on se reverra ! Et voilà, je commence à déprimer ! En tout cas, qui que ce soit, passe le bonjour à tes copains ( et oui, je suis polie ... ) et à tes copines. En parlant de celles-là, je passe un premier avertissement et d'ailleurs, y'en aura pas d'autre, qu'elles n'essayent même pas de t'approcher de trop près parce qu'autrement je mords ... Je plaisante !  
Dans ta prochaine lettre, je compte que toi pour me raconter ta journée, tes cours, ton emploi du temps, tes profs, le Quidditch ( t'as vu, j'ai retenu ... ), bref, ta petite vie à Poudlard, sans moi !  
Ici, c'est toujours les vacances, je ne recommence que dans quelques jours. D'ici là, je vais glandouiller avec le groupe de Smilie ou dans mon jardin ... à voir lequel me fera moins chier.  
Sur ce, je t'embrasse très fort et pense très fort à toi. J'attend déjà avec impatience la prochaine fois où nous nous verrons.  
Ta Féa qui t'aime ...  
  
_Je replis le papier en soupirant, le vague à l'âme. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le moment de commencer à déprimer, j'ai encore toute l'année à traîner.Mes camarades dorment toujours profondément. Abandonnant la lettre sur ma table de nuit, je décide de reprendre une douche pour me remettre les idées en place. Je fouille donc ma malle à la recherche de mes vêtements puis passe dans la salle de bain. Alors que je me déshabille, mon regard tombe sur le grand miroir face à moi. Je repense à toutes les réactions de mes amis dans le train. Je me détaille lentement. Ma peau me semble étrangement plus foncée, mon corps est ... plus homme, comme dirait Hermione. En effet, j'ais pris un bon paquet de muscles.  
- Et là, par contre, on dit Merci Féa !  
Mes cheveux, toujours aussi enbrouillés, me donnent un air sauvage appuyé par mes yeux verts pétillants. Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu changé, mais il y a pas de quoi en faire une maladie, si ?  
Coupant court à mes pensées, je finis d'ôter mon pyjama et me glisse sous le jet d'eau froide. Je soupire d'aise. Mes muscles se réveillent et mon esprit se prépare tranquillement à la journée qui vient. Bientôt, j'entend quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte.  
- Hey Harry, t'as bientôt fini ?  
- Ouais, j'arrive !  
Je coupe l'eau et attrape ma serviette. Une fois rapidement séché, j'enfile mon pantalon et déverrouille la porte. Ma chemise à la main, je fais mon entrée dans la chambre.  
- Salut mon pote ! Alors bien dormi ?  
- Ouais mais je crois que j'ai passé plus de temps que prévu sous la douche.  
- Elle te fait autant d'effet que ça que t'es obligé de finir sous une douche froide dès le matin !  
- De quoi tu parles Seamus ?  
Je me retourne sourcils froncés vers mon ami qui me secoue une feuille en papier sous le nez en souriant. J'ouvre de grands yeux avant de me jeter sur le Griffondor pour récupérer mon bien.  
- Vous gênez pas surtout !  
- Allez fais pas la tête ! T'avais qu'à pas la laisser traîner.  
- Je l'avais pas laisser traîner, elle était dans mes affaires !  
- Et puis, ça nous regardait aussi ! Elle parle de nous dedans ....  
- Ca change rien !  
- Remarque, elle a l'air sympa, un peu possessive mais cool !  
- Sûr ! Mais je la comprend parce que quand je vois les regards de prédatrices des nanas d'ici, vaut mieux qu'elle se méfie.  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie Dean ?  
- Laisse tomber ! Tu comprendras bien vite ! Au fait Ron ...  
- Moui ?  
- Rappelle moi de jamais me bastonner avec Harry ! Parce que, à le voir maintenant, j'ai pas envie de finir à Sainte Mangouste !  
Nous éclatons de rire alors que je finis de m'habiller.  
- Dans ce cas là, ne touche plus à mes affaires, et encore moins les lettres de Féa ! Ok ?  
- Ouais ouais !  
- Bon, quand vous aurez fini les gamins, on pourra y aller !  
- Partez devant, j'arrive !  
Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. A peine la phrase finie qu'ils sont déjà partis en direction du petit-déjeuner. Je souris doucement. Puis, me décidant à les suivre, je range ma lettre et attrape ma dague que je glisse à ma ceinture. Je passe mon sac sur mon épaules puis me dirige vers la porte avant de faire demi-tour.  
- Hey Mona, tu viens avec moi ?  
La petite boule de poil ouvre lentement les yeux puis s'étire et trotinne vers moi. Je l'attrape par la peau du cou alors qu'elle miaule de mécontentement, puis la fourre dans ma capuche. Ceci fait, je descend dans la Grande Salle. Mon arrivée engendre des murmures un peu partout. Les ignorant, je me glisse à la table de Griffondors, mes amis étant déjà tous arrivés.  
- Salut vous !  
- Harry, c'est vrai ce que Ron nous a dit ?  
Je jette un regard suspicieux à mon meilleur ami, qui ne me rend qu'un sourire innocent. Plus loin Seamus et Dean me jettent un coup d'oeil amusé. Je sens venir l'arnaque.  
- Ca dépend, Mione ! Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?  
- Tu as une copine !  
Les trois quarts de la table des Griffondors et des tables avoisinantes se retournent et font silence. Je secoue silencieusement la tête.  
- Parle encore plus fort, Hermione !  
- Oh, excuse moi ! Alors c'est vrai !  
Le silence est à présent total dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs qui rentrent ne comprennent pas la situation.  
- Je te répondrais quand tout le monde aura fini de me fixer comme ça !  
Hermione réalise enfin ce qu'elle a fait et se retourne vers les autres.  
- Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?  
Ce fut radical, tout le monde retourne à son assiette mais tente d'entendre ma réponse.  
- C'est pas possible ! C'est pire que d'être un chanteur. On catalogue tous mes faits et gestes.  
- C'est ça la célébrité mon frère ! Eh, range ton regard qui tue, j'ai rien dit !  
Je détourne enfin les yeux de mon pitre de meilleur ami.  
- Je te revaudrais ça, Ron !  
- C'est pas moi qui l'ai gueulé à travers la Grande Salle !  
- Alors ... c'est vrai ?  
- Mione, tu lâches jamais le morceau ?  
- Pas quand il s'agit d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Alors ?  
Je soupire et hôche faiblement de la tête.  
- Mais c'est fantastique !  
- Mione, arrête de gueuler ! Ca y est, maintenant tout Poudlard est au courant !  
- Oups !  
- Oui oups ! Bon allez, c'est pas grave, laisse tomber !  
Mon amie me fait un grand sourire puis se tourne vers Ron, le nez dans son assiette.  
- Ron, il faut qu'on aille chercher les emplois du temps !  
- Mione, tu peux bien le faire toute seule, non ?  
- Non, alors ramène toi !  
L'air abattu, le rouquin abandonne son assiette et rejoint Hermione, déjà partie devant. Ils reviennent enfin quelques minutes plus tard, me tirant du supplice où ils m'ont laissé face aux regards scruteurs des autres. Je soupire lorsqu'ils passent la porte, les bras remplis de feuillets.  
- On est maudit ! Regarde ça Harry, deux heures de Potions tout les deux jours ! Ils veulent notre mort ma parole !  
- Ron, si tu voulais pas encore avoir potions, fallait pas choisir de faire Auror.  
- Tu me critiques alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi et te soutenir face à l'adversité ! Ingrat !  
Je lève les yeux au ciel face au spitch de mon meilleur ami.  
- Bon allez, calmes ta joie Ron. Je suis super content que tu fasses le même truc que moi mais c'est pas la peine de nous refaire la tragédie grecque. Maintenant, lâche ton assiette, on va en cours !  
- Nan, tout mais pas ça !  
- C'est la Métamorphose !  
- Mêmeuh !  
Je traîne mon ami à travers la Grande Salle sous les rires des autres élèves. L'année commence bien et, pour une fois, j'ais ma bonne étoile qui veille ...

* * *

**Alors ???? Je descend pas dans votre estime ;-) ...  
Et voilà, le ti ryry nous a fait sa rentrée à Poudlard !  
Là par contre, il va y avoir des grosses différences de temps entre les chapîtres ... comme pour le chapitre suivant, plusieurs mois seront déjà passé alors vous étonné pas par la suite ...  
J'espère tout simplement qu'en faisant ça, je vais pas en oublier des morceaux ... Mais je me rassure en me disant que mes reviewers adorés seront là pour me secourir dans ce cas d'extrème urgence ... ;-p  
Aller ... gros bizou à tous et à la prochaine !  
Eternity**


	7. Idée, cours et habitudes

**Bon alors s'il vous plaît pas de lynchage !   
Je sais, je suis en retard ... je sais, je met pas mes chapitres de façon régulière ... et je sais que je suis chiante !   
Mais c'est moi l'auteur ... et c'est moi qui décide ! NA !!!!!!   
Hum Hum ... je plaisante ! Je suis désolée pour le retard et je crains que ça ne s'empire vu que je n'ais plus de chapitres d'avance !   
Celui ci à un peu été finis à l'arrache pour combler l'attente ! Mais c'est vrai que l'inspiration n'est plus présente de même que le temps disponible !   
De plus, le temps que Harry va passer à Poudlard me donne l'impression de tourner en rond quand j'écris .... mais je veux pas aller trop vite alors HELP !!!!   
Bref, tout ça pour expliquer ma terrible erreur ... mon inqualifiable retard ... mon idnadmissible faute !!!! JE ME REND !! JE SUIS COUPABLE ... coupable de vouloir trop bien faire et de m'étaler royalement !!!!   
Ahlala .... bon allez , bonne lecture et à la prochaine !!!   
( rassurez vous ... tout ça ne m'empêcheras pas d'écrire quand même !!!! Tout ça rien que pour vous ;-p ...... )   
Bizou à tous !**

**Eternity **

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lyls : De une, on ne trucide pas l'auteur STP ! ( autrement, t'auras pas la suite ...... niark niark !!! _Si ça c'est pas être sadique ! )_ Et de deux .... bah .... je fais ce que je veux avec Féa ! Et si je voulais la tuer demain , tu pourrais même rien faire ... sauf que j'en ais pas envie !! Donc oui , tu la reverra la Féa !! Mais pas maintenant ! ;-). Bizou !**

**Kika : Je demande que ça, vous faire rêver et rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que d'y parvenir !!! ( même si la dessus, j'égalerais jamais JK Rowling ... )**

**Onarluca : la suite a un peu tardé mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant !**

**Fandjo : Eh non .... malgré tout ce qui a été dit et malgré mon message ... Orphéa n'a pas été oublié puisqu'elle n'est pas sorcière ..... Quant à Harry, il n'a pas trop le choix de devenir fort ! Alors fait marcher ton imagination ..... et hésite pas à me dire ce qui en résulte ;-p ! J'aime bien savoir si les gens ont les idées aussi tordues que les miennes ( je rêve debout ..... ) et j'aime bien te voir t'approcher du but ... lentement mais sûrement ! Allez bizou ...**

**Eclair Ail : Ce chapitre ne correspondra peut-être pas à tes attentes mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire, surtout que mes idées sont toutes embrouillées pour ces moments là ! Donc je préfère y aller doucement ! J'évoque certains cours mais j'en donnerais des exemples dans le prochain chapitre ( que je viens enfin de commencer ... ) . Quant à Cho, c'était trop tentant ... les meufs comme ça me gonfle, le tit ryry, même coincé du cul comme pas possible, a droit a être bien traité !!! ;-p. N'hésite pas à continuer à me dire ce que t'attend pour la suite ! Merci !**

**Greg : je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir réécris de mail mais je ne passe qu'en coup de vent sur mon PC. J'espère tout de même que tu as bien eu l'adresse et que tout marche pour toi ! Pour Cho, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien de se bouffer un rateau ... et pis, de toute façon, avec tous les mecs qui doivent être derrière à attendre..... Bref ...je suis contente de savoir que ma fic t'accroche toujours autant ! Bizou**

**Sojiro : ( rougi très fortement ... ) Je m'excuse à plat ventre pour les fautes de frappes qui peuvent m'échapper , aussi nombreuses soient-elles, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas me targuer du titre d'écrivaine au niveau de Rowling (le rêve ... ;-) ) .... bref, jsuis désolééééééééé ....pas ma faute ( un peu quand même .. ;-p ) . Contente de savoir que Chang te reviens autant qu'à moi ... quand on est con , on est con et on l'a pas ailleurs !! Bref, j'ai été contente de pouvoir discuté avec toi l'autre soir . Donne moi ton avis pour ce chapitre ou des idées qui pourraient guider le prochain ( je suis dans le brouillard total ... ) Ciao !**

**Abel : Mais mon cher ... le monde de la magie est emplie de mystère ... qui sait ce qui arrivera à la pauvre Féa, seule dans le monde moldu ... poursuivi par un destin qu'aucune prophétie n'avait prédit mais déjà tracé ( par moi, auteur sadique .......niark niark !!! LOL ) ... Tout ça pour dire que tu dois t'attendre à des surprises !!!!!!!!! Quant à la rencontre avec Draco ... jsuis un peu déçue sur ce coup ! Les disputes, c'est pas trop mon truc ( à écrire autant qu'en vrai d'ailleurs ... LOL ).**

**Zagan : Pour une première, tu auras du attendre la suite longtemps .... LOL. Désolée mais j'ai pas trop pu faire autrement ! J'espère que tu accrocheras autant sur ce chapitre !**

**Gryffus : Tu vas sûreùent remarqué que dans ce chapitre, j'ai déjà sauté quelques semaines si ce n'est plus d'un mois. Mais de toute façon, avec ma facheuse tendance à mettre des flashs-back partout ..... LOL. Nan mais je vais pas non plus passer de Noël aux vacances d'été en un clin d'oeil, rassures toi ! Pas folle non plus l'auteur ... enfin pas complètement ! Mais si je dois raconter le même tain-train de tous les jours ... voilà la galère !! LOL. Mais j'espère bien que tu me donneras toi même ton avis ! ;-)**

**Dreamy Naity : rassures toi ! Il sera pas seul bien longtemps le ryry ! LOL. Et pis, j'aurais pas fais apparaître un perso pour le jeter deux mois après ... allons allons !! ;-p.**

**Archidruide : je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question fatidique : Dans longtemps !!! LOL. Il est sur que Harry va revoir Féa mais le moment, l'heure et le pourquoi , c'est le piti secret de l'auteur ! ( au fait, c'est quoi ta troisième proposition ??? ...............vla que c'est l'auteur qui pose les questions maintenant ... LOL )**

**Dupapier : Pour tout te dire, moi aussi , il me saoule un peu dans la bouquin le ryry mais on peut pas dire non plus qu'il est gâté ... quoique il aurait pu nous la faire après sa crise d'adolescence ... LOL . Quant aux méchants en noirs, c'est ... des méchants .... Et pis pourquoi Voldie, il courrai après la Féa ... Ahah ... na mais sans dec, je dis rien, sinon, j'ai plus d'histoire ! LOL . A propos des chapitres, j'avais commencé par les faire beaucoup plus longs mais j'ai cru en faire des tonnes alors jles ais refait avant de les publié et finalement, ils sont trop courts ........ )-;. Je sais plus quoi fais moa ... Bon, jvais essayer de faire mieux mais c'est chaud d'enlever les habitudes ....**

**Thealie : j'espère bien que vous allez pas me laisser comme ça ... je ferais quoi moi sans vous ????!!!!!! Pas grand chose puisque de toute façon, j'aurais pas de lecteurs ! LOL.**

**Epayss : Merci pour tes conseils ... c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un oeil extérieur ! En plus, j'ai remarqué en relisant mes chapitres après avoir vu ta review que je changeais mes temps en pleine fic ! Ahlala .. décidément, moi et la conjug, c'est pas le grand amour ! Tout ça pour dire que je pense essayer de tout mettre au présent paske le passé simple, j'ai un peu de mal avec certains verbes ( pas possibleeee ... LOL ).   
- Pour la ressemblence entre les noms avec le fic Les Portes, j'ai remarqué aussi mais elle est totalement involontaire. La preuve, j'avais commencé à écrire cette fic ( bien avant de la publier ) avant même de découvrir Les Portes. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai un nette préférence pour les prénoms rares voire même carrément bizarre. On se refait pas !!!! LOL.   
- Pour ta question sur mon âge, je ne m'en cache pas ( jvois pas pourquoi je le ferais d'ailleurs ... LOL ) . J'ai 17ans ... Et ça me flatte de savoir que mon style d'écriture ne subit pas les effets néfastes de délires parfois .... limites ( c'est ça d'avoir une famille de tarés ... ;-p )Mais merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur.   
- Je ne publie pas à intervalles réguliers parce que je n'en ais pas la possibilité. Au début le débit était rapide parce que j'avais des chapitres d'avance mais maintenant je suis à court et l(inspiration me manque alors je ne peux même plus m'avancer. C'est la raison pour laquelle, pour ceux qui ont suivi au début, je préviens d'un ralentissement constant ! LOL. Et ça rique de continuer au rythme où vont les choses !   
Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant. J'essaye de satisfaire les lecteurs, mes lecteurs .. c'est ma priorité ( même si ma mère pète un cable avec le temps que je passe sur l'ordi pour refaire et rerefaire mes chapitres paskils me plaisent pas ... ;-) ) Merci beaucoup de tes commentaires et conseils ... n'hésite pas à me refaire ça, j'en serais ravie ! Au plaisir de te retrouver. Bizou !!**

**Annonce : Sous la remarque d'une de mes lectrices, que je remercie vivement d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué une ( grosse ) faille dans mon histoire. Je m'en vais donc remodifier le récit de Rowling pour mon bon plaisir ;-p. Bref ... j'ai, en effet, fait apparaître Lucius Malefoy sur le quai de la gare le jour de la rentrée, or ce charmant mangemort est censé être en fuite ... Je m'excuse donc d'une telle erreur comise par ma mémoire et souhaite que mes lecteurs prennent en compte qu'ici, Lucius Malefoy a échappé aux Aurors lors de l'attaque du ministère et que môssieur je-suis-le-bras-droit-de-face-de-serpent est toujours en liberté à faire des conneries ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ma faute et que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier ce chapitre, lente introduction à la guerre !**

**Bonne lecture et merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous !   
Eternity

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 7 : Idée, cours et habitudes ... **_

    20h00 sonne à l'horloge du couloir. Je releve les yeux de mon livre et baille un grand coup. Mona fait de même sur mes genoux. Je vais encore me faire passer un savon par Ron. Lui qui avait déjà du mal à supporter qu'Hermi passe son temps à la bibliothèque mais alors, maintenant que c'est moi, il me fait une crise cardiaque à chaque fois. Par contre, il ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit de me demander ce que je cherchais.   
Je souris. Une idée a commencée à germer dans mon cerveau il y a déjà quelques semaines. C'est venu à la suite d'une heure de Métamorphose au cours de laquelle MacGo nous a longuement parlé des animagus célèbres. J'ai alors échangé un sourire entendu avec mes amis en pensant à mon père, Sirius et Peter qui sont devenus des animagus non déclarés pour aider Rémus. J'ai eu, à cet instant, une espèce d'illumination. Et je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle est pas venue avant celle-là. Un pouvoir en plus n'est jamais à négliger dans une guerre. C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de devenir un animagus, non-déclaré bien évidemment, il faut rester dans la tradition familiale. Je n'en ai pas parler ni à Ron ni à Hermione pour la bonne et simple raison que ... en fait, j'en sais rien. Je crois surtout que je savais pas comment leur dire sans me faire passer un savon.   
Or là, je crois qu'il va falloir que je fasse une petite virée dans la Réserve, ce qui signifie la nuit, cape d'invisibilité et Ron et Hermione. Là dessus, je sais que ni l'un ni l'autre me laisserais partir seul dans le château en pleine nuit. Ron ne crache jamais sur une petite virée et Mione ne veut pas que "l'on joue les chevaliers téméraires" ( dixit elle-même). Je m'étire et me lève pour replacer le livre à sa place. Ensuite, j'attrape mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie en saluant Mme Pince. J'erre quelques minutes dans les couloirs avant d'enfin me décider à prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle. Dans un couloir, je croise un groupe de filles de première année qui se mettent à glousser sur mon passage. Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Depuis que la rumeur est passée, dès le premier jour d'ailleurs, que je sors avec une fille, chacun essaye d'en savoir plus et toutes les filles ne cessent de me suivre du regard. Assez dérangeant, je dois dire !   
- Harry ! Eh Harry !   
Je me retourne et souris en regardant Ron courir vers moi. Il arrive enfin à ma hauteur et reprend son souffle.   
- Où t'étais passé ? Ca fait des heures que je te cherche !   
- Devine !   
- Nan ... Pas encore à la bibliothèque ! C'est pas possible, Mione t'a transmis son virus ou quoi ? Va falloir que tu t'explique mon vieux ! On a plus aucun devoir à rendre pour la semaine qui vient alors qu'est ce que tu fous là-bas ?   
- Je t'ai jamais dit que j'y allais pour bosser sur les cours, Ron !   
- Et donc ?   
Je l'attire dans un coin du couloir, à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète.   
- Ca te dirais une petite virée cette nuit ?   
- Et comment ! On va où ?   
- Réserve !   
- Quoi ? Encore des bouquins ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'interresse au point que tu ne passe presque plus de temps avec nous.   
- Je savais pas comment vous en parler mais ... en fait, j'ai eu une idée !   
- Explique !   
- Je vais faire comme mon père !   
- C'est à dire ?   
- Ron, réfléchit ! Qu'est ce que mon père a bien pu faire qui justifierais que je ne vous en ai pas parlé ?   
Un lueur s'allume dans le regard de mon meilleur ami.   
- Tu veux devenir animagus !   
- Bingo mon pote ! T'es avec moi ?   
- Sûr !   
- Il y a plus qu'à trouver Hermione et à la convaincre !   
- Plus dur !   
- Ouais ! Bon, tu sais où elle est ?   
- Elle parlait du parc tout à l'heure !   
Sans un mot de plus, nous partons en courant vers la grande porte, bousculant les autres au passage. Je suis content que Ron ait adhéré à mon idée mais j'ais un peu peur de la réaction d'Hermione. Nous nous arrêtons de courir une fois le pied posé sur l'herbe du parc. Je scrute lentement la vaste étendue de pelouse lorsque le cri de mon meilleur ami me fait sursauter.   
- Là ! Elle est là-bas !   
- Parfait !   
En effet, j'aperçois une petite silhouette au long cheveux châtains assise près du lac, dans la lumière décroissante du couché de soleil. Plus lentement cette fois, nous nous dirigeons vers elle. Elle ne nous voit pas, elle ne nous entend pas ! Pas franchement étonnant quand on sait qu'elle est encore plongée dans l'un de ces énormes grimoires qui s'éternisent sur des sujets totalement plats.   
Je me glisse silencieusement derrière elle et jette un coup d'oeil sur la page. J'en reste bouche-bée. Mes lèvres prononcent sans bruit les phrases qui coulent sous mon regard.   
- La ... transformation ... requiert une ... grande concentration, ... il est ... même conseillé ... d'avoir quelqu'un à ... ses côtés ... lors de la transe d'appel. ... C'est à ce moment ... que votre ...   
Je déglutis avant de m'exclamer, lisant la fin de la phrase.   
- Animagus !   
Je vois Hermione faire un bond impressionnant. D'un mouvement, elle se retourne et m'observe avec ses grands yeux apeurés tout en serrant son livre contre sa poitrine.   
- Hermi ... mais ... mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce bouquin ?   
- Je ... je ... c'est à dire ... Je voulais vous en parler mais je ...   
- Ca fait des jours que je le cherche !   
- Quoi ?   
Mon amie et moi nous dévisageons lentement avant d'éclater de rire. Ron se glisse aux cotés d'Hermione et lui prend le livre des mains. Il esquisse une vague grimace dégoûtée en regardant l'épaisseur.   
- Beark ! Comment peut on avoir envie de lire ... ça !   
- En voulant devenir intelligent ! Ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas mon cher Ronald !   
- Je me contente largement d'apprendre par ton intermédiaire. Nettement moins fatiguant et vachement plus interressant.   
J'aperçois la furtive rougeur qui envahi les joues de mon amie. Elle ne trouve rien à répondre.   
Je m'accroupi avec eux.   
- Alors comme ça toi aussi ça te tente bien cette idée Mione !   
- Bah ouais, ça dois être pas mal. Et il faut voir le côté pratique ...   
Ron et moi échangeons un regard, un de ces regards qui fait rire Rémus, un regard hérité de nos prédécéceurs, un regard de Maraudeur ...   
- Les balades nocturnes ...   
- ... les visites dans la fôret interdite ...   
- ... aller foutre le bordel chez Rogue ...   
- ... aller faire des blagues aux Serpentard ...   
- ... faire enrager Miss Teigne et Rusard ...   
- ... découvrir de nouveaux passages secrets ...   
- ... oubliez pas que comme ça, on pourra aider Rémus aussi !   
Nos deux regards convergent vers Hermi, totalement d'accord.   
- Il le mérite bien !   
- Sûr !   
- Mais il va falloir bosser dur les garçons !   
- Hermione !   
- Quoi ? C'est vrai !   
Nos regards se croisent, nous éclatons de rire. Eux aussi ont grandi, à leur manière ... Mais nous restons toujours aussi liés qu'avant, nous sommes les nouveaux Maraudeurs, la nouvelle génération.   
Nous restons quelques temps discuter tous les trois, tranquillement. Puis, lorsque le soleil daigne enfin se coucher, nous nous levons et regagnons la Grande Salle. Je me sens bien, tellement bien ... Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends à peine mon meilleur ami qui me chuchote à l'oreille.   
- Hein ... quoi ... tu disais Ron ?   
- T'étais passé où ? Je te demandais ...   
Il bassait encore un peu la voie et se raprocha de moi.   
- ... quand est ce qu'on commence pour ... enfin ... pour notre truc !   
Je ris silencieusement. Ron est vraiment un gamin.   
- Le plus tôt possible ! Et il nous faudrait une salle pour travailler sans prendre de risques !   
- Il suffira de regarder sur la Carte !   
- Miss Hermione je-suis-la-logique-incarnée Granger, le grand retour !   
- Ron !   
- Bah quoi c'est vrai ! Tu nous dit ça comme si on avais pas pu y penser tout seuls !   
- Mais non !   
- Mais si ! Tu t'en rend même plus compte Mione ! Ca devient grave ! Ressaisis toi !   
- Weasley, lâche moi !   
- Reste polie ma chère amie !   
- Ron, je ... Harry, arrête de te marrer, c'est pas drôle !   
Je n'avais pas pu me retenir et avait éclaté de rire. Six ans et ils sont toujours aussi incapables d'arrêter de se disputer à propos de tout. Ron adore faire enrager Hermione et celle-ci tombe à chaque fois dans le panneau !   
- Mr Potter ! Ecoutez donc ce que Miss Granger vous a dit !   
Mon rire redouble d'intensité devant la mimique que tire mon meilleur ami. Autour de nous, nos camarades de Gryffondors suivent mon exemple. Les tables voisines se retournent pour voir ce qui se passait puis se désinterressent pour replonger dans leurs assiettes, à présent habitués à de telles réactions. Le fou rire finit quand même par se calmer lentement, laissant place à de joyeuses mais plus silencieuses discussions. Je regarde rêveusement mes deux amis repartis dans une de leurs interminables joute verbale. Soudain, une chouette au pelage blanc immaculée se pose devant moi. Le coeur battant, tout sourire, je ne peux retenir une exclamation.

- Hedwige ! Enfin !   
Je ne remarque même pas que mes amis ont enfin cessé de se disputer pour m'observer détacher la lettre tellement attendue. Voilà déjà plus d'une semaine que je n'ais pas eu de nouvelles d'Orphéa et ça a commencé à m'inquiéter.   
Je décachète rapidement l'enveloppe pour retrouver la fine et longue écriture de ma petite-amie.

_Mon chéri !   
Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir écris avant. Ici, c'est la folie pure, les devoirs, les contrôles et en plus, je ne supporte pas ma classe. Il leur manque tous une case (ou plusieurs ). Le programme me saoûle, j'ai l'impression que ça me sert à rien, que je suis pas à ma place. C'est désespérant !   
Au fait, tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles ( ou plutôt tes yeux ). J'ai appris l'autre soir, au Sunshine, que Justin et et les autres étaient au courant pour ... ton Monde. Smilie a une cousine qui est sorcière, c'est pour ça ! Tu te rend compte ??!! Je me suis d'ailleurs permis de leur dire que toi aussi t'étais un sorcier. Ils ont pas eu l'air trop étonné ! A croire que tu le portes sur toi ! (rire) Et ils ont tenu à te faire un piti message dans ma lettre alors prépare toi !   
A part ça, pour moi, tout va bien. Mes parents te passent le bonjour et sont pressés de te revoir. Je crois que tu leur manques beaucoup aussi ! Ils me demandent souvent de tes nouvelles.   
Je suis contente de savoir que ton prof de Potions te fout enfin la paix et que tu enchaînes les bonnes notes. Mais fais attention à pas trop devenir un élève modèle !!!!   
Tu passeras le bonjour à Ron et Hermione et aux autres garçons de ton dortoir en les remerciant pour leurs petits mots sur ta dernière lettre.   
Je finirais comme toujours par te dire à quel point tu me manques. Je ne supportes plus d'être loin de toi, de ne plus pouvoir te faire rire, voir tes yeux, tes sourires, tes larmes, de ne plus sentir tes mains ...   
Mais saches que quoi qu'il arrive et quelle que soit la distance, je t'aime !   
Ta Féa !!!! _

Je soupire profondément à la fin de ma lecture. Mon coeur se serre à chaque mot qu'elle m'écrit sans pouvoir me le dire, à chaque je t'aime qu'elle me dit sans pouvoir le déchiffrer dans ses yeux ... Malgré tout, dans chacune de ses lettres, elle sait me redonner le courage de continuer à faire face à mon destin, à mon passé, à eux, à Lui, à Malefoy, à Rogue ... Je souris encore une fois en évoquant Rogue. Il avait été tellement étonné lors de nos premiers travaux pratiques où j'ai parfaitement fait ma potion, à mon premier devoir où j'ai facilement eu Optimal, à chaque réponses exactes que je lui donne ... A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me faire une crise cardiaque. Et je crois que ça me fait encore plus plaisir que de le faire enrager par des retards ou autre réflexions ! Même si je retiens souvent une remarque acerbe au bord de mes lèvres dès qu'il ose évoquer mes parents ou Sirius.   
Je sens un autre feuillet derrière la lettre de Féa. Je le glisse devant mes yeux et laisse un sourire ironique errer sur mes lèvres en voyant les messages qui bariolent la feuille.

_Hey, salut mon pote !   
Alors comme ça, Monsieur nous fait des cachotteries, c'est pas bien ça tu sais ! Tu nous avais pas dit que tu pouvais faire des trucs pas normaux ! Même si j'avais bien remarqué que t'étais toi-même pas normal et ( aïe ! Smil, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Je ... mais aïe ! lâche moi ! ) ...   
Hello Harry !   
Alors comment tu vas ? Tétonnes pas si Justin n'a pas fini son mess mais Smilie l'a ... comment dire ... empêcher de dire trop de conneries ! ( pour être franche, je crois qu'il a encore trop fumé ! Mais jvais pas aller lui dire ça, il va me tuer )   
J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi ! Ici, rien n'a changé à part que nous a laissé une Orphéa désespérée. Les premiers jours, elle tournait en rond et avait presque toujours de vieilles cernes ! On a réussi à la requinquer mais je crois que tout dépend de toi mon grand !   
J'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra bientôt ! Paske maintenant il me manque un grand frère ;-) .   
Je te laisse, ya Franz et Max qui attendent leur tour !   
Je t'embrasse.   
Juliet   
Salut Harry !   
Alors comment va notre petit héros ? Au fait, y'a des bonnes meuf là où t'es parce que dans ce cas-là, tu m'inviterais bien, nan ? Allez entre potes, tu m'abandonnerais pas ... hein ? ( Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Smil ? Que je raconte des conneries ? Moi ? Mais pour qui tu me prend ! Et arrête de t'exciter comme ça, tu m'énerves. Quoi, je m'énerve facilement. C'est toi qu'arrive pas à attendre ton tour ! Mais lâche moi, j'écris ! Oui, je sais écrire, jsuis pas non plus analphabète ! Le gorille, il t' em....... ! Quoi, reste poli ? ça y est ça me retombe dessus ! Bon, tu me lâches que je finisse ! ) Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle-là ! Bref, je vais laisser la place avant de ma faire étrangler par la furie derrière moi.   
Sur ce, à la prochaine ( et oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis ! )   
Franz   
Hey Harry !   
Ca fait plaisir de pouvoir t'écrire mon pote ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi ! Nous, ici, on a manqué d'étrangler Smil une ou deux fois de plus que d'habitude mais autrement tout va bien ! La routine quoi !   
Autrement j'espère te revoir bientôt en pleine forme !   
Ciao   
Max   
Me voici de retour ! J'ai enfin échappé des griffes de la sorcière ( mais nan Smil, c'est pas de toi que je parle ! ). Hum Hum ... et donc ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et qu'on aura de nouveau l'occasion de faire la fête ensemble ! Ah oui, au fait ... t'inquiète pas pour Orphéa, jte la garde au chaud ! ( Je sais que c'est une propriété privée Juliet ! Jdis ça pour déconner ... Oh mais lâchez moi toutes les deux ! C'est mon pote, il sais bien que je plaisante et que je toucherais pas à sa ptite femme ) Hein Harry, que tu me fais confiance !!! Et pis de toute façon, j'ai pas envie de me prendre sa main dans la figure, personnnellement !   
Mais sans déconner ! On s'occupe d'elle, t'as pas à t'en faire !   
Et reviens vite !   
Justin ( the big boss ... )   
The big abruti, oui ! Mais il a vraiment une araignée au plafond celui-là !   
Hello my little Harry chéri !   
Comment tu vas bien ? Bon, je ne vais pas répéter ce que tout les autres t'ont dit et aller droit au but ! Je te supplie de faire très attention à toi. Je n'ais pas dit aux autres que c'était la guerre ou tu es. Je suppose qu'Orphéa le sait et il vaut mieux ! Ma cousine nous parle souvent des attaques et des meurtres qu'il y a eu et qu'il y aura sûrement. Je ne peux sûrement pas imaginer exactement l'ampleur de la chose mais je veux que tu reviennes vivant ! Dans le cas contraire, je me ferais un plaisir de te ressusciter rien que pour pouvoir te tuer à nouveau, juste parce que tu aurais fait souffrir ma pitite Orphéa ! Alors Attention !   
Je t'embrasse très fort !   
Smilie ! _

_Je souris tendrement. Mes amis sont vraiment incroyables.   
- Eh bien ! Ils ont pas l'air net, tes copains !   
Je laisse échapper un rire sous la remarque de Ron qui avait lu par dessus mon épaule.   
- On peut pas vraiment dire ça en fait !   
- Mais ils ont l'air cool !   
- Sûr !   
_Le repas se finit tranquillement. Nous finissons par nous lever et à regagner notre salle commune.   
Une fois installés, le temps passe vite. Hermione s'est fait un plaisir de se proposer pour lire le livre et nous expliquer ensuite. Ron m'a invité à faire une partie d'échec, j'ai refusé. Pas envie de me faire étaler une nouvelle fois ! Bientôt, le flux des élèves diminu, tout le monde se couche, le monde s'endort. Nous ne sommes plus que trois dans la salle commune. Le silence est de mise.   
Puis, à leur tour, mes amis se lèvent et sortent. Je suis seul, enfin ! Malgré tout ce qu'Orphéa a pu faire pour moi, le contact de trop de monde me dérange. J'aime la solitude, j'aime être moi, ne plus porter de masque pour rassurer ceux qui vous entoure.   
Je soupire profondément. J'adore Ron et Hermione mais ... ils ne sont pas moi ! Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et pourtant, je ne supporte pas lorsqu'ils creusent trop, lorsqu'ils me harcèlent de questions pour, sois-disant, mon bien.   
Sans bruit, je me lève et grimpe dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Ils sont déjà tous endormi et seul le ronflement de Ron perce le silence de la nuit. J'ouvre ma malle et attrape ma cape, la Carte des Maraudeurs et ma dague. J'enfile le tout et ma faufile de nouveau hors du dortoir. Mona s'accroche à mon épaule.   
Je glisse dans les couloirs comme une ombre, un fantôme, une âme en peine qui recherche son but ! Mes pieds frôle les dalles, ma cape tourne autour de moi dans les courants d'air portés par les vents de la nuit. Je respire profondément. Je suis seul ! A nouveau ! Seul ! Comme face à Voldemort ! Seul ! Comme face à la mort ! Seul ! Enfin ... presque ! Je sens cet autre coeur qui bat à l'unisson de moi. Celui qui sait se taire, qui sait quoi faire, qui sait qui je suis !   
Je parviens sans un bruit à une vieille tapisserie dans l'un des recoins les plus reculés du château. Je suis tombé dessus totalement au hasard lors d'une de mes nombreuses escapades en solitaire.   
J'étend mes doigts qui caressent le tissus rapiécé et rongé par le temps. Un temps qui me manque aujourd'hui ...   
Je repousse à la fois mes idées et la tapisserie qui retombe dans un bruit mat derrière moi. Je marche en aveugle dans le sombre passage secret. Je pose mes pieds, l'un devant l'autre, toujours, mouvement éternel ... aucune hésitation dans mes choix, aucun tremblement lorsque je pousse la porte de bois pourri qui se présente devant moi.   
Celle-ci tourne dans un crissement et découvre une immense salle aux grandes fenêtres couvertes par de vieux rideaux troués. Les fins rayons de la lune trouvent leur chemins dans ces tissus inutiles. La salle est imprégnée de l'odeur du temps, imprégnée de silence, de repos ...   
Ma voix s'élève, interrompant un instant la course du temps.   
- Lumos !   
Plus besoin de baguette, la salle s'éclaire ! Les bougies dispersées le long des murs laissent enfin découvrir ce que leur obscurité gardait caché. Le centre de la salle est dépourvu de tout objet mais les murs sont couverts de bibliothèques diverses, magie blanche, magie noire se mélangent aux magies ancestrales et aux magies étrangères.   
C'est ici que depuis la rentrée, c'est à dire depuis plus d'un mois, je passe la plupart de mes nuits. Je n'ais plus besoin de sommeil. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de l'ange que le Destin a mis sur ma route ! Orphéa ! Elle n'est plus là pour veiller sur mes sommeils, plus là pour me faire franchement rire, plus là pour me donner le courage de continuer malgré tout, continuer pour sauver un monde qui me dégôute et qui m'échappe, mon monde !   
Mais j'ai juré, pour elle, pour mes parents, pour Sirius, j'ai juré que je le tuerais, que je deviendrais fort.   
Je m'avance au milieu de la pièce en enlevant ma cape. Je dépose tendrement Mona au sol et me met en position. La magie n'est pas la seule manière de combattre, je l'ais appris ici, dans cette salle, où l'utilisation de la baguette est impossible. J'ai appris le combat en corps à corps, très vite. J'ai appris à esquiver, à prévoir, à frapper, à connaître les points faibles ! Je ne suis certes pas un maître mais je le deviendrais.   
Durant des heures, je reste là à me battre dans le vide, à combattre mes fantômes, à repousser mes peurs...   
C'est ici aussi que la magie sans baguette m'est devenu familière. J'ai du travailler longtemps pour réussir de simples sorts comme le Lumos. S'en est suivi une étude sur les magies originelles, celles des éléments. Mais je n'ais pas encore eu le temps de la mettre en pratique.   
Soudain, mon corps faiblit, je m'étale sur le sol en bois de ma salle d'entraînement. Combien de temps encore suis-je resté là, à m'épuiser, à pousser mon corps ...   
Je décide enfin de me redresser puis, sans un regard à ce qui m'entoure, récupère cape, carte et dague et sors. Je fais le chemin inverse, sentant sous mes pieds que le monde commence à s'éveiller. Je hâte le pas et pénètre rapidement dans mon dortoir après avoir réveillé la Grosse dame. Mon réveil ne marque que 4h30. Je m'allonge, ou plutôt m'affale sur mon lit, et laisse à mon corps les quelques heures de repos qui lui sont quand même nécessaire. Mon esprit s'évade, mes muscles se détendent, je m'endors à mon tour.

Le soleil se décide à sortir de son sommeil passager pour éclairer le monde. Un de ses rayons me caresse lentement le visage. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, clairement réveillé. Un à un, je bouge doucement mes membres. Les jambes, puis les bras, le cou ... et je me décide enfin à me lever. Mon regard glisse sur les lits de mon dortoir, toujours pleins lorsque je me couche, toujours pleins lorsque je me lève. C'est aussi bien. Je pose mes pieds sur les dalles froides et me redresse de toute ma hauteur. Puis, d'un geste leste, attrape mon jogging que j'enfile rapidement après avoir ôté les vêtements de la veille. Si Féa était là, elle me dirait que je me laisse aller, mais ... elle n'est pas là ! La seule chose qui me reste d'elle c'est cette petite boule de poil qui s'est accroché à moi lorsque je me suis levé.   
Je sors une nouvelle fois du dortoir, laissant derrière moi le sommeil paisible de mes amis. Je traverse le château, l'esprit ailleurs. Je ne croise ni Rusard, ni quelconque prof pris d'une subite envie de retirer des points à un improbrable lève-tôt. Je pousse les grandes portes du Hall, l'air frais empli de rosée du matin me fouette le visage. Je commence à courir à petites foulées vers le terrain de Quidditch, c'est là où tous les jours je viens courir. J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau près d'elle, à entendre son rire qui rythmait nos courses.   
Il est 7h45 lorsque je rentre à nouveau dans mon dortoir, bourdonnant de paroles. Sans un mot à mes camarades, je prend des affaires propres et me glisse dans la salle de bain à peine libérée. L'eau glisse sur mon corps effaçant l'engourdissement du froid et de la course. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. Quelques minutes après, je me décide enfin à laisser la place à Ron que j'entend vociférer de l'autre côté de la porte. En sortant, je n'écoute même pas ses plaintes et attrape mes livres sans l'attendre. La salle commune est bondée de monde. Un seul regard me dissuade d'attendre Hermione et Ron ici ! Après tout, ils sont bien assez grands pour savoir se débrouiller sans moi. Toujours plongé dans mes idée, je passe le tableau de la Grosse Dame et me dirige à pas lents vers la Grande Salle. J'entend vaguement les bonjours qui fusent autour de moi. Je crois bien que je ne suis pas dans un bon jour, moi ! Je crois même que je vais être de sale humeur !   
Lorsque je rentre dans la salle, un court silence se fait et je sens toutes les attantions porter sur moi. Ne pas regarder, ne pas faire attention ... toujours ignorer !   
Je me glisse en soupirant sur mon banc, isolé, attendant mes deux amis. Je sens Mona qui me mordille gentiment le doigt, me rappelant à la réalité. Je baisse les yeux vers elle, elle miaule. Je souris.   
- Tu as faim ma belle !   
Nouveau miaulement. Je lui tend un morceau de bacon qui trainait dans mon assiette.   
C'est ce moment que choisissent Ron et Hermione pour apparaître dans la Salle. Ils se dirigent vers moi en discutant activement, continuant toujours lorsqu'ils s'assoient à mes côtés. Puis enfin, le ton baisse puis s'éteint. Je sens leurs regards sur moi. Je devine la question d'Hermione plus que je ne l'entend. J'y répond par automatisme, refermant immédiatement le flot de mes sentiments.   
- Oui Mione, t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien !   
- T'es sûr ?   
Quand je disais que j'étais harcelé ...   
- Oui !   
Mon ton est ferme et met fin à la conversation.   
- Bon ! A part ça, j'ai finis le livre !   
- Déjà ?   
- Oui Ron, déjà !   
- Mais t'as vu l'épaisseur ? T'as du y passer la nuit au moins !   
Notre amie baisse la tête, rougissant légèrement.   
- Mais t'es pas un peu folle ! J'espère que t'as quand même un peu dormi. Rassure moi !   
- Oui ... oui, j'ai dormi !   
- Laisse moi rire ! T'as du dormir à peine quatre heures. Mais où as tu la tête Mione ?   
- Ron !   
Ma voix est calme. Elle n'exprime plus rien. Je vois mon ami qui tourne de grand yeux vers moi.   
- Quoi Harry ? T'es pas d'accord avec moi ?   
- Hermione est une grande fille ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'une nounou. Si elle veux à peine dormir, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.   
- Mais ...   
- Ron !   
- Ok ! Je me la ferme !   
- Merci Harry !   
- De rien !   
Deux mots et je replonge dans mon assiette. J'ai parlé autant pour elle que pour moi, le jour où mes deux amis découvrirais mes balades nocturnes et mes nuits sans sommeils.   
- Bon alors si t'as finis, on commence quand ?   
- Ce soir !   
- T'es sûre que ça peut le faire ?   
- Moui ! Suffit juste de trouver la salle !   
- T'as pas une idée Harry ?   
Pas question que je propose MA salle à moi. Une autre fera très bien l'affaire.   
- Faut voir ! Y'en a une pas mal, tranquille, du côté de la tour d'Astronomie !   
- Si elle est peinard, ça peut le faire ! Alors on commence ce soir, on est tous d'accord ?   
- J'suis OK !   
- Et toi Harry !   
- Partant !   
Ca y est, j'ai remis mon masque. Je suis repartis pour un journée. Je souris à Ron et à Hermione. Ils me retournent mon sourire. Pour eux aussi, je dois me battre ... seul !   
L'année va être longue ...

* * *

**Alors ... vos avis ??????!!!!!   
Je sais que je suis passé sur beaucoup de choses mais j'y reviendrais en temps et en heure !   
N'oubliez pas les reviews , pleasssssseeeee ! Mais je sais que je peux compter sur vous !   
Bizouuuuu   
Eternity**


	8. Ma guerre commence

**Hello vous tous !!   
Voilà le chapitre number 8. Tout beau, tout chaud !   
J'en suis assez contente ...   
Et pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient ... mon syndrôme de la page blanche a bel et bien finit par passer. Mais vous attendez pas non plus à un délai plus court ... j'ai du mal à tout gérer avec mes contrôles ...LOL   
Alors ça y est ... ça commence à bouger !   
Je précise quand même qu'il y a eu des attaques par Voldemort avant ... c'était quand même pas le calme plat ... mais j'en ai pas parlé ( vous avez remarqué ... ).   
Bref... sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

Réponses aux reviews : 

Fandjo : Kikou toi ! Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire ... Comme prévu, je me suis amusé comme une tite folle avec le Malefoy mais je suis encore parti en live à la fin ... LOL. C'est tout moi ! Tu m'as donné plein d'idées mais c'est trop le fouilli dans mon histoire maintenant ;-p. Pour l'histoire de la relation par lettre, je suis d'accord avec toi mais j'avais pas l'intention que ça dure ... Mais j'ai eu trop plein de demandes pour faire revenir Féa plus tôt que prévu alors je fais quoi moi ????? LOL. Allez bizou ... Et si t'as d'autres idées, hésite pas !!!!!!

Onarluca : Merci de tes encouragements ...

Sôjir : Oha yo Sôjirô !!!! Alors là je crois que j'ai rempli mon contrat de demande à ton sujet ... LOL. Faut que tu me dise ce que t'en pense de ce chapitre paske là ... je commence à bouger ! Les choses se mettent en marche et dans ma tête aussi d'ailleurs ... J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire... Gros bizou et bon courage pour ta fic à toi !!!!

Lyls : On ne torture pas l'auteur non plus ... C'est interdit !!! ( Interdit par qui ??? Bah par moi ... j'ai pas envie de perdre des morceaux moi ! Jsuis pas sado maso moi !!! ) . Bref, alors voilà la suite .... dis moi vite ce que t'en pense !!! Bizou

Iana Longdubat : Contente que t'aime ma fic ... Et pour tout dire, moi aussi j'aime bien le nouveau ryry mais alors bien bien ... même que je serais à la place de féa que ça me dérangerais même pas ... LOL. Mais il est pas à moi alors je me contente de le relooker ... Pour Féa , c'est la grande question ... Il la reverra bientôt. Normalement, c'était pas pour tout de suite mais quand je vois le nombre de demande, il va falloir que je fasse quelquechose. Byebye

Zagan : Ca me rassure de savoir que je me ferais pas tuer par tout le monde pour mes piti retards. LOL. J'espère quand même que mon travail récompense justement votre attente. merci pour tes encouragements ...

BBjaguar : Heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider à commencer une journée de cours ... c'est flatteur. ;-p. J'espère que tu aimera autant la suite . Bizouu

Greg : Hello toi ! Au fait, première chose qu'il faut pas que j'oublie .... eske tu veux que je te renvoie l'adresse ou tu as trouvé quelqu'un de plus rapide que moi à te répondre ( désolée désolée désolée .... jsuis vraiment confuse de pas avoir pu te répondre .... ) . paske je sais pas si t'en a toujours besoin !!!! Mais j'ai un message tout prêt tout chaud pour toi si t'en a besoin! LOL. Alors tu vas pouvoir voir not piti ryry en colère ... ça déménage ! Il est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à certains niveaux de l'histoire mais j'essaye de m'en tirer. par contre, si t'as des idées n'hésite pas, je serais heureuse de les connaître. Merci pour tout tes compliments ... ça me va droit au coeur. Dis moi vite ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. Bizou !!

Abel : je pense que ce chapitre te plaira ... ça bouge un peu plus. Pour l'animagus, je me suis décidé sur l'animal mais j'avais envie d'un animal magique alors ça sera pas une panthère ( même si ça y ressemble vu que j'adore les félins ... LOL ). J'ai toujours pas le nom de l'animal ... mais j'ai sa tête ... c'est déjà ça. Sur ce, bizou !

Pim's : Alors t'as aimé le reste de l'histoire ? J'avais envie de la changer un peu le ti Neville ... un peu comme tout mes perso d'ailleurs ! LOL. On le vois pas beaucoup dans l'histoire mais c'est pas lui le héros !

Kayla : Quatre petits mots et tu fais de moi une heureuse ... LOL. merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Bizou !

Archidruide : Si ça peux te rassurer, je suis aussi sadique que toi ( c'est pas franchement rassurant en fait ... ) si on parle de ça. Paske le Harry, il va flipper à un moment pour une histoire comme ça. Mais je dis pas tout non plus ( niak niak ... je sais vraiment pas qui est le plus sadique ... ) LOL.

Epayss : Si si, je peux t'assurer que tes reviews me font extrèmement plaisir. J'adore les recevoir, ça m'encourage à continuer. Et au moins, je sais que ma fic plaît. Et c'est toujorus un plaisir de te retrouver ;-). Je pense qu'il se passe plus de choses dans ce chapitre là. Au fait, quand tu l'auras lu, tu pourras me dire ce que t'imagines comme animagus ( du moins le style ... ). Histoire de voir ;-p. Qu'est ce que t'en dit ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que t'aimerais comme animagus ... Mais tu peux être sûre qu'il va y arriver le ryry !!! C'est quand même lui le héros ... mister the sauveur of the world !!! LOL. Bon allez gro bizou et dis moi vite ce que tu en pense !!!

Petite fleur la fée : Je continu ma fic dès que j'ai un moment de libre ... c'est à dire pas beaucoup en ce moment ! LOL. Merci pour tes compliments.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !   
Bizou !   
Eternity

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Ma guerre commence... _

Soudain, je sens une main sur mon bras. Je tourne mes yeux et croise le regard d'Hermione. Je distingue clairement la lueur d'inquiètude qui y brille.   
- Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?   
- Mione ...   
- Ok ok, je dis plus rien mais tu sais ... si jamais t'as besoin ... on est là !   
Je lui souris, faiblement, laissant percer mon incessante lassitude.   
- Je sais Mione, je sais !   
- Bon, les jeunes ! On y va avant que Rogue nous pique un caca nerveux !   
- Ron, je t'en pris ... T'as de ces expressions !   
- Bah quoi !   
- Tsss ... Laisse tomber Weasley !   
- Mais Mione ...   
Ne répondant rien, Hermione récupère ses affaires et quitte la Grande Salle. Il n'en faut pas plus à mon meilleur ami pour lâcher son assiette et lui courir après. Je soupire profondément.   
Mon regard erre encore quelques minutes sur le peu d'élèves qui traîne, comme moi, avant le début des cours. A la table des professeurs, j'aperçois le professeur Jameson, toujours aussi courbée sous un poids inconnu. Voilà un mois qu'elle nous fait cours, un mois qu'elle améliore grandement notre niveau, un mois durant lequel je n'ais pu cesser de m'interroger sur cette femme et le pourquoi de cette tristesse qui flotte dans ses pupilles ...   
Je me décide enfin, après plusieurs minutes, à me lever pour rejoindre ma classe. Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs, évitant avec aisance les élèves pressés qui passent en courant près de moi.   
Je parviens aux cachots juste au moment où la cloche retentit. J'entraperçois alors la grimace de dédain de mon pire ennemi, j'ai nommé Drago la-fouine Malefoy. Je lui fais un petit sourire sadique en retour, sachant qu'il s'attendait à me voir arriver en retard.   
Vient ensuite, celui qui n'est jamais en retard ... le professeur Rogue ... cauchemar de mes nuits et surtout de mes journées.   
Je soupire alors qu'à son tour il me dévisage de haut ... mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ...   
Pour une une fois que je veux être peinard et que je demande rien à personne ... Ils pourraient au moins me lâcher trente secondes, mais non ... ce serait trop beau !   
C'est toujours plongé dans mes pensées que je pénètre dans ma salle, à la suite de mes amis. Je me sens totalement en marge face à l'excitation qui semble avoir atteint tous mes camarades. Je lève un sourcil tout en m'asseyant près de mon meilleur ami. Aurais-je oublié quelquechose d'important ?! Il ne me semble pas pourtant.   
Je fouille dans ma mémoire jusqu'à ce que ...   
- Potter ! Peut-être pourriez vous nous faire part de ces si profondes pensées qui vous empêchent de m'écouter, une fois de plus !   
Les yeux embrumés de réflexion, je lève le regard vers mon professeur honni. Ses yeux d'onyx me transpercent. Je sens bien quel plaisir il prend à me persécuter jour après jour. Sa vengeance me semble interminable ... il n'en aura jamais fini de faire passer sur mon dos toutes les erreurs de mon père ! Même si, je dois bien l'admettre, je le comprend une peu, ça commence vraiment mais alors vraiment à me prendre la tête. Et après, c'est moi qu'il traite de gamin ... mais il s'est pas regardé !   
- Potter !!!!!!   
- Quoi ?!!   
Oups ... je crois qu'il a pas apprécié que je lui réponde aussi sèchement. Je vais encore me prendre des ...   
- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter !   
Je soupire avant de baisser la tête. Inspire ... Expire ... Inspire .... Expire ... Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas ...   
- Maintenant que notre vedette a enfin les pieds sur terre, nous allons pouvoir commencer.   
Le ton à la fois sarcastique et glacial qu'il emploie me titille les nerfs. Il sait très bien quoi faire pour toucher la zone sensible cet espèce de ...... hum, bref ! Restons calme.   
Il a enfin quitté le devant de mon bureau pour retourner s'assoir. Il tapotte le tableau de sa baguette pour faire apparaître la potion d'aujourd'hui. Une suite incroyable d'ingrédients se listent lentement sous nos yeux.   
Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Rogue nous dévisage avant d'annoncer la couleur de notre suplice.   
- Vous avez deux heures pour produire la potion d'Enermez. Potter ! Dites moi ce qu'est ...   
- La Potion d'Enermez est une potion de couleur noire. Durant des siècles, nul n'a été capable de définir le but de cette potion car son effet variait selon les personnes. C'est un médicomage peu connu du XVIIème siècle qui en découvrit les capacités réelles. Celles-ci étant de mettre en évidence les pouvoirs cachés de certaines personnes et de les rendre utilisables. Elle n'est plus utilisée aujourd'hui, son efficacité étant mise en doute.   
Un profond silence suivi la fin de ma phrase. Ca arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques temps. Ce fut Rogue qui se repris le premier.   
- Bien ! 5 points ... pour Gryffondor !   
Je jubile intérieurement à voir son dégoût à prononcer ces quelques mots. Il est encore mal tombé, il m'interroge sur une potion qui m'a marqué puisqu'elle a été le sujet de certaines de nos discussions avec Orphéa. Je m'étais alors dit qu'il serait pas mal de voir quel effet cette potion aurait sur ma petite-amie, mais celle-ci a hurlé au scandale quand je lui ais avoué mes pensées, me rappelant qu'elle n'était pas un cobaye ! Nous avons bien ri ce jour-là, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.   
Un violent coup de coude dans les côtes me ramène brutalement à la réalité. Je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami en me frottant la zone meurtrie.   
- Nan mais ça va pas Ron ! Tu m'as tué !   
- Pauvre chou ! Il t'en faut plus que ça alors arrête de rêvasser et donne moi un coup de main.   
- A vos ordres mon capitaine !   
- Tsss ... Je comprend toujours pas comment et surtout pourquoi t'as ingurgité tous tes bouquins, même ceux de Potions !   
- Pour reprendre les termes de notre ... oh excuse moi, de TA cher et tendre Hermione ...   
Je souris sadiquement en voyant le visage de Ron prendre la même teinte que ses cheveux ... Trop facile !   
- Maisnanmaisquoimaisquestcequeturacontes ....   
- Tu t'enfonces tout seul Ron. Ahlala ... quand t'avoueras tu à toi-même que t'es raide dingue de Mione ?!   
- Mais arrêtes !   
- Arrêter quoi, monsieur Weasley ?   
- Euh ... et bien... c'est à dire que ....   
- Ron voulais tout simplement que j'arrête de mélanger la potion. Il a jugé, à juste titre, que trop la mélanger gâcherais l'ajout des larmes de troll.   
Je retiens de ne pas éclater de rire devant le visage sceptique de mon prof et celui ébahis et pâle de mon meilleur ami.   
- Remettez vous au travail !   
Il lui a pas fallu longtemps pour se reprendre au Rogue. J'entend faiblement Ron étouffer un soupir à mes côtés. Il se croit sauvé mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder à tomber.   
- Au fait Mr Weasley ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir déranger vos camarades !   
Et voilà, fallait s'y attendre !   
Nous continuons silencieusement notre potion. La première heure passe doucement mais, alors que la seconde débute, j'intercepte le regard malsain des Serpentard tourné dans notre direction. Je le sens très mal !   
- Je les sens pas trop ceux là !   
Et je suis pas le seul !   
- Moi non plus Ron, moi non plus !   
- Tu penses qu'ils vont faire quoi ?   
- Un sale coup ! Mais cette fois ci ... les serpents vont perdre !   
- Tu penses à quoi ?   
Je croise le regard curieux et excité de mon meilleur ami. Je lui souris mystérieusement.   
- A beaucoup de choses ! Mais surtout qu'ils risquent d'avoir une belle surprise si l'un d'entre eux s'approche, totalement par hasard, trop près de notre chaudron.   
- Racontes !   
- Travaille si tu veux pas que Rogue se ramène encore !   
- Pfff ... t'es pas drôle Harry !   
- Je sais !   
Sur ces mots, nous nous replongeons dans notre préparation. Les minutes passent, le temps continu sa course folle sans évènements malencontreux !   
Nous finissons tant bien que mal notre potion quelques temps avant la sonnerie. Ron ramène les ingrédients inutilisés au fond de la classe pendant que je nettoie notre bureau. La substance noirâtre bout toujours dans notre chaudron.   
C'est là que le jeu a commencé. J'entraperçois Parkinson se lever et se diriger imperceptiblement dans ma direction. Mais alors qu'elle tend discrètement la main vers notre potion pour y ajouter un quelconque pétard ou ingrédient néfaste ( vraiment aucune innovation ces Serpentards ... ) , un malencontreux sort de Jambencoton m'échappe. Face de bouledogue commence alors une longue chute vers l'arrière pour attérir violemment sur la table de son cher et tendre, j'ai nommé Malefoy, renversant le contenu du chaudron sur elle et ses voisins. Je retiens difficilement mon fou rire lorsque celle ci se met à hurler, couverte de pustules avec ses cheveux partant lentement en cendre. Le reste de la classe ne se gêne d'ailleurs pas pour appuyer ses cris hystériques de commentaires pas forcément aimables.   
Au bout de quelques minutes, Rogue rétablit le calme, ou plutôt un semblant de calme, lui-même étant passablement énervé. Il envoie Goyle porter Parkinson à l'infirmerie, les autres n'étant pas autant touchés par la potion.   
- Très bien ! A présent, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?   
- C'est Potter, monsieur !   
Ben tiens ! Je l'attendais celle là !   
Je lève les yeux au ciel en entendant la remarque enfantine de Malefoy. Bon d'accord, il a pas tord mais je ne fais que me défendre.   
- Potter ?!   
- Non coupable Monsieur ! Je vois pas trop comment j'aurais pu faire pour que Parkinson s'étale sur la table de Malefoy étant donné que j'étais à l'autre bout de mon bureau. C'est tout de même pas de ma faute si elle ne sait pas tenir sur ses jambes.   
Derrière Rogue, je croise le regard furibond de mon pire ennemi, couvert des restes de sa potion. L'ignorant royalement, je repose mes yeux sur mon prof qui me dévisage toujours. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche ... mais il se trouve devancé par la sonnerie libératrice annoncant la fin du cours.   
N'ayant pas trop le choix, il met fin au débat et nous rappelle de rendre notre fiole de potion.   
Ron se charge d'aller déposer la notre pendant que je range mes affaires. Et, alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie, je croise une dernière fois le regard de Rogue. Il sait très bien que c'est moi le responsable et il enrage de ne pas pouvoir me coincer. Je souris et sors enfin.   
- J'adore la magie sans baguette !!!!   
- Tu as dis quoi Harry ??   
- Nan nan rien Mione, laisse tomber !   
Un immense sourire de satisfaction barre mon visage. Finalement, il s'est plutôt bien passé ce cours de Potion.   
- Je sais pas comment t'as fait Harry mais chapeau ! C'était vraiment super ! Et vous avez vu la tronche à Malefoy !   
- Sûr ! J'allais pas louper ça quand même !   
- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins les garçons !   
- N'essaye pas de nous faire croire que t'as pas aimé voir Parkinson hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge Mione !   
Notre amie ne répond rien. Elle se contente juste de nous retourner un sourire lumineux.   
- C'est vraiment une bonne journée qui commence !   
- Ouais ! Bon ... on a quoi maintenant ?   
Nous sortons nous assoir quelques minutes sur l"herbe, profitant du soleil et de notre courte pause. Mona sors enfin du sommeil profond dans lequel elle s'est plongée durant le cours de Potion pour venir ronronner sur mes genoux.   
- On a DCFM !   
- Cool !   
- Parle pour toi Harry ! C'est pas toi qui doit faire équipe avec Zabini. Je me demande bien ce qui est passé par la tête de Jameson ce jour là.   
- Moi je suis pas à plaindre ! Hein, Mione ?   
Cette dernière me répond d'un simple sourire. C'est avec elle que je fais équipe en DCFM. Et je dois avouer qu'elle s'améliore de jour en jour la tite Mione. Et même si il se plaint, Ron aussi s'est beaucoup amélioré face à Zabini. Je pense que Jameson arrive bien à situer les personnes. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'y a qu'en mettant Ron face à quelqu'un qui lui mènerais la vie dure qu'il se dépasserait. Le pire, c'est que Zabini l'a compris aussi et qu'il ne fait que le pousser davantage sans pour autant profiter de sa supériorité. Cas très particulier ce Serpentard ! A étudier !   
Pour Mione, c'est différent ! Elle, elle bosse et se donne à fond dans tout les cas alors ça ne change rien qu'elle soit avec moi ou un autre.   
Nous avons été mis en équipe, non pas pour les cours normaux de DCFM, mais pour ceux de duel que nous n'avons qu'une fois par semaine durant deux heures. Aujourd'hui en l'occurence !   
- Bon les garçons, il vaut mieux qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas arriver en retard.   
Nous ne protestons pas et nous levons en silence. Nous marchons depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsque Ron semble se réveiller et s'écrie :   
- J'ai trop hâte d'être à demain !   
- Quoi ?   
Je le regarde sans comprendre.   
- Harry ! Me dit pas que t'as oublié ! Pas toi ! C'est pas possible !   
- De quoi suis-je sensé me rappelé Ron ?   
- Harry, demain c'est le grand match tant attendu Gryffondor/Serdaigle.   
Une lueur s'allume dans mon esprit. Je l'avais totalement oublié celui-là. Et je crois d'ailleurs être le seul. En effet, Depuis quelques années, Gryffondor est considéré comme la meilleure équipe de Poudlard ( au grand dam des Serpentard qui ont toujours pas réussi à l'intégrer celle-là ). Mais cette année, la course va être serrée. Serdaigle vient d'acquérir un nouveau joueur, un deuxième année, au poste de poursuiveur. Kyle Hythman, je crois ! Une vraie pile électrique ! Serdaigle a d'ailleurs royalement étalé Poufsouffle lors du premier match de l'année, il y a une semaine, par 290 à 30. Et depuis, tout le monde attend la rencontre de l'équipe favorite face à celle qui commence à lui faire de l'ombre. Et c'est pour demain !   
Ca m'étonne de l'avoir oublié ! J'ai pourtant surentraîné mon équipe pour le jour J.   
Et oui, MON équipe ... j'ai encore du mal a y croire. En effet, j'ai appris le lendemain de la rentrée, lorque Ron et Mione m'ont offert mon cadeau d'anniversaire, que j'étais nommé nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mes deux amis s'étaient arrangé avec McGo pour qu'elle ne me l'annonce pas en lettre comme elle le fait habituellement. Je l'ai découvert en dépliant mon nouvel uniforme de Quidditch flambant neuf avec écrit au dos Potter Capitaine et le lion de Gryffondor juste en dessous. Avec ça, ils m'ont offert ma caisse personnelle de Qudditch avec souaffle, vif d'or et cognard. Le pied quoi ! J'étais fou de joie !   
McGo a donc attendu le lendemain de la rentrée pour me remettre mon écusson de capitaine et a alors commencé pour moi un véritable calvaire !!!! J'ignorais qu'être capitaine demandait autant et était aussi crevant !   
Mais je ne le regrette pas ! Les victoires ont un tout autre goût !   
Je ne remarque même pas que nous sommes parvenu devant la salle de DCFM. La cloche n'a toujours pas sonné. Nous nous asseyons contre le mur.   
- Désolé Ron, j'étais un peu ailleurs et j'avais oublié !   
- Je vois ça ! Quel capitaine tu fais ... oublier le match le plus attendu !   
Je souris en voyant Hermione lever les yeux au ciel derrière mon ami. Au moins, maintenant, je comprend le pourquoi d'une ambiance survoltée chez mes camarades.   
Soudain, la porte devant nous s'ouvre, laissant apparaître le professeur Jameson. Elle nous regarde tous les trois en levant un sourcil.   
- Déjà là vous trois ?   
J'échange un regard complice avec mes amis avent de déclarer :   
- Certains cours méritent plus que d'autre qu'on arrive à l'heure !   
Je la vois esquisser un faible sourire.   
- Et bien dans ce cas, venez dans la salle me tenir compagnie ! Ca sera mieux que sur le sol du couloir.   
Nous la suivons à l'intérieur de la salle de duel. La première fois que nous y sommes venus, beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs ont refait surface dans mon esprit, surtout concernant un professeur incompétent, totalement stupide, et par dessus tout, menteur et mythomane, j'ai nommé Gilderoy Lockart. Plus tâche que lui tu meurs !   
Nous nous asseyons sur les tapis au sol, cette salle n'ayant aucun siège. Le professeur Jameson se dirige vers le fond de sa classe. Je l'observe farfouiller dans ses affaires.   
- Hey Harry, tu m'écoutes ?   
- Uh ?   
- J'en déduit que c'est un non !   
- Scuse Mione ! Tu disais quoi ?   
Mon amie soupire profondément.   
- Laisse tomber et retourne rêver de ta ptite-amie !   
Je lui souris en retour.   
- Oh Mione ... tu me connais si bien !   
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le ton ironique de ta voix me laisse perplexe !   
- Mais non ... mais non, il faut pas !   
- Dites moi les enfants !   
Nous nous retournons d'un bloc vers notre professeur qui nous a rejoint. Elle nous scrute chacun notre tour avant de demander :   
- Je n'interromps rien j'espère !   
- Non non, rassurez vous !   
Elle sourit doucement avant de se mettre à notre niveau avec l'un de ses gros grimoires. Elle le tourne dans notre sens, nous indiquant une page précise. Je vois Hermione se retenir de ses jeter sur l'ouvrage qui, je dois bien l'avouer, est superbe.   
- Je voudrais savoir si l'un de vos professeurs vous a déjà parlé du sort " Mivreyenta " ?   
Hermione, plongée en admiration sur les images n'entend certainement même pas la question. Quant à moi, je n'arrive à me détacher du paragraphe indiqué par notre professeur. Je m'absorbe dans tous ces nouveaux sorts qui apparaissent sous mes yeux. J'entend vaguement Ron répondre à Ms Jameson.   
Un silence ponctue cette réponse alors que je continu ma lecture. Soudain, une voix me sort de ma torpeur.   
- Dites moi Mr Potter ... vous semblez apprécier mon ouvrage !   
Je croise son regard. Elle me sourit, d'un sourire franc et lumineux ... amusé.   
- Et bien ... je ... je ...   
- Ne soyez pas timide tout à coup ... cela ne vous ressemble pas !   
- Je dois avouer qu'il est ....   
- Fantastique !   
- Bien qu'une telle qualification me flatte, je suppose que l'intêret de Mr Potter vient de tout autre chose, Miss Granger. N'est ce pas ?   
Je hôche la tête légèrement pour approuver ses dires.   
Sous mes yeux réveurs, je la voie refermer brusquement le livre ... tant de sorts ... tant de formules ...   
J'ai toujours adoré la DCFM mais depuis que nous avons commencé le duel ... c'est magique ! Une vraie passion ! Sentir l'adrénaline ... la passion du combat ... l'envie de gagner ...   
Je vois le professeur Jameson ouvrir la bouche pour recommencer à parler mais elle se trouve interrompu par la sonnerie stridente annoncant le début du cours.   
A peine cinq minutes plus tard, la salle se trouve remplie de nos camarades, tous euqqi bruyants les uns que les autres d'ailleurs.   
- Asseyez vous !   
Le silence s'installe brusquement sous l'ordre de notre professeur. Sa voix claire résonne encore dans l'immense salle vide de meubles.   
- Très bien ! Bonjour à tous !   
- Bonjour !   
- Nous allons commencer ce cours par ...   
Elle laisse sa phrase quelques secondes en suspens ... Puis sourit avant de terminer.   
- De la théorie !   
Un cri de désappointement sort immédiatement de la bouche de chacun d'entre nous.   
- Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas mais c'est nécessaire. Il vous faut connaître tous les sorts que votre ennemi pourra utiliser contre vous. Je dis bien utiliser car je ne vous l'enseignerais pas ... et de toute façon, la plupart de ceux dont je vais vous parler ne peut être utilisé que par une certaines catégories de personnes.   
Je vois ses yeux tournés vers les fenêtres se voiler légèrement. Elle reste quelques secondes silencieuse, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Puis, semblant soudain sortir de sa torpeur, elle commecne :   
- Tout d'abord ... je vais vous parler du sortilège " Mivreyenta ".   
Le silence se fait, pesant. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait quelque chose sur ce sort au nom étrange.   
- Le sortilège " Mivreyenta " n'est pas, ce que l'on pourrait appeler, un sortilège très loyal. De toute façon me direz vous, dans un duel, la loyauté est rarement de mise ... Je vous l'accorde. Mais lancer ce sort, même s'il réclame une grosse quantité d'énergie, vous apporte quasiment à chaque fois la victoire.   
Elle fait un courte pause, ponctuant son récit, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de terminer.   
- Ce sortilège vous permet de pomper toute l'énergie de votre adversaire et de vous la transmettre.   
J'entend vaguement un "Woah" du côté des Serpentards mais je n'en suis pas sûr, mon esprit étant totalement concentré sur les paroles de ma prof.   
- Comme je vous le disais, nous n'allons pas travailler ce sort puisqu'il serait risqué de le lancer sur l'un d'entre vous. Mais il est bon que vous le connaissiez ... même si vous avez très peu de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un capable de le lancer !   
Un brouhaha se lève dans la classe, les questions fusent ...   
- Calmez vous !   
Un semblant de calme se réinstalle lentement.   
- Bien ! A présent, vous allez vous mettre par deux et vous échauffez. Aujourd'hui ... Evaluation !   
- Quoi ???   
- Oui Mr Weasley, vous avez bien entendu ... Evaluation !   
Je vois les oreilles de mon meilleur ami prendre de nouveau une belle teinte rouge. Il faut toujours qu'il arrive à se faire remarquer. Ahlala ...   
Je suis le mouvement et me met debout pour rejoindre Hermione déjà installée sur une bande de tapis.   
Je me met face à elle et sort ma baguette. Elle me sourit et fait de même.   
- On commence par quoi ?   
- Le plus simple !   
- Ok ! Vas y !   
- Experlliarmus !   
Ma voix sonne claire dans la salle bruyante. Je vois la baguette de mon amie se diriger directement dans ma paume tendue alors que sa propriétaire s'envole à travers toute la salle pour finalement atterir sur les moelleux coussins que Ms Jameson fait apparaître juste à temps.   
Je sens tous les regards se tourner vers moi. Je fixe avec de grands yeux Hermione qui se relève difficilement, aidée par Lavande.   
- Oups !   
C'est le cas de le dire ... Je crois que j'aurais pas du me concentrer. L'entraînement de magie sans baguette a considérablement amélioré mes sorts basiques. J'y avais pas du tout pensé ... grosse erreur de ma part ! Il faut dire que je n'avais pas refait ce sort avec baguette depuis ... la rentrée !   
- Mr Potter vous viendrez me vois à la fin de l'heure, je vous pris !   
Je tourne mon regard vers Ms Jameson. Je vois briller dans ses yeux verts une lueur d'amusement. Elle me fait un peu penser à Dumbledore ... espérons qu'elle soit pas aussi tarée ou je suis mal baré.   
- A présent, remettez vous au travail !   
Je soupire quand les regards quittent enfin ma petite personne. J'aime toujours pas me faire remarquer mais je vais finir par croire que je suis maudit !   
Hermione claudique légèrement dans ma direction.   
- Mione ... ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolée Mione, je pensais pas que ...   
- Du calme Ry ! C'est grave ! Je suis toujours en vie ...   
- J'espère bien !   
- Mais je me pose des questions !   
- Exactement comme la totalité des élèves de cette classe.   
- Oui mais moi, je vais peut-être avoir droit à une explication !   
- Une explication ? Que veux tu que je te dise Mione ? Je me suis concentré ... et voilà ! Je voulais pas du tout ce qui est arrivé !   
- J'espère bien !   
Je lui retourne son sourire.   
- Mais tout ça m'intrigue quand même ! T'aurais pas une idée ...   
Je déglutis difficilement.   
- Aucune !   
Ma voix est quelque peu tendue mais ma meilleure amie n'a pas l'air de s'en apercevoir. Vraiment désolé Mione ...   
Elle hausse légèrement les épaules avant de reprendre d'un ton amusé.   
- On verra bien ! Et puis, c'est pas catastrophique de parfaitement réussir un sortilège !   
Elle étouffe un petit rire alors qu'un sourire attendri effleure mes lèvres. J'ai échappé au plus gros ...   
- Mais j'irai quand même faire des recherches voire si il n'y a pas quelque chose à la bibliothèque !   
Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant ! J'ai rien dit ... je suis pas encore sorti de l'auberge !   
- Mais en attendant, je préfère pas tester un sort plus puissant contre toi Ryry !   
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce surnom ??????   
- T'aime pas ? C'est mignon pourtant !   
- C'est pas mignon ! C'est stupide !   
- Tssss ... tu n'as aucun goût ! Je suis persuadée qu'Orphéa sera d'accord avec moi !   
- Pas dur à deviner ! Je commence à croire qu'elle est d'accord avec tout ce qui peut me foutre la honte !   
- Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?   
Je soupire ! Depuis que mes meilleurs amis ont commencés à correspondre avec Féa, je vis constamment un calvaire !   
- Bon maintenant à moi !   
Soupirant, je me remet en position. L'échauffement se poursuit encore pendant le reste de la première heure puis le professeur Jameson nous fait venir nous rassoir près de la piste de duel.   
- Je vais vous appeler deux par deux. Vous viendrez faire un court duel sur la piste qui me permettra de noter vos améliorations. Très bien alors ....   
C'est ainsi que les duels ont débutés.   
Mione a écrasé Crabbe en deux coups ... pas très dur !   
Seamus a été contraint d'abandonner face à une Lavande hurlante de peur au moindre sort, persuadée que les astres étaient contre elle ...   
Ron s'est fait étalé de justesse contre Zabini ...   
Neville a gagné haut la main contre un Goyle penaud ... il s'est bien servi des petits tuyaux que je lui ai filé le Neville ...   
Je sens Dean sautiller à mes côtés. Je pari qu'il meure d'envie de foutre une raclée à Malefoy. Quel gamin ... Même si je le comprend ! Mais je préfèrerais autant pas que ce soit lui qui tombe sur Malefoy quand je vois le regard de celui-ci. Il a l'air réellement hors de lui et pourrait faire une grosse connerie. J'ai pas envie de ramasser mon ami à la petite cuillère ...   
De toute façon, avec la chance que j'ai toujours eu, ça va tomber sur ...   
- Potter contre Parkinson !   
Pas moi ! La vache ... j'aurais parier que ...   
- Pansy est à l'infirmerie professeur ! Elle a eu un petit ... problème en Potion tout à l'heure !   
- Bon alors ... Potter contre Malefoy !   
Et pan ! Finalement, j'aurais du parier !   
Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin ????   
Je me lève et me dirige en traînant les pieds vers la piste.   
- Allons Mr Potter, un peu d'entrain je vous pris !   
Je lance un regard mort à mon professeur clairement amusée par la situation. Malefoy est déjà sur la piste, le regard vengeur. Pas que j'ai pas envie de le voir à terre mais ... je suis pas d'humeur à l'avoir en face de moi et de prendre le rique de finir ENCORE à l'infirmerie. J'ai déjà un match demain alors, s'il vous plaît, pas deux jours à suivre.   
J'escalade la piste et m'avance vers mon adversaire.   
- En position !   
- Tu vas crever Potter ...   
La voix de Malefoy n'est qu'un murmure ... mais il me parvient tout de même aux oreilles.   
- Change de disque ! Ca devient rasoir !   
- Duellistes ... à vous !   
La phrase est à peine terminée que je sens un sort frôler ma joue. Mon inconscient a eu le réflexe d'éviter le sort violet qui m'était destiné. C'est limite ...   
Je vois mon ennemi enchaîner sort sur sort sans que je réplique une seule fois. Pour tout dire, j'hésite ... Vu le résultat que ça a eu tout à l'heure, je tiens pas à savoir l'état de mes autres sorts lors d'un vrai duel.   
- Alors Potter ... tu me sembles perdu ...   
- Dans tes rêves Malefoy !   
- Mais dis moi ... j'ai appris qu'une fille avait enfin voulu de toi ...   
Je rêve ou ce con parle d'Orphéa ... Il s'avance sur terrain dangereux là !   
- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle accepte .... l'aurais-tu payé Potter ?   
J'entend ses paroles morcelées entre tous les sorts qu'il me lance et que j'évite aisément.   
Il commence franchement à me gonfler le blondinet.   
- Alors c'est ça ...   
Sa voix est soudain plus proche. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il s'est avancé au fur et à mesure du combat et que maintenant, je suis le seul à pouvoir entendre ses paroles ...   
- Tu l'as payé ... C'est une salope ...Une salope moldue que je mettrais dans mon lit une fois que tu seras mort ... Potter !   
Il a dit quoi ??? Il a oser dire quoi ce fils de .....   
Je n'entend plus rien ... seulement cette phrase qui résonne encore et encore ... inlassablement dans ma tête !   
La fureur coule dans mes veines comme un long poison ... s'infiltrant partout où elle le peut ... contaminant le moindre de mes pores ...   
Ma main resserre son emprise sur ma baguette alors que soudain, les sorts disparraissent laissant la pièce plongée dans un silence de mort.   
Devant moi, Malefoy se trouve statufié. Je croise ses yeux ébahisavant que celui-ci s'envole à travers la salle, frappant très brutalement le mur, pour ensuite revenir frapper un autre, puis encore un autre, et encore et encore ...   
Bientôt, il revient s'étaler face contre terre sur la piste. Il se relève difficilement ...   
- Tu n'aurais ... jamais ... du ... dire ... ça, Malefoy ! Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort ! Personne, tu m'entends, personne ne peut insulter ma petite-amie sans en subir les conséquences et toi ... tu es allé beaucoup trop loin.   
Ma voix a claquée comme un fouet à travers le silence pesant qui suivi les hurlements de peur lors du vol plané de mon adversaire.   
Je ne me sens plus maître de mes actes ... La fureur ... La haine ... La vengence ... C'est ça qui me dirige ...   
Nul ne peut toucher ou parler d'Orphéa sans mon autorisation ... Féa est une fleur trop belle et trop fragile pour être souillée par de telles paroles immondes ou des mains étrangères ...   
Je lève lentement ma baguette devant mes yeux ...   
- Inferno !   
Dans un premier temps, rien ne se passe ... moi-même, j'ignore le but de ce que je viens de dire ... je sais que je l'ai dit ... et je sais que ça va faire mal ... je veux que ça fasse mal ...   
Soudain, un ricanement sort de la bouche d'un Malefoy agenouillé, préparant certainement une remarque acerbe. Mais, au moment où il veut parler, c'est un véritable hurlement de douleur qui s'échappe. Il s'effondre sur le sol en criant de toute ses forces. Et moi, je suis là ... je le regarde ... impassible ... je ne suis même plus conscient de cette réalité ...   
J'entend tout le monde hurler. Les serpentards se précipitent vers leur petit Prince alors que tout à coup, je me fais secouer comme un prunier par, je suppose, l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis. Je comprend vaguement qu'ils me supllie d'arrêter. Mais arrêter quoi .... je ne suis même pas conscient d'avoir commencer ...   
Soudain, l'image d'Orphéa souriant s'impose dans mon esprit ... devant mes yeux ...   
Je réentend son rire ... sa douceur ... son amour ...   
Les hurlements s'arrêtent soudain alors que les miens commencent ...   
Je hurle ... j'ignore pourquoi ...   
Quelque chose en moi veut sortir ...   
Et moi, j'ai besoin de ma petite-amie ...   
J'ai besion ... besoin ... besoin ...   
- Harry ... calme toi ! Je serais toujours là ...   
Une voix, lointaine, douce ... un souvenir ...   
Mon coeur reprend petit à petit son rythme normal ...   
Je rouvre lentement mes yeux. Je suis essouflé ... à genoux ... en larmes ...   
Je respire à fond ... je me rend enfin compte du carnage qui vient de se produire.   
Regretter ? Pourquoi ... Nan, je ne le regrette pas ... enfin pas vraiment mais cela ne me ressemble pas !   
- Harry ... ça va ?   
Une voix douce ... pas la même !   
Je tourne la tête jusqu'à croiser le regard inquiet de ma professeur ...   
- Je ...   
Ma voix est rauque. Ma gorge se serre ...   
Je ne fais que hôcher légèrement de la tête alors que celle-ci commence à me lancer.   
Je sens sa main réconfortante quitter mon épaule.   
- Mr Zabini, veuillez accompagner votre camarade à l'infirmerie ! Vous autre ... le cours est fini ! Tout le monde dehors !   
Et en effet, tout le monde sort en me lançant au passage des regards apeurés.   
Je soupire ... Je vais encore me faire prendre pour un ado mentalement dérangé qui passe ses nerfs en manquant de tuer lui de ses camarades ...   
Puisque de toute façon, Malefoy va nier ce qu'il m'a dit ... et je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu ...   
En bref, je suis dans la merde !   
- Harry, tu viens ?   
La voix douce d'Hermione me parvient lentement au cerveau. Je lève les yeux alors que je suis toujours assis sur le bord de la piste de duel. Mes deux meilleurs amis m'observe, inquiets mais ils ne semblent pas le moins du monde apeurés. Il faut dire qu'ils doivent avoir l'habitude maintenant.   
- Non ! Mr Potter va rester quelques minutes avec moi. Vous deux attendez le dehors. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !   
La voix de Ms Jameson est ferme et ne donne pas le choix à mes amis qui finissent par s'éloigner lentement.   
Lorsque la porte se referme derrière eux, je sens que mon professeur s'assoie à mes côtés.   
Elle reste quelques secondes silencieuse avant de commencer d'un voix incroyablement douce.   
- Ca va ?   
- Mmm moui, je suppose !   
- Ce n'est pas une réponse Mr Potter !   
- C'est la seule que je peux vous donner Professeur !   
Je soupire un grand coup.   
- Je suis paumé et dans la merde mais autrement je me remet !   
J'entend vaguement un petit rire lui échapper.   
- Puis je savoir ce qui vous a pris ?   
- Je connaîs le pourquoi mais me demander pas le comment ... j'en sais rien !   
Bizarrement, je me sentais bien à parler avec elle. Les paroles coulaient sans que j'ai à me demander si elle me prendrait pour un fou, si elle irait tout raconter à Dumbledore ... Je lui parle sans état-d'âme.   
- Très bien ! Alors pourquoi ?   
- Il l'a insulté ...   
- Qui ?   
- Ma petite-amie !   
- Je vois ! Mais croyez vous qu'il est été nécessaire d'en arriver à une telle extrémité ? Mr Malefoy voulait certainement vous énerver afin que vous répondiez à ses attaques.   
- Mais vous comprenez pas !   
Je me lève d'un bon et commence à faire les cents pas devant elle.   
- Il l'a traité de salope ... il a osé ... et il a dit qu'il la mettrais dans son lit ... Il savait très bien ce qu'il disait. Il a l'intention de le faire ! J'ai bien vu comment il l'a regardé en plus le jour de la rentrée.   
- Est ce une raison ?   
- Peut-être pas justifiée pour vous mais pour moi, c'est amplement suffisant. Malefoy ne mérite même pas de poser les yeux sur elle ...   
- Je peux vous comprendre mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous ayez réagi aussi violemment, devant un professeur, menant Mr Malefoy à une souffrance extrème à l'aide d'un sort depuis longtemps inutilisé car très instable entre des mains pas assez puissantes ...   
- Pardon ?   
- Vous m'avez très bien comprise Mr Potter ! L' "Inferno" est un sort que très peu de personne peuvent lancer. Je doute même que les professeurs de cette école puissent y parvenir, sauf Dumbledore bien entendu. Il requiert une quantité énorme d'énergie et une puissance ... très importante.   
Pendant qu'elle parle, je remarque que le regard de mon professeur me détaille curieusement.   
- je ne doutais pas que vous possédiez une telle puissance mais ... parvénir à réaliser l' Inferno sans même le connaître me laisse indécise.   
- Et ... que fait ce sort ?   
- Bien utilisé, il consumme votre adversaire de l'intérieur, lui donne l'impression que chacun de ses muscles brûle très lentement ...   
Je déglutis, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.   
- Je ne voulais pas ...   
- Je le pense bien mais ...   
- J'ai perdu le contrôle !   
- Pardon ?   
- Quand Malefoy s'est mis à insulté ma petite-amie, j'ai ... comment dire ... j'ai senti la fureur se propager un peu partout en moi. Et à ce moment, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Je savais ce que je faisais, ce que je voulais ...   
- Et vous vouliez ?   
Je fixe mon regard dans celui de Ms Jameson pour lui répondre.   
- Je voulais qu'il souffre.   
Je la vois soupirer.   
- Je pense savoir ce qui s'est passé ...   
- C'est à dire ?   
- Vous possédez un potentiel immense Mr Potter ... du jamais vu !   
- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ...   
Je grommelle dans ma barbe alors qu'elle sourit en me voyant réagir. Elle continu sans tenir compte de mon interruption.   
- Le problème est que ce potentiel n'a jamais été contrôlé ou utilisé puisque les matières ici enseignées sous faites pour tous sorciers. Vous n'avez jamais appris à vous en servir, il est donc resté en sommeil. Mais en grandissant vous l'avez augmenté inconsciemment. Et aujourd'hui, sous le coup de la colère, vous l'avez libéré en puisant dans vos ressources. Il est devenu trop important pour être ignoré ou il deviendra dangereux.   
Un silence reposant s'installe entre nous. Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle vient de me dire.   
- De plus ...   
Je repose mes yeux sur elle. Elle me sourit malicieusement.   
- Je crois mettre dans le mile en vous disant que vous vous êtes énormément entraîné seul depuis la rentrée.   
Je baisse la tête sans répondre.   
- Dites moi, avez vous travaillé la magie sans baguette ?   
Je hôche la tête.   
- Et bien voilà dejà ma réponse pour l'Expelliarmus de tout à l'heure !   
Sa voix est légère et inscousciante.   
- Ne soyez pas inquiet Mr Potter ! Cela finira par s'arranger !   
- J'ai bien peur que ça soit dur cette fois pour Dumbledore de me sortir de là. A son réveil, Malefoy niera tout ce qu'il a pu me dire pendant le combat. Or le suis le seul à l'avoir entendu. Donc cela ajouté au fait que je l'ai baloté entre tous les murs de la salle et le sortilège de l'Inferno ... je suis très mal baré !   
Je l'entend rire doucement à mes côtés.   
- Ne vous en faite pas ! Je m'arrangerais avec Dumbledore ! Après tout, c'est moi qui était là et c'est moi le professeur !   
Je tourne de grands yeux écarquillés vers ma prof souriante. Ainsi, elle a l'air d'une gamine. Je lui retourne son sourire.   
- A présent, filez ! Vos amis doivent vous attendre !   
- Merci professeur, merci beaucoup !   
J'arrive à la porte lorsque j'entend Ms Jameson me rappeler. Je me retourne.   
- J'ai toujours dis que travailler seul apportait plus qu'avec un professeur. Tenez prenez ça Potter ! Il va vous plaire, je pense !   
Je baisse les yeux vers le grimoire qu'elle me met entre les mains. celui qu'elle nous présentait avant le cours.   
- Professeur, je ...   
- Bon apprétit Mr Potter !   
Sur ce, elle fait demi-tour et s'éloigne de moi.   
Je sers le grimoire contre moi et sors enfin de la salle.   
- Harry !   
- Ron, Mione ! Désolé de sortir si tard !   
- Alors ?   
- Alors quoi ?   
- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? T'es collé ?   
- Ron du calme ! Le professeur et moi n'avons fait que parler puis elle m'a libéré !   
- Quoi ?   
- Mais c'est dingue !   
- Vous pourriez être contents au moins !   
- Oui mais Harry, tu te rends compte ...   
- Oui, je sais ! Mais je sais aussi que les problèmes ne vont pas tarder à me tomber dessus dès que Papa Malefoy va apprendre l'état de son fils.   
Seul le silence me répond. Nous débouchons devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je donne négligemment le mot de passe et pénètre dans ma salle commune. A peine rentré, je me fais sauter dessus par mes camarades avides de connaître mon sort. Je répond patiemment à leurs questions, occultant les passages comme l'Inferno ou ma puisance cachée ( sois-disant mais ça reste à prouver ...). Puis, enfin, lorsqu'ils me libèrent, je rejoins rapidement mon dortoir où je m'affale sur mon matelas.   
Ron, assis sur le lit voisin, rigole doucement de ma tête. Mione, quant à elle, est assise sur le lit à Neville, de l'autre côté du mien.   
Un léger silence se réinstalle jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'écrit :   
- Mais Harry, c'est quoi ce grimoire ?   
- Ca ? C'est le professeur Jameson qui me l'a prêté ...   
- C'est celui de tout à l'heure, non ?   
- Moui !   
- Mais pourquoi ?   
Je soupire. Puis finit par leur raconter notre conversation. Lorsque j'en ai finit, ils me regardent tout les deux avec des yeux globuleux.   
- Eh remettez vous les jeunes ! J'm'appelle pas Merlin pour autant !   
- Harry, tu ...   
- Eh les mecs ... oups, désolé Mione ! Bon, vous descendez bouffer avec nous ?   
Seamus ...   
- On arrive Seamus !   
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Ron, déjà parti en courant, son estomac ayant compris le message ... avec Mione et moi suivant beaucoup plus lentement !   
Le déjeuner se déroule calmement malgré les regards terrifiés des autres élèves. L'histoire du cours de DCFM a fait le tour du collège mais j'imagine qu'elle a du prendre des proportions un peu exagérées. Je n'ais toujours pas été convoqué par Dumbledore, le professeur Jameson a du amortir la nouvelle.

Le soir arrive tranquillement, sans anicroches. L'après-midi se déroule comme d'habitude si on met de côté les regards soupconneux que n'a pas arrêté de me lancer le professeur McGonagall pendant près de deux heures. Bref, à mon grand bonheur, le dîner vient très rapidement et bientôt, Ron, Mione et moi sommes de retour dans notre salle commune.   
- Ron, tu peux pas rester tranquille deux minutes s'il te plaît ! Tu es franchement stressant.   
- Mais Hermi, ça fait déjà trois heures que je suis patient ! Là, je commence à en avoir marre.   
Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre ... en effet, ça fait un peu plus de trois heures que mes deux meilleurs amis et moi-même attendons pour nous glisser hors de notre salle commune. Or il semble qu'il y est mutinerie. En bref, il reste encore des élèves zélés qui commencent franchement à nous faire chier à pas aller se coucher !!!   
Pourtant, la salle finit par se vider totalement.   
Détachant mes yeux du feu que je fixais depuis plusieurs heures, j'empoigne la carte du Maraudeur et ma cape d'invisibilité, tout en faisant signe à mes amis se disputant toujours de me suivre.   
Nous nous glissons dans le couloir silencieux. Nos pas résonnent en rythme alors que je tente de me diriger pour retrouver le passage secret menant à la salle d'astronomie ...   
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches, je le découvre enfin derrière un tableau d'une scène de chasse. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que Ron devenait vraiment insupportable. Plongé dans mes pensées, je finis par passer devant la porte sans la voir.   
- Harry ?   
- Hum ???   
Je me tourne vers Hermione qui me montre la porte en souriant.   
- Oui bon ... j'ai pas fait gaffe !   
J'ouvre le panneau en grommelant sous les rires de mes amis.   
La salle est vaste et vide. Abandonnée depuis longtemps mais sans pouvoir particulier comme la mienne. Je m'avance, dépose ma cape et Mona sur le sol. Celle-ci se roule en boule avant de recommencer à ronronner. Je souris légèrement et m'assoie à même le sol pour dévisager mon amie qui m'imite.   
- Alors Mione ... qu'est ce qu'on fait ?   
- La première étape est la transe d'appel pendant laquelle tu dois te trouver toi-même. C'est ainsi que tu pourras t'indentifier à ton animal. Il choisira le moment où il prendra contact avec toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle cette étape est la plus longue, le résultat n'est jamais immédiat.   
- Bon alors on y va !!!!   
- Ce que tu peux être impatient Ronald !   
- Bah et alors ???? Je suis pressé de voir à quoi je vais ressembler, pas vous ?   
Je soupire et ferme les yeux. J'entend vaguement les voix des mes amis mais elles s'effacent lentement pour laisser place au silence.   
Je suis seul dans mon esprit ...   
Je reste là ... Je m'allonge ... tellement calme ...   
Tellement bien ...   
Je n'ai plus notion du temps ...   
Soudain ... je sens une présence ...   
Toute proche ...   
J'ouvre les yeux ...   
Tout n'est que ténèbres autour de moi !!!   
Mais je la sens ... elle est là !   
Elle se rapproche ... partout ...   
Je cherche mais je ne vois rien ...   
C'est alors qu'une voix résonne dans les limbes de noiceur qui m'entoure.   
- Je suis le Maître ... Le gardien de tous ceux qui détiennent les pouvoirs élémentaires ... J'ai longtemps attendu celui qui saura me mériter .   
Un silence s'installe. Je cherche toujours d'où provient cette voix ...   
- Désires-tu avoir ma force ?   
- Oui !   
- Je serais en toi. Ma force sera tienne. Que veux-tu de plus, jeune homme ?   
- Je veux protéger quelqu'un qui m'est cher.   
- Je sais que tes intentions sont nobles et sincères !   
A peine sa phrase se termine que je ressens une énorme pression dans la poitrine. Je tombe à genou sous le coup de la douleur.   
- Harry ! Harry !!!!   
J'ouvre les yeux en sursaut et porte immédiatement la main à ma poitrine.   
Rien ...   
Juste l'étrange sensation d'être ... dédoublé.   
- Harry, ça va ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?   
Je suis totalement en sueur. Mon coeur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine comme si il voulait en sortir.   
J'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens de vivre.   
- Je ... oui. Oui ça va ! J'ai du m'endormir !   
- On a pris peur quand on a vu que tu n'ouvrais pas les yeux et ...   
- Quelle heure il est ?   
- 2h du matin ! C'est pour ça, quand on a vu l'heure on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux retourner se coucher. On arrivera à rien le premier soir.   
Un remors s'insinu en moi mais je me sens incapable de dire à mes amis que moi, je viens de réussir ma transe d'appel.   
Je me masse lentement les tempes. Trop de choses bizarres pour une seule journée ... je me sens épuisé !   
Mona vient se frotter à ma jambe. Je lui donne deux ou trois caresses et me lève pour récupérer mes affaires.   
Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous couché dans notre dortoir, heureux d'être au chaud après cette soirée.   
J'entend Ron qui s'est déjà endormi. Moi, je n'arrive pas ...   
Je repense à tous ce qui s'est passé. Je ferme les yeux et tente de reprendre contact mais rien ne vient et je finis par m'endormir.

- Harry ! Eh Harry, tu te réveilles, feignant !!!   
- Mmm !! Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?   
- Et bah alors ! Depuis quand tu fais la grasse mat' ?!   
- La grasse mat' ? Il est quelle heure ?   
Je me redresse dans mon lit en me frottant les yeux.   
- Il est 10h marmotter alors lève toi !   
- Quoi ? 10h !! Mais vous auriez pas pu me réveiller plus tôt !!!   
Seamus se met à rire puis s'éclipse de la chambre sans un mot de plus.   
Je me lève en grommelant. Il faut croire que j'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil ... la transe d'hier m'a totalement vidé.   
Heureusement pour moi qu'on est samedi ou j'étais mal baré.   
Après une douche bien méritée, je rejoins mes amis qui m'attendent dans la salle commune.   
- Alors Harry, enfin réveillé ?   
- Vous pouviez pas me réveiller plus tôt bande de faux-frères !   
- T'es assez grand non !   
- Moui !   
- Au fait Harry, ...   
Et la discussion pris un nouveau tournant pour s'éterniser. A midi, nous sommes enfin descencu alors que mon ventre commençait vraiment à crier famine.   
- Allez Ron, mange au moins un morceau ! Pourquoi tu stresse autant alors que t'es entraîné comme pas possible. Tu vas bien t'en tirer alors calmos ...   
Mione tente tant bien que mal de convaincre Ron de manger un peu alors que celui-ci ne pense qu'au match à venir. Moi, à peine arrivé, je me suis jeté sur mon assiette comme un affamé.   
Bientôt, l'heure fatidique arrive. Nous quittons Hermione pour aller nous changer. Ron marche à mes côtés, fonctionnant comme un automate. Les autres nous rejoignent au fur et à mesure. Je fais le dernier résumé avant le début puis nous nous installons devant la porte d'entrée sur le stade. J'entends déjà le brouhaha ambiant de la foule.   
Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à mon meilleur ami.   
- Détend toi Ron ! Tout se passera bien !   
- Pas convaincu !   
- Le souaffle ... concentre toi juste sur le souaffle.   
A peine ais-je finis ma phrase que la porte en bois s'ouvre devant nous.   
J'enfouche mon balai sans plus m'occuper de Ron. Il est bien assez grand pour savoir se débrouiller.   
Je me lance ... profite ... savoure ...   
J'enchaîne loopings et figures avant de revenir me placer au centre ...   
Cette année, c'est Colin Crivey qui fait les commentaires du match. Je préfère même pas écouter le carnage.   
Ce mec là me ferait un fan club si il pouvait.   
- Les capitaines ... serrez vous la main !   
Je m'avance vers le capitaine des Serdaigles.   
Celui-ci me sourit, en joueur fair-play.   
Le sifflet de départ résonne dans mes oreilles, annonçant le début du match.   
Sans attendre, je monte de quelques mètres, me situant au dessus du jeu.   
Les buts et passes se succèdent pendant près d'une heure sans aucune trace du vif.   
Nous sommes déjà à 150 à 90 pour eux lorsque j'aperçois la petite boule dorée vers les tribunes des Poufsouffles. Je m'élance à sa poursuite. Je sens l'attrapeur adverse à mes côtés.   
Le vif enchaîne piqués et virages ... nous suivons le même chemin.   
Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me rapprocher. Je tends la main mais me trouve soudain bloqué par l'un des batteurs Serdaigle. Par réflexe, je m'arrête alors que celui-ci me retourne un sourire sadique avant de retourner dans le match.   
Je me met à sortir tout mon répertoire d'injures contre ce satané batteur. Patrick Mitchell est réputé pour son caractère Serpentard, je ne m'étonne donc pas plus que ça de son comportement même si celui-ci me met un peu les nerfs à vif. Leur nouveau poursuiveur est vraiment excellent et je n'ai pas le choix. Tout repose sur moi. Puis finalement je me remet en quête de l'objet tant désiré.   
Il me faut encore une bonne demi-heure avant de le repérer de nouveau lorsque mon adversaire se met à sa poursuite.   
Pour une fois qu'il le repère avant moi ...   
De nouveau, je m'élance et parvient au même niveau que l'attrapeur Serdaigle. La boule brillante fait le tour des tribunes avant de revenir au milieu du terrain. Je sème lentement mon adversaire alors que je me rapproche d'elle.   
Je détache l'un de mes mains du balai et la tend désespéremment vers le vif. Mes doigts le frôlent ... une fois ... deux fois ... puis je sens enfin sa fraîcheur dans le creux de ma main.   
Je ralentis et respire un grand coup alors qu'une ovation éclate dans toutes les tribunes ... enfin ...presque !   
Puis soudain, j'entend clairement un cri ... tout proche ...   
- Harry ! Attention !   
J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner qu'un cognard vient directemment me frapper de plein fouet.   
Je commence lentement ma chute vers le sol, l'esprit déjà totalement embrumé par le choc.   
Je crois que je me suis évanoui avant l'atterrissage d'ailleurs.

_L'image est floue ... des formes bougent, sans cesse ...   
Des cris ... vagues ...   
Et puis, lentement, je distingue des visages ...   
Devant moi, agenouillé ... je connais ce visage ...   
Un visage rond ... des yeux porcins terrifiés ...   
Fudge ...   
Mais qu'est ce que ...   
- Non, je vous en supplie ... ne me tuez pas ...   
J'entend un rire ... cruel ... puis une voix ...   
- Comment le monde sorcier peut-il avoir élu un ministre tellement trouillard et incompétent ...   
Le rire éclate de nouveau ...   
- Plus ça va et plus tout cela me déçois ...Mais bientôt, ça va changer !   
Je me retourne brusquement pour découvrir ce que je craignais ...   
Voldemort se trouve debout juste derrière moi ...   
Il ne semble pas me voir ...   
Peut-être tout cela n'est-il qu'un rêve ... juste un rêve ...   
Soudain, mes yeux se posent tout autour de moi ...   
Des morts ... partout ...   
Je reconnais le ministère ... devant la fontaine dorée qui a vu mon dernier combat contre Voldemort ...   
Le ministère ...   
A mes pieds ... des corps ...   
Je reconnais la femme de l'accueil ... celle si souriante ... si accueillante ...   
Le jour de mon audience lors de l'été précédent ... elle m'a sourit, tristement ... elle m'a encouragé ...   
Elle est là ... au sol ... ses vêtement en lambeaux ne cachant plus rien de son corps ...   
Je n'ose imaginer les outrages qu'elle a du subir avant que tout se finisse pour elle ...   
Et maintenant ... elle est là ... ses grands yeux bleues ouverts sur une dernière vision ... le corps sans vie ...   
L'Avada Kedavra ...   
Plus loin ... des Aurors ... tous morts ...   
Ceux qui ont eux le plus le chance sont encore reconnaisables ...   
Couverts de sang mais entiers ...   
Alors que d'autres ... plus loin ... n'auront pas la chance de mourir dans l'état où il ont vécu ...   
Pour certains, il leur manque un bras ... pour d'autre, une jambe ...   
Leur sang souille le sol de cet endroit où ils ont passé la plupart de leur vie ...   
Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues ...   
Je ne tente même pas de les retenir ...   
Ils ont droit d'avoir quelqu'un a verser des larmes sur leur mort ...   
Un dernier Adieu ...   
Plus loin ... un corps encore agonisant ...   
Je vois un mangemort s'approcher ... un rictus de sadisme déformant ses traits dégagés de la cagoule ...   
Sa main se lève ... rabaissant un couteau en plein coeur de se victime ... qui expire lentement ...les yeux plongés dans ceux de son meurtrier ...   
Soudain, j'entend un cri ... strident ...   
Je me retourne lentement ... déjà préparé à une autre horreur ...   
Mes larmes obstruent ma vue ...   
Mais je distingue Voldemort ... encore lui ... avec à ses pieds ... le corps démembré de Fudge ...   
Je sens la nausée autant que la fureur monter en moi ... tellement d'horreurs ...   
- Messieurs ... Le ministère est à nous !   
J'entend le cri de victoire poussé par ces montres ....   
L'image redevient alors floue autour de moi lorsque ... dans une dernière vision d'horreur ...   
Je vois ... à quelques mètres de moi ... la baguette à la main ... Percy Weasley ... mort ! _

Je me réveille en sursaut ... en hurlant ...   
Autour de moi ... Dumbledore ... Pompom ... le professeur Jameson ... Rogue ... Hermione ... et Ron ...   
Les images reviennent en flash dans mon esprit alors que Pompom s'approche de moi pour m'ausculter. Je la repousse violemment pour me précipiter aux toilettes afin de vomir tripes et boyaux.   
Les larmes reviennent courir librement sur mes joues.   
Je sens une main me frotter le dos, doucement ...   
- Harry ...   
Le professeur Jameson ... Elle me tend un verre d'eau que je m'empresse de boire pour faire passer la nausée ...   
- Harry, qu'est ce que ...   
- Professeur Dumbledore ...   
- Oui Harry !   
- Le ministère est tombé. Voldemort y est ...   
- Pardon ?   
Toutes les personnes présentes me regardent comme si j'étais fou. C'est Rogue qui réagit le premier.   
- C'est impossible Potter !   
Je plante mon regard dans celui de mon professeur de Potions. Il ne me croit pas puisque dans ce cas là, normalement, son maître l'aurait prévenu. j'en déduit qu'il n'était pas au courant ...   
- C'est pourtant vrai professeur ... Je l'ai vu ...   
Je retourne lentement m'assoir dans mon lit ... le professeur Jameson à mes côtés ...   
- Harry ... tu ne peux pas être sûr ... si ça se trouve c'est encore un piège de Voldemort ...   
- Pas cette fois !   
- Qu'est ce qui te fait en être aussi certain ?   
- Plusieurs choses ! D'une, je n'étais pas à la place de Tom cette fois ... j'étais juste spectateur. Voldemort me peut pas tromper ce genre de visions puisqu'elles ne passent pas par lui. Et puis ...   
- Et puis ...   
- Je n'aurais aucun avantage à aller jouer les héros dans un endroit où tout le monde est mort !!!   
Je relève les yeux pour croiser le regard horrifié du directeur.   
- Seigneur !   
- Harry ! Harry, est ce que ... est ce que tu as vu ...   
Je vois mon ami déglutir ... Je sais ce qu'il veut ... malheureusement ...   
Je hôche lentement de la tête.   
Ses yeux s'illuminent d'un minime espoir.   
- Je suis désolé Ron ... Percy est mort !   
- Non !   
Un murmure ... un simple murmure avant que mon ami ne tombe assis sur sa chaise ...   
Mais si Percy a été détestable avec sa famille, l'an passé ... il a récemment reconnu ses tords et a tenté de se faire pardonner ... Il a fait d'énormes efforts et même si la blessure qu'il avait causé était profonde, la réconciliation était en bonne voie ...   
Aujourd'hui ... tout cela n'a plus d'importance ... plus d'importance ....   
Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce ...   
J'entend à peine Dumbledore annoncer qu'il va aller vérifier puis sortir.   
Rogue finit par sortir aussi.   
Jameson reste à mes côtés, silencieuse ... respectueuse de la douleur ... Puis elle se lève et s'éclipse à son tour ...   
Hermione, en larmes, aide un Ron détruit à se lever ...   
Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et m'annonce entre deux sanglots qu'ils repasseront mais qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ramène Ron au dortoir.   
J'approuve ... sans y réfléchir ...   
Ils me laissent à leur tour ...   
Seul ...   
Je tourne mon regard vers la fenêtre ...   
Le ciel pleure à son tour ... alors qu'il faisait beau tout à l'heure ...   
La guerre recommence ...   
Je ne le laisserais pas faire ... Je me batterais encore et encore ... Je vengerais ces gens, tous ces gens ... toutes ces familles ... tous ces amours ...   
Je deviendrais fort ... je deviendrais puissant ... je serais sa mort ...   
MA guerre commence !!!!

* * *

**Alors ... votre avis ???   
Jsuis pressée de savoir !!! LOL   
Il est plus long ... ça bouge un peu plus ... on en sait un peu plus ...   
J'espère que ça a plus à tout le monde !!   
Bizou et à la prochaine ... je vais me mettre au travail pour le prochain chapitre !!!   
Eternity**


	9. Seul face au Destin !

**Hello tout le monde !!!!!!!!  
BONNE ANNEE ET TOUS MES MEILLEURS VOEUX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Bref ... alors alors ... voilà mon tout dernier né ... ce fut long et laborieux mais IL EST LA POUR VOUS !!! LOL  
Je suis vraiment désolé d'un tel retard mais le temps m'a énormément manqué, l'inpiration aussi un peu ... et les vacances ne m'en ont pas donné plus ...  
Alors je m'excuse à genoux ... mais tout fut fait à l'encontre de ma volonté !  
Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !!  
Au fait, pour Noyel, j'ai mis un extrait de l'un de mes futurs chapitres ... mais il n'est pas dans ce chapitre là, sûrement l'un des suivants mais vous pourrez y retrouvez des détails correspondants ;-p .  
Bonne lecture !!!!  
Bizouxxx  
Eternity**

Réponses aux reviews :  
Sojiro : Kikou toi !!! Alors je continu dans ma lancée. Pour l'histoire de la présence, on va la voir de plus en plus mais vous allez pas savoir tout tout de suite sur elle ! Patience ! Pour le quiddistch j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup d'idée niveau match ... mais j'aime bien rappeler que mon ryry ... bah c'est un super joueur !!!LOL. Malfoy j'adore le faire souffir mais je peux te dire que ça fait que commencer !!!!!! ;-p . Je suis contente que le passage du ministère t'ais plu paske je dois avouer que je savais pas du tout comment le faire !!!!! Bref ... avec tous les compliments que tu me fais, je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête et me croire tout permis ;-p. Méfie toi j'ai déjà commencé à prendre du retard sur mes publications !!! LOL. Bizouuxxxxx

Onarluca : ça pour devenir plus puissant, il va le devenir ... mais il a pas trop le choix non plus ... ;-p . Merci de tes encouragements .

Zagan : Helloooooo ! Pour l'animagus, il est pas encore tout à fait prêt à l'avoir même pas du tout !!!Tu verras bien, en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçu ... ;-p. Quant au match, je dois bien t'avouer que le quidditch, même si je lui réserve une place dans ma fic, n'est pas ce que je réussi le mieux, donc ce que je décris le moins. En plus, les idées manquent pour ce genre de situations donc ... on fait avec ce qu'on a ... LOL. la vision est une vraie vision sans qu'il s'appelle Trelawnay pour autant ! Disons que c'est un effet de l'occluemencie et de son lien avec Voldemort qui persiste tout de même !!! Bon, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !!! Byebye

m4r13 : Pour ma défense je dirai qu'on m'avais réclamé de la longueur alors je cède aux supliques d'un public super et que j'adoooooore ... hum hum !! Jme calme !!!!! Bref ...disons que les affrontements directs ne seront pas tout de suite pour Harry ! Mais il est pas en vacances pour autant je te rassure !;-).

Greg : Kikouu ! J'adore quand mes persos perdent le contrôle ... niak niak ;.. surtout kan ça fait souffrir Malfoy ... (moi sadique ??????? pk tu dis ça ;-p ) Enfin, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !!!!!! Et rassures toi je suis très loin d'abandonner mon ti bébé et mes revieweurs adorééééé LOL ;-p. Nan mais c'est surtout le temps qui me manque donc je fais mon possible mais on peut pas tout avoir !! Et pour Féa ... eh ben ... je vais malheureusement approuver ta conscience qui vient te faire chier et te dire que c'est moi l'auteur et que je fais ce que je vaux de mes perso niak niak niak niak ... euh non, jvoulais pas dire ça, nan, en fait, je dois laisser le suspense .. tu comprend le terrible dilemme d'un auteur ;-p !!! Dis moi vite ce que tu penses de ma suite !! Bizouxxxxxx

Abel : pour chapitre 8 Je crois que tu va encore attendre un petit bout de temps pour connaître l'animagus de notre très cher Harry !!! Surtout k'en plus c'est un animal made in mon cerveau de tordu alors .... no comment . LOL. Nan mais on va le découvrir au fur et à mesure sans trop de détail. Je dois, en passant m'excuser de l'oublie que j'ai (encore) commis !! Je suis vraiment désolé mais au départ j'avais fait avec Poufsouffle donc .... J'espère que ce chapitre ter plaira tout autant !!!! pour extrait dans message de noyel Aloooooors ... de un, Orphéa eh ben ..... jpouvais pas l'oublier non plus donc ... elle a un rôle !! Mais il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que l'on dit ... niak niak ... ensuite, Hadès ... no comment ( je laisse un peu de suspense ou alors tu connaîtra tout à l'avance ... LOL ) et Cyléna va apparaître dans les prochains chapitres car celui ci n'était q'un extrait que ce que je vais vous mettre dans mes futurs chapitres !! Bizouuxxxxxxxxxx

Bastien : contente que tu ais accroché à ma fic ... j'espère te retrouver à ce chapitre ;-p .

Lyls : Je crois que là je vais devoir me planquer si je veux pas que tu récupères tes instruments de torture .... je suis vrèèèèèèèèment désolééééé du retard !!! Me tape pas me tape pas stpppp .... LOL. Bref ... je suis ravie de savoir que j'ai encore une chance de survie, même si ce n'est que le temps d'une fic !!!!! ;-p. Dis moi vite si ce chapitre vaut le coup !!! Bizouxxx

Narwe : Bonjour à toi chère revieweuse !! LOL. Je suis désolée si ma fic fini par paraître un peu répétitive et lourdingue ... mais c'est bien que tu me le dises ! Tous les commentaires sont utiles et constructifs ! Et ça peut m'aider ! Bref, c'est un fait que je reconnais que je suis un peu trop chronologique et lente sur des détails inutiles mais ces chapitres là, j'ai eu du mal à les écrire paske justemps il se passe un peu trop rien et qu'il n'y a rien à dire !! Le problème étant que je ne veux pas passer dans l'opposé et faire tout à la va vite comme je l'étais avant ( gros défaut ... certainement pire ). Donc il me retse à trouver le juste milieu sans y parvenir pour le moment !! Quant au coup " le soleil brille les petits oiseaux chantent " c'est pas définitif. Enfin, j'espère ne pas faire ça quand j'arriverais dans la guerre ouverte mais bon ! Pour le français ... je reconnais mes tords ... je m'en excuse et reconnais que si je peux me débrouiller en français simple et en vocabulaire ( sauf erreur de frappe ) , la conjugaison a toujours été mon ennemi juré .... je n'ai jamais su bien m'entendre avec elle et c'est faute d'essayer ! C'est bien pour ça que j'ai fini par passer en présent dans la majorité du texte ! J'espère que tu m'excuseras des fautes faites et à venir !!!! Au fait, j'ai pas précuisé ce qu'il y avait sur les crêpes ;-p .... même si moi je les préfère au sucre simple !!!! LOL.  
N'hésite pas à me redire si tu vois d'autres pb dans ma fic !!!! Byebye

Epayss : Mais je suis sadique très chèr, une sadique de premier ordre en plus !!! LOL. Mais je dois t'avouer quelquechose ... si je met tout au présent, c'est plus par facilité .... je suis un merde en conjugaison et le passé et moi on a jamais réussi à faire bon ménage !!! ;-p. Pour l'animagus, j'ai bien pensé au dragon, ça me plaisait bien ... encore que trop imposant, en quel cas, il aurait fallu un autre animal en plus, une alternative. Non en fait, j'ai préféré retomber sur une animal qui me sort tout droit de l'imagination ! Tu va bientôt le découvrir alors ... patience ... Merci de tes idées ! Bizouxxxxx

hisoka : comme tu as du le remarquer, à mon plus grand regret, je n'ais pas de jour pour poster étant donné que je poste quand j'ai fini un chpitre qui me conviens ... ça dépend ... ça peut être quelques jours ;.. une semain ou comme ici un mois ! Tu es tombé dans ma mauvaise période !!! LOL. dsl ! Mais je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Pour l'animagus, ça reste et restera encore un mystère quelques temps !!!! Mais tu verras !!! Bonne lecture . Byebye

archidruide :alors ton ordi est réparé ????? LOL. Je dois t'avouer que malgré mon imagination fertile ( un peu trop ... ) je me limite dans des scènes comme celle du ministère. Et il est vrai que c'est le genre de trucs que je ne sait pas trop comment décrire !!!! Donc dsllll !!! LOL. J'espère que tu t'es remis de ta maldie .... remarque depuis le temps, jm'inquièterais si c'étais pas le cas !! Au fait, si t'as des conseils niveau écriture pour des scènes un peu sanglantes, n'hésite pas, jen ai besoin ! Byebye !

atalinia : dsl de ce retard !!!! mais au moins la suite est là !!!! LOL. Merci de tes encouragements !Byebye !

Takoma : ton enthousiasme motive mon esprit d'auteur ... ;-p .Jsuis contente qu'elle te plaise autant que ça ... dis moi ce que tu pense de la suite !!!

aymeric :malheureusement, le vite va être dure à suivre !! LOL. mais voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ;- p .

maelstrom-fic : une longueur qui demande plus de temps de rédaction ... LOL. mais voilà la suite !!

petite fleur la fée : heureuse de te retrouver et contente que ça te plaise ;-p

Dupapier : atta que j'explique avant de m'engueuler !!!! Et pi d'abord, j'ai mis que c'était un extrait d'un futur chapitre donc c'est nôoooormal si ya des truc que tu compren pas encore !!! Tu verras, il y a des détails que tu retrouve entre l'extrait et ce chapitre qui est la vrai suite !!!! LOL. Je sais que Harry est ptit poil trop solitaire mais j'aime bien ce côté là, je dois t'avouer, même si il reste toujours avec ses amis. Les problèmes qui viendront par la suite ... c'est autre chose !LOL ! Quant à Orphéa ... tout vient à point qui sait attendre !!! Bonne lectuuuuuure !!!! Byebye et bonne année à toi aussi !!!

miss-nymphadora : Ne crains rien !! C'était un chapitre en plus ;.. piti cadeau de Noyel !! En fait, c'était un extrait d'un chapitre qui ne viendra qu'après donc d'ici là mon cerveau vous à concocté quelques surprises !!! LOL. Ce chapitre ci t'aidera ptete a y voir plus clair mais autrement il faudra attendre !! Byebye !

simoi : je sais plus où me mettre avec un compliment comme celui là !!!! LOL. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant mais dis moi ce que tu pense de la suite !!!!

Yumi4 : La voili la suite !!!!!!!!!!!! LOL

DONC JE REPRECISE BIEN AVANT DE COMMENCER ......... DANS LE "CHAPITRE" PUBLIE POUR NOYEL .... CE N ETAIT PAS LE VERITABLE CHAPITRE MAIS UN EXTRAIT POUR VOUS CONVAINCRE QUE JE N ETAIS PAS MORTE ET QUE MA FIC EN AVAIT ENCORE A REVENDRE !!!!!!!! LOL. DONC VOUS ALLEZ RETROUVER DES POINTS COMMUN ET PEUT ETRE MIEUX COMPRENDRE DES TRUCS !!!!! 

Sur ce bonne lecture !!!!  
Bizouuuuxx à tous !  
Eternity

( Les paroles en gras et italiques sont les pensées de Harry ! )__

Chapitre 9 : Seul face au Destin !

Mes yeux fixent le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Je sens très vaguement les mains de Mme Pomfresh vérifier chacun de mes membres, tout comme j'entend à peine sa voix me dire que je peux enfin sortir.  
Ma nuit a été horrible ...  
Je les ais vu ... tout ces morts ... ils sont revenus me hanter ...  
J'ai vu la Mort ...  
Voilà déjà trois jours que nous avons gagné le match ... trois jours que cette vision me hante ... trois jours que le Ministère a été annexé par Tom ...  
Dès le lendemain matin, la Gazette a publiée l'annonce de la chute du Ministère et le nombre de morts que cela a engendré ...  
Jusqu'au bout, j'ai voulu y croire ... croire que tout était faux ... encore ... que tous ces gens étaient encore en vie ... heureux et inscousciants ...  
Mais non ... ils sont tous morts ... tous ...  
D'après ce que m'ont dit Hermione et Ron, le monde de la Magie est en total émoi ... tous tremblent maintenant que le ministère est tombé, entraînant dans sa chute la majorité des Aurors qui se dressaient contre Voldemort ...  
Je les comprend, mais il est inutile de pleurer et et s'apitoyer ... attendant une mort qui finira par venir ...  
Moi ... Je vais me battre ...  
Mais pour le moment, c'est un peu dur vu que Pomfresh a tenue à me garder plusieurs jours en observation ... comme d'habitude ...  
J'ai tout de même eu le plaisir d'éplucher le grimoire que m'a prêté le professeur Jameson ... Celle là même qui est passé plusieurs fois me voir ...  
J'ai appris beaucoup de choses à son contact ... Des choses qui vont me servir ...  
- Harry ?  
Je tourne mon regard vide vers la voix qui m'appelle ...  
- Oui Hermione ?  
Ma voix est grave, rauque d'avoir pleuré ...  
Mon amie est seule ...  
Je vois les larmes qui emplissent lentement ses yeux ...  
Soudain, elle se précipite vers moi et se presse contre ma poitrine ...  
Je l'entoure de mes bras ... sans rien dire ...  
- J'ai peur Harry !  
- C'est normal Mione ! Tout le monde a peur !  
- J'ai peur de vous perdre, toi et Ron ! Je sais très bien que vous serez les premiers à vous jeter dans la bataille ... Mais j'ai peur !  
Ses mots me touchent ... tellement francs ... tellement apeurés ...  
- Il faudra être forte Mione ... Ma place est au combat ... et je te jure que Ron s'en sortira ... même si je dois y rester pour ça !  
- Harry ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Vous devez revenir ... lui et toi ... tous les deux ...  
Je souris tristement alors qu'elle fixe ses yeux chocolat dans les miens. Du revers de la main, j'essuie lentement les larmes qui s'écoulent encore.  
- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là Mione !  
- Mais ...  
- Pour le moment ... notre seul but est de devenir forts ... c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, pour l'instant !  
Elle me regarde sans mots dire avant de replonger sa tête dans mon tee-shirt. Les sanglots s'étouffent encore dans sa gorge mais elle se calme ... lentement ...  
Je sais parfaitement, et elle aussi, qu'elle ne nous laissera jamais aller seuls là-bas. Quoi qu'il arrive, comme l'a si bien dit mon meilleur ami la veille, ça sera toujours nous trois ou rien !  
Soudain, une autre main se pose sur le dos d'Hermione, la frottant doucement. Je lève la tête vers Ron. Celui-ci me sourit tristement, les yeux légèrement rouges. Je lui retourne un faible sourire à mon tour.  
Pendant la guerre, il n'y a pas le droit à l'erreur ... un pas de travers ... un moment de faiblesse et tu tombes !  
Ron a su se relever ...   
Et moi, je me relèverai toujours !  
- Bonjour vous trois !  
- Bonjour professeur !  
Hermione se redresse, confuse, mais le professeur Jameson lui sourit doucement. Elle vient s'assoir sur la chaise à mes côtés et me regarde quelques minutes.  
- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux Harry !  
- Oui ! Normalement, je peux sortir ce midi alors oui, ça va !  
Elle me fais un nouveau sourire compréhensif avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au grimoire sur ma table de nuit.  
- Alors tu as réussi à le finir ?  
- Moui ...  
- Très bien ! Cela ne peut que te servir. Bon, j'étais venue t'apporter quelques sucreries, histoire de te changer les idées ...  
- C'est très gentil à vous professeur !  
Elle se lève puis, au moment de partir se retourne une dernière fois vers moi, les yeux voilés de tristesse.  
- Tu me fais énormément penser à quelqu'un Harry ... quelqu'un que j'ai beaucoup aimé ... et je sais que tu es capable de grandes choses ... comme lui !   
C'est sur ces paroles mystérieuses qu'elle s'éclipse rapidement. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mes amis qui semblent aussi interdits que moi.  
Puis, Ron hausse légèrement les épaules, changeant de sujet.  
- Bon ... Tu te lève Harry ou tu préfères rester encore ici !  
Inutile d'en dire plus, je suis déjà debout en train de m'habiller. Et, alors que je me bats avec mon pantalon, j'entend Ron pouffer discrètement. Je me retourne pour voir Hermione admirer le mur, rouge de gêne. Je réalise soudain que je n'ai pas été trop pudique en me levant ainsi sans prévenir.  
- Désolé Mione !  
- Mmmm pas grave !  
Deux mots ... deux simples mots qui ne firent qu'amplifier sa gêne et le fou rire de mon meilleur ami. Je souris tendrement face à un tel tableau ... rire prolonge la vie et change les idées ... et on en a bien besoin ces derniers temps !!!  
Dix minutes après, nous sommes enfin sortis de cette satanée infirmerie. Nous marchons tranquillement en silence dans les couloirs. Personne en vue ... ils doivent tous être dans la Grande Salle ...  
Mais lorsque nous y pénétrons à notre tour, le silence morbide qui y règne me fait frissonner ...  
Chacun semble plongé dans ses pensées ...  
Nous nous asseyons sans bruit et commençons à manger, nous aussi en silence. La peur et l'angoisse deviennent palpables dans l'ambiance qui règne lourdement dans la Grande Salle.  
Je finis par soupirer avant de me relever bruyamment sous les regards désapprobateurs et de m'échapper à ce cerceuil de faibles sentiments. Combien de temps resteront-ils à pleurer ceux qui ne pourront plus revenir alors qu'il y a tant à faire pour ceux qui restent. Oui c'est dur .. dur d'être jeune ... impuissant ...et face à la guerre ... mais c'est ainsi ! Et moi, plus que les autres, je n'ais pas choisis tout cela.  
Je marche ... la tête loin ... l'esprit vagabondant dans de lointaines et sanglantes images de batailles ... peut-être tout sera différent ...  
- Rêve toujours Harry ! Il va te pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout cette face de Serpent de mes ...  
- Harry !  
Je m'arrête finalement pour faire face à mes deux meilleurs amis qui tentent de me rattraper. Hermione vient d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde avec son cri. Bon j'étais pas beaucoup plus discret à errer en me marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.  
- Que se passe-t-il Mione ?  
- Tu vas où comme ça ?  
- Me balader ... histoire d'empêcher cette ambiance me ronger le peu d'espoir qui me reste !  
Je ne la laisse pas me répondre, me détournant rapidement de leurs visages étonnés.  
Et voilà ... je change encore d'humeur comme de chemise ... mais faut aussi comprendre que tout me ronge de l'intérieur ... j'étais là ... j'aurais pu ...  
Mais non ...  
Comme toujours ... spectateur ... public solitaire du sombre travail de la Mort !  
Une à une les flammes de vie s'affaiblissent ... elles vacillent dans le vent porteur de malheur ...  
Certaines s'éteignent ...  
D'autres s'allument ... même en ces temps de guerre ...  
Et d'autres encore s'affermissent pour rester et combattre ... ne pas laisser les ténèbres sur le monde ...  
Et moi, je suis là ... on m'y a placé ... et j'y reste !!!!  
Je ne laisserais pas ma flamme s'envoler ... les braises de la vengeance sont toujours là ... je deviendrais brasier puis incendie ... je brûlerais son corps, son âme ... tout ce qui peut encore subsister dans ce cadavre ambulant ... Je le tuerais ...  
Tout à mes pensées ... toutes aussi morbides les unes que les autres ... je parviens lentement devant le lac. Je m'assoie lentement ... et ferme mes yeux.  
Je me sens partir ...  
M'assoupir lentement ...  
Juste le noir ...  
- Harry !  
Je me redresse en sursaut et scrute les alentours ...  
Personne !  
Mais alors qui a pu ...  
- Tu cherche quelqu'un, jeune humain ?  
J'écarquille les yeux en les posant finalement devant mes pieds étendus.   
Un rire cristallin, roulant et envoutant comme le murmure de l'eau ... Il s'élève dans le calme du parc ...  
- Sirène ...  
Ma voix, en un soupir, m'a finalement imposé ce que mon esprit avait du mal a avaler.  
Elle rit une nouvelle fois ...  
Enchanteur ...  
Puis, elle penche doucement sa tête sur le côté, me scrutant longuement ...  
Je lui retourne son regard curieux, la détaillant ...  
De long cheveux blonds lui cascadent sur les épaules ... ses lèvres retroussées en un petit sourire sont fines et rosées ...  
Mon regard glisse le long de son visage ... tombant sur ses yeux ...  
Bleu ... la mer ... belle et sauvage ... enchanterresse et meurtrière ... elle reprend les enfants que la vie à déposé hors de son sein !  
Et pourtant ... bleu ... comme les bleu du ciel ... celui d'été ... avec ses étoiles qui brillent ... bleu et or ... ma vie pour ces yeux ... Orphéa !  
Je sursaute violemment alors que je commençais à m'avancer vers la trop belle tentatrice. J'ai subitement tout occulté lorque j'ai croisé ces yeux là. Mais c'est encore elle qui m'a sauvé ... encore ...  
Je vois la sirène soupirer tristement ...  
- J'aurais essayé ...  
- Pardon ?  
- Je te voulais, petit humain ... mais elle t'a pris avant moi ! Je ne peux rien contre ce qui emplit ton coeur ...  
Un sourire mutin étire encore ses lèvres ...  
- J'ai bien essayé de t'emmener lorsque tu t'es endormi mais ... il faut croire que le ciel n'est pas avec moi ces derniers temps !  
Alors c'est ça ... quelqu'un m'a réveillé alors que j'allais disparaître ... là-dessous !  
Le problème est ... qui ?  
- Bon bah tant pis pour moi ! L'éternité est encore longue et d'autres te suivront ... même si ...  
Son regard gourmand me détaille encore un fois ...  
- Tu es sûr que ça ne t'interresserais pas de ...  
- Nan !  
- Vous êtes tellement borné vous les humains ... Remarque ... je dois reconnaître que tu n'as pas mauvais goût et je comprend ton choix ...  
Je la regarde sans comprendre ... de quoi parle-t-elle donc ...  
Elle ricane doucement sous l'eau ...  
- Allons allons ... le mystère doit encore être gardé ... mais méfie toi, quand l'Eden renaîtra ... d'autre voudront éveiller son désir !! Accroche toi, petit humain, et à bientôt sûrement !  
Je la regarde, sans mot dire, retourner à ses flots tumultueux et sombres ....  
Les pensées tourbillonnent à grande vitesse dans ma tête ...  
Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?  
Est ce qu'il existe des gens qui, un jour sur cette Terre, n'ont pas parlé avec des devinettes ...  
Je lève les yeux vers le ciel ...  
Les nuages coulent lentement ... immuablement ... comme le temps ...  
L'automne ne laisse transparaître que sa fraîcheur et son calme.  
Je me relève doucement et me remet en route vers le château. J'espère que Ron et Hermione ne m'en voudront pas quant à ma saute d'humeur de tout à l'heure ...  
Enfin ... on verra ...  
- Le mot de passe ?  
- Courage !  
Je me glisse sans réfléchir derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Mes amis sont là devant le feu. A peine suis-je entré qu'ils me font de grands signes de la main pour aller les rejoindre ...  
Je souris faiblement ...

Toujours là !

-------------------------

Je cours ... je n'en peux plus ... J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va éclater ....  
Mais je cours toujours ...  
Je ne vois que le noir ... je n'entend que le bruit de ma respiration saccadée par la course et l'angoisse ...  
C'est alors que je l'entend encore ... lui ... ou elle ... cette chose !  
Je m'arrête ! Le hurlement venait de devant ... Je suis pris au piège ...  
Je sens sa présence étouffante et dangereuse tout autour de moi !

Si seulement je n'étais pas entré dans la fôret Interdite en pleine nuit ... encore une fois ... Je sais pourtant que ça me porte la poisse !

Flash-Back :

- Qu'est ce que tu comprends à ce que l'on ressent ?? Pour toi c'est facile, tu n'avais personne que tu aimais qui est mort cette nuit là ! Mais tu demandes à ceux qui souffrent de ne pas pleurer ... Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Harry ! Un sale égoïste !  
Les mots de Ron me frappent en plein coeur. Je baisse les yeux mais ne répond rien. Je sens pourtant toujours le regard hargneux de mon meilleur ami sur moi. Comment en sommes nous arrivé là ? Nous ?  
Tout ça a commencé par une simple discussion que nous avions souvent depuis l'attaque au ministère ... déjà deux semaines ...  
L'ambiance n'a pas arrêté de se plomber depuis ce moment ... Et ce comportement général commençait franchement à me porter sur les nerfs.  
J'en ais parler ... avec eux ... mes amis ...  
Hermione a compris ... m'a soutenu ... Elle a, depuis longtemps, deviné que ce qui me gêne ici, ce n'est pas que les autres soient tristes, ils en ont tout à fait le droit et je les comprend, mais c'est que je m'en veux ... je suis là ... je ne fais rien ...  
Mais Ron ne semble pas l'avoir compris de cette manière. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il me disait déjà de la fermer, qu'il valait mieux que je me taise vu ce que je disais ... En bref, pas des mots d'amour ....  
Ca s'est envenimé quand j'ai essayé de comprendre le pourquoi du comment et ... il a éclaté ...  
C'est seulement après l'avoir écouté m'enfoncer dans ma douleur pendant plusieurs longues minutes que je me lève. Je sors de la salle commune des Gryffordors, alors totalement silencieuse, puis me met à courir ... longtemps ... à travers les sombres couloirs de l'école endormie ...  
Bientôt, je sens l'air de la nuit frapper mon visage ... ais-je seulement conscience des flots de larmes qui se sont échappées de la prison de mes yeux ... des larmes retenues ... des larmes que je m'étais juré de ne plus versé ... celles de la solitude ... celles de la lancinante douleur qui vous transperce ...  
Je marche ...  
Mes yeux se perdre dans les perles d'or qui brillent au dessus de moi ...  
La lune est rouge ... rouge sang ... et pleine ...  
J'entend d'ici le hurlement de douleur de Rémus ... douleur ... intenable et éternelle douleur qui étreint et étouffe dans ses griffes de ténèbres ...  
Que ne donnerais je pas pour retourner ... chez moi ...  
Non pas Poudlard ... Poudlard est ma maison ...  
Mais mon chez moi ... là où je sais que quelqu'un m'attend ...  
Orphéa ...

Un bruit à mes côtés me fait sursauter. Mon regard fouille les alentours quelques minutes avant que mon cerveau n'assimile un fait ... dérangeant ...  
J'ai pénétré dans la fôret Interdite ...  
Pas que cela soit étonnant venant de moi mais ... les rumeurs, ou plutôt les conversations que j'ai entendu ne sont pas des plus rassurantes ...

Flash-Back 2  
Je sors du cours de Potion la tête haute mais le moral à zéro ... je suis totalement vané ...  
Je traîne la patte dans les couloirs déserts ... tout le monde s'est déjà précipité dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, et Ron en tête !

Et, alors que j'allais tourner à mon tour dans le couloir principal menant au Hall, j'entend des voix, provenant d'un recoin sombre.  
Craignant une quelconque manigance d'un quelconque (?) Serpentard, je m'approche à pas de loup.  
- Mais enfin Minerva, qu'allons nous faire si Albus ne trouve pas de solution dans les plus brefs délais ? Nous ne pouvons pas interdir le parc aux élèves ni le leur permettre sans protection sûre, ça serait risquer leurs vies et celles de tout le Collège.  
- Je sais Pompom, je sais ! Mais il faut comprendre que personne ne sait ce qui se passe ... Et vous encore moins que nous ...  
- Minerva ! Les cadavres qui ont été découvert par Hagrid lors de sa dernière visite au sein de la fôret ne sont pas l'oeuvre d'un être humain ... même Voldemort n'est pas aussi ... sauvage !  
- Sauvage est un terme si faible en comparaison de cette horreur !  
J'entend clairement ma professeur de Méta soupirer profondément. Ma curiosité est éguisée mais quelquechose en moi me préviens que je vais encore avoir des problèmes. Malgré tout, je me colle encore plus aux murs et écoute McGonagall répondre.  
- Albus fait ce qu'il peut mais nous sommes coincés ... aucune approche n'est possible tant que nous ne savons pas à qui ou plutôt à quoi nous avons affaire. Le risque est trop grand et nous ne pouvons pas permettre des nouvelles pertes en ce moment !  
- Allons Minerva ... ne me faites pas croire qu'Albus n'a aucune idée sur ce phénomène ... Je le connais depus de longues années et je ne lui avais encore pas vu cette expression de profonde douleur mélée d'impuissance ...  
- Pompom, je ...  
- Minerva, je suis l'infirmière de cet établissement et je me dois de savoir les risques encourus par mes futurs patients ...  
Je retiens un sifflement admiratif ... Pompom est vraiment borné dans son genre ... Elle a tout essayé et le pire ...  
- Très bien !  
... c'est qu'elle parvient à ses fins ! A tester !  
- Albus craint que Voldemort n'ais libéré la Bête des Abîmes ...  
Un cri étouffé effleure mes oreilles ... Je suppose que, finalement, elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir !  
Je tends l'oreille ... attendant de plus amples informations ...  
- Mais ... mais je croyais qu'elle avait été ... exterminée ...  
- C'est ce que le Ministère a préféré dire afin de calmer la terreur croissante .... mais il n'en était rien. La Bête des Abîmes fut simplement enfermée en sommeil dans une pièce magique des entrailles du Ministère ...Seul le sang ... et la mort de l'actuel ministre permettait l'ouverture de cette chambre. Sans le savoir, Voldemort a éveillé cette bête et a du, en la découvrant, la mettre à son service ...  
- Que Merlin ait pitié de nous ...  
- Comme vous dites ... Mais ...  
- Harry !  
Les deux interlocutrices s'arrêtent subitement de parler ... je les entends chuchoter puis se glisser dans un couloir adjacent.  
Je soupire puis me tourne vers mes meilleurs amis qui me rejoignent, inquiets ...  
- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Harry ! Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend !  
- Mais j'arrivais ... disons que j'ai eu ... un empêchement !  
Je leur souris innocemment puis me dirige vers la grande salle, parfois, mieux vaut le silence à une franchise incomplète. Etrangement, malgré un manque d'information très net, l'angoisse me noue l'estomac ...  
Je sens que quelquechose va encore nous ... ou plutôt devrais-je dire me tomber dessus !

Fin du Flash-back 2

Je ne croyais pas si bien dire ...  
La discussion de mon prof de Méta et de l'infirmière me revient en un clin d'oeil à l'esprit. L'angoisse me tord à nouveau les tripes.  
Je reste immobile dans les ombres de la nuit.  
Je sens une présence ... quelquepart ...  
Puis soudain ... plus rien !  
Le poids qui pesait étrangement sur mon estomac se dissipe en un clin d'oeil.  
Je me redresse ... un peu perdu par ce changement radical de situation.  
- Par Merlin ... je vais finir par croire que Fudge avait raison ... je deviens taré !  
_- Peut-être pas tant que ça ...  
_Je me retourne d'un saut ... scrutant chaque recoins ... chaque rayon de lune pour découvrir d'où provient la voix ...  
Et, alors que mon cerveau enregistre tout les bruits de la nuit, un rire résonne ...  
A la fois loin et près !  
_- Si tu t'y prend ainsi ... tu peux toujours me chercher, je suis tranquille !  
_Le rire ironique reprend, mettant mes nerfs à rude épreuve !  
- Mais put ...  
_- Ohla ohla ... reste poli jeune humain !  
_- Très drôle sachant que j'entend des voix là où il n'y a personne ... que je ressens des présences assez angoissantes ... et que mon meilleur ami s'est dressé contre moi !  
_- Rassures toi ... tu n'es pas fou pour autant !  
_- C'est déjà ça ...  
_- Juste un peu plus spécial que les autres !  
_- Encore !  
_- Tu m'amuses jeune humain !  
_- Cool ! Mais avec tout ça, je sais toujours pas qui vous êtes, où vous êtes et surtout ... ce que vous me voulez !   
Inconsciemment, mon corps se détend lentement alors que je reprend une marche régulière vers le coeur de la fôret.   
_- Ce que je suis ... disons ... une légende !  
_- Je vais finir par croire que je tape la causette avec Merlin en personne avec vos airs mystérieux ...  
Le rire reprend une nouvelle fois et c'est seulement à ce moment que je remarque son étrange sonorité ... presque comme ... un grognement ...  
_- Tu es observateur quand tu veux petit Homme !   
_- Pardon ?  
_- J'entend tout ce que tu dis ... tout ce que tu penses ... tout ce que tu désires ...  
_- Eh ... c'est quoi cette histoire !!!  
_- Je suis là où personne ne peut me voir ... mais où toi tu peux me trouver !  
_- Décidément c'est la mode ! Après les charades, le cache-cache ! Je gagne quoi si je trouve !  
_- Ce que tu recherches !  
_- J'adore vos indices ! Au fait, juste une question ... qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?  
_- Rassures toi ... aucun mal ne te sera fait par celui que tu héberges !  
_Je m'arrête subitement au milieu du chemin, repassant lentement les paroles de mon interlocuteur ...  
- Je veux pas être contrariant mais ... je suis censé héberger quoi ou qui ?  
_- Tu comprendras en temps et en heure !  
_- Quand je serais plus grand, c'est ça ?!! Vous êtes lourds avec ça, je ...  
_- L'âge ne change rien à l'apprentissage ! Si tu es là, c'est que tu en es capable ! Mais tu sauras tout quand tu me trouveras !  
_- Et pour le moment, je suis censé vous chercher où ?  
_- Là où tu puises ta force ! A bientôt petit humain !  
_- Eh mais attendez !  
- Que fais tu dans la Fôret à cette heure, Harry Potter !  
Je relève brusquement les yeux.  
- Oh Ban ! Je ... en fait, disons que je vais là où me portent mes pieds ...  
Je le voie froncer légèrement des sourcils. Puis, après quelques minutes, il soupire et lève son visage fermé vers les mystères du ciel.  
- Le Destin est sombre ...  
- C'est la guerre Ban ! Il ne faut pas rêver non plus !  
- La Lune Rouge appelle ses enfants à elle ! La Mort et la Souffrance seront bientôt épars en ce monde !  
- Je ...  
Pas franchement rassurant les centaures ce soir. Je préfère encore quand ils nous parlent de Mars.  
- Que tes pas te portent hors de ce lieu de Ténèbres, Harry Potter. La lumière n'a rien a faire ici ...  
- Oui mais je ...  
- Elle est là ...  
- Qui ?  
- Elle ... monstre des Enfers ... Le sang l'attire, elle ne devrait plus tarder à te trouver alors hâte toi !  
Je fais quelques pas en arrière ... mes boyaux se contractant à chaque mots prononcés ...  
Ban me semble bien bavard ce soir ....  
Je m'apprête à lui poser la question qui me hante lorsque .... un hurlement inhumain déchire la nuit de part en part ...  
Un hurlement rauque ... profond ... monstrueux ...  
Mes jambes se figent alors que je sens tout mon fâmeux courage de Gryffondor se réfugier au plus profond de moi ...  
- Cours Harry Potter ... ne t'arrête que lorsque la paix reviendra autour de toi ...  
- Je ... mais et vous ?  
Je commence déjà à me glisser sur le chemin du retour, ne pouvant m'empêcher de poser cette question fatidique ..  
C'est alors que pour la première fois, je vois un léger sourire ourler les lèvres du centaure qui me fait face. Un sourire résigné mais triste malgré tout.  
- Nous resterons où les étoiles ont voulus nous faire exister ... Le Destin est sombre ...  
C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il se cabre avant de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre de la Fôret.  
Je reste immobile quelques secondes ...  
Quand soudain ... un silence total et pressant tombe sur la Fôret Interdite.  
Je n'entend plus que ma respiration .... sifflante ... rauque de peur ...  
Oui moi, le célèbre Harry Potter, courageux Gryffondor au grand coeur, suis pétrifié de peur devant un danger inconnu, à cause de prédiction de centaures fana des étoiles ...  
Et pourtant ...  
_- Cours !!!  
_Il ne m'en faut pas plus ....  
Je me retourne d'un bond et m'élance à travers les arbres ...  
Quelquechose me suis ... j'en suis certain ...  
Mais je cours .... ma seule chance de salut ...  
C'est la première fois que le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard m'a semblé aussi long ...  
Je la sens ... cette chose qui m'a pris comme gibier ... elle est derrière moi , elle me colle au train ... elle se rapproche ...

Fin du flash-back

Je reste immobile. Mon coeur s'affole encore dans ma poitrine ...  
L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines ... comme la peur ...  
Je scrute les ombres ...  
Je cherche ...  
Un mouvement ...  
Une respiration ...  
Un regard ...  
Mais rien ...  
La seule chose ... c'est cette sensation ... ce poids ...  
Elle est là ... elle me guette ... elle s'amuse ...  
Je repense aux paroles de Ban ...  
" La sang l'attire ..."  
Je l'attire ...  
_- Bien vu ...  
**- C'est pas tout à fait le moment pour les devinettes ...  
**- Tes yeux ne te serviront à rien ici jeune humain ...  
**- Et tu veux que je me serve de quoi ... que j'y aille à tâtons ... histoire de se faire bouffer une main avant de crever ...  
**- Cesse ton humour noir ...  
**- Alors arrête tes mystères et dis moi COMMENT JE PEUX SAUVER MA PEAU ....  
**- Calme toi !  
**- Je peux pas ... Je sais pas ce que c'est mais ... j'ai peur !  
**_Occultant inconsciemment le fait d'avoir un ... quelqu'un qui vient me taper la discute dans ma propre tête, je me concentre à la fois sur mon étrange conversation et sur chaque mouvement autour de moi ...  
Plus rien ne bouge ...  
Les minutes s'égrennent ... lentement ... me livrant au suplice de l'attente ...  
_- Au moins, tu reconnais ta peur ... tu peux ainsi la combattre ...  
**- Pour le moment, on s'en fout ... ce qu'il me faut c'est combattre cette ... cette chose qui veut pas me lâcher !  
**- Tu ne peux rien !  
**- Pardon ? Tu viens seulement pour me dire au bout d'un quart d'heure que je vais crever ...  
**- Je n'ais pas dit cela !  
_Je soupire silencieusement.  
_- Ta seule chance de salut ... c'est la fuite ... L'odeur de ton sang l'a rendue folle ... Tu l'attire plus qu'aucun être vivant ne l'avait fait jusque là ...  
**- Cool ! Faut toujours que ça me tombe dessus ces conneries !  
**_Un silence tendu s'installe dans mon esprit tourmenté ...  
Mes yeux fouillent toujours les alentours ...  
Mais ce furent mes oreilles qui la répèrèrent ...  
Un grognement ... minime mais présent ... juste là ... à ma droite ...  
_- Maintenant ... Cours !  
_Et alors que la voix résonne encore dans ma tête ... je m'élance de toute la force de mes jambes tremblantes sur le chemin qui s'ouvre à moi ...  
Les branches frappent mon visage ...  
Les ronces déchirent mes vêtements et ma peau à nu ...  
Mais je cours ...  
Soudain, je me sens projeter très violemment contre l'arbre le plus proche ..Je reste étourdi alors qu'un grognement s'amplifie à mes côtés ...  
_- Oups !  
**- C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?  
**- Eh ... pas de ma faute si vous les humains courez si lentement ...  
**- Merlin ... sauvez moi !  
**- Pour le moment, tu peux compter que sur toi même !  
_J'entrouvre très légèrement les yeux ... mais mon regard ne tombe que sur d'énormes pattes velus d'une cinquantaine de centimères de diamètre.  
Quoi qu'elle soit ... cette chose fait des allées et venues devant moi ...  
_- Elle doit se demander par quel bout elle commence !  
**- Très rassurant merci !  
**_Et alors qu'elle semble s'être décidée, je me jette sur le côté en roulant à quelques mètres d'elle ...  
Je me relève ... deux yeux rouges sang se fixent sur moi ...  
_- Bouge bouge !   
_Je suis pétrifié ... la nuit la cache à moi ...  
Et pourtant .... je sais ... je distingue ... un monstre ... une horreur ... un enfant des Enfers ...  
_- Mais BOUGE !  
_Je sursaute pour enfin repartir dans le sens contraire en courant ...  
Mais j'ai à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que je suis plaqué et maintenu au sol par cette chose ...  
Je tente tant bien que mal de me défaire de son emprise lorsque qu'une intense douleur me traverse ...  
Des griffes s'enfoncent dans la chaire de mon dos ... labourant et saignant ...  
Je laisse un cri s'échapper de ma gorge ...  
Et alors que je me sens partir, le poids sur moi s'allège ...  
Pour que la douleur de mon dos laisse place à celle qui nait dans mon bras alors que ses cros s'enfonce dans mes muscles ...  
Je hurle de nouveau ...  
Elle grogne ... me secoue avant de me projeter contre un nouvel arbre ...  
Je crois qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mes cris de douleur ...  
Mais je n'entend qu'une chose ... une voix dans ma tête, qui me scande au même rythme que ma douleur, baguette ... baguette ... baguette ...  
Je sens le sol trembler alors que la bête se rapproche ...

Je glisse mon bras encore valide dans ma poche pour en retirer le plus lentement possible ma baguette ...  
La patte de mon agresseur s'abaisse alors pour venir déchirer ma jambe ...  
Je me mord les lèvres et lève ma baguette en invoquant le premier sort qui me vient à l'esprit.  
- Lumos !  
La lumière s'amplifie à un point tel que je m'en trouve moi même aveuglé. Je me relève le plus vite qu'il m'est possible et clopine vers mon salut.  
Je tiens tout contre moi mon bras ensanglanté, ma baguette toujours serré dans ma main ...  
Le hurlement de la bête résonne alors de nouveau dans le silence pesant de la fôret.  
Je me presse, mon coeur se serrant de plus en plus à chaque pas fait ..  
_- Allez courage ! Encore quelques mètres ...  
_Et en effet, je distingue au loin les tours du château. La lisière est toute proche ...  
Mais encore trop loin ... j'entend déjà le rythme de la course de mon chasseur derrière moi.  
Je me retourne et, sans regarder plus, lance un Stupéfix, suivi d'un Immobilus et de toute sorte de sorts qui me viennent à l'esprit ...  
Je recule, au fur et à mesure, pas à pas ... me rapprochant des protections de Poudlard.  
Je lance un dernier Lumos en espérant que ça ait le même effet et repart dans ma course folle.  
Mon souffle est trop court ... je suffoque et titube mais tiens le rythme ...  
Puis soudain, je trébuche et tout mon corps douloureux s'étale contre terre.  
Mes dernières forces me servent à me retourner ...  
Voir la Mort en face !  
J'observe mes arrières et reste béat en remarquant que mon poursuivant s'est arrêté dans les ombres pour finalement se détourner et abandonner la poursuite ...  
Je jette un léger coup d'oeil autour de moi ....  
Je suis sorti de la fôret ... pas forcément en très bon état mais j'en suis sorti ...  
Je laisse ma tête repartir en arrière et tomber sur l'herbe en respirant un grand coup ...Mon coeur bat toujours autant la chamade alors que l'adrénaline quitte lentement mon sang ...Je respire un grand coup avant de tenté de me mettre sur mes jambes tremblantes.   
Il ne me sert à rien de rester là ...  
De plus, mon corps me fait affreusement souffrir ...  
C'est décidé je prend un abonnement à l'infirmerie ... Pompom va encore me faire un crise !  
_- C'était limite !  
**- Sûr ! Mais l'important c'est que j'en suis sorti !  
**- T'as vu ton état ! Nan mais quelle idée d'aller se balader là-bas en pleine nuit !  
**- Oh c'est bon ! Je vais déjà avoir le droit au sermon durant toute la prochaine semaine !  
**- De toute façon ... je parle je parle ... mais je suis pareil que toi !  
**- Mon pauvre ! Je compatis !  
**_Un léger rire met fin à notre conversation. Finalement, je sens que je vais bien l'aimer ce ... cet ... enfin Lui !  
Je boîte vers l'entrée du château. Un fois parvenue à celle-ci, je m'appuie contre le lourd battant et reprend difficilement mon souffle.  
Puis, je me décide enfin à pousser la porte. Mais, à peine l'ais je entrouverte que des cris me parviennent, stridents et affolés.  
Discret, je jette d'abord un coup d'oeil. Je repère Hermione et Ron devant Dumbledore, lui-même habillé pour la nuit, entouré d'une floppée d'élèves, certainement réveillés par les cris hystériques de mon amie.  
- Mais professeur ! Il lui est certainement arrivé quelquechose ... il est sûrement blessé, agonisant ou peut-être même mort !  
- Si seulement c'était vrai ...  
- Sévérus, je vous en pris !  
Je vois le maître des Potions se renfrogner en continuant de marmonner dans sa barbe.  
Près de ma meilleure amie, je distingue Ron, le visage rongé par l'inquiétuide et le remord ... Au moins, la soirée se finira pas si mal que ça.  
_- Quand je vois la tête de ton directeur, je dirais pas ça ...  
_En effet, les yeux d'habitude si pétillants de Dumbledore sont emplis de crainte, d'inquiétude et d'un peu trop de sérieux pour que ce soit bon signe pour moi.  
Je déglutis difficilement.  
**_- Et là, je fais quoi pour sauver ma peau cette fois !  
_**Un rire me répond me laissant seul avec mes questions.  
Je soupire et me décide à me glisser dans le Grand Hall. Ses occupants ne remarquent même pas ma présence tellement les cris de mon amie emplissent la pièce.  
- Miss Granger, nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous ne savons pas si Harry est encore dans le château ou non. Si cela se trouve, il est même rentré dans votre tour et ...  
- Nan professeur ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a un problème. Il faut aller l'aider ...  
- Plus besoin Mione !  
Une seule phrase ... trois mots ... cela suffit pour qu'ils se retournent tous vers moi ...  
Un cri est poussé dans le groupe de Poufsouffle à ma droite.  
- Harry ! Oh mon Dieu !  
Mon amie se précipitent vers moi, suivie de très près par Ron. Je vois bien leur hésitation à me toucher. Je suis recouvert de sang ... mes blessures n'ayant cesser de couler.  
- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
- C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir. Mais je pense qu'il serait bien que le jeune Potter soit transporté à l'infirmerie avant quelques explications.  
Les yeux de Dumbledore me transpercent de part en part. Assez dérangeant ...  
Je maintiens le contact tout de même jusqu'à ce que je sente le bras de mon meilleur ami se glisser dans mon dos pour m'aider.  
J'entend tous les murmures se formant sur mon passage au travers de la foule des élèves, Dumbledore à ma suite, et Ron me répètant inlassablement toute sorte d'excuses à mes côtés. Mon esprit s'embrume peu à peu, et lorsque Ron me dépose sur un lit, la fatigue finit totalement de m'emporter.

_  
**  
**_---------------------------------------------------------

- Seigneur mais qu'a-t-il pu arriver à cet enfant ?  
- Je l'ignore Pompom mais quelquechose me dit que le jeune Potter s'est encore trouvé dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas du être !  
- Il était dans un état ... Je crains qu'il garde quelques légères cicatrices, surtout dans le dos. J'ignore ce qui l'a attaqué ainsi mais ses chaires étaient dans un état ...Je crains encore que les blessures ne se rouvrent d'un moment à l'autre.  
Je pousse un léger grognement dans le brouillard qui m'entoure. Je distingue les voix lointaines de Dumbledore et de Mme Pomfresh. Puis soudain, ce sont les mains de celle-ci que je sens se poser sur moi pour vérifier mes pansements.  
- Mr Potter ! Mr Potter !  
Je répond par un vague grognement tout en me tournant sur le côté, réveillant ainsi les douleurs de mon dos. Je pousse un gémissement dans mon demi-sommeil.  
- Mr Potter, est ce que vous vous sentez bien ?  
De nouveau, seul un mélange de mots et de bruits lui répond.  
Je l'entend soupirer puis me laisser. Je replonge alors lentement dans la douceur cotoneuse du sommeil.

----------------------------------------------------------

Des murmures me sortent lentement du sommeil. Plusieurs voix se mélangent à mes côtés.  
Je me sens nettement plus alerte qu'à mon précédent réveil.  
J'ouvre un oeil mais le referme immédiatement face à la lumière cru de l'infirmerie.  
Lentement, je bouge chacun de mes membres afin de vérifier si j'en ai pas perdu un durant cette folle escapade ...  
Une fois l'inspection faite, j'ouvre mes yeux et tente de me redresser. Je distingue un petit cri à mes côtés puis un geste salutaire de mon meilleur ami pour m'aider à me redresser contre les oreillers.  
Un fois confortablement installé, je respire profondément et observe mes amis. Ils m'observent comme si j'allais m'effondrer dans l'instant.  
Je leur souris légèrement.  
- C'est bon, je vais bien !  
Il ne leur en faut pas plus. Hermione pousse un nouveau cri avant de se jeter à mon cou. Pomfresh déboule alors en courant dans la pièce avant de poser son regard sur nous.  
- Miss Granger, je vous prierais de bien vouloir lâcher mon patient.  
C'est ce que finis par faire mon amie, toujours larmes aux yeux, ma main serrée dans la sienne. Mme Pomfresh s'approche alors de moi et commence à m'ausculter ... de nouveau.  
- Harry ! Tu peux pas savoir ce que tu nous as fait peur !  
- J'ai cru le comprendre en entendant tes cris hystériques l'autre soir ! Tiens d'ailleurs ... j'ai dormi combien de temps !  
- Mes cris n'étaient pas hystériques et ...  
- T'as dormi presque une semaine !  
J'étouffe un rire alors que Mione se renfrogne à mes côtés après que Ron lui ais coupé la parole assez brutalement.  
- Tenez Potter ! Buvez ça !  
Je jette un oeil critique sur la mixture verte dans le flacon.  
- Vous êtes sûre que ...  
- Buvez ça ! Si vous n'aviez pas fait l'imbécile, vous n'auriez pas à être ici !  
Fermant les yeux, je bloque ma respiration et avale la potion en un seul trait.  
- Beark ... c'est vraiment infect !  
- Tsss ... De toute façon, vu l'état de vos blessures, il n'y a que cela d'efficace. D'ailleurs, vous font elles encore souffrir ?  
Je hausse les épaules d'un air négligent.  
- De toute façon, elles pourront pas me faire aussi mal que quand elles ont été faites.  
Je vois toutes les oreilles se tendre alors que je reviens sur le sujet fatidique. Je souris sadiquement en me disant qu'ils vont encore poireauter un peu.  
- Alors quoi de neuf pendant que j'étais pas là ?  
Pompom pousse un léger soupir de déception en se glissant en dehors de la pièce principale.  
- Ah oui, tu as reçu une lettre !  
Rien de mieux pour me faire tout oublier d'un coup. Je regarde Hermione fouiller dans son sac, inquiet.  
Finalement, elle finit par brandir une enveloppe sous mon nez en criant " Je l'ais ".  
Je l'attrape et déchire le papier pour retrouver l'écriture tant aimée. Un sourire tendre effleure mes lèvres, rapidement effacé par un froncement de sourcils. L'écriture est toujours ronde et fine mais elle semble un peu raide comme écrite à la va-vite, emplie d'inquiétude et de peur.

_Harry chéri !  
C'est la main tremblante que je t'écris ce soir. J'ignore pourquoi mais une angoisse terrifiante me comprime la poitrine. Je sens que quelquechose ne va pas. J'ai peur qu'il te soit arrivé malheur.  
J'espère que tu me répondras au plus vite, même si c'est pour me dire que je suis idiote de me faire peur toute seule sur un coup de tête, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tout va bien.  
Il est 01h35. Je viens de me réveiller ... en sueur ... le coeur battant ... J'ai vu quelquechose. Ne me demande pas, je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens plus, mais ... je sais qu'il y a eu quelquechose près de toi, quelquechose de mauvais.  
Voilà plusieurs semaines déjà que je ressentais cette ... gêne, ce désespoir ... Comme si quelquechose était et va encore arrivé ... J'ignore si cela a à voir avec ton monde mais je sens quelquechose de sombre qui se propage ...  
Je ne suis peut-être pas une sorcière ... mais je le sens. Ca résonne en moi ...  
Je sens que les choses changent ... partout ...  
J'ais peur ... peur pour toi ... même ici, je le sens ...  
Harry, mon amour, répond moi au plus vite et raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines où je n'ais plus eu de tes nouvelles.  
Je t'aime toujours et à jamais !  
Ta Féa_

Je replie lentement la feuille de papier, les yeux fixés devant moi.  
- Harry ? Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? Harry !  
Je finis par retourner mon visage pour plonger mes yeux dans ceux de ma meilleure amie. Je lui souris légèrement, sans enthousiasme. Cette lettre m'inquiète. J'ai peur qu'Orphéa ne se rende malade ainsi. Enfin ... ça me paraît bizarre quand même ...  
- Tout va bien Mione ! Elle s'inquiète !  
Elle hésite encore à me croire mais se trouve obligée de céder lorsque notre conversation est interrompue par l'entrée dans l'infirmerie de Dumbledore. Il s'approche lentement de mon lit.  
Ron lui cède sa chaise qu'il accepte bien volontiers. Il semble avoir pris dix ans en quelques mois ... encore une chose que nous prend la guerre !!!  
- Comment vas tu Harry ?  
- Bien ... je vais bien !  
Le silence s'installe. Il me fixe intensément avant de soupirer, toute trace d'amusement ayant quitté ses yeux.  
- Harry, que s'est il passé ?  
Je quitte enfin ses yeux percants pour reposer mon regard dans le ciel nuageux d'octobre.  
- J'ai encore été là où il ne fallait pas ...  
Il ne dit rien ... il attend.  
Je soupire avant de reprendre de mauvaise grâce :  
- Il y a quelque chose de pas tout à fait normal dans la Fôret professeur !  
Je le vois froncer les sourcils avant d' écarquiller brusquement les yeux.  
- Merlin ! Alors il l'a fait !  
Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle mais Dumbledore, malgré la terrible fatalité qui s'imprime à présent dans ses yeux, reste encore et toujours le rocher dans la tempête. Il est là, immense dans son calme majestueux. Il semble tout savoir ... trop ... et ne rien dire ...  
Je soupire.  
- Harry ! Sais tu que tu as énormément de chance d'être là aujourd'hui en un seul morceau ?  
Je laisse échapper un rire nerveux.  
- Professeur, c'est quand même moi qui étais là-bas et je peux vous dire que je faisait déjà mes prières ...  
- Il va me falloir prendre des mesures ... Nous en reparlerons lorsque tu seras entièrement rétablit, j'ai besoin de connaître dans les détails ce qui s'est passé. De toute façon, les vacances commencent demain soir ...  
Je le vois se retourner et repartir sans un mot de plus, courbé.  
- Au fait Harry ...  
- Oui professeur ?  
- Je ne vais plus pouvoir te couvrir si tu continu ainsi mon garçon ...  
Je souris à cette simple remarque. Il est vrai que j'enchaîne les problèmes en ce début d'année.  
Quelques minutes passent avant que Ron ne finisse par craquer et me poser la question fatidique.  
- Harry, tu pourrais pas nous expliquer un peu ...  
- J'ai juste failli mourir une fois de plus Ron ... pour changer !  
- Arrête ... c'est pas drôle !  
- Mais je ne rigole pas Hermione ! J'ai le dos en lambeaux, la jambe en charpie et le bras en morceaux. Quelques bleus et certainement des côtes fellées à voler comme je l'ais fait. Et encore ça c'est parce que j'ai eu une chance incroyable.  
- Seigneur mais que s'est-il passé ?  
- J'ai vu le Diable !

---------------------------------------------------

Le ciel est beau ... noir ... parsemé d'étoiles mais sans lune !  
Et moi, je suis là ... appuyé à ma fenêtre depuis que j'ai envoyé Hedwige rejoindre Orphéa avec ma lettre d'anniversaire.  
Aujourd'hui déjà ... son anniversaire et le notre ... ses 16 ans et nos 3 mois ...  
Je lâche un petit soupire de bonheur. Le calme est revenu et j'ai repris une correspondance rassurante avec ma petite-amie. Voilà une semaine que nous sommes en vacances ...  
La match contre Poufsouffle s'est déroulé aujourd'hui, le 31 octobre, le jour d'Halloween, le jour du banquet, son jour ...  
Bien entendu, nous l'avons gagné ! Heureusement pour moi ou alors je me faisait arracher la tête par mon meilleur ami. Il nous fait une crise parce que Serpentard a une bonne avance sur nous au niveau décompte des points. Il crie à qui veut l'entendre ( c'est à dire personne ... ) que nous allons les rattraper seulement avec le Quidditch. C'est pas encore gagné mais le match nous a bien remonté tout de même ...  
Moi et Ron, ça va mieux ... A ma sortie de l'infirmerie, Mione a tenu à ce qu'il s'excuse ... Mais entre ses bafouillements et son charabia, il n'y avait pas grand chose à comprendre et ça a finis dans une petite balade de nuit après notre entraînement. Qui n'avance toujours pas d'ailleurs ...  
Mes deux meilleurs amis apprennent lentement à rentrer en transe alors que moi, je reste bloqué au stade des sommeil dès que je ferme les yeux ... Désespérant !!  
Et autour de nous, les mesures de sécurité se sont installées. Dumbledore a interdit toute entrée dans la Fôret Interdite ... pas que ce soit déjà autorisé mais il en a bloqué l'entrée par une barrière d'énergie. Je dois avouer que même si la présence de cette barruère est rassurante ... ce qu'il y a dans ces ténèbres l'est déjà beaucoup moins ... Il m'arrive souvent d'y repenser ... de croire que j'y suis resté ... Mais Ron et Hermione sont là pour me faire revenir les pieds sur terre ... un peu trop parfois quand je repense au coup de grimoire qu'Hermione m'a donné la dernière fois qu'elle ma vu les yeux voilés, le regard vers la fôret ! Pas commode la Mione !  
Eux aussi ont peur ! Ils savent ... je leur ais expliqué ! Mais il ne l'ont pas vécu ...  
Mon dos restera toujours marqué d'une longue cicatrice dorée et de plusieures autres plus petites et plus claires. Mon bras est entier et sans marque mais il m'arrive parfois de souffir de ma jambe ... Juste une habitude à prendre ...  
Je sursaute brusquement quand je sens quelquechose se glisser contre ma jambe ... Mes yeux se posent rapidement sur une minuscule boule de poil quémandant les carresses ...  
Je souris et attrape Mona entre mes mains froides. Elle se pelotonne contre moi et se met à ronronner.  
- Toi, t'es contente d'être de retour au bercail.   
Comme pour approuver mes dires, je la sens me léchouiller doucement un doigt avant de replonger dans un demi-sommeil. En effet, l'emmener en cours s'est révélé un véritable aimant à problèmes. Rogue m'a collé en début d'année parce qu'elle a mordu Malfoy et que ce dernier s'est retrouver allongé au milieu des restes de sa potion. Je vais vraiment commencer à croire que les Potions ce n'est plus son truc au Mister Drago je-me-prend-pour-le-roi-mais-je-suis-qu'une-grosse-merde Malfoy. Et puis, il y a Parvati qui s'est trouvé être allergique aux chats et Dean qui a voulu la disséquer. J'ai finalement décidé de la confier à Hagrid, qui l'a chouchoutée, jusqu'au vendredi soir des vacances.  
La bonne humeur a été au rendez vous toute la soirée ... chez les Gryffondors en tout cas ... On a même fini sur un strip-poker auquel Hermione s'est refusé avant de céder aux suppliques générales. C'est elle qui a gagné d'ailleurs ... elle nous a royalement étalé ! Quand on a décidé d'arrêter Seamus n'était plus couvert que d'une serviette de bain qu'il avait attraper lorsque son caleçon avait disparu ( eh oui ... dans le strip poker sorcier, c'est pas toi qui quitte tes vêtements, c'est tes vêtements qui te quittent ... ) ... bons joueurs, on a accepté qu'il la garde ! Dean, lui , exposait fièrement son caleçon aux couleurs de Gryffondors et Parvati avait depuis longtemps abandonné, alors qu'elle n'avait plus que ses sous-vêtement à troquer ! Hermiome et moi conservions la quasi totalité de nos vêtements, et Ron ... eh bien Ron, il venait de nous démontrer que les Weasley sont pas si gringalets que ça ... J'ai cru que Mione allait se mettre à baver sur le tapis !   
Enfin ... une bonne soirée qui se termine ...  
Derrière moi, tous les autres sont couchés, ronflant comme des bienheureux dans un sens ou dans l'autre du lit, perdus dans d'heureux songes ...  
Mais, le sommeil ne vient pas pour moi. J'ai bien pensé retourner à ma salle d'entraînement spécial mais ... j'ai malheureusement promis à Orphéa de prendre un peu de repos ... C'est fou comme elle me connaît ! Et donc, je suis coincé là sous prétexte que j'ai fait une promesse à la con, qui, si je ne tiens pas, va me coller une folle furieuse au derrière ...  
Je souris ... Hermione fait un compte-rendu hebdomadaire de mes actions à Féa. Elle a même mis Pattenrond à surveiller le portrait de la Grosse Dame dans l'entrée pour qu'il l'a prévienne si je sortais ...  
Mais dans quel monde je vis ... des tarés ... tous des tarés ...  
Remarque ... l'idée ne viendrait pas de Féa, je pourrais le prendre très mal qu'on me surveille ainsi ...  
Mais bon ... quand on aime on ne compte pas ...  
- Harry ... y t'arrive de dormir des fois ????  
- Hum !! Rendors toi Ron, jvais aller me coucher tout de suite !  
- Mouais parce qu'autrement, je vais te ....  
La fin de sa phrase fut perdue dans un concert de ronflements ...  
Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil par la fenêtre avant de la refermer et d'aller m'affaler sur mon lit comme promis.  
Je soupire et me pelotonne dans mes couvertures pour attendre que la nuit veuille bien me prendre à mon tour ...

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Toujours pas de nouvelles Harry ?  
- Nan aucune et ça m'inquiète ! Ca va bientôt faire une semaine !  
- Allez Harry ! Il n'y a sans doute rien de grave ... peut-être trop de boulot, ses parents malades ...  
- Moui !  
- De choute fachon, ech te l'auraich di chi ech parchai !  
Hermione et moi échangeons un regard perplexe quant aux paroles de notre meilleur ami.  
- Euh Ron est ce que ça te dérangerais de recommencer ...  
- Che dichais ...  
- La bouche vide s'il te plait !  
- Je disais ... de toute façon, elle te l'aurais dit si elle partait !  
- Mais oui !  
Un silence s'installe alors que je plonge un regard vide sur l'assiette pleine qui refroidit devant moi.  
A mes côtés, Ron s'empifre comme une morfale et en face, Mione s'est plongée dans un nouveau grimoire, sorti tout droit d'on ne sait où.  
Mais tout ça m'importe peu ... tout mon esprit est tourné vers une seule et unique personne !  
Orphéa ...  
Dont je suis sans nouvelles depuis une semaine ... elle n'a jamais répondu à ma lettre d'anniversaire et Hedwige n'est toujours pas rentrée.  
De toute la journée, je n'arrive à me plonger dans mes cours ... Mlle Jameson vient même me voir en fin de cours pour me demander si tout va bien. Je lui répond d'un sourire que j'espère. J'adore cette prof, il m'arrive souvent d'aller la voir, elle me prête ses grimoires, me conseille ... on parle tout simplement !  
Malgré tout, aujourd'hui, rien n'arrive à me dérider ... mon cerveau fonctionne à toute allure sur des scénarios catastrophes ... Je finis même par en rire moi même tellement certains sont stupides.

Je vide lentement mon esprit ...  
Mes yeux clos conservent l'obscurité autour de moi ...  
Mes bras commencent à me faire souffrir, ainsi tendus devant moi ...  
J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis debout, dans ma salle, bras tendus face à moi, concentré à ressentir ce flux d'énergie que je dois catalyser ...  
Là ... je l'ais !  
Je rouvre les yeux en prononcant faiblement la formule.  
- Lumos !  
Une boule de lumière pure et intense apparaît entre mes mains ... elle m'aveugle, nettement plus puissante que celle fournit par une baguette.  
Puis finalement, je relâche tous mes muscles et m'effondre sur le sol ... épuisé ... éssouflé ...  
"- Tu sais Harry, si tu parviens à utiliser des sorts tels que le Lumos sans baguette, cela va te permettre de passer à une autre étape ... En effet, les sorts comme le lumos sont des sorts qui peuvent s'éterniser, ils forment alors une boule détachée de toi ... Cela demande donc une plus grande aptitude à la concentration et au maniement de ton flux de magie ... Une fois que tu as aqui de telles bases, tu as alors un contrôle très fort sur ton flux et tu peux appréhender de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles magies ... Tu peux même apprendre alors à cacher ta signature magique ... "  
Les paroles du professeur Jameson me reviennent en tête ... De tels objectifs sont bien alléchants ... C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé tout ça ! Et j'ai réussi ...  
mais c'est pompant comme système ...  
Je ne sens même pas la torpeur qui engourdit lentement mes membres ... et sursaute lorsque j'entend frapper.  
Je me redresse et fixe la porte d'un air incrédule ... qui aurais pu me découvrir ici ?  
J'écoute de nouveau attentivement lorsque les bruits recommencent. Je réagis subitement en comprennant et tourne violemment la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Hedwige !!  
Je me lève d'un bond et lui ouvre la fenêtre. Elle se pose, épuisé et grise de poussière, sur mon avant-bras.  
Les mains tremblantes de joie, je détache enfin cette lettre, laissant ma chouette rejoindre la volière pour son repos bien mérité.  
Je déchire l'enveloppe d'un seul geste avant de poser mes yeux sur le mot griffoné à mon intention.  
Mon regard coulent sur le papier mais mon coeur refuse de croire à ce qui est écrit ...  
La feuille maudite finit par me glisser des mains pour venir essuyer le sol à mes pieds.  
Les yeux dans le vague, sans penser à ma cape dans l'entrée ou à Mona sur le sol, je me jette dans le couloir et cours dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux de mon collège.  
Les mots résonnent encore dans mon esprit, marqués en lettres de feu ...

_Harry,  
Je crois qu'il est temps de te mettre au courant ! Nous avions peur de t'inquiéter pour rien mais il nous semble à présent que tout cela est bien réel ...  
Le 31 octobre au soir, nous avons fêté l'anniversaire d'Orphéa au Sunshine ... tout allait bien. Nous l'avons raccompagné jusque chez elle, elle était seule ce soir là ...  
J'ignore ce qui s'est passé alors mais lorsque ses parents sont rentrés le lendemain ... elle ... elle avait disparu !  
Nous avons cherché partout ... tout le monde ! Toute la ville a été mise au courant ... a été fouillée .. mais rien ! Aucunes nouvelles depuis ! Toutes ses affaires sont encore ici et rien ne semble proposer une solution !  
Nous serons là si tu as besoin de nous !  
Smilie et les autres_

**Alors ... vous en pensez quoi ? Pas trop déçus vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le faire ?  
Allez allez encore un ptit effort ... laissez moi un piti mess pour savoir !  
Je vous embrasse tous !  
Eternity**

_  
_  
_  
_


	10. Quand la solitude reprend ses droits ri...

**Hellooooooooooo tout le monde !  
Ravie de vous revoir après tout ce temps ! Ca fait du bien !  
Eh on se calme un peu dans le public ... je sais je suis en retard ! Mais je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai !  
Et je vous préviens déjà que les délais vont être dur à raccourci alors habituez vous ! Comment ça je suis sadique ! Moi ? Allons allons ... je n'oserais pas voyons ;-p.  
Bref, cessons les imbécilités ...  
J'hésitais vraiment sur la manière dont le faire ce chapitre là ! ( comme bcp de mes chapitres d'ailleurs ...) Mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ... n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous avez une idée, une suggestion, ou même un conseil si niveau rédaction c'est pas ce que vous voulez !  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !  
Bizouuuuuuuuxxxx  
Eternity **

réponses aux reviews :  
Onarluca : Je crois que c'est rapé pour le très vite ... LOL. Mais bon, on fait comme on peut ! Je suis contente de te retrouver cette année encore. ;-)

Takoma : Tu auras attendu même plus d'un mois ... je suis dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl vraiment dsl dsl dsl dsl ...hum, bon voilà je m'excuse à plat ventre pour mon sadisme débordant mais je n'ais vraiment pas eu le temps et l'esprit pour m'y remettre donc ... En tout cas, pour la voix et Féa, tu va devoir attendre encore un peu. On va en conaître plus dans environ ... deux chapitres ! Pas le prochainc mais celui d'après si tout va bien ! Alors en attendant, je te laisse celui là ! ;-p en espérant qu'il te plaise ! Bye

Sojiro : ...( toute rouge )...T'as vraiment le chic toi ! Ralala ... LOL. Au fait, superbes tes dessins ! Ta fic aussi en passant mais c'est une autre histoire ! Bon, comme tu le vois, je n'ais pas réussi à raccourcir le temps de parution ... mais ya cette satanée histoire avec le tatouage ... je m'en arrache les cheveux ... Pffff ! Dur la vie d'auteur ! LOL. J'espère que ce qhapitre va te plaire ! Bizoux

Zagan : le très vite n'a hélas pas été respecté ... je m'en excuse mais ... c mm pas de ma fauteeee ! LOL. Mais j'espère que le chapitre qui suis compensera l'attente. Je dois avouer que les flashs-back mélangés du chpitre précédés m'ont moi-même un peu embrouillé mais c'était un rajout à mon idée originale donc ça a un peu été fait à l'arrache. LOL. J'essaye de laisser le max de suspense possible parce que tout va arriver d'un coup dans un ou deux chapitres ! LOL. alors je profite de pouvoir jouer ma sadique ! J'espère que tu va aimé tout autant ce chapitre là ! Bye

Greg : Commencons par le début ... déjà merci bcp pour ton mail. Tes idées sont vraiment pas mal , je pense m'en servir mais hélas pas de l'intégralité dans ce sens là car ça rentrerais pas dans le cadre original que je me suis fixé. Pour Féa eh bien ... disons ... qu'elle a sa part à jouer mais pas encore ! ;-p. Dis moi vite ce que tu penses de ce chapitre là ! Bizoux !

Hisoka : T'es vraiment mais alors vraiment tombé dans la mauvaise période ... LOL. Toute mes condoléances ! Et le pire c'est que ça ne semble pas tout à fait prêt ) se finir ... je me bat avec mes idées à longueur de temps alors c'est un sacré bazar en plus du manque de temps. Pour Féa, tu verra bien ... mais on a pas finis d'entendre parler d'elle ! Et pis on arrête de menacer l'auteur SVP ! Non mais oh ... c'est quoi cette vie ! LOL. Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'es attaché à ma tite Féa. J'ai eu du mal à la faire celle-là. Pour Hadès, ce chapitre va te répondre mais ... pas entièrement ... d'autre chose doivent encore arriver avant tout ! Alors bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que t'en pense ! Bye

miss-nymphadora : autant pour moi, je prend de plus en plus de retard ! Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vaut l'attente !

bastien : Mon dieu ... on me menace ! De toute façon, si t'arrête de lire tu pourras pas savoir si je l'ais vraiment tué ou pas ... niak niak ! Mais en tout cas, je te préviens déjà qu'elle n'est pas parti rejoindre Harry ! Domage d'ailleurs, j'avais même pas pensé à cette solution ! LOL. Mais je pense que tu seras pas déçu ... Lis et tu verras ! Bye

Thealie : voilà la suite ... bon je sais, j'ai mis du temps ! Mais il est là non ? Bon ok jme tais ! LOL

Epayss : Enfin quelqu'un de compréhensif ... Je te bénis ...je m'agenouille devant ta clémence ... Moui bon, je me calme aussi un peu ! LOL. Mais il est vrai que je publie de moins en moins souvent mais je fais ce que je peux. Pour la chose qui parle à Harry ... le mystère s'éclaicit peu à peu mais il reste encore des chapitres avant d'avoir une réponse nette ... ;-p.J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! Bye !

kobe23 : bon alors ... je commence par quoi moi ! LOL. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ma fic te plait mais quant à Féa ... l'avenir vous le dira ... LOL. merci pour toute tes reviews. Bizou

Loyalbus : Ma fic ... dure à écrire ... pas le moins du monde ! Je suis juste en train de m'arracher les cheveux pour avoir de l'inspiration, me brûler les yeux sur l'écran tellement j'y passe du temps et me cramer les neurones à changer constamment l'ordre des choses et les évènements ! LOL. Je reconnais qu'elle est quand même un peu dure à écrire par moment mais j'adore ça ! Mais j'ai tendance à faire du yoyo, un chapiptre sur deux Harry va être d'un telle humeur et le chapitre d'Harry il sera de l'autre ... un peu comme moi. LOL. Au fait, je peux te poser une chtite question ... qu'est ce que tu as imaginé à propos de la disparition ? Tel que tu le dis je pense que tu es sur la bonne voie mais ... sait-on jamais ! LOL  
Au fait, dsl pour toi mais dans ma fic, même si il n'est pas un méchant pour autant, Dumbledore n'a pas le meilleur des rôles ... LOL. C'était même pas prévu au début ! Bye

Lyls : ... _Veuillez excusez ce léger contretemps mais l'auteur vient de se barrer en courant ... en hurlant qu'elle tenait à tous ces morceaux !  
_( l'autrice est ramenée de force devant son écran et tape les mains tremblantes ... ) Saluuuuu... ! Comment ça va bien ? Ils sont jolis tes joujous ! Eh enlève ce couteau de sous mon nez ... LOL . Bref, j'arrête mon délire ici ! Bon je sais je sais ... je suis encore plus en retard ! J'espère seulement que ce chapitre va me rattraper et me permettre de rester en vie encore quelques temps. LOL. Ou alors fais ça très vite paske j'ai DS de physik mardi ! MDR. A part ça, je crois hélas que tu doives attendre quelques temps avant d'en savoir plus qur ce qui s'est passé avec Féa ... D'ici là ... LOL. Bizou !

geobabault : merci bcp pour tes complimentsça fait vraiment plaisir mais il est vrai que ça tombe un peu dans le morbide ... et ça a d'ailleur pas finit de tomber ... ce chapitre là est pire ! Mais comme tu le dis c'est la guerre ! Même si ça va un peu s'améliorer dans quelques chapitres. Au fait, si tu n'aimes pas que Harry se dispute contre ses amis évite ce chapitre ! C'est le summum ! Mais rassure toi ... dans une véritable amitié, tout n'est que temporaire ! Bye

simoi : Je vais finir par me prendre pour juliette ! LOL. On en est pas là, mais en attendant, je te remercie vraiment pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! ;-p. Bonne lecture au poète en herbe ! Bizou

Angelofdead : J'espère que Harry sera assez morbide pour toi dans ce chapitre. LOL. Quand à la magie noire, c'est chaque chose en son temps ... il ne peux pas acquérir tout en une seule fois ! Et pis c'est mieux quand il le fait sur quelqu'un ... du style ... Malfoy ! niak niak !

Sur ce, en espérant que ce chapitre vous satisfera, bonne lecture !  
Bizoux !

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : Quand la solitude reprend ses droits ... rien ne va plus ! _

Novembre ... triste et mort mois de Novembre emportant avec lui les derniers vestiges d'un été heureux ...  
Mes yeux se perdent dans l'immensité verte de la fôret interdite ... sondant ses mystères impénétrables aux yeux humains ...  
Mais je suis là ...  
Moi Harry Potter, je suis là !  
Mais est ce vraiment moi cette carcasse vide de toute vie, de toute joie, ... privé de son coeur ... de sa raison de vivre !  
- Harry ?  
Je tourne mon regard vide vers mes amis qui s'approchent lentement, la flamme de l'inquiétude ne quittant plus leurs yeux.  
- Harry, tu viens ?  
Un blanc s'installe ... je dévisage Hermione d'un oeil morne ...  
- Où ça ?  
- Mais en cours ...  
- Non !  
- Harry ! Tu ne peux pas sécher, tu dois venir, tu ...  
- Je ne dois rien ! A personne !  
Ma meilleure amie reste scotchée sur place.  
- Mais mais ...  
Je me lève et me dirige tout de même vers le château, sans autre but que de fuir une aide étouffante, une amitié qui me fait peur à présent que je perd ceux que j'aime un à un.  
Mes pas glissent dans le couloir. Je ne remarque même plus les regards apeurés des élèves qui se poussent devant moi. Je suis seul au milieu du couloir à ruminer de nouveau mes sombres pensées ...  
Peur ... C'est la peur que je sens dans les coeurs de mes camarades ...  
Ils ont peur de moi ...  
Risible !  
_- Ce ne sont que des idiots ...  
- **Peutêtre est ce moi l'idiot !  
**- Ta réaction n'est peutêtre pas celle que tes professeurs appelleraient une réaction responsable et raisonnée mais elle est normale ... Ils ne savent pas ! Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre !  
**- Eux aussi ont perdus des êtres chers ...  
**- Harry ... tu n'as pas perdu un être cher ... tu as perdu beaucoup beaucoup plus que ça !  
**- Merci de me le rappeller !  
**- Je n'ais pas besoin de te le rappeller, tu y penses tout le temps ! Pas une seconde ne passe sans que ton coeur recherche le sien ... et ça sera ainsi tout au long de ton éternité ...  
**- T'as de ces expressions ! Mon éternité ! Jsuis pas increvable non plus ...  
- **Tout viendra en temps et en heure ...  
**- D'ici là, j'espère m'être habitué à tes mystères ...  
**_Un léger rire me répond avant de s'éteindre lentement dans ma tête.  
Je parviens enfin à l'aile du château la moins fréquentée ... mon aile ... Je pénètre dans le couloir sombre sans même faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. Peut m'importe aujourd'hui ce qui arrivera ...  
Je pousse la lourde porte de bois et m'avance au centre de la salle. Je reste là ... dans ma solitude et ma douleur ... pendant longtemps ...  
Disparue ... Elle a disparue ...  
Dans sa dernière lettre, Smilie m'a dit que les policiers pensent à un enlèvement car la porte arrière donnant sur le jardin à été trouvée ouverte lorsque Mr et Mme DeBeaujoir sont rentrés au matin.  
Mais par qui ? Pour quoi ?  
Je repense aux hommes de son enfance ... peutêtre l'ont-ils retrouvée ...  
Mais je ne peux rien ici ... je ne sais rien ...  
Je vis dans un climat de peur et d'angoisse, un climat lourd et pesant pour mes sens exarcerbés par l'entraînement intensif auquel je me suis livré pour oublier ...  
Tout ça à cause d'un éclat dans ma force magique un peu trop fort qui les a impressionné exagéremment ...  
_- Fais moi rire ! Un peu trop fort ? Je te rappelle que tu as failli démolir Poudlard ce soir là ! _

Flash-Back

Je coure ... encore ... toujours ... je veux fuir ce destin qui me poursuit de sa haine ... s'en prenant à ceux que j'aime ...  
J'ai perdu Sirius et maintenant ... elle !  
Je ne veux ... je ne peux pas y croire ...  
Mes pas résonnent en écho dans le couloir endormi ... mes larmes me brouillent la vue ...  
J'entend à peine lorsque Rogue m'interpelle à un croisement ...  
J'arrive dehors ...  
Je glisse dans l'étendue d'herbe verte devant moi ...  
Les étoiles sont là, témoins de ma peine ...  
Je tombe à genoux là, au milieu du parc, seul dans la nuit ...  
Et je hurle, je hurle, et je hurle encore jusqu'à en faire éclater mes cordes vocales ...  
Je laisse la tristesse couler, envahir mon corps, pénétrer mon âme, refroidir mon coeur ...  
Jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle laisse sa place à la colère ...  
Colère contre tout ... moi, qui n'ais pas été là ... eux, qui ne comprennent rien ... le Destin ... mon Destin !  
Mon poings se crispent ... je les serre jusqu'au sang ... mon ongles pénètrent dans ma peau ...  
Je ressens cette montée de fureur qui entraîne les barrières de mon corps avec elle ...  
La terre se met à trembler sous moi ...  
J'entend des vitres se briser ...  
Des cris ... au loin ...  
Mon esprit toujours fixé sur le vide qui m'envahit n'entend rien ...  
Et la terre vibre de plus en plus fort ...  
_- Harry !  
_Je cligne des yeux ... une fois ... deux fois ...  
_- Harry ... calme toi !  
_- Je suis seul ...  
Les larmes commencent à couler alors que cette fatalité me pénètre.  
- Ma lumière m'a quitté ... Je suis seul !  
Et c'est alors que je me suis senti m'effondrer et que le néant m'a envahit.

Fin du Flash-Back

Il n'y avait personne à mon chevet lorsque je me suis réveillé cette fois-ci ...  
Seul ...  
J'ai appris depuis que la montée en flêche de ma puissance magique à fait voler en éclats toutes les fenêtres de l'école, et s'effondrer de nombreux murs. Il n'y a eu aucun blessé et tout à été facilement reconstruit mais ... la rumeur s'est vite propagée qu'on m'a retrouvé inconscient au lieu même d'où tout est parti ... Les conclusions ont vite été faites dans les esprits des habitants du vieux château !  
Ron et Hermione ont tentés de venir me voir à l'Infirmerie mais Dumbledore leur leur a interdit formellement. Je me demande bien ce qui peut ce passer dans le cerveau de mon directeur. Rien de bien beau pour mon équilibre, je le sens bien !  
J'ai retrouvé mes meilleurs amis après quelques jours de repos ... sans sommeil ...  
Malgré leurs sourires engageants et leurs paroles rassurantes, je sentais bien une certaine réticence de leur part. Surtout, qu'il faut bien l'avouer, je ne devais pas être beau à voir ... le visage pâle, les yeux rouges et cernés ...  
Ils sont restés à mes côtés quand même ... mes amis ...  
Je ne les mérite pas ... ils vont souffrir ...  
Je soupire profondément et me laisse glisser sur le sol. Je suis perdu, je ne sais plus comment penser ... quoi faire ...  
_- Tu dois vivre !  
**- A quoi bon ?  
**- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé ! Sûrement est-elle quelquepart, dans l'impossibilité de te prévenir ...  
**- Tu n'y crois même pas toi non plus alors ...  
**_Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder ... Je me rappelle de son rire, de ses yeux, de ses mains, de son corps que j'ai appris à découvrir ... Je me souviens de ses larmes, de sa douleur quand elle me parlait de son passé ... Tout me revient, comme un film ... Je revois son amour qu'elle ne cessait de me répéter dans ses lettres ...  
Lettre ?  
Je me redresse sur mon séant, un souvenir perçant à travers le brouillard de mon esprit ...  
La lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée alors que j'étais à l'infirmerie après avoir fait ma ... malencontreuse rencontre dans la Fôret. Elle disait être inquiète ... elle disait sentir quelquechose ... Serait ce possible qu'elle est senti le danger venir ... serait ce possible que ...  
Non ! J'aurais du savoir ... j'aurais du la protéger ...  
Je frappe violemment le sol de mes poings sous la douleur lancinante que propage la honte en moi ... je n'ai pas compris ... je n'ais pas su tenir ma promesse ...  
_- Quelle promesse as tu faite petit homme ! Celle de te battre !  
- **Je m'étais juré que je la protègerais jusqu'au bout ... et j'ai failli ... j'ai failli la seule mission sur laquelle reposait tout ce en quoi je croyais pour vivre !  
**- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir !  
**- J'aurais du rester là-bas ... avec elle pour la protéger.  
**- Elle t'avait dit de revenir ... elle savait que ton destin se jouait ici pas avec elle pour le moment !  
**- Mon destin ! Putain de destin de mes ... mon destin, mon futur, c'est elle !  
**_Un blanc s'installe après ma brusque colère contre mon nouvel ami, dont j'ignore toujours tout soit dit en passant.  
_- Je sais !  
_Deux mots ... un lien ... une compréhension ...  
Il sait !  
Il comprend !  
_**- Que vais-je faire maintenant à ton avis ?  
**- Reprendre ta vie entre tes mains !  
**- Pour en faire quoi !  
**- Rappelles-toi petit homme ! Les paroles d'une femme sont souvent emplies de sagesse ! _

Flash-Back

- J'ai pas envie de partir !  
- Harry, je t'en pris ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix !  
- Si, j'ai qu'à louper le train et l'affaire est réglée ...  
Je sens ma petite-amie rire alors qu'elle repose, tranquillement appuyée contre moi.  
- Et rester le reste de l'année chez les Dursley ?  
Je me tend et esquisse une moue de dégoût qui amplifie le fou rire d'Orphéa.  
- Vas y moques toi ! Beark ! Je crois que si survivrais pas si ça se produisait !  
- De toute façon, moi, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça !  
- Même pas drôle ! Je préfère être avec toi !  
J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou alors que je termine ma phrase d'une voix boudeuse de gamin gâté qui n'a pas eu son jouet.  
- Et tes amis ? Et tes cours ?  
- Et toi ?  
- Cesse de revenir ainsi à moi ! Je reste là à t'attendre de toute façon ! De plus, tu m'as promis de te battre pour les gens que tu aimais et qui te faisaient confiance !  
- Trop de choses reposent sur moi, Féa, j'en peux plus !  
Sa douce main vient s'égarer dans la fôret de mes cheveux en bataille.  
- Je sais mon chéri. Mais la confiance est une chose, comme l'amour, qu'on ne doit pas trahir ! Et pour ceux qui sont morts pour la même cause que celle pour laquelle tu te bats, tu te dois de mener ce combat jusqu'à sa fin.  
- Mais je ne suis qu'un ado ... un ado prisonnier d'une prophétie qui fait sois-disant de lui un superpuissant sorcier !  
- Moi je te connais Harry ! Et je sais que tu en est capable ! Tes yeux reflètent le courage, la détermination, la puissance ... tu es capable de tout si tu y crois Harry ! Ne laisse pas Voldemort faire aux autres ce qu'il a osé te faire !  
- Tu y crois vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment que je le peux ...  
- Je crois en toi mon chéri ! Comme beaucoup de personne.  
- J'ai peur Féa ... peur de décevoir tout le monde ... de te décevoir peutêtre !  
- Jamais tu ne me décevras Harry ! C'est une certitude dans laquel tu pourras toujours compter. Mais fais moi une promesse tu veux ...  
- Tout ce que tu désires ma chérie !  
- Jure moi de te battre pour ce en quoi tu crois ... de te battre pour tes parents ... pour tes amis ! Jure moi de toujours rester debout face à eux !  
Je plante mon regard dans le bleu des yeux de la femme que j'aime. J'y vois de la détermination, une confiance immense mais aussi et surtout un amour sans limite ! Pour elle aussi je dois me battre ... quelles que soient les conditions ...  
- Je te le jure ma petite fée !  
Une promesse scellée d'un baiser ...

Fin du Flash-Back

Elle était tellement vivante à cette époque ... Cela me paraît être une éternité. Le temps a passé si vite depuis que je ne l'ais pas vu et je crois que le fait de ne pas la voir justement à amplifié ce sentiment.  
J'ai mal ... Mes yeux me brûlent .. Mes poumons me brûlent ... mon coeur me brûle ...  
Je me relève lentement ... et fixe mes yeux à présent secs sur le mur en face de moi ...  
_- Que vas tu faire, petit espoir ?  
_- J'ai juré ! Je n'ais pas su tenir mon autre promesse mais je tiendrais celle-là ... et Voldemort va aller brûler en enfer !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mes poigts frappent vite et fort le punching-ball qui vacille. Mon esprit entièrement concentré sur ça ne fait même pas attention à ce qui l'entoure. Je tape encore et encore. Je me défoule et extériorise toute cette énergie qui me consume de l'intérieur.  
J'ai arrêté de pleurer ... je suis revenu en cours au grand soulagement d'Hermione ... aucune réflexion ne m'a été faite sauf, bien entendu de la part de mon très cher et très détesté professeur des Potions qui a jugé bon de la ramener sur un sujet fragile ...  
Mais je m'isole ... Je le reconnais, je suis devenu irascible et inaprochable ...  
Même mes meilleurs amis n'ont rien pu contre le mur qui m'entoure à présent.  
Loin de moi équivaut au moins à une certaine protection pour eux. Et tant que je peux leur offrir cela, je le ferais sans même réfléchir aux conséquences ou aux autres solutions.  
Le seul mot qui m'obsède .. la seule chose qui rythme mes journées ... c'est l'entraînement ... toujours s'entraîner ... magie, muscu, combat au corps à corps, magie, concentration ...  
Je suis vaguement les cours sans vraiment y mettre toute mon attention et ma participation. Mais j'apprend ce qu'il me faut savoir et je m'entraîne ...  
Nul ne sait où je passe tout mon temps libre. Ron a tenté de me questionner alors que je rentrais pour la troisième nuit de suite à 4h du mat', il n'a rien obtenu. Je ne fais même plus attention à dissimuler mes sorties, juste leur destination. Je sens toujours le climat de crainte qui m'entoure toute la journée mais je n'y fais plus attention. Mes camarades eux-même ont finis par s'y habituer, comme à tout avec moi, et tentent de nouvelles approches. De nombreuses filles viennent à longueur de journée tenter d'attirer mon attention ... peine perdue ...  
Le professeur Jameson est venue me voir ... a tenté de me réconforter. Ce fut peutêtre la seule marque de chaleur que j'ai accepté de recevoir. Je l'ais quitté sur un Merci sans lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Depuis, je la vois bien me surveiller d'un oeil inquiet mais plus rien ne parvient à me sortir de mon objectif.  
Egoïste ? Sûrement, mais pas pour les raisons que tout le monde croit !  
Dans un cas extrème, il faut malheureusement savoir choisir les solutions extrèmes...  
Alors je suis là ... à frapper contre un sac de sable inerte ... mes muscles sont raides après toutes ces heures à m'épuiser ...  
Je m'arrête quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle, les yeux fixés sur la nuit qui a étendu ses rideaux sur le parc silencieux de Poudlard.  
L'automne est en marche ... deux semaines et demi ... deux semaines et demi qu'elle n'est plus là ... et toujours pas de nouvelles ... Smilie m'a dit que les policiers ont finis par arrêter les recherches actives tout en laissant des annonces et des messages un peu partout. Stupide ! C'est pas ainsi que ça va avancer ... Ce que les Moldus peuvent être idiots !  
_- Je crois que dans une telle situation, ils ne peuvent rien faire ... comme tout le monde, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier !  
**- Pffff ... je le sais bien mais ...  
**- Mais tu as peur de ne jamais la retrouver ! C'est normal !Ta colère est justifiée mais évite de la passer sur n'importe qui ...  
**- Vas y, fais moi la morale !  
**- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, refaire l'éducation d'un petit Homme effronté !  
_Je souris doucement. Les échanges entre moi et Lui se font beaucoup plus souvent ces derniers temps et je dois avouer que j'y prend goût si ce n'est ce léger problème de ne toujours pas savoir le nom de celui qui a élu domicile dans mon esprit. Parce que maintenant j'en suis sûr, ce parasite est venu se taper l'incruste dans ma propre tête ...  
_- Reste poli je te pris ! Parasite n'a jamais été l'un des qualificatif qui me fut attribué !  
**- Alors dit moi ton nom et ce que tu es !  
**- Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais une chose veux tu !  
**- Bon tu arrêtes de poser tes règles à la con et tu me réponds !  
**- La patience est une vertue !  
**- Pas une des Gryffondors en tout cas !  
**-De toute façon, ce n'est pas celle que je préfère ...  
**- Tu es plutôt comment toi **__**?  
**- Moi ? On m'a souvent dit un subtil mélange de courage, de loyauté, de ruse et de ténèbres ... Le parfait mélange Gryffondor/Serpentard !  
**- Pas courant ! Mais je dois aussi remarquer que tu possède un autre trait de caractère des Serpentards !  
**- Humm ? Lequel ?  
**- Tu te prends vraiment pas pour de la merde !  
**- Je te rassures ... à ce niveau là, on a des petits points en commun ! Parce que même si la modestie t'es acquise petit homme, tu dois apprendre à connaître avant de juger ... à voir au delà des apparences car juger est considérer les autres comme inférieurs à soi !  
**- Et .. je ...  
**- Tu as certaine tendance à passer outre ton coeur pour ne croîre que tes yeux !  
_Je soupire.  
_**- Je vais finir par croire que tu me connaîs mieux que personne !  
**- Etre dans ta tête permet de voir plus de choses que les autres. Et puis, j'ai tendance à me retrouver un peu en toi. Même si je dois le remarquer, ta charmante petite-amie me semble te cerner autant que moi.  
**- Je peux te poser une question ? Comment ce fait il que tu connaisses Féa alors que je n'entend ta présence que depuis la rentrée ?  
**- Ta mémoire est un vrai puits de connaissances tu sais ! Un vrai roman !  
**- Ehh ... te gêne pas surtout ! Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi !  
**- On partage le milieu pour le moment petit Homme alors commence à t'y habituer ...  
**- Facile à dire ! Et arrête de m'appeler petit Homme, c'est franchement dérangeant à la fin !  
**- Ce que tu peux être susceptible !  
_Un silence s'installe. Je n'ais toujours pas bougé du sol poussiéreux où j'ai élu domicile. Mon visage reste fermé et blanc malgré la lumière chaleureuse de la pièce. Mes yeux sont vide ... comme mon coeur. Mais j'aime parler avec mon nouvel ami. Remarquez en étant dans mon esprit, il a pas de grandes chances d'être pris pour cible par Voldie.  
_- C'est encore pire si toi tu t'amuses à jouer les suicidaires !  
**- C'est une solution en effet !  
**- Fais comme si j'avais rien dit veux tu ! J'ai encore du boulot moi !  
**- T'entend quoi par là !  
**- Hum ? Par quoi ?  
**- Arrête ! Tu sais bien de quoi je parle ! Tu viens de dire que t'avais encore du boulot, tu parlais de quoi !  
**- Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !  
- **Merlin que tu peux m'énerver parfois !  
**- Souvent je dirais même !  
**- Fais le malin !  
**- Moi ? Si peu !  
**- Tsss ! Bon au fait, tu m'as pas répondu !  
**- A quoi ?  
**- Comment tu t'appeles que je puisse t'appeler autrement que Lui quand je pense !  
**- J'aime bien moi ! Ca fait respectueux !  
**- Arrête j'ai l'impression d'être un mangemort qui parle de Voldie ... dérangeant quelque peu.  
**_Un rire résonne un peu dans ma tête avant que mon ami ne reprenne d'une voix profonde.  
_- Je suis l'Hadès !  
**- L'Hadès ?  
**- Oui ! A la fois ma race et mon nom puisque je suis l'Unique !  
**- Et tu es ...  
**- Une légende devenu réalité pour toi !  
**- Mais ...  
**- Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant jeune humain ! Sache que tout viendra en temps et en heure !  
**- Mais pourquoi es tu dans ma tête à moi ?  
**- Parce que nous sommes liés par l'éternité et nos âmes, parce que nous sommes pareils et ... aussi parce que tu es toi aussi un Elu !  
**- Quoi ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?  
**_Seul le silence eut la gentillesse de me répondre. Je pousse un léger soupire avant de me relever et de reprendre mon entraînement, plongé dans mes pensées quant à la conversation que je viens d'avoir.  
Trente minutes après, je me décide enfin à aller me coucher. J'erre pendant quelques temps dans les couloirs silencieux. Nul cape d'invisibilité ou sortilège ne me couvre ... Seuls mes sens me permettent de ne plus craindre la présence d'un prof ou de Rusard par cette sombre nuit.  
Je donne rapidement le mot de passe à une Grosse Dame ensommeillée qui ne prend même plus la peine de regarder qui ose rentrer à une telle heure. Sans un bruit, je me glisse dans le dortoir. Ron est là, sa chandelle encore allumée, endormi en position assise.  
Je soupire légèrement ... il a encore voulu m'attendre.  
Je m'approche et doucement, le remet en position plus ... confortable. Je le regarde se retourner en grognant et me dirige enfin moi-même vers mon lit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je sens le regard de mes amis dans mon dos. Depuis que nous sommes partis de Poudlard, direction Pré-au-lard, ils me suivent à la trace et me surveillent. Comme si Mione et Ron ne suffisaient pas, Ginny, Seamus, Dean et Neville sont venus s'ajouter au clan de ceux qui se pourrissent la vie à s'inquiéter pour moi !  
Je pousse un soupir et enfonce mes mains dans mes poches.  
_- Quand je te disais que tu ne réussirais pas à t'en sortir avec eux ...  
**- Merci pour ton aide précieuse 'Dès !  
**- Mais de rien !  
_Quelle tête de lard celui-là tiens !  
_- Ehhhh !  
_Je laisse un léger sourire effleurer mes lèvres puis disparaître.  
J'erre lentement dans les rues bondées du petit village. J'entends les murmures sur mon passage, faibles mais distincts. Je me renfrogne d'autant plus. Je pénètre au Trois Balais et m'assois silencieusement à une table isolée. Je vois du coin de l'oeil, mes amis faire de même, se plaçant de manière à m'avoir bien en vue.  
- Je peux vous servir quelquechose ?  
La voix tremblante qui s'adresse à moi me fais sursauter. Je me retourne pour croiser le regard apeuré de Madame Rosmerta.  
- Bonjour Madame Rosmerta ! Je voudrais une bièreaubeurre s'il vous plaît !  
Mon ton aimable la rassure quelquepeu. Elle me sourit puis file me chercher ma commande sans traîner.  
Une fois installé avec ma boisson à la main, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder hors du monde sorcier. Là où s'est perdu mon Amour ...  
Chaque jour, je retrace son corps et son visage. Je les connaîs par coeur. Ses yeux bleus pleins d'étoiles ... son visage en coeur ... sa bouche pleine ... ses cheveux ébène qui glissaient entre mes doigts ... ses longues mains ... sa peau si douce ... son tatouage ...  
Tatouage ...  
Le mot s'infiltre lentement en moi, coulant dans mes veines ...  
Je finis par reposer brusquement ma chope vide et par sortir ... une nouvelle idée hantant mon esprit troublé ...  
Je marche rapidement dans les petites rues sombres, inconnues des trois-quarts des élèves de Poudlard. J'ai semé mes amis sans même m'en rendre compte.  
_- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé !  
_Sans répondre à Hadès, je m'arrête subitement, les yeux brillants en détaillant la petite boutique coincée entre deux maisons délabrées.  
Je rentre sans bruit à l'intérieur. Personne ...  
Je laisse mes yeux errer sur les différents dessins qui sont affichés aux murs en attendant le propriétaire, qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas. Un vieil homme vient en effet rapidement à ma rencontre. Il est courbé et sa barbe blanche pend misérablement mais je suis conscient que cet homme est un Maître.  
- Que veux tu garçon ? Ce lieu n'est pas pour les jeunes dans ton genre ! Va t'amuser ailleurs !  
Ceci dit, il s'apprête à retourner dans l'arrière de sa boutique.  
- Je voudrais me faire tatouer !  
Le vieil homme ne fait plus alors aucun mouvement. Il se retourne lentement vers moi et plonge ses yeux dans lesquel brillent un lueur de malice, de plaisir mélé de surprise.  
- Sais tu où tu est ? Ce n'est pas un boutique de tatouages normaux !  
- Je sais !  
Il me détaille un instant.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'en ai toujours voulu un ... mais à présent je le veux comme une partie de moi ... Je veux qu'il soit vivant à partir de moi ! Et seuls les tatouages vitaux ont cette possibilité !  
Un silence s'installe. Le vieux Maître me détaille toujours aussi intensément.  
- Suis-moi !  
L'exitation empli mon coeur alors qu'il m'entraîne dans les profondeurs de son atelier. Nous marchons pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant une petite porte en bois vermoulu au détour d'un sombre couloir. Sans se retourner, sa voix résonne une nouvelle fois.  
- Es tu toujours aussi sûr de toi ?  
- Oui !  
Je l'entend vaguement soupirer puis il se retourne vers moi et fixe son regard bleu délavé dans le mien.  
- Pourquoi ?  
Je laisse le silence s'installer quelques minutes avant de lui répondre d'une voix calme et posée.  
- Parce que cela me lie à elle ... et parce que je le veux comme une seconde peau pour une seconde vie ...  
Ma réponse à peine formulée, sa main posée tranquillement sur la poignée se tourne et entraîne le battant. Il entre sans un mot et disparaît de mon regard.  
Je reste pendant quelques instants sans bouger puis m'engouffre dans l'antre du vieux maître. Quelquechose en moi me prévient ... m'interpelle ... Ce que je vais faire va me changer ... va tout changer ...  
Le vieil homme m'attend debout au milieu de la pièce. Il semble soudainement comme rajeuni dans ce lieu qui détient ses rêves et sa vie. Près de lui trône un immense fauteil en cuir noir ... dans un état parfait !  
Toujours sans mot dire, il me le désigne du doigt. Puis, une fois installé me tend une boule en cristal ressemblant étrangement à celle du cours de Divination. Je lui lance un coup d'oeil dubitatif.  
- Ceci, jeune inculte, est une Syzrane. Malgré son aspect banal, elle recèle un pouvoir de discernement et de détermination très poussé. Elle sont devenues très rare, interdites par le Ministère ...  
Mes yeux, jusqu'à alors scotchés sur la boule brillante aux reflets divers, remontent jusqu'à ceux de l'homme qui me parle. Il me sourit, d'un sourire de gamin qui s'amuse de la bêtise des adultes et qui s'est bien joué de cela. Je lui retourne son sourire sans hésiter.  
- ... mais pour toi, je ferais une exception. Non seulement, tu es l'un des premiers depuis des années à vouloir un des mes Vitaux mais en plus, je suis persuadé que tu seras un matériel de travail de très bonne qualité ! En fait, la Syzrane permet de te sonder, en te mettant ainsi face à toi même, et reflète le tatouge qui te correspond le mieux ...  
Un vrai gamin !  
Puis, il me tend de nouveau la boule sans se départir de son sourire. Mais au moment où je m'avance à la toucher, il précise d'une voix devenue profonde.  
- Mais attention mon jeune ami ... sache qu'elle peut te révéler des choses, t'en démontrer, te découvrir à toi-même ... Elle sera le miroir de ton âme alors attend toi à tout et apprend à l'accepter comme ta personne, en tirer partie.  
Ses paroles tracent leur chemin dans mon esprit sans arrêter l'avancement de mes mains. Qu'importe ... Je veux être moi !  
Et, alors que mes doigts se referment sur la sphère, une affirmation envahit mon cerveau ... Le vieux maître sait ce que je suis ... qui je cache ... comment je serais ...  
Il sait ...  
Et sans attendre mes yeux se ferment et me plongent dans un tourbillon de couleur et de formes indéfinies. Je sens tout ... je ressens tout ... je vois tout ... sans comprendre ...  
J'entend des rires, des pleurs, des voix ... tout me parvient déformé ...  
Je vois des arcs en ciel de couleur, des formes vagues ... tout se rapproche lentement ...  
Je sens un parfum, une odeur ... tout m'entoure ...  
C'est un capharnaüm monstrueux ... et je suis sensé être en moi ...  
Tout ... mes souvenirs, mes désirs, mes envies, mes choix, mes peurs ... Tout s'entasse ici sans ordre ni différences ...  
Dehors le monde est partagé ... les gens ont choisis de se haïr pour des différences mais en moi tout est un ... tout est moi !  
Soudain en un coup de vent, les couleurs s'énavouissent, ne laissant qu'une obscurité calme ... sans lueur ni ténèbres ...  
Au milieu trône un immense miroir encadré d'or et d'argent ... de signes sans sens ... de dessins sans formes ...  
Je m'approche en fixant l'ombre qui m'imite ...  
Mais alors que j'arrive à un mètre du miroir, celle ci se scinde en deux. Face à moi, deux Harry dos à dos ... différents ... mais pareils ...  
Je le ressens ... ils sont moi ...  
Ils m'observent sans bouger ... ils m'attendent ... Leurs yeux me parlent ...  
_Accepter ce que l'on est ... en tirer les avantages ... en connaître ses faiblesses ... et ses forces ... devenir soi !  
Serpentard ... le mensonge ... la tromperie ... parfois l'arme de défense qui ne faillit pas ... la force d'être un mur, sans sentiments et émotions au regard des autres ... toujours se croire et se savoir fort pour ne jamais être écrasé ... la ruse ... une certaine malveillance pour ceux qui me pourrisent la vie ...  
Oui ... si c'est ça alors oui ... je l'accepte ! Je m'accepte !  
Gryffondor ... la force ... le courage ... la loyauté ... une certaine bêtise pour s'attirer des ennuis à la place des autres ... être prêt à tout pour ceux qu'on aime ...  
Oui ... Je l'accepte !  
Je serais Serpentard ... je serais Gryffondor ... je serais moi ...  
Ne pas s'accepter c'est rétrécir ses limites ... augmenter ses faiblesses ...  
Mais moi je serais fort ... parce qu'il ne me reste plus que ça à faire !  
J'ai toujours repoussé mon côté Serpentard, voulant ainsi me convaincre que cela ne venait que du fait que j'étais lié avec Tom ...mais non, aujourd'hui, je le vois ! Etre Serpentard n'est pas être mangemort ni assassin ... c'est être enfermé dans un monde de douleur, de ténèbres où tout est Mort et Souffrance. Un monde qui ne vous montre que ses mauvais côtés ... être élevé dans une vision si sombre qu'elle s'impregne en vous jusqu'à diriger votre vie ... Un monde fait d'obligation où nul n'a le choix , un monde qui a choisi de me coller à la peau ...  
Je le reconnais ... la vie à peutêtre fait de moi un Serpentard mais je suis aussi le fier Gryffondor ...  
Je suis deux ... en un. Je suis moi !_  
Un puissant souffle me tire alors vers le haut ... et je me réveille en sursaut dans le profond fauteuil de l'atelier de tatouage, en sueur, le coeur battant ... manquant de faire tomber la Syzrane.  
Le vieil homme la rattrape prestement puis l'observe. Ses yeux s'écarquillent un instant avant qu'il ne les reposent sur moi ...  
- Interressant mélange !  
Tout en reprenant difficilement mon souffle, je cherche une explication qui ne vient pas.  
Le vieux maître dépose sa canne près d'un meuble et empoigne pinceaux et peintures ...  
- Allez hop ... au boulot ! Torse nu jeune Homme et à plat ventre sur la table !  
Obéissant, je retire mon sweat et me dirige vers une longue table couverte d'un drap blanc maculé de taches de peinture. Je m'installe sous les projecteurs magiques.  
A peine quelques minutes après, je sens les pinceaux couler le long de mon épiderme, tracant, retracant, dessinant ...  
Je me laisse envahir par la douce sensation jusqu'à ce que la voix du tatoueur me résonne aux oreilles :  
- A présent, accroche toi bien mon garçon. Le tatouage va commencer à pomper ton flux vital pour prendre vie et s'insinuer en toi. Ainsi il sera une partie de toi et tu ...  
Je n'entend même pas ses derniers mots, l'esprit focalisé sur la douleur qui me transperce soudainement. Une douleur qui appelle le repos ... brûlante, horrible, déchirante ...  
Mes poumons me brûlent sous les pics de douleur. Cela me semble durer des heures tout en laissant cette sensation que ça ne finira jamais. Et pourtant ... elle finit par s'estomper lentement, me laissant sans forces ni souffle.  
Je laisse passer quelques minutes avant de tenter de me redresser. Un bras sauveur vient se glisser autour de ma taille et m'amène devant un vieux miroir.  
Je m'observe un peu puis me décide enfin à me retourner ... pour découvrir le tatouage mystère qui fait de moi ma propre personne ...  
Je reste alors sans voix ...  
- Magnifique n'est ce pas !  
Je détourne les yeux de ce qui orne dorénavant mon dos pour croiser le regard fatigué et heureux du Maître. Il me sourit avant de me remercier chaudement. Je lui demande alors pourquoi ces remerciements. Il pose juste sa main sur mon épaule et d'un air fatigué, comme s'il venait de prendre toutes ses années d'un coup, me répond.  
- C'était ma plus belle oeuvre ! Aujourd'hui, je peux partir tranquille ! J'ai fait mon travail ... à toi de faire le tien !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je marche tranquillement vers le château, les goutelettes d'eau coulant dans mon cou, mon dos, mon visage ...  
Il pleut ... les rues de Pré-au-lard étaient vides lorsque je suis sorti de la petite boutique, faisant mes adieux au vieux Maître. Tous mes camarades sont rentrés ... et moi, je suis làà errer, les mains dans les poches, un vague sourire errant sur mon visage.  
Je sens encore sur mon dos les douces brûlures de mon tatouage. Jadis, je voulais un tatouage plus simple, plus immobile ... mais celui-là ... c'est moi. J'aurais aimer que Féa soit là pour le voir ... pour me voir ! Mais je suis seul !  
_- Pas tout à fait quand même !  
**- Te revoilà toi ! T'as arrêté de bouder ! Je me suis déjà excusé de ne pas m'être rendu compte de ton absence pendant que j'étais dans la boutique. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde non !  
**- Non ! Déjà ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a l'Hadès dans son crâne, de petit imbécile soit dit en passant, et ensuite, des excuses ne suffisent pas après avoir été aussi inconscient. Une puissante magie m'empêchait de communiquer avec toi tout du long de ce satané rendez-vous. Et toi, comme une fleur, tu ne t'inquiètes de rien ! T'aurais aussi bien pu tomber sur n'importe quel type et ...  
**- Hadès ! On en a déjà parler ! Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ... point final !  
**- Humph !  
**- Ahlala ! En tout casça valait le coup quand même !  
**- Moui ... je dois bien reconnaître qu'il est pas mal ton dessin ! Et franchement , je te reconnais bien là !  
_Je parviens aux portes du château alors que ma conversation silencieuse se termine et que mon sourire disparaît. Je les pousse lentement et pénètre dans le Hall sous les regards étonnés et toujours aussi apeurés des élèves présents. Je ressens l'ambiance se plomber d'un seul coup.  
J'ai troqué mon visage froid aux yeux emplis de douleur contre celui glacé aux yeux pénétrants et fermés.  
Je marche dans les couloirs sans un regard pour ceux qui m'entourent. Je distingue alors mes amis sortir du bureau de Dumbledore, les visages soucieux ou coléreux. Je m'arrête alors que, sans me remarquer ils avancent vers moi. Puis, ils s'arrêtent soudainement, et un à un posent leurs regards sur moi. Je reste impassible. Ils sont hors-jeu ... je suis seul.  
Mais pourtant, leurs yeux me lancent des messages qui retournent mon coeur et mon assurance. Hermione me détaille, les larmes aux yeux, peinée et déçue ; Ron bout de fureur contenue même si son regard bleu laisse transparaître cette sensation de trahison. Ginny n'ose même pas croiser mon regard, ses yeux reflètant la même colère que celle son frère. Dean et Seamus ... ils sont dégoutés ... à la fois tristes et peinés ... Neville me regarde de ses grands yeux indécis. Il a l'air totalement perdu.  
Dumbledore a abattu sa carte ! Lui aussi a démontré sa personnalité ... il joue sur mes amis ... Alors je n'aurais plus d'amis ... Pas tant que ça sera ainsi !  
Je reprend ma marche, passant près d'eux sans m'arrêter, leur jetant juste un regard froid et inexpressif. Ils vont certainement m'en vouloir, finir par croire Dumbledore dans tout ce qu'il aura pu leur dire et finir par me haïr mais c'est ainsi ... c'est mon choix et quoi qu'ils en pensent, c'est pour eux que je le fais !  
Je suis ainsi ... un Gryffondor né ... dont le côté Serpentard ne cesse de grandir ... C'est moi ... C'est ainsi ... Le gentil petit Gryffondor va reprendre le rênes du jeu ... Finit les manipulations ... place à moi ...  
Un sourire sadique étire mes lèvres ... Dans cette guerre, je n'ais pas le droit à l'erreur ...et mes ennemis vont comprendre leur douleur ... Je n'ais plus rien à jouer si ce n'est ma vie ... alors commençons à jouer !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une profonde détonation résonne dans la salle de cours. Je ne prend même plus la peine de me retourner, je devine déjà le topo. Un Serpentard a mis quelquechose en trop dans le chaudron d'un Gryffondor, celui-ci en est venu aux mains en le voyant, Rogue va arriver en hurlant et va encore sortir ses fameux :  
- 50 points en moins Weasley et 2 semaines de détention !  
Ben tiens ! Tellement prévisibles !  
Je soupire alors que tout mes camarades daignent venir se rassoir. Je suis seul à ma table ... ça aussi c'était à prévoir ! Il n'y a pas un instant qui passe sans que quelqu'un ne me lance un regard noir, de dégoût ou de peur. J'ai finis par m'y faire ... même si je supporte difficilement ceux de pitié d'Hermione et les remarques acerbes sans aucun sens de Ron !  
J'ignore vraiment ce que Dumbledore leur a dit mais ça a touché la cible en plein coeur. Remarquez j'm'en fous de ce que son cerveau tordu à bien pu aller imaginer.  
_- En plus, tu parles tout seul maintenant ! Tu perd vraiment la boule mon pauvre !  
**- Tu peux parler ! Mais en attendant vu que t'es pas très causant aujourd'hui et que je commence légèrement à me faire chier, il faut bien que je m'occupe !  
**- Surtout vu la hauteur de tes réflexions !  
_- Potter !  
_- Ah ... je crois que cette fois c'est pour toi !  
**- Très drôle !  
**_- POTTER !  
Mon très cher et très aimé professeur me regarde de son air sadique n'entraînant rien de bon, ouvrant la bouche pour assener la fin de sa phrase ! Mais il est violemment interrompu par la cloche salvatrice.  
Je lui envoie un coup d'oeil amusé et le laisse ruminer sa vengeance pour m'échapper de l'antre fumante. Passant mon sac sur l'épaule, je passe devant mes ex-amis, il faut bien le préciser, sans un regard. Sans même laisser le temps à Ron de continuer dans sa lancée pour me miner le moral, j'accélère le pas et me glisse dans le premier couloir à ma gauche.  
La journée est enfin finie et nous sommes en week-end. Un nouveau week-end ... seul !  
Le 24 novembre se referme lentement sous les rayons déclinants du soleil. Je parviens aux abords du lac et me laisse glisser au sol, le dos appuyé contre un tronc.  
Je viens souvent ici, entre deux entraînements. Ca me permet de me laisser aller et de respirer un peu !  
_- N'oublie pas d'aller manger quand même !  
**- Une vraie mère poule !  
**- Tsss !  
_Je reste là longtemps ... admirant la course interminable de la Lune qui apparaît lentement au dessus de moi.  
Pourtant, bientôt, je me décide à rentrer. Mais je m'arrête brusquement avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle.  
Trop de bruit, de regards, de pensées, d'émotions qui suintent de partout ...  
Je glisse sur mes pieds et finis par me diriger vers les escaliers. Je marche vite, concentré sur les marches pour ne plus penser à autre chose.  
Je restre violemment dans ma salle d'entraînement en balancant mon sac, cape et sweat au travers de la pièce. Je n'entend même pas le miaulement de douleur de Démona qui était jusque là resté emmitouflée dans mon sac.  
Je me dirige vers le mur en face de moi et retire mon épée de son socle.  
Je fais quelques rapides mouvement du poignet puis enchaîne directement sur des séries d'échauffements difficilement acquises après toutes ces heures d'épuisement et de lecture.  
La lame glisse dans l'air, sans bruit ... juste la douce mélodie du souffle qui se brise sur le fer. La lumière vacillante des bougies se reflète dans mes yeux et sur mon arme, formant ombres et formes.  
Ennemis imaginaires ...  
_- Concentre toi ! Tu es trop mou !  
**- Mou ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Depuis quand t'es un expert en la matière toi !  
**- Sûrement plus que toi alors tu m'écoutes ! Regarde la prise que tu as sur le manche se relâche trop après chaque coup que tu porte ... il serait alors aisé pour ton adversaire de te désarmer. Tu dois sentir ton arme, la garder au creux de ta main ! Voilà ... c'est mieux mais ne te raidis pas trop pour autant !  
**- Facile à dire !  
**_Tellement absorbé par les conseils d'Hadès et par le chant de mon épée, je n'entend même pas des pas se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvre en fracas que je me retourne en sursaut.  
- Alors c'est là que tu te cachais depuis tout ce temps !  
- Ron !  
En effet, devant moi, droit et fier, les yeux rageurs, Ron me fait face, Hermione le rejoignant rapidement.  
Je soupire. J'ai été imprudent.  
_- Ca tu peux le dire !  
**- Si c'est pour me donner d'aussi bons conseils, laisse moi donc dans mes problèmes !  
**_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse !  
Je vois mes deux "amis" trésaillirent. Ma voix est froide ... mes mots tranchants ...  
Ron se redresse de toute sa hauteur et s'avance rageusement pour être à moins d'un mètre de moi.  
- Alors c'est vrai ! Le grand Harry Potter et sa déchéance ! Tu n'es plus que ...  
- Ron ...  
Hermione vient d'interrompre Ron dans sa tirade. Le ton commençait à monter violemment. D'un regard, la jeune fille calme le rouquin furieux qui se targue de me juger mieux que les autres.  
- Harry !  
Je pose mon regard inexpressif sur elle.  
- Tu as tellement changé !  
- A vous entendre, je change à longueur de temps !  
- Tu n'es plus le Harry que nous connaissons !  
Je ne répond rien. Le silence tombe pour n'être coupé que par un :  
- Non !  
Hermione étouffe un sanglot.  
- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Potter ! Un espèce de lâche qui n'ose plus affronter le monde et son destin parce qu'on lui a enlevé quelqu'un de cher ! Tout le monde a perdu quelqu'un et je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, tu aurais plus le droit que les autres de souffrir !  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais de tout ça Ron ! De mon destin ... de Féa ! Rien alors tais toi !  
- Dumbledore nous a tout dit !  
- Oh bien entendu ! Il m'étonnerait grandement qu'il vous ait vraiment tout dit ! Ne rêvez pas ! Vous êtes comme tout le monde, des pions dans un jeu où la seule chose que nous, nous pouvons gagner, c'est notre survie ! Il ne servirait à rien à Dumbledore qu'il vous raconte tout dans les détails. Moi même je n'apprend ma vie que par morceaux alors arrêtez de croire tout ce qu'il vous dit !  
Je laisse un rire froid éclater dans la pièce à présent silencieuse.  
- Croyez qui vous voulez ! De toute façon, tout viendra et se payera en temps et en heure !  
- Tu t'en fous de nous ! Vas y dis le !  
Je vois sa main plonger dans la poche de sa robe et sa bouche prononcer les mots fatidiques qui marquent la fin d'un temps ... la fin d'une amitié d'enfance ...  
- Morticus !  
Rien !  
Le temps semble s'être figé. La main d'Hermione sur le bras de Ron alors qu'elle voulait empêcher son geste, la main de Ron autour de la baguette tendue vers moi ... et moi, face à eux, impassible !  
La salle sans magie !  
- Pas frranchement très malin Weasley ! Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà mort !  
Ma phrase les ramène immédiatement sur terre. Mais peutêtre n'était-ce pas les mots à dire ... Je vois le visage de Ron perdre toutes ses couleurs et ce dernier faire demi-tour sans un regard. La fin ...  
Hermione le suit plus doucement ... Elle se retourne une dernière fois avant de passer la porte, elle, elle n'a pas abandonné !  
La fin ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je hurle ... je me tord ...je brûle sur place ... mon corps n'est plus que douleur ...  
Je n'entends pas les cris de mes camarades affolés par ma crise ...  
Je n'entend pas les cris de Rogue qui leur dit de dégager ...  
Je ne fais que voir ... que sentir ...  
Les flashs ... le sang ...  
Il a recommencé ...  
Soudain, le silence se fait, m'entraînant dans un tourbillon d'images floues et grisâtres.  
Je suis perdu. J'étais jusqu'alors en cours de Potions lorsque ma cicatrice a commencé à me faire mal. La douelur m'est tombée dessus avant même que j'ais le temps de dire Quidditch.  
- Hadès ! Hadès !  
Rien ...  
Autour de moi, les scènes se dessinent enfin ...  
_L'agitation autour de moi ne m'atteint pas ... je ne suis qu'un spectre, une projection mentale, victime d'une malédiction qui me maintient lié à l'Horreur.  
J'entend les cris d'agonie autour de moi ...  
Ou suis-je ?  
Je marche entre les corps qui s'amoncellent ...  
La nausée est depuis longtemps devenue maîtresse de mon estomac.  
Je m'arrête et observe le carnage ... faisant face puisque je suis ici pour cela ...  
Seul témoin vivant des massacres des Mangemorts ...  
Tous ... ils sont là autour de moi ...  
A tuerégorger, violer, démembrer, torturer et à rire comme si tout cela leur procurait un plaisir jouissif au-délà de tout autre chose ...  
J'entend le rire strident et fou de l'assasine de mon second père ...  
Je me retourne d'un mouvement, la rage au coeur ...  
Elle est là, debout et dégoulinante de sang ...  
Avec à ses pieds, ce qu'il reste d'une femme qui devait être belle ...  
Je ne peux plus distinguer ses traits d'origine sous son visage déformé par la douleur ...  
Elle n'a plus de bras ... ceux ci gisant un peu plus loin ...son sang s'écoule par vague hors de son faible corps ...  
Son visage se crispe sous les Doloris de son bourreau ... et pourtant ses yeux restent fixés sur une seule et unique chose ... son bébé ...  
Que Bellatrix tient dans sa main, par la jambe, alors que celui-ci semble hurler sa peur et sa douleur dans le tumulte de la bataille ...  
Je ne peux plus bouger ... figé par l'atrocité de ce qui reste encore à venir ...  
Et pourtant ... ça se déroule ... sous mes yeux incrédules et révulsés ...  
Lentement, comme au ralentis, je vois le bras de Bellatrix se lever, entraînant dans son mouvement le petit corps, puis se rabaisser et relacher sa prise. Le bébé vient alors frapper violemment le mur d'en face, s'écroulant ensuite à terre, mort, le crâne brisé. Il ne reste du petit corps plein de vie et d'espoir qu'un tas de chair.  
Lassée, Bellatrix finit par tuer la mère, leur laissant le repos à défaut d'une dignité ...  
Puis, le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit à de nouvelles tortures, elle se détourne et s'engage dans un nouveau couloir.  
Je respire profondément, mes yeux ne voulant pas se détacher des corps ... tant de haine ... de souffrance ... à cause de différences ...  
Les larmes menacent de couler ...  
Je finis par me retourner et prendre le chemin emprunté par Bellatrix quelques minutes avant. La pièce principale que je quitte est à présent calme et sans vie. Seule la Mort respire encore ici ...  
Par contre, je me fige de nouveau devant le spectacle du couloir où je me trouve.  
Malfoy, tenant à terre une pauvre enfant, lui déchirant vêtements, griffant, prenant ... et l'abandonnant là, avec pour seul cadeau, un collier de sang autour de son cou gracile. Ses yeux restent ouverts sur l'horreur qu'elle a subit ... sans vie ... sans étincelles ...  
Je passe entre les tueurs ...  
Je vois les victimes leurs corps ... ce qui leur reste ...  
Mon cerveau se bloque ...  
Je marche ...  
Pour enfin parvenir au centre du lieu ...  
Et comprendre ...  
Ste Mangouste !  
Ils ont pris Ste Mangouste !  
J'entend des cris ... des cris de peur pas de douleur ...  
Je cours ...  
Les chambres défilent ...  
Les patients ... morts ...  
Les visiteurs ... morts ...  
Les médicomages ... morts ...  
Que des morts ...  
Pire que le Ministère ...  
Des innocents ...  
Des victimes ...  
Qui ignoraient ...  
Des pions !  
Je pénètre en trombe dans une grande pièce circulaire ... aucun mangemort ne semble en vue ...  
Et pourtant ...  
De nouveau ... un cri ...  
Dans un coin d'une pièce, un groupe de survivants qui n'a pas encore réussi à s'échapper se tasse près d'une sortie de secours ...  
Devant eux, je reconnais Macnair qui tiens entre ses mains le cou brisé d'un homme ...  
- Papa ! Pappppa !  
Dans le groupe, une fillette tente de s'échapper à la poigne d'une infirmière pour courir vers le corps maintenant inerte de son père ... Elle pleure ...  
- Mamannnn !  
Macnair relâche alors le cadavre qui tombe mollement aux côtés de sa femme ... ensemble ...  
Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire de sadique satisfaction alors qu'il s'avance lentement vers le petit groupe.  
Et moi, je suis là !  
Je ne supporte pas cette idée ...  
Je me glisse vers la porte qui reste fermement bloquée malgré les efforts des deux hommes. Aucun n'a de baguette ... perdue ou prise sans aucun doute ...  
Je reste indécis ... je ne peux rien faire ...  
C'est alors que mon regard croise les yeux bleus de l'enfant ...  
Elle me regarde ...  
Elle me voit !  
L'espoir ... la peur ... la douleur ... Seule !  
Je me tourne vers la porte et murmure avec conviction un "Alohomora".  
En un bruit, la porte se débloque et s'ouvre violemment ...  
Sans attendre, le groupe s'échappe des griffes du mangemort fulminant, qui tente, trop tard, de les rattraper.  
Je remarque que la fillette se retourne une dernière fois vers moi ... avant de partir avec les autres ...  
Je soupire et me retourne vers la boucherie qui fait pourtant encore rage dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital ...  
De là où je suis, j'ai une vue d'ensemble ...  
Des corps ... des restes ...  
Et au milieu, les mangemorts regroupés pour attendre leur maître !  
Les images commencent à se faire floues ...  
Je distingue pourtant la forme de Voldemort s'avancer vers ses sbires. Il parle ... je ressens son plaisir ... sa joie ...  
Voilà pourquoi je suis différent de Tom ...  
C'est un monstre, un tueur sans coeur ...  
Je serais un tueur avec un coeur ! _

Je me réveille en sursaut ... en sueur et essouflé dans le lit blanc de l'infirmerie ...  
Une migraine me vrille les tympans mais au moins, je n'ais pas trop envie de vomir ...  
Je sens plusieurs regards insistants me glisser dessus. Je soupire puis relève le nez.  
Mme Pomfresh me regarde d'un oeil inquiet, deux flacons de potion en main. Dumbledore me dévisage, attendant le coup qui va venir. Rogue ... et bien, il reste fidèle à lui-même, il ne pose sur moi que son éternel regard dégouté. Ensuite, plus reculé, il y a Rémus. La vue du lycanthrope me fait chaud au coeur. Je croise son regard inquiet mais n'ose pas lui sourire en retour.  
Je repose doucement mes yeux sur mon directeur pour assener d'une voix froide et maîtrisée :  
- J'espère que vous avez une plan de rechange parce que là ... on est mal barré !  
- Expliquez vous donc Potter !  
Je laisse planer le silence quelques instants, ne sachant pas trop comment annoncer une telle chose.Je finis par soupirer et par opter pour la solution la plus simple.  
- Ste Mangouste est tombé ! Des morts partout ...  
Mes yeux replongent dans le vague ... les images défilent ...  
_- Eh Harry ... accroche toi !  
**- 'Dès ... Ca fait du bien de t'entendre !  
**- Tu tiens le coup !  
**- Pas vraiment le choix !  
**_Les murmures des professeurs me parviennent étouffés. Mon esprit est totalement déconnecté de la réalité qui m'entoure.  
Je sens pourtant un pods sur mon matelas ... Je tourne des yeux vides vers Rémus. Plus personne ne fait attention à nous ! Il me sourit tristement et me prend doucement dans ses bras. Je me raidit et tente de me reculer mais il me tient fermement.  
Sa voix chaude et rassurante résonne à mon oreille.  
- Quoi que Dumbledore puisse dire et faire ... quoi que tu puisses tenter de faire, je serais là bonhomme !  
Un phrase ... quelquemots ... mes larmes ...  
Je me laisse finalement aller dans les bras du dernier des Maraudeurs alors que les autres professeurs ont finis par sortir.  
- Je suis désolé pour ton amie !  
- Elle ... est ... partie ! Tout seul ! Mal ...  
- Je sais !  
Je savoure le fait de pouvoir me serrer contre lui et réclamer un peu de tendresse. Mon oncle ...  
Il finit par se détacher lentement de moi.  
- Je te laisse te reposer !  
Puis, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, il se retourne une nouvelle fois et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je sais ce que je vais y voir ...  
La volonté d'en finir ...  
Je sais que Rémus se battra lors de cette guerre ... mais je sais aussi qu'il souhaite ne pas en ressortir vivant ...  
Icià part moi, rien n'est là pour lui ...  
Ca fait mal ! Mais c'est ainsi ... et je le comprend ... je le comprend mieux que personne !  
-  
Voilà déjà plusieurs jours que je suis cloué au lit dans cette satané infirmerie sans voir jamais personne.  
Dumbledore m'a obligé à y rester pour prendre du repos et Pomfresh est une gardienne tenace ... impossible d'y couper. Donc je suis là ... assis dans mon lit alors que l'infirmière passe de lit en lit dans la pièce bondée de monde !  
La prise de Ste Mangouste fut rapidement annoncée. Des miliers de morts ... pas une attaque ... pas une perte ... une boucherie !  
Les parents de Neville y sont passés ... J'ignore comment il a réagit, pas bien de toute façon ...  
Depuis, le centre des blessés graves a été transféré à Poudlard ...  
Cela fait donc plus de cinq jours que l'infirmerie est pleine à craquer.  
Et moi, j'espère sortir bientôt, faire face aux regards de peur de ceux qui ont lié ma crise et l'attaque, de colère de ceux qui m'en tienne responsable ... et tant d'autres encore ! Mais je veux sortir ... m'entraîner et être prêt !  
Je plonge ma tête entre mes mains en fermant mes yeux.  
_- C'est le début !  
**- A quand la fin ?**  
- Qui vivra verra ...  
**- Oui ... qui vivra ...  
**_J'entend soudainement les rideaux qui entourent mon lit glisser. Je pousse un grognement et assène d'une voix froide.  
- Qui que vous soyez vous êtes prié de dégager et de me foutre la paix !  
Personne ne me répond. J'entend le rideau se refermer et imagine alors avec soulagement que la personne est partie.  
Mais je déchante rapidement lorsqu'un poids se fait sentir sur mon matelasà ma gauche.  
Je relève les yeux, prêt à fusiller du regard celui qui ose me déranger, et me retrouve plongé dans le bleu d'un ciel d'été sans nuage.  
- Bonjour Monsieur !  
La petite bouille de la gamine qui me fait face pourrait faire fondre n'importe quel coeur.  
Elle approche son visage à quelques centimètres du mien avant de me faire un grand sourire, un peu triste mais un sourire quand même.  
Elle pose ensuite ses lèvres sur ma joue et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Et le pire, c'est que depuis que j'ai croisé ses yeux, je n'ais pas bougé.  
- Je m'appelle Cyléna ! Et je voulais te remercier parce que je t'ais vu l'autre jour ! C'est toi qui nous a sauvé à l'hôpital !

**

* * *

Ahhhhhh enfinnn ! Je l'ais eu ! Je le tiens ! Il est finis !  
Bon aller un tit effort ! J'ai eu du mal pour m'obliger à le finir alors soyez généreux ... une tite review !  
Au fait, j'imagine que vous devez bien vous creusez la cervelle pour le tatouage. En fait, le problème est que je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre au début, donc j'ai fait sans idée précise même si je connait un peu ses composants. J'ai bien une vague idée mais je suis ouverte à toute proposition !  
Byebye à tous et roooooo Bizouxxx !  
Eternity**


	11. Du sang versé na

**Hello vous tous !  
Alors résumons ... je suis un peu en avance contrairement à ce que j'avais dit ... on est pas mercredi mais lundi ( me prenez pas non plus pour une débile ... LOL) mais aux vues des résultats qui ont déjà été donné beaucoup ont voulu changer la fin.  
Mais ( j'adore les mais ... niak niak ! ) ... il se trouve que la fin de ce chapître n'est aucune de celle que j'avais précedemment prévues. C'est une autre qui m'a prise comme ça ... et que j'ai tout de suite adoptée, essayant de convenir à votre souhait principal ... maintenant, rêvez pas non plus ... c'est la guerre ... ya du sang ... ya des morts ... et si c'est pas maintenant ça sera après, si c'est pas elle, ça sera quelqu'un d'autre ! **

**Je ne fais pas de RAR ... préférant remercier TOUT LE MONDE pour avoir pris la peine de me fournir une réponse. Je me suis découvert plein de nouveaux lecteurs ... ;-p  
Et je suis désolée pour ceux qui voulaient garder la même fin ... j'espère que celle ci vous plaira tout autant ...  
Yaura des rar dans le chapitre prochain donc ... hésitez pas ... je serais toujours au tournant à vous attendre !  
Bizouuuxxxxxxxx tout le monde !  
( et je croise les doigts pour ce chapitre ... en espérant qu'il vous plaise )**

**Merci encore à vous tous ! A rdv à la fin du chap !  
Eternity**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Du sang versé naîtra les flammes de la haine ... _**

Le vent fouette mon visage. Je vole, oubliant un instant l'odeur du sang et de la haine, oubliant ce que c'est que d'être le Sauveur ... ce que c'est que d'être seul ...  
Alors je suis là ... je vole ! Je savoure les instants de plénitude que le vent frais et l'odeur de la pluie me fait ressentir. J'aime sentir la Mort si proche ... juste à tendre la main ...  
Ici, je n'ais qu'à sauter ... Remarquez, je l'ais déjà fait et je suis encore là !  
- Mais j'espère bien ... Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement !  
- On peut toujours rêver non ?  
Une fois de plus, seul le silence me répond. J'enchaîne feintes, piqués, et acrobaties en tout genres qui me font me sentir vivant, sentir cette adrénaline dans mon sang ...  
- Harry !  
J'entend vaguement une voix qui résonne dans le stade à l'origine vide. Mais je ne pense plus ... je vois, je ressens ...  
- Harryyyyyyyyy !  
Là par contre, je pile net. Je jette un coup d'oeil au sol.  
- Encore ...  
- Arrête ... tu l'adores !  
- Mmm !  
Ne prêtant même plus attention à ce que me souffle mon ami, j'amorce une descente en piqué pour m'arrêter à trente centimètres de celle qui me vrille les tympans depuis quelques minutes.  
- Harry !  
Et voila ... je me retrouve de nouveau par terre, un petit corps serré contre moi, me tenant fermement au cou.  
- Cyléna ... Par Merlin, combien de fois t'ais je dis de ne pas me faire ça à longueur de temps !  
La petite chose daigne enfin se détacher de moi pour me présenter un visage aux yeux larmoyants et à la bouche en coeur. Seigneur, ce que je peux détester lorsqu'elle fait ça ! Je ne peux même pas retenir le sourire qui erre sur mes lèvres. La petite brunette voit directement qu'elle a encore gagné une bataille ...  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux Léna ?  
- Bah ... je t'ais pas vu au dîner alors j'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim ... Je suis passé aux cuisines et ... Dobby m'a donné ça !  
Elle revient alors avec un panier énorme, qu'elle soulève difficilement autant à cause de son poids que de son volume. Mon sourire s'agrandit à la vue de ce petit bout de rien du tout qui porte un panier plus gros qu'elle, titubant, et tout ça pour moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel puis lui enlève enfin le paquet des mains. Elle me redédit un lumineux sourire puis s'affaire à me trouver de quoi me rassasier.  
En attendant, mon regard erre au dessus du lac coloré de jaune et de rouge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler comment ce mini bout de femme s'est accroché à moi.

Flash-Back

Je soupire un grand coup alors que je sors enfin de cette pièce d'un blanc qui me donne aujourd'hui plus envie de vomir que de me reposer. Overdose certainement.  
Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs, les mains négligemment enfoncées dans les poches. Je vois clairement les regards effrayés, ceux hésitants, ceux respectueux ... mais plus un seul ne m'atteint. Ils ignorent trop pour pouvoir me juger ... et je sais trop pour me fixer sur leurs jugements.  
Mais je reste là, la tête haute, les pensées loin ... Jusqu'à ce que, avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive, je me retrouve sur les fesses devant les regards, cette fois ahuris des élèves qui m'entourent. Je baisse les yeux vers la petite tête brune qui vient de cacher son museau dans mon cou. Etrangement, je ressens profondément sa chaleur autour de moi. Et pourtant ...  
- Cyléna ! Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire !  
Froide ... coupante ...  
Elle comprend. Je la vois se relever puis libérer mon cou de ses bras blancs. Elle baisse ses yeux mais reste droite devant moi.  
Je me relève, moi même sans un regard, puis me remet en chemin. Je suis égoïste .. je suis méchant ... en un mot, je suis sans-coeur ...  
Mais j'ai mal ... mal de la laisser là ... elle et sa petite bouille qui m'a tenu compagnie durant mon séjour à l'infirmerie. A ce moment là, je n'ais pas été aimable non plus. Mais chaque jour, elle revenait et elle restait là, assise au bout de mon lit. Chaque jour ...  
Puis, j'ai finit par ne plus rien dire.  
Et là, je sors et elle ne trouve rien de mieux que de me sauter au cou comme si j'étais son meilleur ami ... ou son frère ...  
Je ne sais vraiment plus ...  
Plongé dans mes pensées, je finis par sortir dehors, me retrouvant en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La vue est belle, je respire ... Je me laisse lentement glisser contre le mur, jusqu'en position assise.  
Soudain, je sens un frottement au niveau de ma main.  
- Démona !  
Je prend ma minuscule boule de poil et la lève au niveau de mon viage.  
- Salut ma belle ! Alors pas trop délaissée quand même ...  
Ma chatte miaule alors légèrement puis saute de mes mains ... pour se glisser dans la porte encore entrouverte. Celle ci grince alors en tournant sur ses gonds rouillés. Et je retrouve le visage d'ange de Cyléna, les yeux pleins d'excuses, Mona entre ses mains ...  
Je soupire ... Puis détourne mon regard sans rien ajouter au spectacle. Prenant ça comme un assentiment, la gamine referme la porte de bois et vient s'installer à mes côtés sans rien dire.  
Nous restons là longtemps. Le soleil s'est couché depuis de longues heures lorsque je sens son petit corps glisser et sa tête venir se poser contre moi.  
Je lui jette un regard et reste figé par l'adorable spectacle.  
Tenant toujours entre ses petits mains le corps ronronnant de Démona, Cyléna s'est endormie, le visage serein, enfin dépourvu de l'étincelle de souffrance qu'elle n'a plus quitté depuis l'Attaque. Ses paupières sont fermées sur ses magnifiques yeux couleurs de ciel et d'espoir. Son souffle est calme et elle repose, confiante et tellement belle, tout contre moi, sa chaleur transperçant mes barrières.  
J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté à la regarder mais toujours est-il qu'elle a finit par bouger. Etrangemment j'ai eu brutalement peur qu'elle se réveille. Ma première pensée à ce moment là fut " Elle a besoin de sommeil. ". J'ai donc bougé le moins possible mais finalement elle n'a fait que venir se blottir plus près encore de moi, recherchant certainement la chaleur perdue dans la nuit tombante.  
Je finis par soupirer, prenant une décision que j'allais regretter, je le sentais déjà. Je fais donc glisser son petit corps entre mes bras et me relève. Cyléna ne fait que se serrer davantage contre moi, laissant fleurir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Mona, elle, ouvre ses yeux puis vient se blottir dans mon cou, certainement déranger par les mouvements de ma marche.  
Je pénètre sans bruits dans l'infirmerie endormie puis me dirige vers le lit assigné à Cyléna. Comment je le sais ! Très bonne question ... je crois que j'ignore moi même pourquoi cette précision m'a marqué à ce point.  
Je glisse la gamine dans ses draps après lui avoir ôté ses chaussures. Je la regarde quelques secondes encore puis me prépare à partir.  
- Nan ...  
Un murmure, un souffle ... une petite voix, suppliante, qui s'élève dans le calme obscur de la nuit tombée. Je me retourne. L'enfant se tord dans tous les sens, en sueur, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.  
- Papa ... Maman ... vous avez pas le droit ... je veux pas ... j'ai peur !  
Elle bouge, elle tremble ...  
Je me rapproche alors que ses sanglots et ses supplications s'intensifient. Je la prend par les épaules et la serre contre moi, tout en la bercant. C'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit quand je la vois souffirir autant.  
- ... toute seule ... encore ... J'ai froid ...  
Je frotte lentement son dos en cercles réguliers, lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille.  
Elle finit par se calmer mais reste fermement agrippée à mon sweet. Je soupire mais ne fait rien pour m'éloigner.  
Qu'aurais-je pu faire ...  
Je me laisse aller sur le lit, tenant toujours le petit corps encore tremblant contre moi. Son sommeil se fait plus calme, et le mien me tombe dessus sans prévenir ...  
Lorsque je me réveille enfin, je croise tout d'abord le regard rassuré et tendre de Mme Pomfresh avant de tomber sur celui, craquant, de la gamine de 8 ans qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher.  
Par Merlin ... je suis tombé en plein dedans ... et me voilà de nouveau pris au piège par les yeux d'une femme ...

Fin Flash-Back

Je suis toujours perdu, loin, dans mes pensées, lorsqu'un énorme sandwich se place en plein milieu de mon champ de vision.  
- Tiens Ry !  
Et lorsqu'elle me regarde avec ces yeux là, je me demande encore comment je pourrais lui résister.  
Je soupire, une nouvelle fois depuis des jours ... puis attrape le casse-dalle qu'elle me tend. Tout le château est encore étonné par ce miracle qui a fait d'une gamine, la seule personne capable de m'approcher sans se faire fusiller du regard ou même seulement sans trembler.  
Je finis de manger tranquillement, en silence, savourant, je dois bien le reconnaître, de remplir mon estomac.  
- C'était bon ?  
- Mmm !  
Et la voilà tout sourire ! Le moindre de mes grognements est pour elle la plus claire des réponses ...  
_- Toi par contre, tu retournes à l'époque préhistorique ... même pas capable d'aligner deux mots !  
**- 'Dès !  
**- Mm ?  
**- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis !  
**- Bon ok ... si tu le prend comme ça ... je retourne me coucher !  
_Par Merlin qu'il est susceptible !  
Je perd le fil de mes pensées lorsque les bras de ma petite protégée retrouvent le chemin de mon cou.  
- Léna ?  
De son visage enfouie dans mon sweet, je ne distingue qu'un seul mot ... un seul capable de faire fondre pour quelques minutes les barrières que j'ai cru bon d'installer autour de mon coeur.  
- ... câlin ...  
Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne retiens pas le sourire qui erre sur mes lèvres. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle puis m'allonge sur l'herbe humide.  
Nous restons là ... longtemps ...  
Et moi, incapable de me détacher d'elle, je la retiens encore plus.  
Cette gamine est devenu le point d'ancrage de mon esprit avec la réalité. Deux semaines ... deux semaines qu'elle reste là, avec moi ... alors que je ne fais rien pour cela.  
Soudain, je sens une goutte tomber doucement sur mes paupières closes. Je rouvre mes yeux, la pluie va arriver.  
- Cyléna ?  
- Mmoui ?  
- Il faut rentrer !  
Elle lève ses petits yeux voilés de sommeil vers moi alors que je me relève. Je récupère le panier puis la regarde tendrement se frotter le visage. Je souris et la prend doucement dans mes bras.  
Elle pousse un cri de stupeur avant de finir par se serrer encore plus contre moi.  
Je suis maudit ... et je commence à apprécier ça !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après avoir déposé Cyléna à l'infirmerie et ramené le panier aux cuisines, je remonte lentement dans mon dortoir. La salle commune est bondée, le brouhaha ambiant ne me rappelle que trop bien l'ambiance chaleureuse de mon chez-moi. Je soupire ... une chose que je commence à faire beaucoup trop de fois à mon goût en ce moment ... J'entend encore Juliette me souffler sa phrase fétiche : _Coeur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire !_  
Je secoue la tête ... qu'est ce qui me prend de penser à ça, c'est pas le moment ...  
Je pousse la porte du dortoir et y pénètre sans remarquer le silence qui tombe brusquement.  
Je sens les regards ... ou plutôt, je sens son regard ... Ron ...  
Je grommelle dans ma barbe tout en reposant mon balai et Mona sur mon lit. J'attrape des vêtements propres puis me dirige vers la salle de bain après un coup d'oeil sur le cadre retourné, posé sur ma table de nuit.  
A peine ma main a-t-elle refermé la porte de la salle d'eau que la voix de Dean reprend la conversation, là où je l'avais interrompu ... être exclu comme j'exclu les autres ! Ca fait mal ... mais je l'ais choisi !  
_- No comment !  
**- Quoi ! Tu veux encore me faire la leçon comme quoi j'ai tord, que c'est pas bien, que je devrais parler ...  
**- T'énerve pas petit Homme !  
**- Mais je suis calme !  
**- Autant que le jour où tu as failli faire exploser Poudlard !  
**- ...  
**- Bien ! Je comprend parfaitement tes sentiments mais je dis juste que t'isoler ne fera pas ta force !  
**- Je ne sais plus Hadès !  
**- Alors laisse le temps t'apporter les réponses ! Ton esprit a perdu sa bouée, il est normal que tu sois si instable ... même si tes derniers choix te concernant n'étaient pas mauvais, il faut que tu réfléchisses sur ton comportement auprès des autres ... Tu dis haïr ceux qui t'ont imposé un Destin mais c'est quand même pour eux que tu te bats ! Tu te contre-dis entre tes actes et tes pensées ...  
_Je me glisse sous le jet d'eau chaude, mettant fin à la conversation.  
Je laisse l'eau détendre mes muscles et calmer mes tremblements. Mes cheveux retombent mollement devant mes yeux, je ne les relève pas ...  
Aurait-il raison ...  
Dois-je quand même accepter de l'aide ...  
Pfff ... je ne sais plus quoi penser ... un jour, je les hais tous et veux rester seul ... et le lendemain, j'ai mal de ce regard de haine qui me suit partout !  
Par Merlin ... comme si il n'y avait pas assez de l'autre taré à face de Serpent, il faut que j'arrive à me pourrir la vie tout seul ... Désespérant ...  
J'attrape une serviette tout en me glissant hors de la douche. Mon reflet me renvoie cette image floue d'un corps d'Homme où l'esprit se bat entre vivre et survivre ...  
Je tourne lentement le dos au miroir pour admirer le dessin qui s'étale à présent sur mon dos ... Je ne m'en lasse pas ...  
En bas se trouve un Gryffon, couché, majestueux, aux aguets, les ailes déployées ... l'oeil confiant et les muscles jouant de sa puissance sous sa peau ... Autour de lui, remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale s'étale un superbe cobra royal, droit et sinueux, l'air hautain et supérieur, intouchable ... Derrière les deux animaux s'étend le signe mystérieux du yin et du yang, flou et effacé comme passé par le temps et les épreuves mais toujours présent. Ma cicatrice zèbre le tatouage mouvant, traversant le gryffon et le cobra, leur donnant un air valeureux de ceux qui ont vécu mais qui sont toujours debout ! Tout en haut, sur ma nuque, détail tranchant l'unité du tatouage, on peut voir briller les quatres signes élémentaires, placés en cercle. Un ajout insignifiant si on oublit que ce tatouage est censé refléter mon caractère.  
Pourquoi faut-il qu'avec moi, il y ait toujours un mystère quelque part ...  
J'enfile rapidement mes vêtements et ressort de la salle de bain.  
A quoi bon chercher une réponse lorsque je sais qu'elle ne viendra pas avant longtemps ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mes yeux fixés sur le soleil levant, je serre un peu plus mes bras autour de la forme endormie contre moi. Je l'entend grogner puis marmonner quelques mots inaudibles avant de replonger dans le sommeil. La salle commune des Gryffondors reste toujours un lieu de repos et de détente ... un chez-moi tellement confortable où je regarde les jours défiler lentement ... tous identiques au précédent et à celui qui viendra.  
- Hmmm ... Ry ?  
Je baisse les yeux. Cyléna vient d'ouvrir les siens et me regarde, la tête toujours embuée des brumes de la nuit qui se termine.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien ma puce ! Rendors toi !  
- Tu es triste ?  
Je lui souris doucement avant de secouer la tête.  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien !  
- Moi, je vois bien que tout va pas bien ! Tout le monde y dit que tu deviens méchant mais moi je vois bien que c'est pas vrai ! Ils ont pas vu, eux !  
- De quoi Léna ?  
- Ils ont pas vu tes yeux ! Moi je sais que tu les aime fort ... autant que moi je t'aime fort !  
Elle finit sa phrase dans un souffle en replongeant son nez dans ma robe. Je soupire.  
- Peut-être !  
- Ma maman elle disait souvent qu'il vaut mieux croire les yeux de quelqu'un plutôt que ses paroles ... Alors moi je crois ce que tes yeux ils me disent ...  
- Ils te racontent certainement plus de choses que moi en effet !  
Elle glousse doucement contre moi.  
- Dis Ry ...  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi est ce que les monsieurs en noir ils sont si méchants ?  
- Franchement ... je l'ignore totalement ma puce !  
- Moi je comprend pas ... ils veulent quoi ?  
- Ils veulent le Pouvoir !  
- C'est quoi le Pouvoir ?  
- C'est lorsqu'une personne décide tout à la place des autres et fait ce qu'il veut, où il veut ...  
- Mais si y'a qu'une personne qui a le Pouvoir ... pourquoi y'a tellement de monsieurs qui sont méchants ?  
- Parce qu'il veulent aider une seule personne à avoir le Pouvoir !  
- Bah alors ... ils sont bêtes ... parce que dans ce cas, ils ont pas le pouvoir et c'est encore pire pour eux ! Eux aussi ils sont utilisés ...  
Je soupire ... la naïveté enfantine est tellement adorable ... et tellement logique ...  
- Et pis ... c'est pas bien de tuer les gens ... Ils ont pas le droit !  
- C'est aussi ça avoir le Pouvoir ... c'est se donner le droit de faire ce que l'on veut aux autres, et même les tuer !  
- Mais dans ce cas, s'ils tuent tout le monde et qu'il reste que les méchants, qui c'est qui va leur faire un câlin et les border le soir ...  
Un rire léger s'échappe de ma gorge.  
- Ce n'est pas ça qu'ils veulent et puis, tu sais, les adultes n'ont plus besoin d'être bordé ...  
- Oui mais mon papa et ma maman ils se faisaient quand même des câlins ... Ils s'aimaient fort et je suis sûre que là où ils sont ils s'aiment encore très fort et ils veillent sur moi.  
- J'en suis sûr ma puce mais tu vois, les méchants monsieurs n'aiment qu'une seule personne ... eux -même !  
- Mais c'est nul !  
- Hélas, c'est comme ça !  
- Et est ce qu'il y a un grand méchant ? Comme dans Blanche-Neige avec la vilaine sorcière ?  
- Oui ... il y a un grand méchant au-dessus des autres méchants ... et c'est lui qui veut le Pouvoir !  
- Et le héros, c'est toi ?  
- Si on veut ...  
La honte et la culpabilité m'envahissent alors que je pense à l'épreuve et à l'horreur qui m'attend ... être le meurtrier du meurtrier de ceux que j'aime ... devenir comme lui ...  
- Alors tu vas tuer le grand méchant et libérer tout le monde ...  
Je soupire profondément ...  
- Une fois j'ai entendu ma maman dire à mon papa que si elle avait à tuer pour ceux qu'elle aimait, elle le ferait sans hésiter pour que les autres n'aient pas à le faire à sa place ! J'ai pas compris sur le coup parce que tuer un méchant, si il est vraiment méchant, c'est pas mauvais ... si ?  
Les yeux bleus ciel fixés dans le miens me bombardent de questions auxquelles je n'ais, moi-même, pas de réponse ...  
- Tu tues quand même quelqu'un et ça n'est pas très bien ...  
- Moi je pense que si le monsieur très méchant, il tue autant de monde partout ... et ben, il est plus vraiment un ... euh ... comme nous ! C'est un monstre ! Comme la sorcière qui devient un dragon !  
Je passe tendrement la main dans les cheveux noirs de mon petit rayon de soleil ... l'innocence dans la tristesse ... la force dans la jeunesse ...  
- Peut-être est ce toi qui a raison ...  
- Ouais et même que je vais encore avoir raison en te disant qu'il faut que tu ailles te laver parce qu'autrement tu vas être en retard au cours de Vava ...  
Je souris une nouvelle fois alors que la petite puce saute de mes genoux. Elle s'est tellement accrochée à moi que Dumbledore n'a pas osé l'envoyer en orphelinat. Depuis elle s'est intégré à l'école et tout le monde est aux petits soins avec elle comme elle l'est avec moi. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle a finit pas appeler le professeur McGonagall : Vava , de son prénom : Minerva !  
Bref, elle n'a pas tort, le soleil est déjà haut au dessus de l'horizon et je dois me dépêcher si je ne veux pas tomber dans la foule.  
Je m'extrais difficilement de mon fauteuil, le dos engourdis par une position inconfortable. Je m'étire et me décide à recommencer une journée ... comme toujours ...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_POV Cyléna :_

Je tiens Harry par la main ... en fait, je crois que c'est plutôt lui qui me tiens ... Mais si il va pas plus vite il va être en retard, et il aime pas arriver en retard !  
Je le connais mon grand frère ... même peut être mieux qu'il se connaît tout seul ...  
Mais chuuuut ... faut pas qu'il sache que je l'appelle comme ça ... c'est mon secret !  
- Allez Ry ...  
- Cyléna ... tu veux bien te calmer trente petites secondes s'il te plaît !  
Je glousse et le lâche pour partir en avant. J'adore l'embêter ... je veux toujours qu'il se rappelle que je suis là ! Toujours ! Alors je l'embête, et je parle ... beaucoup ...  
Très souvent, je parle toute seule ... même que des fois, je parle plus aussi ...  
Ca c'est quand je vois Ry qui regarde les nuages avec ses grands yeux verts tout embrumés ... comme si il avait dormi ... ou qu'il se retenait de pleurer ...  
Mais il est fort mon frère, il pleure jamais ... mais il a mal ...  
Il sait pas que j'ai vu le cadre dans sa chambre. Dessus il y a une fille ... elle est belle, presque comme ma maman ... Je crois que c'est son amoureuse !  
Mais je dis rien ... il a ses secrets, il a le droit d'avoir des secrets ...  
J'arrive en trombe dans la Rande Salle ... et cours m'assoir à la table de mon grand frère. Ya presque personne ! Ca m'empêche pas de me servir une grosse assiette de bacon en attendant Harry !  
Je vois un peu une forme qui s'assoie près de moi.  
- Bonjour Petit Soleil !  
- Bonjour Lun' ! Comment tu vas ?  
- Bien et toi ?  
J'aime bien Luna ... elle est pas dans la même maison que Ry mais elle le comprend mieux que les autres !  
Mais elle est bizarre des fois !  
Elle m'appelle jamais par mon prénom ... toujours " petit Soleil " depuis le premier jour, et je sais même pas pourquoi ! Mais j'aime bien !  
- Je vais trèèèèèès bien ! Même que j'ai dormi avec Ry dans la grande salle en haut de la Tour !  
- La salle commune des Gryffondors ?  
Je hôche vigoureusement de la tête, la bouche trop occupé avec mon morceau de pain.  
- Bonjour Luna !  
- Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormi ?  
Je retourne vite la tête de l'autre côté pour voir mon frère s'assoir lentement. Il marmonne une réponse que j'entend même pas.  
- Je crois que Harry est dans un mauvais jour Lun' !  
Je l'entend rire doucement.  
- Au contraire, je crois qu'il est seulement fatigué ...  
Et puis, bizarrement, je vois les yeux tous bleus de mon amie devenir ... tristes ...  
- ... Il va avoir besoin de toute ton aide ! Ce que la Mort présage ne peut être bon pour lui !  
- Quoi ?  
Elle ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir et me sourire encore une fois.  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je te laisse ! Bon appétit !  
- Chalut !  
Je lui fait de grands signes de la main pendant qu'elle retourne à son petit déjeuner avant de regarder Harry, le nez plongé dans son assiette.  
- Dis Ry ...  
- Hummm ...  
- T'as compris ce qu'elle a dis Luna ?  
- J'ai même pas écouté ma puce ...  
Toujours pareil ...  
Je ris un peu avant de le suivre une fois le déjeuner avalé. Il marche vite devant moi. Mais je sais très bien où il va. Il y va toujours à cette heure ci ... sur le bord du lac !  
Et toc ... gagné !  
Mon frère s'assoie le dos à un arbre et moi, ... bah je m'assoie à côté de lui, et je me tais. Je regarde les nuages, ça me fait rire toutes les formes qu'on peut y voir.  
- Eh Ry ' !  
- Humm ?  
- R'garde ! On dirais un petit lapin ! Et pis là ... on dirais la tête de papy Dumby et là ... mais pourquoi tu te moques ?  
Je l'ais vu ... il regardait même pas ce que je lui montrais ! Il me regardait moi et il souriait ... un peu mais il souriait !  
- Je ne me moque pas mais ... tu m'amuses !  
Je l'amuse ? ... Jsuis pas un clown.  
Je croise les bras devant moi et tourne mes yeux vers l'eau devant moi ... jusqu'à ce que deux bras m'attrapent par les épaules et m'emmènent sur les genoux de Harry.  
- Oh allez boude pas !  
Et il se met à me chatouiller ...  
J'aime pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je pleure tellement je rigole ...  
Heureusement pour moi, la cloche sonne dans le château et mon frère finit par me lâcher ! Je me décale de ses bras et lui fais un gros bisou. Puis il s'en va sans même me regarder une autre fois. Comme tout le temps !  
Je reste encore un petit peu près du lac avant de rentrer. Direction la blibliothèque ! je cours dans les couloirs ... je sais que j'ai pas le droit mais il y a personne alors c'est pas trop grave.  
Je pousse la porte en bois, toute essoufllée :  
- ' Jour Madame Pince !  
- Bonjour jeune fille !  
Je me glisse entre les étagères à la recherche d'un livre. C'est comme ça que je m'entraîne à lire et souvent je tombe sur de belles images et des jolies histoires.  
Tiens ! Madame Pince a pas encore rangé les livres rendus. Son chariot est au milieu d'une rangée.  
J'aperçois un gros livre, tout vieux et tout miteux, recouvert d'un bleu délavé. Je tend la main discrètement et le soulève. D'ailleurs j'ai failli le faire tomber sur mes pieds.  
Je le porte jusqu'à une table du fond et l'ouvre à une page au hasard.  
- Ouahhhh !  
Devant mes yeux, sur toute une page, une image magnifique s'étend. On dirait ... on dirait ... le paradis !  
Une immense plaine se dessine au pied de montagnes enneignées et charmeuses. Les arbres se dressent dans toute leur splendeur dessinant autour du tapis de verdure un écrin de beauté. Les couleurs de la peinture brillent sous le Soleil, dessinant des lettres sens sens ni signification entre les branches des arbres et les nuages.  
Au milieu, deux animaux s'enlacent. Des animaux inconnus ... à la fois mystérieux et étranges ... apeurants et attirants ... amoureux !  
Un noir et un blanc ... enlacés sous un soleil brûlant, un vent qui fait plier l'herbe ... près d'un lac qui renferme à lui seul le mystère d'une phrase ...  
Entre panthère et loup ... rien ne les rapproche ... rien ne les sépare ...  
Le noir possède quatre queues alors que le blanc n'en possède que deux ...  
Mes yeux se décolent de l'image si belle. A côté s'étale un court paragraphe que je déchiffre avec du mal :

_Le mystère de cette peinture et du poème qui l'accompagne ne fut jamais percé. Découvert dans un château esseulé de l'Irlande profonde, rien ne permet de définir son âge ou sa provenance ...Ni signé ni daté, le mystère reste complet sur cette oeuvre mystique qui a poussée tant d'Hommes à passer leur vie sur les chemin d'une vaine recherche. Le tableau, souvent nommé _Paradis Terrestre_, ne cesse d'envoûter le coeur ou l'esprit de ceux qui le regardent. Les plus grands spécialistes d'Histoire sorcière ont affirmé qu'il n'y eu jamais sur Terre un animal ressemblant un tant soit peu à ceux représenté, mélanges de loup, de fauve et de puissance !  
Le poème joint au tableau fut traduit du vieux français ! _

_Venus du fin fond du monde et des âges ,  
A travers les époques et les années ,  
Hébergés dans le coeur des élus désignés,  
Ils sont là pour éviter le naufrage !  
Opposés depuis l'Eternité ,  
Destinés à vivre un amour supplicié,  
Ils ont été bannis pour avoir choisis,  
Devenus l'espoir d'un monde finit !  
L'Eveil viendra,  
Lorsque la Guerre pleurera  
Ses larmes de sang sur ce Monde.  
Pour le pardon des êtres,  
Ils se battront,  
Pour la renaissance de la Vie,  
Ils s'aimeront.  
Ils sont ..._

_La fin ne put jamais être décryptée, mystérieusement brûlée. La traduction, bien qu'approximative, laisse planer le mystère le plus complet sur le compte des deux personnages. Surtout que ..._

Je sursaute sur mon banc, surprise par la sonnerie. Je m'étire et referme le livre. Harry doit être arrivé en DCFM normalement.  
Il faudra que je lui montre un jour pour qu'il m'explique un peu. J'ai pas vraiment compris tous les mots.  
Je glisse au sol et repose le grimoire sur le chariot avant de sortir de la blibliothèque ...  
Je n'ais même pas vu Mme Pince récupérer le gros livre bleu ... pour le remettre dans la Réserve à l'étagère des livres Interdits.  
Je marche quelques minutes dans les couloirs vides. C'est calme, j'aime bien ça ! Ca change !  
Puis, je lève le nez au plafond en chantonnant et en comptant les pierres. Jusqu'à ce que ...  
- Ouch ! Excusez moi, jsuis désolée je regardais pas ...  
- Tiens tiens ! Ne serait-ce pas la gamine Sang de Bourbe que Potter traîne partout avec lui !  
Je relève les yeux. Devant moi, un grand garçon blond me regarde méchamment. Harry m'a dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'approche de lui.  
Je commence à avoir peur. Je suis toute seule et lui ... il est grand et il a deux autres garçons derrière lui. J'aime pas ça ! Je recule d'un pas ... d'un autre ... avant de me retourner et de commencer à courir.  
Malheureusement, une main m'agrippe par le col et me lance contre le mur en face.  
- Reste là, la mioche ! J'ai un compte à régler avec mon grand ami Potter et tu conviens parfaitement à mon idée !  
Je le voit sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers moi.  
Nan ... nan ... pas encore ! Je veux pas ! Harry ! Harry, je t'en pris ... j'ai peur ! Haryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Retour au POV normal de l'histoire : Harry  
_  
Je m'ennuie !  
Mais alors là ... c'est vraiment clair et net ! Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort ... Même si l'idée de me comparer à un rat me donner envie de vomir !  
J'évite un nouveau sort qui me frôle. L'entraîenement de Duel ne me procure plus aucune adrénaline. Il faut l'avouer ... c'est barbant !  
C'est sûr que j'ai un entraînement plus poussé mais regardez les ... ils sont pitoyables ! Ms Jameson est une prof excellente avec une petite tendance à ralentir les choses. Pourtant, en les poussant, les autres Gryffondors sont capables de plus que ça !  
Hop, un autre sort ... Je crois que Ron commence à s'impatienter devant moi ... Il doit se sentir ignoré !  
Désolé mon frère mais ... c'est vrai ! Je me fais chier et ...  
_Harryyyyyyyyyyyyy !  
_Je sursaute et m'arrête pile dans mon mouvement.  
Une voix ,apeurée, m'appelle à l'aide !  
Je regarde autour de moi mais personne ne semble avoir remarqué. Et d'ailleurs, Ron profite de ma déconcentration pour m'envoyer un p de sort à la c qui me fait m'étaler par terre.  
- Harry ? Harry est ce que ça va ?  
- Oui oui ! Ca ... va !  
Je me redresse en me tenant les côtes tout en répondant à Ms Jameson. Ron s'est bien défoulé, il n'y est pas allé de main morte cette fois ci !  
- _**Hadès ! C'est toi ?  
**- Non mais je crois que je connais cette voix !  
**- Nan ... me dit pas que ...  
**- Dépêche ! C'est mauvais!  
_Il ne m'en faut pas plus. Je pars en courant de la salle de duel, abandonnant une prof qui m'appelle en vain. Je zigzag dans les couloirs, dirigé seulement par cette angoisse et cette rage qui me compresse la poitrine et me tord les boyaux.  
- Pas cette fois Malfoy !  
Un murmure, un simple murmure qui se perd dans ma course.  
Je débouche essouflé dans un couloir de l'aile Est ... et pile net, une nouvelle colère s'écoulant dans mon corps en sueur.  
Malfoy est là, baguette levée devant une Cyléna en larme maintenue contre le mur par Goyle.  
Il n'a même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que toutes les fenêtres alentours explosent, les morceaux de verre flottant doucement. L'air autour de moi devient soudainement électrique et lourde à respirer.  
Je voix Malfoy qui parle, qui me parle ... ses lèvres bougent ... mais mes oreilles ne captent plus que les battements sourds et effrenés de mon coeur en colère.  
- Lâche !  
Je le vois ricaner avant de recommencer à parler.  
Il ne voit rien venir autour de lui, il est aveugle à ma colère, au danger ... fixé sur sa vengeance ...  
Les bouts de verres se mettent à vibrer, comme entrant en résonnance. Je sens plus que je ne vois la peur envahir les corps graisseux de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils tremblent ... et finissent par détaler. Ce qui ne semble par déranger Malfoy le moins du monde.  
Je ne sens plus rien à part lui ... je ne vois plus rien à par lui ... je ne suis plus rien à part ma colère !  
Il tente d'avancer ... mais rien !  
Il pose des yeux étonnés sur ses pieds, tente une nouvelle fois de bouger ... sans résultat ...  
Mes mains tremblent ... mes ongles transpercent ma peau ... mon sang s'écoule le long de ma paume ...  
L'enfoiré ... il a osé ... il lui a fait du mal ! Il a touché à Cyléna ... il a touché à la seule personne qui me reste ... Il ... va souffrir ...  
La fureur monte en moi ... l'air crépite ... Je vois Malfoy qui commence à ouvrir de grands yeux ...  
Il est trop tard pour comprendre !  
Les dalles du sol éclatent sous les pieds de mon ennemi ... de longues tiges se déroulent et s'enroulent ... autour de lui ... des ronces ...  
Il se retrouve collé au mur, entravé par les longues épines qui le frôle à chaque mouvement ... épines empoissonnées ... chacune d'elles contient un poison qui se dilue lentement dans votre sang, paralysant un à un chacun de vos membres, brûlants vos veines et vos artères, impossible à arrêter sans enlever l'intégralité du sang ...  
Une plante disparue ... la Morgane !  
Si belle ... aux fleurs si parfumés et si attirantes ... et si mortelle !  
Il a peur ! Je le sens ... il put la peur !  
Il parle ... je n'entend rien !  
Aucune aiguille ne l'a blessé ... pour le moment ...  
Elles sont juste là pour l'empêcher de bouger ... un mouvement, un seul, et il meurt dans la plus atroce des souffrances !  
D'ici là, il va comprendre la douleur de subir !  
Mon corps échappe à mon contrôle ... ma fureur me dirige ... ma colère me guide ... mon amertume bloque mes sens ...  
Je tend ma main et frôle la jambe de mon ennemi ...  
L'attente est la pire des tortures ... la pire des souffrances avant la souffrance ...  
Mon esprit est obnubilé par cette idée de souffrance ... il dirige sans savoir ... je fais sans savoir ...  
Soudain, quelque chose se forme dans la jambe de Malfoy, bougeant étrangement, se mouvant sous la peau et faisant hurler la victime ...  
La chose remonte ... lentement ... suivant le long de la jambe ... La même chose se produisant dans l'autre membre antagoniste.  
Et moi, je regarde le spectacle ... ni heureux, ni triste ... je regarde ...  
Et, alors que la chose en question allait remonter le long du tronc du malheureux, je sens quelquechose se pendre à mon bras.  
Je baisse lentement les yeux. Cyléna, le regard emplie de larmes, me parle, me supplie.  
Je lève ma main avec ma baguette ...  
Non ... NON ... Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je dois faire quelque chose !  
- _Bats toi ! Bats toi !_  
Et soudain, comme une vague déferlant sur moi, les hurlements de douleur de Malfoy parviennent à mes oreilles, tout comme les supplications de Cyléna. Je tombe à genoux, ma tête entre les mains ...  
Quelque chose est là ... en moi et essaye de reprendre le dessus ... Je la sens !  
-_ Bats toi Harry ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle revienne, pas maintenant ! Oublie ta haine, c'est elle qui la nourrit ! Calme toi !  
_- Ha ... dès !  
- Harry ! Ry ! C'est moi ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête ! Me laisse pas toute seule ! Pas maintenant !  
Le grondement de la colère finit par s'éteindre ... ainsi que les hurlements, la chose et les lianes de ronces !  
Malfoy tombe à terre ... inconscient !  
Je lève des yeux morts sur ma jeune amie.  
- Je ... suis ... désolé Léna !  
Elle me fait un petit sourire avant de s'agripper à mon cou. Je la serre contre moi et finis par me détendre totalement avant de laisser le noir m'emporter !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry ? Harry !  
J'entends Hermione s'égosiller dans le sombre couloir menant à la salle aux miroirs. Impossible de se concentrer ...  
Je soupire bruyamment et baisse mon épée, laissant frotter la pointe sur le sol poussiéreux.  
- Quoi ?  
Ma voix est brusque ... le ton est froid ... les yeux sont ignorants ...  
Mon regard fixé sur le soleil levant ne tente même pas de croiser celui d'Hermione.  
Finalement, j'entend la lourde porte de bois vermoulu grincer sur ses gonds rouillés. Hermione se décide à la refermer derrière elle.  
Je distingue ses pas lents vers moi dans l'infime dérangement de l'air et de la poussière autour d'elle.  
Elle n'en est même pas consciente alors que moi, je distingue très clairement chaque changement de mon environnement.  
Sa respiration, saccadée ... elle a couru ...  
Ses bras balants ... elle ne sait pas quoi faire ...  
Ses gestes maladroits alors qu'elle tend finalement sa main ... elle a peur de moi !  
Peur ... qu'est ce que la peur ...  
Un sentiment électrisant parfois mortel lorsqu'il nous paralyse ...  
Un sentiment qui a longtemps habité mon coeur ... trop longtemps ...  
Depuis l' Attaque ...  
Celle qui a marqué le début du déclin pour nous ...  
Celle où ma solitude m'est apparue encore plus intense ...  
Puisqu' Elle n'était plus là ...  
J'ai été seul ...  
Si longtemps seul avec ma peur ...  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne sa place à la fureur ...  
Celle qui empoisonne ... qui envenime ... Qui coule dans nos veines jusqu'à atteindre notre coeur d'où tout est parti !  
Mon coeur ...  
Je n'en ai plus ...  
Elle n'est plus là ...  
Seul !  
_- Veux tu bien arrêter de te plaindre, petit Homme ! Tu m'a réveiiiiiiller !  
**- J'avais oublié que le grand Hadès se croyait au dessus de tout au point d'ignorer l'Amour et cette souffrance qu'il entraîne ...**  
- Cesse donc d'être cynique Harry ! Tu ne sais rien de moi !  
_Le ton employé tout autant que mon prénom refroidit la colère qui menaçait de s'effondrer sur Hadès ...  
_-** Ce qui signifie ...**  
- Que tout autant que toi, on m'a doté d'un coeur et que là encore nos destinées se rejoignent, puisqu'on a finis par me l'arracher au nom de la paix !  
_Je reste silencieux alors que l'écho d'un fureur contenue explose dans ma tête ...  
Je me prépare à lui répondre ... quoique ce soit mais à lui répondre ... seulement ...  
- Harry !  
Je sursaute lorsqu'un poids s'agrippe violement à mon cou, m'entrainant à sa suite sur le sol.  
- Cyléna !  
- Bah oui qui veux tu que ce soit !  
Je soupire quand je remarque les étranges similitudes entre ma jeune blessée et ... Elle, mon coeur, ma vie, ma souffrance ...  
- Ry ... ça y est tu m'écoutes plus ! T'es vraiment pas drôle !  
Je repose innocemment mon regard sur la petite fille de 8 ans assise à mes côtés alors que sa petite bouille de chien battu réchauffe mon coeur transi.  
Hermione s'est retirée dans un coin, attendant certainement de me parler ... encore et toujours ...  
Je passe ma main dans les sombres cheveux de Cyléna. Elle redresse son visage et me dédit un faible sourire. Puis, elle saute sur ses pieds et m'agrippe par la main en m'entraînant vers le couloir. J'ai un instant cru, en me réveillant à l'infirmerie après mon ... "combat" contre Malfoy qu'elle n'allait plus vouloir m'approcher. Je me suis conduit comme un monstre et pourtant ... elle est encore plus là ... à mes côtés. Elle m'a même défendu lorsqu'il a fallu que je justifie mes actes devant mon directeur surtout pendant qu'il m'a interrogé sur les sorts que j'ai lancé sur mon ennemi. D'ailleurs, j'ignore ce qui a été dit mais mes camarades ont, aujourd'hui encore plus peur de moi qu'hier. Mais je fais avec ...  
Je me glisse dans l'obscurité après Cyléna.  
J'entend Hermione soupirer derrirère moi ... augmentant encore mon dégoût ...  
Je ne supporte plus ces faux semblants ...  
Je sais que Dumbledore a manipulé les rumeurs qui parcourent l'école à mon sujet pour les tourner à son avantage mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'elles auraient embrigader mes meilleurs amis à ce point ...  
Et pourtant ... pour leur sécurité et leur survie ... je me plis à cette stupide mascarade ...  
Et pourtant ... un mot ... un seul mot de ma part et il n'y a plus rien de Poudlard ..  
Je sais quoi toucher ...  
Je sais quoi chercher ...  
Et il le sait ...  
Il a peur ...  
Peur de moi ...  
Comme tout le monde ...  
_- Sauf l'espèce de petit puce qui t'arrache le bras depuis cinq minutes ...  
**- Te voilà de retour !**  
- Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais d'aller bien loin !  
_Je laisse un sourire en coin effleurer mes lèvres ...  
C'est alors que je ressens le froid mordant de l'air autour de moi. J'avais oublié un léger détail ... je suis torse nu ...  
Et si les regards lubriques des filles que nous croisons n'a aucun effet sur moi ... il n'en est pas tout à fait de même pour le froid de début d'hiver ...  
Surtout quand après j'entends Cyléna s'écrier :  
- Regarde Ry ... regarde !  
Je suis son regard ... et là, sous mes yeux, l'immensité blanche s'étend jusqu'aux eaux noires de mystère de Poudlard ...  
- Il a neigé Ry !  
- Je vois ça Léna !  
- Tu viens avec moi ...  
Je lui jette un regard et fini par céder d'un sourire.  
- Vas y ... je te suis ... On va la faire ta bataille de boules de neiges.  
Cyléna hurle de joie au mileu du silence glacial et s'élance vers le centre du parc.  
Hermione n'attend pas plus longtemps pour se lancer dans ses interminables tirades ...  
- Harry, il faut qu'on parle !  
- Comme toujours !  
- Arrête ! C'est sérieux ! Tu as encore envoyé Malefoy a l'infirmerie, Pomfresh a dit qu'il en avait minimum pour un mois avant de pouvoir seulement se redresser !  
Un sourire carnassier étire mes lèvres alors que mon regard emplie de souvenirs sadiques est toujours posé sur Cyléna.  
- Tant mieux !  
- Tant mieux ? Tant mieux ? Mais ça va toujours pas mieux toi ! Tu fais constamment perdre des poids à Gryffondor, tout le monde croit que tu es possédé, plus personne ne vient nous parler ...Tu n'es même pas capable de remarquer Ginny qui se tue à tenter de te plaire depuis des semaines ...  
- Vous deviez bien vous doutez que c'était vain ... Aucune fille ne pourra ...  
- Mais putain mais oublie là ta Orphéa ... Elle est morte ... disparue ... pour toujours ... et ...  
Je me retourne vers hermione et l'attrape autour du cou lui coupant toute phrase en même temps que sa respiration.  
- Ne répète ... plus jamais ... ça ! J'ignore ce que Dumbledore a pu vous raconter comme âneries à toi et Ron mais vous marchez droit dans le panneau, vous, vous que je prenais pour mes meilleurs amis ... Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a raconté sur Féa où sa durée de vie sera considérabelement raccourcie mais sache une chose Hermione ... ce que je fais et ferai, c'est pour elle, pour vous, pour Cyléna mais surtout pour moi !  
Je relâche ma pression sur son cou alors qu'elle s'effondre sur le sol enneigé. Je l'entend tousser mais je distingue le désarroi causé par mes paroles ...  
- Je suis humain Mione ! Et Dumbledore veux utiliser ce qui fait d'un humain un pantin ... ceux qu'il aime !  
Un silence suit mes paroles ...  
- J'ignore ce qui est arrivé à Orphéa ...je le saurais mais pour le moment ... il y a tout les autres ... ceux qui me rejettent ... ceux qui me craignent et ceux qui doutent parce que je ne me défend pas ... Et pour eux, parce que je l'ais promis ... j'amènerais la paix ...  
Je m'arrête ... surpris par le flots de paroles qui a fini par franchir mes lèvres ...  
Je respire profondément ... Et me prépare à laisser mon amie ...  
- Harry ?  
Je me stoppe un instant.  
- Merci !  
Elle a compris ...  
Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu et que ...  
Un hurlement m'interrompt dans mes pensées ... strident ... affolé ...  
Je laisse mon regard étudier tout le parc ...  
Et c'est là que je la voie ...  
Elle m'observe de ses yeux rouge du sang des victimes qu'elle a entraîné dans l'Autre-Monde ...  
Les élèves présents se mettent à courir vers le château ... trop tard ...  
Avant même que je ne fasse un pas, elle a bondit sur sa première victime, un jeune Poufsouffle ...

J'entend ses hurlements de mort alors que les crocs acérés transpercent sa chair tendre de jeunesse.  
- Harry !  
Cyléna ... Par Merlin ...elle est encore là bas !  
Je me met à courir vers les berges du lac sans autre pensées pour la victime dont le sang souille à présent l'immaculée nature.  
Mes yeux cherchent frénetiquement la petite tête brune ...  
Un flot de septième, de sixième année accoure vers le parc, prêts au combat ... mais pas encore assez ...

Les professeurs sont au premier rang et tentent difficilement de retenir la bête ...  
Un deuxième cri ... une autre victime ...  
Et, alors que je repère finalement mon amie, un rythme lourd de course attire mon attention ...  
Elle est là ...  
Derrière ...  
Je me retourne lentement ...  
Ses immenses pattes velues allongent sa foulée alors qu'elle s'élance toute gueule ouverte vers moi ...  
Je suis sa cible ...  
Je sors d'un geste ma baguette avant de sauter hors de son chemin. Elle me frôle ... les sorts fusent ... les cris aussi ...  
D'un coup de patte, elle écarte tous ceux qui se dressent sur son chemin. Elle ne voit que moi ... seulement moi !  
Je m'écarte en courant de la foule ... elle me suit ... Mes sorts n'ont aucun effet sur elle et bientôt ... je me retrouve acculé aux murs de Poudlard.  
Elle se prépare ... les professeurs arrivent et tentent d'attirer son attention mais rien n'y fait.  
J'évite les coups un à un ... la course reprend ...  
La Bête tranche et tue sur son passage ... Le sang coule ...  
- Harry !  
Je me tourne rapidement vers la voix qui m'appelle tout en gardant un oeil sur mon chasseur. Je ne vois que l'éclat argenté qui me tombe dans les mains.  
Mon épée ...  
Je relève les yeux ... Dean !  
Il me sourit, tristement, baguette à la main, inquiet de ma réaction je crois, et me souffle ...  
- On compte sur toi mon grand !  
Mais ... c'est alors que juste derrière mon ami, une masse noire se glisse.  
- Attention Dean !  
Tout se passe au ralentit ...  
Le jeune Gryffondor se retourne au moment même où Elle se jette sur lui. Ses crocs mordent ... le sang coule ...  
J'entend les cris de mon ami ...  
J'affermis ma prise sur mon arme et n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour me jeter sur la Bête alors que celle ci se retrourne vers mon camarade.  
La lame coupe, déchire ... les coups se rendent ...  
Les hurlements de la Bête se mêlent aux hurlements des élèves ...  
Et bientôt ... elle s'effondre sur son flanc !  
Je laisse glisser mon épée couverte de sang noir sur la neige à peu près blanche, mes yeux toujours fixés sur la masse agonisante. Je respire difficilement, je n'entend que vaguement les cris de soulagement ou les pleurs ...  
Je finis par relever mon regard, le laissant couler sur le parc jonché de morts ... de gens que je connaissais ... que j'appréciais peut-être ...  
Je marche lentement, mollement vers le château ... tenant mon bras engourdis ...  
Je cherche Cyléna des yeux. Le parc est lourd de souffrance ... comme mon coeur. Je distingue Ron, Hermione et tous les autres, regroupés autour de Dean.  
Mon coeur se serre ... Pourquoi a-t-il bien pu faire ça ... me faire ENCORE confiance ... une dernière fois ...  
J'ai souvent entendu dire que L'Amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas ... et bien, je vais finir par croire que c'est pareil pour la confiance ! Malgré tous les mensonges et tout ce qu'il a pu penser ... une fois dans la bataille, nous n'étions plus que nous, hors de tout ! Et inconsciemment ... je crois qu'il est resté mon ami ! C'en est presque risible !  
_- Je ne trouve pas personnellement que ce soit si drôle !  
**- Je suis stupide ! Hein ? Dis le !  
**_Mes nerfs sont à vif, et mes pensées ne sont plus dans le bon sens !  
_- Je vais finir par le penser aussi si tu continue comme ça !  
**- Je suis paumé 'Dès !  
**- J'avais remarqué !  
**- Jme plante presque dans tous ce que je fais !  
**- Seigneur ... Harry, je t'en supplie, ne te prend pas la tête avec ça ! Tu as fait de ton mieux et ce qui te semblait le meilleur pour eux ! Que ce qui va venir ne convienne pas à ce que tu pensais peut arriver ... Il y a même de grandes chances pour que tu retrouve tes amis avant la fin de toute cette histoire !  
**- A quoi bon !  
**- Par Merlin tout puissant ... je suis dans la tête d'une vraie loque !  
**- Je suis fatigué Hadès ! Fatigué de ce qui va me tomber dessus !  
**- Hmm ?  
**- Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose ... très bientôt ! Et je le sens très mais alors très très mal !  
**- Depuis quand tu te prends pour ...  
_- Harry !  
Je me retourne lentement. Et immédiatement je sens mon coeur s'allèger. Je souris faiblement ... mon petit rayon de soleil va bien !  
Je regarde mon petit boutchou courir vers moi, heureuse de me voir ... à peu près sain et sauf ! Elle court, les yeux brillants et ses cheveux ébènes flottants dans son sillage. A peu de choses près ... et si je n'étais pas fils unique, on pourrait la prendre pour ma soeur !  
Ma ... petite ... soeur !  
Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus à cette pensée saugrenue alors que la petite brunette arrive près du corps sans vie du monstre des abîmes !  
Je ne vois même pas le coup venir ... tout ... si vite !  
Toujours se rappeller ... que " même coupée, la tête du loup peut encore mordre " ...  
Et je l'ais oublié !  
Le masse agonisante et difforme du monstre se redresse d'un coup de reins et plante ses crocs dans le petit corps inscousciant ... une dernière fois ... un dernier assaut ... le pire !  
Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi et avant même que les cris de Cyléna commencent à retentir dans le parc de Poudlard, j'ai récupéré mon épée et l'ais enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le cou de celle qui est devenu la cible de ma colère !  
Et, sans bruit, elle pousse un dernier souffle ... et s'effondre pour laisser son corps partir en cendre ... abandonné de toute magie !  
Je rattrape Cyléna dans sa chute. Son sang s'écoule ... longuement ... sans interruption ... et elle, elle me regarde. Son corps tremble mais ses yeux brillent dans les miens.  
- Ha ... rry !  
- Cyléna ! Tu ne dois pas parler ! Je ... je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !  
- Je crois ... que c'est fini !  
Mes oreilles n'écoutent plus. Je pose ma main ensanglanté sur la plaie béante et la soulève doucement pour partir en courant vers Mme Pomfresh. Les escaliers me semblent interminables dans ma course folle. Et pourtant, j'arrive bientôt à la porte de l'infirmerie, que j'ouvre d'un violent coup de pied.  
L'infirmière se retourne vers moi, sourcils froncés, toute à ses blessés, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de courir vers moi. Sans un mot, elle me prend Cyléna et l'emmène dans une pièce adjacente.  
Je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant, plus rien !  
Je m'appuie sur le mur et me laisse glisser à terre au milieu du brouhaha ambiant d'une infirmerie bondée par la guerre. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis resté là mais une main a finit par se poser sur mon épaule tremblante, vaincu par la douleur et la fatigue. Je sursaute avant de tourner les yeux. Mon coeur manque un battement ... Dean ...  
Je baisse les yeux, heureux mais étonné ...  
Sa main est prise dans un bandage imbibé de sang. Lui-même vacille ! Derrière lui, je distingue les autres, réticents mais inquiets. Même Ron, pourtant accroché à sa rancune comme un naufragé à sa bouée, a cette lueur de peur pour moi qui me réchauffe le coeur !  
Une petite voix dans ma tête, et pas Hadès pour une fois, me souffle de les repousser ... que je suis seul ... que je ne dois pas les laisser m'approcher ... côté Serpentard !  
Mais rien ne sort ...  
Juste ... une larme ... puis une autre ... Mes yeux se brouillent, ainsi que mon esprit ... Je me laisse aller ... lentement ... alors que je sens vaguement des bras m'enlacer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je me réveille. Mes yeux me brûle ... mon coeur aussi ! Je reste de longues minutes prostré dans mes couvertures avant de me décider à me redresser.  
Dans le dortoir, c'est le silence qui est de mise. Aucun bruit ... aucun souffle ...  
Je soupire une nouvelle fois ... et me lève !  
Rapidement, sans même réfléchir, je m'habille et sort du dortoir, puis de la Tour Gryffondor ... là où mes pas me portent ... à l'infirmerie !  
Je n'entend pas les murmures ... je n'entends pas les pleurs ... ou peut-être juste ceux de mon coeur ...  
Rien n'est sûr mais moi ... moi qui m'était juré d'être fort, de ne plus pleurer ... aujourd'hui j'ai peur ! Peur de perdre la dernière pierre qui retient ma vie ... après avoir délibérément enlevé les autres !  
J'arrive pourtant bientôt devant les lourds battants fermant la pièce réservée aux blessés. Ils sont tous là à attendre ...  
Je ressens un instant un pincement au coeur ... pourquoi sont-ils là ... ils ne la connaissent pas ... ils ne savent pas ...  
Malgré cela, et malgré la silhouette sombre de Dumbledore au second plan, ça me rassure un peu !  
Stupide n'est ce pas !  
Depuis que Féa n'est plus là ... je suis l'ambiguité incarnée ...

Je m'arrête, les yeux baissés, devant eux.  
- Alors ?  
Seul le silence répond à ma question. Je relève lentement mes yeux pour observer ceux qui m'entourent.  
Aucun ne bouge.  
Je veux un réponse nette ... un oui ... un non ... un merde ... mais j'ai besoin ... besoin de quelque chose !  
Leur tournant le dos, je repousse les battants et pénètre dans l'infirmerie imaculée. Je croise le professeur Chourave qui aide Mme Pomfresh au niveau des soins minimes. Elle m'indique d'un signe de tête et d'un regard compréhensif une porte au fond de la salle !  
Je ne veux pas de pitié ... pas de la leur ...  
Je me stoppe à un mètre de ce qui me sépare de ... ma petite soeur. Ma peur paralyse mes jambes comme la fureur l'a plus tôt fait pour mes sens !  
Je n'ais jamais rien demandé à personne ... je ne suis jamais allé vers mon Destin ... c'est toujours lui qui est venu à moi ... comme maintenant ...  
La porte s'ouvre, dévoilant une infirmière aux traits tirés et aux cernes profondes ... Elle lève son regard, croise le mien, puis referme la porte derrière elle.  
Juste ... un hôchement négatif de la tête ... et quelques mots ...  
- C'est bientôt la fin ... je ne peux plus rien !  
Juste ça ... et je sens tout s'écrouler autour de moi !  
Mes genoux supportent ma chute, mes mains encadrent mon visage, mon coeur verse ses larmes de sang ...  
- Ce ... n'est ... pas ... possible ...  
- Harry, je ...  
- Pas encore ...  
- Je n'ais pas pu ...  
- Pourquoi ?  
Une parole ... tout juste plus forte que les autres ... et le silence tombe lourdement ...  
Je me relève d'un bond ... et regarde Dumbledore d'un regard furieux ...  
Ce n'est ni mes amis, ni Mme Pomfresh, ni les professeurs qu'il faut blâmer ...  
Ce sont eux ... Eux qui nous prennent pour des pions ... qui utilisent nos vies pour servir un idéal qui n'est pas pour nous ...  
- Et ça ... vous l'aviez prévu ça ... Encore une innocente ... encore une ...  
- Harry ...  
- Nan ... y'a plus de Harry ! Harry est mort, crevé ... Mais vous vous en foutez ... vous ce qui vous intéresse c'est pas mon coeur ... c'est ce que ma main peut être capable de faire ... Vous voulez que je construise un avenir ... mais pour qui ? Mon avenir à moi à disparu ... et mon présent aussi maintenant ... Celui de mes amis ... que vous embarquez sans entraînement valable dans une guerre où leur vie n'équivaudra qu'à une seconde ... tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que je revienne me mettre dans vos rangs ! Mais allez vous faire foutre ! Et ne venez pas me dire que vous les protégez ... votre protection c'est de la merde ! Mes parents aussi étaient sensé être protégés ... et Sirius ! Oui, je suis responsable ... responsable d'avoir cru qu'il était en danger, d'avoir voulu le sauver, d'avoir mis et de mettre toujours ceux que j'aime en danger, et surtout responsable d'être un gros abruti sans cervelle qui enchaîne les conneries ... mais je sais une chose ... j'ai peut-être déjà un pied dans la tombe ... mais j'aurais buter Tom avant d'y mettre le deuxième !  
Je finis ma tirade dans un silence de mort.  
Mon regard accroche celui de Ron. Il fronce les sourcils ... il réfléchit ... comme tous ceux dans la salle ...  
_- La conversation est le meilleur des remèdes contre la rancoeur et les malentendus ...  
_Il pose vraiment ses remarque n'importe où celui-là. Et il appelle ça une ... conversation !  
Je vois Dumbledore ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, son regard pétillant ayant perdu toute sa compassion.  
Mais le château se met soudain à vibrer de partout ...  
Et c'est pas moi cette fois !  
Chaque pierre de chaque mur de chaque tour tremble ... Tout le monde se retrouve projeté à terre sous le bruit assourdissant de vitres qui explosent ...  
Et tout ça ... dans la pièce d'où sort Mme Pomfresh ... où est Cyléna ...  
Je tente tant bien que mal de me redresser et vacille sur mes pieds en suivant le mouvement irrégulier du sol. Je retombe, quelques pas plus tard contre la porte ... qui refuse de s'ouvrir ...  
Je la secoue, je m'énerve, tente de l'arracher mais rien n'y fait ... Elle s'oppose comme un rempart à mon passage.  
Puis tout se calme ... lentement ... le bruit et les vibrations ...  
Et la porte s'ouvre ...  
Je la pousse et y pénètre en courant.  
Rien !  
A part des morceaux de verre partout, des murs fissurés et des tentures arrachés ... rien ... ou plutôt ... personne !  
Cyléna ... a disparu !  
Les draps, témoins de son passage par leur couleur rouge sang, sont froissés et repoussés à terre ...  
Et au milieu ... une rose ... blanche trône, imbibée de sang par endroit ...

Mon hurlement résonna longtemps entre les murs du vieux château ...

**

* * *

Alors ça vous va mieux que l'autre ...  
Je doute qu'il y est des modifications apportées à celui ci ... sauf dans le cas où je remarquerais une quelconque erreur de ma part à rectifier au plus vite !  
Allez zoubi à tous ... jmen vais commencer mon prochain chapitre ... vous m'avez retardé tout ce que vous en êtes ! Ralala ... ;-p  
Eternity **

Alors ça vous va mieux que l'autre ...Je doute qu'il y est des modifications apportées à celui ci ... sauf dans le cas où je remarquerais une quelconque erreur de ma part à rectifier au plus vite !Allez zoubi à tous ... jmen vais commencer mon prochain chapitre ... vous m'avez retardé tout ce que vous en êtes ! Ralala ... ;-pEternity 


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde les gens !  
Ca y est, il est là ! Pas très long, je vous l'avoue mais ça pourra peut-être vous rassasiez quelques jours avant le prochain.  
Croyez moi, je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour le faire mais les circonstances se sont accumulées.  
Entre le bac de français et pour cause de deux deuils, j'avais pas trop la tête à ça ! **

**Mais dites moi quand même si j'ai pas trop perdu la main et si ça vous plaît ! En plus, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires pour mon chapitre 11, celui que j'ai changé ! J'espère que ça vous allait quand même !  
Bizou et bonne lecture !  
Ciao  
Eternity**

**RARs : **

**Sojiro : salut toi ! Et oui , je sais il était temps ! T'as vu, j'ai quand même fini par m'y remettre ! LOL. Donc tu vois, cette fois ci, j'ai pas fait mourir léna ! Jsuis pas suicidaire ! LOL. Quand à péter un cable et out et tout ... ça peut toujours s'arranger mais en mm temps, si on envoie mon ryry à Azkaban, j'ai pu d'histoire moa ! Bon allez ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bizoux et sûrement à la prochaine sur msn !**

**Zagan : Maintenant que j'ai changé la fin, j'espère qu'elle te convient mieux ! LOL. Jsuis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu autant que ça paske j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire tout comme celui qui suit ! Inspiration quand tu nous quittes !LOL. Bizoux et bonne lecture !**

**Satya : dsl si je suis un léger poil beaucoup très compliqué comme fille ... LOL.J'avoue avoir tendance à faire des tonnes de blabla qui peuvent mélanger ... mais j'arrive par changer ! Bon allez , j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Abel : Alors alors ... tu m'en demandes des choses ... je peux pas tout te répondre, c'est nul autrement... LOL . Mais tu verra, tout commence à s'installer avec ce chapitre ! Bonne lectuuuuureuuhh ! Bizous !**

**padfoot : merci pour tes encouragements, en espérant que ce chap te plaise autant !**

**Hotel de l'univers : si ça se trouve t'a pas du tout aimé mon chapitre ... LOL. j'espère pas ! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir un nouveau revieweur ! Pour le moment, j'ai pas trop mis en scène mon nouveau perso pourtant ... LOL. Mais ça viendra ..on en saura plus après ! ( au fait, ça veut dire quoi quand on dit une mary-sue paske c'est pas la première fois que je vois ça ... lol ... je sais je suis une insulte ... mea culpa ! ) Bonne lecture et merci !**

**olen :en effet, en effet, je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite ... je peux juste te dire que Hadès va être une figure ( paske je peux pas trop dire personnage ) importante dans l'histoire. Maintenant pour Cyléna, j'étais sûre de rien ! Refaire le chapitre m'a pris du temps mais je pense que c'est mieux ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !  
**  
**hisoka ****: toi, tu me refais des review comme ça quand tu veux ! LOL. Je pense que ma seconde fin t'auras plus plu que la première et à moi aussi, d'une certaine manière. Mais c cool, si t'a apprécié le reste de mon chapitre ! Allez jte laisse lire et dis moi ce que t'en pense ... Bizou !**

**big apple : jsuis contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'epsère que ce chap te plaira tout autant ! et t'inquiète pas je suis pas morte ... toujours présente pour faire souffrir mes pauv persos ! LOL. Bye**

**Luna 051 : moi sadique ? juste un peu ! niak niak ! LOL. Nan mais c'est vrai que c'est la guerre alors ... mais bon, finalement j'ai changé ! lol. merci de tes encouragements ! Ciao**

**greg83 : finalement je l'ai changé ma fin, même si je l'ai pas fait en tout beau tout rose ... ya des limites à tout ! LOL. j'espère qu'elle t'aura plus aussi ! Et pis, faut pas pleurer ... tu vas casser le clavier ! LOL ;-p . Allez sèche tes larmes et lis moi mon new chapitre pour que je sache ce que tu en pense ! Bizouuuxxx**

**onarluca : ça fait plaisir de te retouver ! et j'espère que mon chap va autant te plaire même si il est plus court ! Byebye**

**Lord Sinuae : j'espère que mon autre fin t'aura plu et que cette suite aussi ! ciao !**

**Kaena Black : je dois avouer de d'habitude je prendre pas autant en compte mes reviewers au point de changer un chapitre mais sur ce coup là j'hésitais déjà donc c'était plus pour me décider moi même aussi ! LOL . merci de tes encouragements ! Ro zoubis !**

**Bartiméus : merci de tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! et j'espère aussi que t'as réussi ton bac ! ( je compatis ) byebye**

**Epayss : J'espère que ma nouvelle fin t'auras plu autant que l'ancienne, ou au moins un peu ! LOL. Jsuis contente de voir que t'accroches toujours ma fic ! Pour Orphéa, ça va arrivé ! de plus en plus vite ! LOL. Byebye**

**SamaraXX : Ta review m'a fait trop trop plaisir ... maintenant pour Féa, tout est question ! J'adore le suspens ! LOL. On va découvrir plein de truc sur elle... Et sur Hadès aussi bien sûr ! En fait, les deux vont un peu avec ! lol. Au fait, moi ma fin ça sera une happy end sans en être une paske de toute façon une guerre, c'est jamais, tous les méchants sont morts et tous les gentils en vie ! Ca serait trop beau et un peu trop nul aussi ! LOL . J'espère que ma suite va autant te plaire ! Ro bizouxxxx et merci !**

**Sally Makey : on ne tue pas l'auteur siouplait ! Et pis bazooka ça fait mal ! Bef bref bref ... avec ma nouvelle fin Féa est pas morte donc j'espère qu'elle te plait mieux et que ma suite aussi ! Byebye**

**Loyalbus : Tu me traite de sadique ( ou cruelle ... c'est presque pareil ) mais t'es pareil .. pk tu veux rien me direuuuhh ! LOL. Enfin, chacun ses secrets très cher .. on verra bien ! Finalement j'ai réussi à persuader Cyléna mais elle n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête ... heureusement que je suis là pour rectufier tout ça ! ;-p. Byebye**

**Ptite fleur la fée : Merci de tes encouragements ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! et que tu las trouvera moins horrible !**

**H.G.W : merci de tes compliments. J'espère que ma fic va continuer à te plaire autant ! Ciao**

**Cador : J'admet avoir des difficultés à rester stable au niveau des sentiments de Harry. Mon gros défaut ... mais pour tout te dire, j'ai tendance à écrire comme ça me vient donc ça peut parfois varier légèrement avec mes humeurs. J'essaye de changer ça au fil de mes chapitres et ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir de tes conseils ! Mais je suis heureuse qua ma fic te plaise dans son ensemble ! Merci , en espérant que cette suite te plaira aussi ! Ciao et bonne lecture !**

**claude duss(jean) :alors alors ... le problème c'est que tes questions, bah c'est mon intrigue .. LOL. En fait, Orphéa n'est pas morte, je peux quand même te dire ça ! et on apprendra des choses sur elle en même temps que sur Hadès, ça va bientôt venir ! Byebye**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est bcp plus court que d'habitude et j'en suis dsl mais j'espère me rattraper sur le prochain ... ça ne va pas devenir une habitude rassurez vous !  
Bizousss à tous et à la prochaine !  
Eternity  
**_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Et des cendres soufflées renaîtra l'espoir !**_

J'ai définitivement laissé tomber mon punching-ball en sable ... pour opter pour un bon mur bien dur ... et qui fait bien mal aussi !  
Mes poings me font souffrir mais pas autant que mon coeur ... il saigne en continu ... échappe sa vie à travers ceux qu'il a perdu ...  
Et je suis là ... stupidement, à passer mes nerfs contre une barrière de pierre ...  
Stupide ... tous ... stupides !  
Bah, un peu plus ou un peu moins ça va pas me changer ...  
J'aperçois mon sang goutter sur le sol poussiéreux ... mon regard vide glisse jusqu'à ma main ...  
Je saigne ...  
Les yeux toujours fixé sur le liquide rouge qui s'échappe en continu de ma plaie, je pousse un long soupir. Je l'avoue ... je suis perdu ... totalement perdu ...  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni où aller ...  
Si au moins, j'avais une idée du lieu ou de la personne qui cache ma petite soeur de coeur ... Mais rien ...  
_- Hadès ?  
**-** Mmm__** ?  
- A ton avis ... qu'est ce que je devrais faire ?  
**- ...  
__**- Hadès ... s'il te plaît !  
**- M'écouteras tu au moins cette fois-ci ...  
__**- Tout ce que tu veux !  
**- Harry, tu es l'humain le plus fort, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, que j'ai connu à travers les âges ! C'est un fait ! Mais celà ne t'empêche pas de rester un être humain. Tu as accepté ce que tu es, ce que tu dois faire ... Tu as choisi d'être libre et indépendant mais celà ne fait pas tout. Tu as choisi d'être seul pour être tout le monde ... Je te comprend, je l'ai fait avant toi ! Mais il te faut aujourd'hui décider de chacun de tes actes, d'en connaître chacune des conséquenses, d'en choisir chacun des tournants, et surtout ... d'être le pilier de tout un monde. Tu dois assumer ce que les autres ne peuvent ou ne veulent pas assumer, tu dois défendre tout autant ceux que tu hais que ceux que tu aimes sous ton masque - Nan, ne dis rien ! L'amour ou l'amitié ne sont pas des insectes que tu peux balayer du jour au lendemain de ta manche - Et tu dois te faire le juge impartial d'un monde où l'équilibre et la justice sont en train de sombrer ... Les prophéties sont les messages des étoiles, ceux des Dieux ... et tu en es l'élu ! Tu n'es pas prisonnier de ces quelques phrases mais tu en es l'espoir !  
Je sais ce que tu attends. Tu attends un signe, quelquechose qui te dise d'agir. Mais c'est toi ce signe ... c'est toi qui es le début de tout, c'est toi qui choisit où et quand ... c'est toi qui choisi d'agir ... Cesse de te poser des questions et fait confiance à ton coeur ! Ne t'arrête pas aux barrières que les humains se sont forgé sous prétexte de se protéger ...  
_Les paroles de mon ami résonnent en boucle dans ma tête. Puis la tempête fini par se calmer et mon esprit retrouve un semblant de calme. Je n'ais rien qui puisse me permettre d'avancer ou d'aider d'une quelconque manière Cyléna. Juste cette rose blanche teintée de sang serrée dans mon poing sanglant ...  
Doucement, alors je reprend lentement un calme apparent, mon cerveau se reconnecte avec la réalité qui m'entoure. J'entends un bourdonnement de voix autour de moi et une autre, plus proche et plus forte :  
- Mr Potter ! Mr Potter, est ce que vous m'entendez ?  
- Je ne suis pas sourd professeur !  
Aucun trouble ne se ressent dans ma voix lorsque je répond, assez sèchement, au professeur McGonnagal.  
- Vous devriez aller vous faire soigner cette main et surtout vous calmer !  
- Mais je suis très calme professeur !  
Je me redresse et pose un regard neutre sur le creux qui s'est créé dans le mur. Regard qui coule ensuite sur ma main pour voir les dégâts. Je hausse les épaules et finit par répondre à mon prof de métamorphose :  
- C'est rien !  
- Pardon ? Mr Potter vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous rendre immédiatement à ...  
Le silence s'installe d'un seul coup dans le couloir. McGonnagal semble quelquepeu perdue et pour cause .. elle ne peut plus parler. Je la vois froncer des sourcils et faire de grands gestes vers moi.  
- Je crois que c'est vous qui devriez voir Mme Pomfresh, professeur. Il serait bête que vous ne puissiez pas faire cours dans les jours à venir ...  
Sur ces paroles, je me détourne et traverse la foule compacte des élèves qui nous entouraient.

L'eau coule lentement sur mon corps endolori. J'ai encore passé plus de douzes heures d'affilés à m'entraîner sans relâche. Les plaies de ma main se sont rouvertes et le sang coule de nouveau.  
En rentrant, je suis passé devant la salle que j'avais montré à Ron et à Hermione au début de l'année et, ô étonnement, ils y étaient tous les deux ... d'après ce que j'ai compris ils sont toujours en train de bosser leur transformation animagus.  
D'ailleurs en y repensant, depuis ce moment je ne l'ai pas retravaillé ... je n'y pensais même plus !  
Je respire profondément et m'appuie sur le mur froid, les yeux fermés, l'esprit aussi contre toute intrusion.  
Voilà déjà cinq jours que l'attaque s'est passée. Le parc a été nettoyé, les morts enterrés, les familles prévenues et la vie a continué avec certains de ses enfants en moins ! Encore !  
J'arrête l'eau et sort de ma douche en entourant ma taille d'une serviette. Je ne jette même plus de regard sur mon reflet, la fatigue m'appelle inlassablement vers mon lit. Je m'habille rapidement et m'allonge, la main posée sur Mona .  
Le lit près du mien est vide !

Noël se rapproche à grands pas ... et je crois que ça me fait un peu peur ! Je crois bien que celui qui m'attend va être bien pire que tous ceux que j'ai pu passer en compagnie des Dursley.  
Mes pensées dérivent vers le programme de cette "fête de famille" alors que moi-même dérive dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la tête haute et le coeur dans les chaussettes. Lorsque soudain, je sens une main m'agripper violemment le bras et m'attirer dans une classe vide. Ma main prend directement le chemin de ma poche et attrape ma baguette pour la pointer très précisément entre les deux yeux de mon " agresseur ".  
- On m'avait dit que vous étiez devenu dangereux Monsieur Potter mais je ne vous imaginais pas autant sur les nerfs !  
En attendant cette voix si doucereuse et en voyant ce visage si outrageusement maquillé, ma main ne peut s'empêcher de se resserer autour de mon arme.  
_- Par Merlin ! Que cette chose peut être laide !  
_Je retiens un sourire en entendant la remarque d'Hadès.  
- Baissez donc votre baguette Harry ! Vous savez que je ne vous veux aucun mal !  
- Ne m'appelez pas Harry ! Et vous savez parfaitement que vos mots font certainement plus de dégâts que vous ne pourriez en faire avec notre baguette !  
Je la vois me sourire alors que, à contre-coeur, je rabaisse ma baguette.  
- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, Skeeter ?  
- Juste une petite interview ...  
- Hors de question !  
- Mais enfin ...  
- Quoi que vous vouliez m'entendre dire, je vous conseille de ne pas me l'expliquer ! De plus, je vous rappelle que votre petit secret est toujours en ma possession.  
Je la vois perdre ses couleurs.  
- Allons allons, Harry ...  
- Potter !  
- Pardon ?  
- Pour vous, c'est Potter !  
- Très bien ! Mr Potter, j'ai entendu dire que vos relations avec le directeur de cet établissements ainsi qu'avec vos amis étaient ... quelque peu tendues !  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. Par Marlin, je suis pas sorti !  
- Cela pourrait être l'occasion pour vous de ne pas vous attirer les foudres du monde magique ! Beaucoup ici et à l'extérieur commencent à vous prendre pour un fou dangereux !  
- Commencent seulement !  
Elle ne semble pas entendre mon ironie.  
- Une petite interview bien menée peut vous permettre de vous remettre en route !  
- Miss Skeeter, que les choses soient claires. D'une, je ne pense pas que vous ayez le droit d'être ici en ce moment connaisant mon directeur et de deux, je me fiche totalement de ce que le public peux penser de moi ! Je fais ce que j'ai à faire à ma manière, que cela leur plaise ou non ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, puisque personne n'a l'air de vouloir se bouger !  
- Vous êtes donc en train de me dire que vous comptez vous investir dans la guerre qui s'annonce !  
- Je suis en train de vous dire de me foutre la paix, Skeeter !  
Je fais alors demi-tour pour sortir de la salle de classe quand sa voix retentit encore.  
- Monsieur Potter, on dit que c'est vous qui avez tué la bête qui a attaqué Poudlard dernièrement, est ce vrai ?  
Je respire un grand coup avant de me retourner et de la fixer.  
- Je l'ai tué, elle, et tous ceux qui y sont restés !  
Sa plume verte s'arrête juste au-dessus de la feuille alors que son regard incrédule s'accroche au mien.  
Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais c'est trop tard ... je suis déjà sorti !  
Aucun article ne fut publié le lendemain et je ne revis pas Rita Skeeter par la suite ! Egoïste mais peut-être pas stupide la journaliste !

... il faut donc que vous compreniez que ce sort ne doit pas être utilisé à la légère ! Il peut très facilement se retourner contre vous durant le duel et ...  
La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvre brisquement et le professeur McGonnagal fait son entrée dans la salle de DCFM, échévelée et l'air affolé.  
- Jameson ! Vite ... Une attaque à Pré-au-lard !  
Un brouhaha apeuré s'élève immédiatement dans la classe !  
- Du calme ! Vous allez tous ... et je dis bien tous ... retourner à vos dortoirs ! Miss Granger, je vous charge de gérer tout ça !  
- Bien professeur !  
Sans un mot de plus, le professeur Jameson s'élance hors de la salle.  
Je n'entend pas les voix de mes camarades qui se pressent vers la sortie.  
Une attaque ...  
_- ... tu es l'espoir ...  
_J'empoigne d'un geste ma baguette et me relève.  
- Harry ...  
Je me stoppe et pose mon regard vide mais décidé sur Hermione, puis sur Ron qui l'attend derrière ...  
- Rentrez au dortoir !  
Froide mais clair ...  
Je cours à perdre haleine à travers les couloirs, slalomant entre les élèves ...  
Ils puent la peur, ils transpirent d'angoisse ... C'est bien pour ça que moi je suis là ... à courir après la Mort !  
Je sors dans le parc mais n'arrête pas de courir. Je passe le portail et continu encore et toujours alors que Pré-au-lard est à des kilomètres d'ici.  
Puis, soudain, tous s'efface autour de moi et se redessine brutalement. Pré-au-lard !  
Je jette un coup d'oeil effaré autour de moi ... je viens de transplaner sans y penser, sans le savoir !  
Un hurlement s'élève dans la ville enneigée.  
Je me ressaisit et me dirige vers la source, baguette au poing.  
Le champ de bataille s'étend partout devant moi ! Les professeurs et le peu d'Aurors présents sont en difficultés. Les mangemorts ne m'aperçoivent même pas ...  
Cette fois-ci ... c'est à mon tour de jouer !  
Je lève ma baguette  
- EXPELLIARMUS !  
Une dizaine de mangemorts s'envolent pour aller violemment s'assomer sur le mur de l'une des boutiques. Les autres se retournent comme un seul homme vers moi, et alors, que certains restent s'occuper des profs, tout un groupe commence à m'approcher.  
- Alors tu viens te jeter dans la gueule du loup, Potter ! Le maître va être content et ...  
Merlin qu'il me saoûle ! On dirait qu'il ne sait que parler !  
- STUPEFIX !  
Le mangemort en question s'effondre sans un bruit sur la neige moelleuse. Le combat est lancé, les sorts fusent.  
A un contre une douzaine, ça me change de d'habitude mais c'est sûrement pas eux qui vont avoir ma peau.  
Un à un, ils s'effondrent, blessés ou immobilisés. _  
- Derrière !  
_J'évite le sort du mangemort face à moi et me retourne pour envoyer mon poing dans le visage de mon attaquant. Celui-ci lache sa baguette pour porter ses mains sur son nez en sang.  
- STUPEFIX !  
Malgré tout, je ne peux échapper à certains sorts et la fatigue commence à engourdir mes muscles.  
Un sort résonne soudain à mes oreilles avant que je me sente m'envoler et m'écraser contre une vitrine. Le sang coule sur mes yeux et me cache la vue.  
Je me relève malgré tout, la baguette toujours serrée dans mon poing. Une silhouette noire s'approche lentement de moi en ricanant, j'entend les morceaux de verre crisser sous ses pieds. Le mangemort se penche à mon oreille et me chuchote, sa baguette enfoncé dans mon abdomen :  
- Alors Potter ! Il paraît que tu t'es bien entraîné ... mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant ! Pauvre petit héros malheureux ! T'as toujours pas retrouvé ta petite copine ... comme c'est bête ...  
La rage monte lentement en moi alors que Malefoy père continu de siffler ses inepties à mon oreille. D'un bond, je me jette sur lui. Surpris, il pousse un petit cri avant de se retrouver bloqué sous mon poids et mes coups. Ma baguette a glissé à mes côtés mais mes mains sont toujours là. J'entend craquer son nez et sa mâchoire sous mes coups alors qu'il essaye vainement de se défendre. Bientôt, il ne bouge plus sous moi.  
-_ Harry ! Harry, calme toi bordel ! C'est fini ... il est total dans les vapes ! Arrête !  
_La voix de mon ami fini par me calmer et je m'arrête. J'essuie le sang de mes yeux. Ma vue reste teintée de rouge mais je distingue le visage à présent déformé d'un Malefoy. Aucun remord ne s'insinue en moi. Il n'est pas mort ! J'y suis allé fort pourtant ... mais ... j'ai encore craqué ... encore ! Va falloir que je fasse gaffe quand même !  
Je soupire un coup avant de récupérer ma baguette, de stupéfier le père Malefoy ( deux précautions valent mieux qu'une ) et de retouner dans la bataille.  
Je croise le professeur Jameson qui me lance un regard inquiet auquel je répond d'un faible sourire.  
_- Harry, renfort de mangemort droit devant ... avec ... ô merlin, des détraqueurs !  
**- T'inquiète ! Jme suis pas entraîné comme un dingue pour finir ici ... et j'ai une promesse à tenir et quelqu'un à retrouver !  
**_Je me place en plein sur la trajectoire du régiment de mangemorts. _Harry contre tous ... MDR ... ça fait trop film sur ce coup, vous trouvez pas ! _  
Les hommes s'arrêtent, les monstres avancent ...  
Les détraqueurs se glissent entre les cagoulés et continuent leur morbide chemin vers moi. Je les attire cmme un aimant, c'est dingue.  
Chacun de leur pas monte le volume de mes cauchemars dans ma tête. J'entend tout mais mes yeux restent fixés devant moi ... Je les regarde s'approcher ... et alors qu'ils ouvrent leurs bouches à la recherche du dîner révé, je lève ma baguette ...  
Orphéa ...  
Ton rire ...  
Tes yeux ...  
Ta bouche ...  
Papa, maman, j'aurais aimé que vous la rencontriez ...  
- SPERO PATRONUM !  
Les larmes coulent sur mes joues en même temps que le sang alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent. Devant moi, se battant contre les détraqueurs, il n'y a plus un mais deux patronus, et aucun ne ressemble au cerf de mon père !  
Deux félins, l'un plus clair que l'autre, un avec des ailes de chauve-souris et l'autre avec des ailes d'ange ... Le combat entre eux et leurs ennemis prend bientôt fin et les détraqueurs disparaissent, créatures de l'ombre. Les deux animaux reviennent vers moi et, avant de disparaitre à leur tour, le plus foncé me regarde et me fait un clin d'oeil.  
Je n'ais alors pas le temps de réfléchir, que toute la troupe de mangemorts lance son attaque.  
Et c'est repartit ! Je sens mon énergie s'écouler lentement, se perdant dans la bataille. Les mangemorts se sont décidés à concentrer leurs attaques sur moi ... manque de bol ! Je ne vais tenir bien longtemps.  
_- Allez Harry ! C'est pas ces encagoulés à la noix qui vont te mettre à terre quand même !  
_Je sens soudain quelqu'un à mes côtés. Je jette très rapidement un coup d'oeil et reconnaît le professeur Jameson.  
- Harry ... la prochaine fois, rappelle moi de t'attacher à ta chaise avant de partir !  
- Allons allons professeur, avouez que je vous aurais manqué !  
Je la vois sourire tout en évitant un sort.  
Appuyé par mon professeur, j'arrive à reprendre à peu près la situation en main. Puis, soudainement, les mangemorts disparraissent un à un ... les aurors viennent d'arriver.  
Je soupire avant d'apercevoir une petite silhouette se glisser dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.  
Faisant fi de ma fatigue, je m'élance après le rat qui a fait de ma vie un enfer. Je le distingue au fond de la ruelle, se préparant à transplaner, tremblant.  
**_- Merde ! Faut pas que je le perdre ! Pas cette fois !  
_**Ma main se lève et sans comprendre, ma bouche cri un sort :  
- AEROBLOCUS ! _cherchez pas, c'est un peu de la merde mais la flemme de se creuser la tête pour ça ! ;-p  
_J'entraperçois le visage de stupéfaction de Pettigrow alors qu'il ne parvient plus à transplaner, juste avant qu'il ne reprenne ses jambes à son cou.  
La course-poursuite est lancée dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Mon souffle est court mais je ne m'arrête pas. Alors que nous passons devant les Trois Balais, le rat bouscule violemment Mme Rosmerta. Celle-ci se redresse, le visage blême, dévisage son vis-à-vis alors que celui-ci se relève, avant de crier :  
- Mon dieu, mais c'est Pettigrow !  
Je me glisse rapidement entre la foule et continu sans entendre la rumeur qui se propage. Mon gibier sort rapidement du petit bourg pour s'enfoncer dans la Fôret Interdite.  
Je ralentis le pas au bout d'un certain moment. J'ai perdu sa trace.  
- Et merde !  
Je lance mon poing contre l'arbre voisin.  
_- Calme toi petit Homme !  
**- Mais je l'avais 'Dès ! Il était là et je l'ai perdu ... encore !  
**- Tu ne l'as pas perdu ! Il est là, quelquepart et c'est à toi de le trouver !  
**- Facile à dire !  
**- Concentre toi ! Sur chaque mouvement autour de toi, sur chaque souffle, sur chaque respiration ...  
**- T'es sûr que ...  
**- Fais moi confiance !  
**- Bon ...  
**_Je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup pour redonner un rythme normal à mon coeur.  
Et puis ...  
J'écoute ...  
Le vent ...  
Les arbres ...  
Les feuilles ...  
L'herbe ...  
La chauve-souris accrochée au chêne devant moi ...  
Je me concentre sur les énergies des êtres vivants qui m'entourent et, doucement, je me sens tomber dans une sorte de transe ...  
Je dessine ...  
Les fourmis sous mes pieds ...  
Le loup, apeuré, qui m'observe un peu plus loin ...  
Les licornes dans la clairière à ma droite ...  
Et ...  
Là !  
Sans réfléchir, je reprend mon impulsion et me lance vers celui que je cherche.  
Il prend peur et fait de même, cherchant de nouveau à m'échapper.  
Plus ça va, et plus nous nous enfonçons dans les bois. Une étrange sensation commence à naître au creux de mon ventre. Je ne suis pas à l'aise mais mon esprit se focalise seulement sur le fuyard. Je sens sa peur d'ici.  
Puis brusquement, alors que nous pénétrons dans une clairière à peine éclairée par les rayons du soleil, il s'arrête et se retourne pour me faire face.  
Je me stoppe à mon tour et le fixe, le regard haineux, la baguette prête.  
Il ricane.  
- Alors Harry, tu veux venger James et Lily !  
L'entendre prononcer les noms de mes parents me donne ce goût de tuer dans la bouche.  
- Désolé de te décevoir, ça ne sera pas encore pour cette fois !  
Je fronce les sourcils. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse continuer, un cri strident et horrible résonne dans la petite clairière. Nos deux regards fouillent les ombres à la recherche de ce qui a poussé ce hurlement... sans rien trouver ! Mais alors que je repose mes yeux sur mon ennemi, je peux m'empêcher de le prévenir, voyant l'horreur dans son dos.  
- Attention !  
Pettigrow fait un bond en entendant mon cri et échappe à la patte qui voulait s'abattre sur lui. Il se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Aragog ( _cf Tome 2 d'HP pour les incultes ;-) )  
_Il pousse un cri étranglé, ne pensant même pas à prendre sa baguette. Puis, je le vois me jeter un regard et ricaner.  
- Je te laisse en aussi bonne compagnie Harry !  
- Quoi !  
Avant même que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, il s'était transformé et se glissait dans les ombres. J'avais totalement omis ce détail ... et lui aussi je suppose vu le temps qu'il a mis à utiliser son animagus.  
Mais, alors que je me prépare à tenter de le rattraper, un autre cri résonne à mes oreilles. Et je distingue, juste devant mes yeux effarés, un des rejetons d'Aragog se régaler du petit corps de rat de Pettigrow. Ce dernier poussant de petits cris d'agonie en voulant se libérer. Mais il est trop tard et bientôt, le silence retombe sur la clairière.  
Malheureusement, je n'ais pas le temps de m'attarder ici ou ça sera moi le prochain plat.  
Sans attendre, je fais demi-tour et prend le chemin inverse. J'entend malgré tout les bruits que font ces bestioles me courant après. Le bruit se rapproche de plus en plus, puis s'arrête totalement. Etonné, je me retourne avant de me prendre une racine et de m'étaler de tout mon long. Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière moi ... rien ...  
Tout s'est passé en quelques secondes, avant même que je ne réagisse.  
Respirant difficilement, je me traîne jusqu'à un arbre et m'appuie dessus.  
C'est alors, et seulement alors, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, que la douleur de mes blessures commence à se faire ressentir. Le sang coule toujours sur mon front, dans mon dos et le long de tout mon corps. Et je sens la fatigue engourdir mes muscles et mon cerveau.  
_- Harry ... ne succombe pas à la fatigue ! Reste réveillé ! Allez, tu dois t'accrocher et sortir de cette fôret ! Harry ...  
_La voix d'Hadès se fait lointaine puis fini par s'éteindre. Le silence m'enveloppe en même temps que le noir. Morphée est venu me chercher !

Je sens mon cerveau se réveiller ... mes yeux s'ouvrent un à un avant de se refermer ... Je me retourne en soupirant dans les douces couvertures qui ...  
Quoi ? Douces couvertures ! Mais c'est pas possible !  
Je me redresse d'un bond dans le lit ... Avant de me prendre la tête à deux mains. Tout tourne autour de moi !  
Après quelques secondes, j'attrape mes lunnetes sur la table de nuit et détaille avec attention tout ce qui m'entoure.  
Je me trouve dans une chambre immense tapissée de couleur vives et dorées, brillantes sous la lueur douce du soleil. Je suis assis dans un lit à baldaquin aux couvertures de soie et aux oreilles de plumes.  
Je me lève et laisse courir mes mains sur les meubles qui m'entourent. Tout dans cette pièce respire le calme et la douceur. Les rideaux sont ouverts et le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. J'ignore où je suis, pourquoi, et surtout chez qui !  
J'ouvre une des deux portes de la chambre. Elle donne sur une salle de bain où est pliée une pile de vêtements.  
_**- Hadès ?**  
- Alors ça y est ! La Marmotte s'est enfin décidée ! Il était temps !  
**- Ca fait combien de temps que je dors ?  
**- Presque une semaine ! C'est rassurant de te voir sur pieds et soigné.  
_En effet, je remarque que mes blessures sont toutes refermées et cicatrisées.  
_**- Hadès, qu'est ce que ...  
**- Prend donc une douche ! Ca te fera du bien ! Et après, tu pourras descendre je pense !  
**- Hadès ! **  
- ...  
**- P  
**_Grognant, je fini par me glisser avec délice sous le jet d'eau. Je laisse mon esprit reconstituer chaque chose qui m'est arrivée mais pourtant, je n'ais aucun souvenir d'être venu ici. Hadès a pourtant l'air d'être au courant ! Pfff ...  
Après m'être séché et habillé, j'ouvre la seconde porte et pénètre dans le couloir tapissé de peintures mouvantes. Une chose est sûre, je suis chez un sorcier ... mais après ...  
J'erre quelques temps entre les peintures qui chuchotent sur mon passage puis fini par trouver le hall d'entrée.  
Mes oreilles distinguent alors une légère musique. Envouté, je me dirige à l'ouïe pour me retrouver devant une immense double porte encadrée de dorures. Je pose la main sur la poignée qui s'abaisse lentement. Le battent s'ouvre sans bruit et sans que j'ai à y toucher.  
La douce mélodie prend du volume alors que je m'en approche.  
Devant moi, je découvre alors mon hôte. Assis à une harpe magnifique, je vois son visage se dessiner et ... Par Merlin, c'est impossible !

**

* * *

Alors alors alors ... ça valait le coup d'attendre ou pas !  
Je sais, il était pas très long mais fallait un peu de suspens non !  
Normalement le prochain devrait venir plus vite vu que j'ai réussi à me remettre dedans mais on verra bien ! LOL  
Bizous à tous et m'oubliez pas ;-p  
Eternity  
_  
_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Et voici enfin le treizième chapitre !  
Là je crois bien que j'ai du pulvériser mon record en matière de retard. Je m'excuse mais la term me laisse pas énormemment de temps alors ...  
Bref, voici le moment tant attendu des révélations ! Vous allez tout savoir, tout connaître ... et tout me dire aussi ! LOL  
J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous penser de mon tit dernier né et de son contenu !**

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser à la lecture en vous embrassant très fort, tous !  
Je ne fais pas de RARs à ce chapitre autrement il va encore me faloir un temps pas possible ... LOL  
  
**_Mais je remercie TOUT le monde ! Absolument tout le monde pour vos encouragements ... Mici ! Je fais de gros bizoux à tous les habitués, qui se reconnaîtrons ! Et pis aussi à tous les autres ... pas de jaloux ! LOL. Ciao_**

Et ce chapitre est spécial pour dablju. Je te le dédie et mici pour tes mess ! Bizoux ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ...  
( je risque de faire un chapitre spécial RARs paske je veux tous vous remecier vraiment ... mais pour le moment je préfère vous laisser le chapitre ! )  
Eternity

Chapitre 13 : _Un moment de paix dans une vie de guerre !_

_- Impossible ! C'est impossible ! Je rève ... je ... je ...  
_Et pourtant ... c'est elle ! Mes yeux glissent de ses pieds, le long de ses jambes fuselées laissées aux vues de tous par la fente de sa robe immaculée, jusqu'à son visage serein et amusé.  
- Féa ! Mais ... mais ...  
Je la vois se lever. Mes yeux restent scotchés à elle, je n'ose même pas y croire ... Tellement ... magique !  
Doucement, je sens une bouche chaude se coller à la mienne. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réagir.  
Elle est là ! Elle m'embrasse ! Elle ...  
J'arrête mes pensées d'un seul coup et me serre encore plus contre son corps tellement désiré. J'entoure sa taille de mes bras et la rapproche au maximum de moi. Je veux la sentir, pouvoir m'assurer que c'est elle.  
Je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres avant de rompre le baiser.  
Je reste les yeux fermés, je savoure toutes ces sensations qui m'inondent d'un seul coup, comme un raz-de-marée trop longtemps contenu.  
_**- Elle m'en a fait une vraie loque ! Help ...  
**- Hadès ...  
**- Hmm ?  
**- La ferme !   
**- Comme de bien entendu ! Tsss ...  
**_Une main glisse le long de ma joue ... lentement ! J'entrouvre les yeux ... je n'ose toujours pas y croire ...  
- Orphéa ?  
- Oui, mon amour ?  
- Dis moi que je ne rêve pas ...  
- Tu ne rêves pas !  
- Dis moi que c'est bien toi ...  
- C'est bien moi !  
- Dis moi que je ne suis pas mort et que toi non plus !  
- Tu n'es pas mort et je suis tout autant en vie que toi !  
- Dis moi ...  
- Je t'aime !  
Je reste la bouche entrouverte, ravalant mes paroles ... Mon cerveau n'est plus qu'un tas inerte de neurones grillés ! Je ne suis plus capable d'assembler deux idées ... même seulement d'en avoir une seule !  
- Harry chéri, je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait subir ça ...   
Tout me revient alors en tête ... la lettre ... la douleur ... mes amis ... la Bête ... Cyléna ...  
Mes bras relâchent la taille de la femme que je chéri tant. Le doute s'insinu en moi ...  
- Harry, je vois dans tes yeux que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je te jure que j'ai été contrainte et forcée ... obligée de te regarder souffrir ... J'ai ... j'étais là Harry ! Je t'ai vu ! Je les ais vu ! J'ai senti ta douleur et ta souffrance !  
- Pourquoi !  
J'ignore d'où vient ce froid et cette haine qui s'est glissé dans ma voix mais je ne peux plus la contrôler ! Je repense aux tableaux, aux tapisseries, au palace qui nous entoure ... je repense au sang qui a coulé sur moi, aux morts ... à la douleur qui s'étend dans le coeur des Hommes ! Je laisse exploser ma colère et surtout ... mon impuissance et mon incompréhension ...  
- Pourquoi n'étais tu pas là ? Que signifie tout ça ? Ca fait longtemps que tu te prélasses dans ce luxe ? Hein .. depuis quand ? Ta disparition ... après ... combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour oublier que dehors des gens souffraient ...  
- Harry ...  
- Est ce que tu sais au moins ce qui se passe là-bas ?  
- Harry ...  
- ... combien de gens sont morts ?  
- Harry ...  
- ... combien encore vont mourir pendant que je serais là ?  
- Harry ...  
- ... combien moi aussi j'ai souffert sans toi ...  
- HARRY !  
C'est la première fois que je l'entend élever la voix ... la première fois ... et contre moi ! Pourtant, je n'ais pas le temps d'y faire plus attention car Orphéa est prise d'une violente quinte de toux et s'effondre à genoux.  
Je fais un pas vers elle avant de me stopper ...  
_**- Bouge ! Reste pas là à la regarder ! **  
- Mais ..._  
Je ne pense même plus à lui répondre quand je vois, coulant entre les doigts d'Orphéa, ... du sang ...  
Je me précipite vers elle.  
- Féa ! Féa ... mais bordel qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
Elle tousse encore quelques secondes avant que de se calmer. Elle respire difficilement entre mes bras.  
- Féa ...  
- C'est rien !  
- Pardon ! Tu veux me faire croire que c'est rien ! Tu viens quand même me recracher du sang, de tousser à t'en arracher les poumons et tu veux me faire croire que c'est rien !  
- Je ...  
Le sang coule sur sa robe blanche en de longues traînées ...  
Je cale Orphéa dans le creux de mes bras .  
- Où est ta chambre ?  
- Harry ...  
Sa voix est tellement faible.  
- Je te demande où est ta chambre ?  
- A côté de la tienne ...  
J'ouvre la porte d'un coup d'épaule et reprend le chemin en sens inverse. Courant presque, il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour trouver la pièce en question. Je rentre et me dirige vers le lit où je dépose mon précieux fardeau.  
Elle s'allonge en soupirant contre les oreillers. Je l'entend à peine, lorsqu'elle murmure, dans un souffle :  
- Zia !  
Un minuscule elfe de maison apparaît alors à mes côtés.  
- Maîtresse ?  
Le petit serviteur lève alors les yeux vers elle avant de pousser un cri étranglé et de disparaître dans un bruit sourd.  
- Qu'est ce que ...  
- Elle va revenir !  
Sur ces faibles paroles, elle ferme ses yeux et soupire profondément.  
Et en effet, quelques secondes seulement après sa première apparition, la dénomée Zia revient un flacon bleu nuit dans la main.  
- Maîtresse! J'ai le flacon ...  
- Merci Zia !  
Je regarde sans bouger la femme qui a hanté mes rêves depuis plusieurs mois, ingurgiter une potion sans aspect très distinct, puis esquisser une vague grimace.  
- Toujours aussi infect !  
- Maîtresse ...  
- Ca va Zia ! Je vais mieux ... Tu peux retourner au travail !  
Répugnant clairement à laisser Orphéa, l'elfe de maison obéit tout de même. Nous nous retrouvons de nouveau seuls ... la culpabilité étreint soudain mon coeur ...  
Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver !  
- Harry ?  
Je détache mes yeux de la fenêtre où je venais de les poser et les accroche aux ciels de nuit de ma bien-aimée.  
Elle me tend la main.  
- On a à parler Harry !  
Je m'approche lentement et m'assied près d'elle. Elle laisse tomber sa main sur ma cuisse, réconfortante. Le doute emplit toujours mon coeur comme le venin mortel qu'il peut être, et pourtant ... la chaleur de sa main et de son regard posés sur moi coule dans mes veines.  
Lorsqu'elle détache ses yeux de moi pour les poser sur le mur en face d'elle, je ressens un grand vide m'envahir.  
Malgré les mois et les années qui auraient pu passer, les sentiments restent les même.  
- Le jour de mon anniversaire, les autres m'ont raccompagné jusqu'à la maison ... je suis rentrée, j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi ... et puis, au moment d'aller me coucher, alors que je commançais à t'écrire ma lettre, j'ai sentit ... comme un appel ... une voix qui me parlait ... pourtant tout était silencieux. Je ... j'ignore vraiment pourquoi mais ... je me suis levé. Je suis descendu, j'ai suivi la voix ... J'avais l'impression qu'elle coulait en moi, l'impression de rêver ... Je me souviens avoir vu la porte s'ouvrir devant moi, et moi, m'avancer dans la nuit, en pyjama ... Puis plus rien !  
Elle laisse un blanc. Ses yeux sont voilés, plongés dans des souvenirs où je ne suis pas ... où je n'ais pas sû être !  
- Je me suis réveillée dans cette chambre, seule ! Aussi perdue que tu as pu l'être j'imagine ...  
- Féa ...  
- Hmm ?  
- Nous sommes dans une maison de sorcier !  
- En effet, tu as vraiment un sens de l'observation très développé Harry chéri !  
Je laisse un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle s'approche de moi, les yeux pétillants de vie et de malice ... J'aurais presque oublié à quel point ils pouvaient s'illuminer !  
- Regarde !  
Suivant son regard, je glisse mes yeux vers sa main tendue devant elle pour y voir apparaître ... une mini boule de feu ...  
Je sursaute et me dresse sur mes pieds ...incrédule ...  
- Mais ... mais ...  
Mes yeux passent de son visage à cette flamme dansante dans sa main ...  
- Ne prend pas cet air aussi effaré 'Ry... nous sommes dans le monde de la magie ... tout est possible ! Ou presque !  
- Comment ...  
Elle me sourit mais laisse ma question en suspens ...  
- A vrai dire, j'ai réagit un peu comme toi ... la première fois ...  
- Si tu reprenais depuis le début ...  
- En fait ...

**Flash-Back :** **( POV Orphéa ... **_jvois pas trop ki ça pourrait être d'autre ! LOL _**)**

Je ferme la porte d'entrée derrière moi avant de m'appuyer au battant. La maison est sombre ... et silencieuse !  
Un soupir m'échappe ... c'est pourtant pas le moment de me laisser aller.  
Mes yeux coulent sur les murs parsemés de photos et de cadres sans vraiment accrocher quoi que ce soit. Finalement, je me redresse et grimpe lentement les escaliers, pénètre ma chambre et m'abandonne sur le lit.

Et voilà ... encore une nouvelle année ... encore une ...  
- 17 ans et toujours pas capable de savoir d'où je viens ! Ahlala ...  
Mon esprit s'envole ... le sablier des années reprend le chemin inverse ... et s'arrête brusquement ... 6 ans ... J'avais 6 ans à l'époque, lorsque mon existence a changé de voie ... lorsque la Vie a décidé que je pouvais être heureuse ...  
Mais encore une fois, je me demande ce qu'est le bonheur ...  
Durant des années, j'ai cru le tenir au creux de mes mains avec mes parents adoptifs, mais c'est seulement lorsque j'ai rencontré Harry, lorsqu'il m'a fait goûté à L'Amour et au bonheur d'être aimé, d'être avec lui, que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'en étais loin ...  
Même aujourd'hui, malgré tout l'amour qu' Harry et moi partageons, l'ombre qui se glisse derrière lui est trop présente pour parler de façon définitive ...

Moi ... négative ? Nan, objective ! Même si je n'imagine pas encore la portée d'une guerre sorcière, je sais parfaitement ce qui en découle ...  
Mort ... Sang ... Douleur ... Pleurs ... Souffrance ... Défaite peut-être !  
Rien de bon ne peut ressortir d'une guerre ...  
Pourtant, elle se fera ! C'est une certitude ... Les sorciers ne sont rien d'autre que des Hommes ... et les Hommes sont stupides.  
Donnez leur une pelle pour travailler la terre, ils finiront par s'en servir pour se taper dessus ! Rien à faire, l'humanité est ainsi faite et ...  
Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ... je déraille totalement !

- Allez hop ! A la douche Miss DeBeaujoir !

Je rentre d'un pas décidé dans ma salle de bain mais rien n'y fait ... cette soirée est mal partie pour être légère !  
L'eau coule sur mon corps, suivant les courbes que Harry a déjà dessinées et marquées ...  
Harry ...  
Mon front se pose sur le carrelage froid du mur de la douche. Il me manque ... Dingue, non !  
Ok, j'arrête d'être cynique ... mais quand même ... il me manque !

Je ne reste que quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau fraiche ... ce soir, je ne sais plus ce que je veux ...  
Je sais pas ... je tiens plus en place ... fatiguée mais en même temps ... sur les nerfs ...

- Je vais rien obtenir à rester planté au milieu de ma chambre en même temps !

Enfilant mon pyjama, je me glisse sous mes couvertures, les orteils enfin au chaud. Je soupire et fixe quelques minutes le plafond. Mon esprit se vide ...  
Je ferme mes paupières et tente de me plonger dans les bras de Morphée ... au défaut de pouvoir le faire dans ceux de mon homme ...

Et, comme de bien entendu quand on veut être peinard ... on le reste pas longtemps !  
J'entend soudain comme un souffle dans la pièce, un murmure, une respiration ...  
Je m'assois dans dans mon lit ... rien ... personne ... rien de perceptible ... seulement cette sensation ...  
Je frissonne ... et, alors que mes yeux glissent au travers des ombres de ma chambre, je sens mon esprit s'embrumer bizarrement, comme si je m'endormais ...  
Puis, sans vraiment réfléchir, je sors mes pieds du lit ... ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se posent sur le carrelage du couloir que mon cerveau semble assimiler mes gestes ...  
Mais je continu ... un appel ... une supplication ... une voix ... j'en suis sûre ...  
- Y'a quelqu'un ?  
Ma voix est faible ... je continu de marcher ...  
Il n'y a absolument personne, ça j'en suis sûre ... mais alors, d'où me vient cette impression d'être appelée ...

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre en coup de vent ... mon cerveau n'est plus connecté à mon corps ... je m'avance dans la nuit profonde qui est tombé depuis plusieurs heures déjà.  
Il fait nuit, il fait frais ... il fait ... noir !  
A peine ais je fait quelques pas dehors que je m'effondre sur le sol, inconsciente.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux ... gémissant alors que je me redresse dans le lit.  
Tout ça n'était finalement qu'un rêve alors ... un rêve ...

Mes yeux se posent sur la porte en face de moi ... je reste quelques secondes sans bouger ...  
Au réveil, faut le temps que l'info monte au cerveau !  
Ptête pas un rêve finalement ... ou en tout cas, bien réel le rêve ...

- Depuis quand ma chambre a-t-elle une porte à double battant !

Mes yeux, se découlant enfin de la porte en bois massif, glissent autour de moi. Je suis allongée dans un grand lit à balaquin, enveloppée de draps immaculés. La pièce est tapissée de tableaux encadrés d'or et de peintures. Je distingue vaguement l'imposante armoire et la seconde porte de la pièce dans l'obscurité où je suis plongée.  
Je sors doucement du lit, pas encore tout à fait sûre de ce que je vois.  
Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et tire un grand coup sur les lourds rideaux qui bloquaient la lumière de soleil. Aveuglée par l'afflut de luminosité, je ferme un instant les yeux ... avant de découvrir derrière une porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon, un parc immense s'étalant sur des lieues ... Je ne distingue rien à l'horizon, seulement de la verdure parée aux couleurs de l'automne à perte de vue ...  
Je reste quelques instants béate.  
Puis, je me tourne. La pièce m'apparaît plus clairement ...

- Magnifique ...

Le luxe de l'endroit me laisse sans voix.

- Enfin réveillée jeune fille !  
Je sursaute violemment avant de me tourner mais ... personne !  
Il n'y a absolument personne dans la chambre ... à part moi, bien entendu ...  
Et pourtant, c'est bien un rire que j'entend s'élever autour de moi. Mes yeux fouillent frénétiquement les recoins de la petite pièce.

- Ce n'est certainement pas ainsi que tu me trouveras ! A ta droite ... jette donc un coup d'oeil sur le mur ...  
- Le ...  
Et en effet, là, devant mes yeux incrédules, la peinture bouge. Il s'agit d'un vieil homme au sourire bienveillant, et aux yeux noirs pétillants. Sa carrure impressione dès le premier coup d'oeil mais cette force qui émane de lui est atténuée par la chaleur que reflète son visage. Une cascade de cheveux blancs lui tombent dans le dos accentuant le respect qu'il peut inspirer ...

- Vous ... vous êtes ...  
- Archibald Marxus Connors, petite mademoiselle ! Ravie de te rencontrer ...  
- ... une peinture ...  
- En effet, bien observé !  
- Archibald ! Veux tu bien arrêter de te moquer de cette pauvre enfant ! La malheureuse doit être tellement perdue ... c'est déjà une chance qu'elle ne se soit pas évanouie. Allons mon enfant, ne faites pas attention à ce vieil imbécile ...  
- Parle pour toi, vieille gâteuse !  
- Mais alors ... je suis dans la maison d'un sorcier !

Les deux visages finement dessinés se tournent en un mouvement vers moi. Toute à mes pensées, j'ai laissé faire leur dispute sans les écouter ...  
- Comment pouvez vous bien déduire cela mon enfant ?  
- Bah ... vous êtes des peintures ... mais vous bougez, vous parlez, vous ... C'est magique ! Ou alors, y'a un truc que j'ai pas suivi ...  
Je reste indécise devant les deux visages perplexes qui m'observent ...

- Dis moi si je me trompe, jeune fille, mais tu es bien Orphéa ?  
- Orphéa DeBeaujoir, oui !  
- Et tu vivais bien chez des moldus !  
- Des ... alors je suis bel et bien chez un sorcier !  
- Répond, veux tu !  
- Archibald, voyons !  
- Et bien oui ! Je vivais chez des ... enfin, des moldus comme vous dites !  
- Alors comment ce fait-il que tu connaisses l'existence de la sorcellerie ! Pas que cela soit un problème, bien au contraire, mais c'est étrange !  
- Mon petit-ami est un sorcier !  
Je vois soudain le visage de la femme se fendre en un large sourire.  
- Ton petit-ami ? Oh mais que voilà des nouvelles ... Comment s'appelle-t-il ce jeune homme ? Dis moi tout ...  
- Et bien ...  
- Elisabeth, laissez cette jeune fille tranquille ! Vous ne cessez donc jamais avec vos jérémiades amoureuses !  
- Mais enfin Archibald, je peux bien lui demander ...  
- Non ! Il est très bien qu'elle est déjà des connaissances dans notre monde, mieux, un mari potentiel ...  
- Pardon ?  
Ils vont peut-être un peu vite en besogne là ! De quoi ils se mèlent les vieux ...  
Je commence à reconnecter doucement les neurones qui me restent.  
- Mais pour le moment, elle doit apprendre la raison de sa présence ici !  
- Ca serait pas mal, ouais ! Je suis un peu paumée pour tout vous dire.  
- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Bien ! Tu as, derrière la porte à notre droite ...  
- Gauche !  
- Pardon ?  
- C'est la gauche pour moi !  
Un sourire sadique fleurit sur mes lèvres.  
- Oui bref ... cette porte mène à ta salle de bain. Tu y trouveras des vêtements et des serviettes ... Je vais aller prévenir les elfes pour qu'ils te préparent un encas avant le déjeuner.  
- Attendez ...

Trop tard ... L'image a déjà disparu de son cadre ...  
Avec un soupir, je finis par suivre ses directives. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que je peux bien faire ici.  
Je me débarbouille rapidement et déplie les vêtements bel et bien posés sur le rebord d'une baignoire aux dimensions impressionnantes ... comme un peu tout ce qui est ici en fait ...  
La tenue que j'enfile est un longue robe bleue marine, de très bonne qualité si j'en juge au touché. Elle tombe parfaitement sur moi. Les manches s'évasent à partir du coude et le décolleté est à peine prononcé. Je glisse mes pieds dans les sandales qui attendent tranquillement à côté et jette un coup d'oeil au miroir. L'ensemble est assez réussi il faut dire.   
Etonnamment tout est à ma taille ...  
Tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie, je me dit qu'en même temps, à la vitesse où ça va, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises ... alors mieux vaut arrêter de s'étonner pour ça pour l'instant.

Je reviens dans ma chambre où le lit est fait. Un plateau est posé sur une table dans le coin de la pièce.  
- Superbe !  
Je me retourne vivement vers le dénommé Archibald, enfin revenu de sa balade hors de son cadre.  
- Laisse moi te dire jeune fille, que tu es divine ainsi mise en valeur.  
- Merci.  
Je lui sourit légèrement, encore un peu sonnée par tout ce qui m'arrive.  
- Bien ! Grignote un peu avant d'y aller, ça ne peut te faire que du bien !  
- Aller ? Mais aller où ? Je suis totalement perdue dans cette maison ...  
Le vieil homme me sourit tranquillement et ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais se retrouve dévancé par sa voisine de cadre.  
- C'est bien normal ! Tu n'auras qu'à appeler Zia et à lui demander le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Là tu verras une porte au fond de la pièce, c'est celle que tu devras emprumpter.  
- Mais qu'est ce que je dois y faire ?  
Les deux portraits se murent alors dans un silence accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

- Plus précis tu meures ! Bon ... et bien allons y !  
J'attrape un des petits pains posés sur le plateau, l'estomac un peu noué par tout ces évènements, et je m'avance, un peu angoissée je dois bien l'avouer. J'ouvre sans bruit la porte ...  
Dans le couloir silencieux, tout est niquel ... pas un grain de poussière ou une marque laissée par le temps.  
Je ressens plus que je n'entend le murmure qui se propage dans le silence ... comme un souffle.  
Je frissonne ... et ce n'est pas le froid !

- Comment ils ont dit déjà ... ah oui ! Zia !

Un "pof" se fait entendre à mes côtés alors qu'une toute petite voix nasillarde coupe le silence.  
- Maîtresse m'a appelé ? Que désire mademoiselle ? En quoi puis-je servir à mademoiselle ?  
Je me retourne en sursaut avant de m'éloigner d'un bond. A mes côtés vient d'apparaître une toute petite chose aux yeux globuleux fixés sur moi et à la peau toute frippée.  
- Tu es ...  
- Zia, maîtresse !  
- Oh ...  
Je n'ose pas trop en dire plus. Je reste quelques instants indécise.  
- Zia .. est-ce ... enfin, est ce que tu saurais où je dois me rendre ?  
- Je suppose que mademoiselle veut parler du bureau de Madame. Je vous y conduis immédiatement si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre !  
- Je te suis !  
Sans rien ajouter, la petite chose me tourne le dos et entame l'ascension du couloir. Mes pensées et mes idées ne sont plus qu'un mélange sans grande forme de vagues pensées. Mon esprit vagabonde ...  
Nous marchons pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que Zia ne s'arrête net devant une lourde porte à double battant ... encore une !  
- Voilà mademoiselle ! Derrière cette porte se trouve la bibliothèque. Tout au fond, mademoiselle trouvera une autre porte. Je n'ais pas le droit de vous suivre, le bureau de madame est interdit à tous les elfes de maison.  
- Merci ...  
De nouveau, elle disparaît dans un petit "pof " qui me laisse sans voix.  
- Bon et bien , autant y aller si je veux savoir ce qu'on me veux !  
Je pose une main décidé mais tremblante sur la poignée couverte de dorures et la pousse. La porte glisse sur ses gonds sans un bruit et découvre devant mes yeux une bibliothèque de la taille de la salle de sport de mon lycée.  
- Oh... mon ... dieu ...  
Je m'avance à pas lent dans la pièce, les yeux fixés sur les étalages de livres tout autour de moi. Mes doigts glissent le long de tranches ... _Les grands sorciers du XXème siècle ... Grindenwald et la chute d'un mage noir ... Magie étrangère, comment les aborder ...  
_Puis d'un autre côté ... _ Duel, toutes les bases ... Invocation des armes blanches ... Magie élémentaire le B A BA ... Magie élémentaire, l'histoire d'une famille ...  
_  
Sorcellerie, magie, sorcier et duel ... rien de commun pour une simple mortelle comme moi !   
Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une paumée de la vie en plein milieu du rayonnage central, le regard dans le vide, mais franchement ... je commence à lâcher le fil ...

C'est là que mon regard tombe sur la porte du bureau en question, tout au fond de la salle ( c'est à dire assez loin quand même ) , coincée entre deux étagères. Il s'agit d'une toute petite porte en bois vermoulu. Je soupire ... au moins, voilà quelquechose de plus à ma taille !  
Je m'avance, décidée à mettre fin à toute cette histoire et surtout à toutes ces questions qui m'envahissent l'esprit.

Je pousse sans hésitation la porte et pénètre dans la pièce. Alors que dans la bibliothèque, tout semblait m'écraser, ici, l'ambiance est plutôt à la légèreté. Une sensation de chaleur et de calme se dégage de la petite pièce. Dans un coin du bureau, un feu ronronne dans une cheminée de pierre. Au dessus, un immense cadre domine la pièce. Immobile, la femme du portrait pose un regard plein d'amour sur les arrivants. Son sourire doux et tranquille inspire confiance. A ses côtés, un homme est debout, imposant. Son regard reflète une autorité naturelle qui émane des grands. Pourtant, sa posture envers la femme est tellement protectrice et attendrie que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Le couple semble unit et amoureux ... et sans raison, je sens une larme pointer au coin de mon oeil. Larme que j'efface d'un revers de la main, ennuyée par une faiblesse dont j'ignore la raison ...  
Mon regard continu la fouille de la pièce empli seulement d'un bureau, appuyé contre le mur, et d'un petit salon devant la cheminée. Sur la table basse de ce dernier, une boule en verre trône ... enfin, je suppose que c'est du verre ...  
Je m'approche, un peu perdue quant à ce que je dois faire ...

Je m'assoie sur le canapé et tend la main vers l'étrange artefact. Mais à peine l'ais je touché qu'une violente lumière emplie la pièce et m'aveugle. Je reste quelques secondes les mains devant les yeux alors que la luminosité redevient à peu près normal. Ecartant les doigts, je pose les yeux sur la boule.  
Elle brille d'une douce lumière mais le plus étonnant, c'est que juste au-dessus d'elle, une silhouette encore floue commence à se dessiner. Et, alors qu'elle s'affirme lentement, une voix s'élève dans le bureau, fraîche, posée et douce.  
_ - Orphéa !  
_Je sursaute lorsque la silhouette prononce mon prénom ...  
_- Alors te voilà revenue dans la demeure ancestrale ... Si c'est le cas et que tu me vois aujourd'hui de cette manière, c'est que je suis morte ... certainement depuis longtemps, mais que certaines choses ont survécus face à la déchéance du monde sorcier ! Dans ces conditions, tu ignores peut-être qui tu es, d'où tu viens, ton rôle et ton sang ... Tant de grands mots pour ces choses qui pour moi passent après ton bonheur ... et pourtant, c'est mon rôle de te les transmettre ...  
_Une silence ponctue la phrase. La silhouette reste toujours un peu floue mais tout mon esprit est concentré sur les paroles qu'elle prononce ... je vais savoir ... enfin savoir ... qui je suis ...

_- Je suis ta mère, Orphéa. Je m'appelle Angelika Connors née Jameson et ton vrai nom, si tu l'ignores, est Orphéa Lize Connors. Tu es née le 31 octobre, ici même, dans ce manoir d'Ecosse ... le pays d'origine de ton père, William Connors. Tu étais si belle ma fille ... une petite merveille ... une déesse ... Tu nous apporté beaucoup de bonheur à ton père et à moi. D'ailleurs au moment où je te parle, tu es avec lui, en bas, dans le salon ... et je te vois déjà le faire tourner en bourrique.  
_Je sens une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma main. Tremblante, je porte mes doigts à mon visage ... je pleure ... je pleure alors que je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu ...

J'entend ma ... ma mère qui reprend ...  
-_ J'ai décidé de te laisser ce message au cas où ... par les temps qui courent surtout pour nous, rien n'est sûr ! Mais mieux vaut que je reprenne tout depuis le début ... Depuis quelques années, un mage noir fait régner la terreur sur le monde sorcier, et même moldu d'ailleurs. Ce sorcier s'appelle Voldemort. Voilà plusieurs années qu'il a assit sa puissance et qu'il tente par tous les moyens de prendre le pouvoir. Ou plutôt, qu'il tentait ... car les choses ont changés durant l'année qui vient de passer ... Voldemort a été détruit ... oh non, il n'est pas mort ... la magie a trop envahit son âme pour qu'il puisse mourir ainsi, même par le sort de la mort ... Et nous devons celà, à un enfant ... un bébé ... comme toi ... celui que tout le monde, aujourd'hui, vénère et idolâtre ... Harry Potter ! Pour moi, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un orphelin ... un enfant comme ma fille, qui ne méritait pas celà, même pour la sauvegarde d'un peuple ... car le jeune Potter a perdu ses parents lorsque Voldemort a attaqué. Les gens sont aveugles face au malheur des autres ... c'est la grande différence de notre sang ma fille, nous sommes les Connaisseurs, nous sommes porteurs de la vérité cachée au fond du coeur des hommes ...  
Bref, je t'ais donné un très vague aperçu de l'ambiance de notre époque. Le problème, vois-tu, pour nous cette guerre n'est pas finie ... car les serviteurs du Lord noir n'ont pas tous été emprisonnés. Or, lorsque Voldemort était encore là, il a du parler à son bras droit de notre existence, nous, les Connors. Or, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce qui a été dit, je sais que cet homme nous recherche à présent. Il doit vouloir nous obliger à ressuciter son maître ... les pouvoirs de notre famille ont souvent été sources de rumeurs problématiques ... Quoi qu'il arrive, sache que si ton père et moi sommes morts aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous refusons de nous soumettre ... nous n'aiderons ces démons de l'enfer pour rien au monde !  
_  
Une bouffée de fierté et de tristesse monte en moi, comme une vague impossible à stopper.

_- Au moment où je te parle, nous nous préparons à déménager dans une petite ville au centre de l'Angleterre, pas loin de Londres. L'Ordre du phénix, centre de résistance contre Voldemort, nous a proposé leur protection. Et bien que nous n'ayons jamais véritablement intégré leur groupe, notre collaboration et surtout notre utilité je suppose, leur tient à coeur. Enfin ... toujours est-il que nous avons accepté ... ce fut d'ailleurs source de nombreuses disputes avec ton père ! Mais je ne désire pas que cette maison, racine de toute une famille, viennent à subir la folie des Hommes. De plus, je souhaite que quelqu'un puisse te sauvegarder de tout celà au cas où il nous arriverait quelquechose.  
A présent, je pense qu'il est temps de te parler de notre famille. Je l'ai déjà évoquée à plusieurs reprises dans des termes plutôt mystérieux, je l'avoue, mais toute cette famille est un mystère, nous sommes unique, Orphéa ... unique ! Les Connors sont des sang-purs et ce, depuis des générations ... ce qui n'implique pas, bien entendu, mariages par intêret ... sang-purs mais pas barbares ! Bref, notre famille existe depuis bien avant les Fondateurs de Poudlard et doit perdurer encore aussi longtemps. Nous sommes la dernière famille qui a survécu aux siècles ... toutes les autres de notre lignée directe se sont, un jour ou l'autre, éteintes ... Tu dois te demander de quelle lignée je parle, bien entendu ... et bien sache, ma fille, que tu es la dernière descendante des Mages Originels ... ton père est un Mage ... tu es un Mage ...  
Tu n'es pas une sorcière ... loin de là ... Les différences semblent faibles vues de l'extérieur mais mages et sorciers sont totalement différents ... Je le sais, je suis moi-même une sorcière ... je suis seulement mariée Connors ...  
Mais toi, toi tu es mage ... car le sang des mages prédomine sur tout autre ... tes enfants seront des mages et tes petits-enfants aussi ! Il en va ainsi et c'est une loi immuable !  
Les mages sont le lien direct avec ce qui les entoure. La magie élémentaire est la source même de leur être et coule dans tes veines. Tu peux entendre les murmures du vent, les rires de l'eau, les messages des arbres et les secrets les plus profonds des coeurs les plus fermés. Ce n'est pas de la Légilimencie ... c'est de la compréhension. Les mages sont les livres contenant le savoir accumulé à travers les siècles mais surtout, celui perdu par les sorciers ... Tout celà est inscrit dans ton sang !  
Les mages sont capables d'utiliser les éléments naturels à des degrés différents selon leur puissance ... Bien entendu, il te faudra de l'entrainement et du courage car être un mage est une chose, valoir son rang en est un autre ! Mais je crois en toi, ma fille ! Tu es une Connors ..._

Un blanc s'installe soudain. Je dévisage la pâle silhouette qui me fait face ... ma mère ... Mes yeux glissent de l'espèce d'hologramme qui me fait la causette sur le tableau ornant la cheminée ...  
Ma mère ...  
Je soupire . Si la superbe femme sur le tableau est ma mère alors l'homme ... c'est mon père ! En quelques minutes, mon regard sur les deux personnages a changé.  
Mon père ... Papa ...  
Ces mots ont du mal à venir dans mon esprit. Il ne sont pas le reflet de ce que mon coeur ressent ... Je me sens ... perdue !

_- Orphéa, mon bébé ! Il y a dans ce manoir tout ce qu'il te faut pour t'entraîner à être à la hauteur ... Hélas, j'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer ... tu ne sera pas autorisée à sortir d'ici tant que ton niveau de magie et de contrôle ne sera pas suffisant ! Ne rejette aucune faute sur ton père ! Cette mesure existe depuis des centaines d'années et est perçue comme une nécessité pour nous sauvegarder des Ténèbres.   
Apprends à canaliser cette magie en toi, à correctement l'utiliser, et à faire ce que tu juges bon autour de toi ! De toute manière, sache que notre nom n'a jamais signifié l'appartenance à un quelconque côté ... Choisis ce qui te semble le meilleur ! Ecoute ton coeur !  
Je n'ais plus beaucoup de temps mon enfant. Si tu désires des détails sur notre famille, tes pouvoirs, ou sur toute autre chose, tu pourras les trouver dans la bibliothèque ... La bibliothèque des Connors est fournie comme aucune autre. Tu pourras y dénicher des ouvrages datant des Fondateurs ...  
Si tu as besoin d'aide, ou de détails sur la maison, demande aux elfes ! Ils sont sous tes ordres à présent ...  
Une dernière chose ! Il existe dans ce manoir, celui que l'on appelle le Gardien ! C'est une entité immortelle qui vit dans la Tour de Marbre près du lac ! Il est celui qui t'apprendra tout, il sera ton mentor ... il l'a été pour chacun des Connors, pour chacun des Mages ! Il t'expliquera tout ce que je n'ais pu te dire !  
Car je veux garder du temps pour te dire à quel point je t'aime mon enfant ! J'ai bien conscience que tu ne dois même pas me reconnaître mais ... sache-le ! Ton père et moi aurions tout donné pour toi ! Nous t'aimions ...plus que tout ! Si je suis loin aujourd'hui, je sais que je continuerais à veiller sur toi ... de quelque manière que ce soit ... Je le ferais ! Je crois en toi ma fille, et ton père encore plus que moi, je crois. J'aurais aimé connaître tes pleurs et tes joies, tes amis et tes amour ... j'aurais aimé connaître ton Amour, et tes enfants ... mais je n'en aurais pas le temps ! Je ne regrette rien de ma vie ... fais pareil pour la tienne ! Aime et sois aimé ! Et bats toi pour ce que tu crois juste ... Tu es une Connors, tu es une Reine ... ma princesse !_

La voix de ma mère s'efface lentement. Mes yeux restent vides et fixes sur le feu qui danse devant moi. Mon visage est baigné de larmes, que je laisse couler abondamment ...  
Ma ... mère ...  
Ma ... maman ...  
C'est dur de ne pas connaître sa vraie famille ... c'est dur de savoir qu'il sont mort ... mais rien n'est plus dur que de l'entendre vous parler et de savoir que ce sera la seule et unique fois ! ... que ce seront les seuls mots qui laisseront une trace dans notre mémoire !  
_... Je t'aime ...  
_C'est ... si ... dur ... d'être encore seule !  
Je plonge mon visage entre mes mains et continu à pleurer silencieusement. Et pourtant aucune des lames de souffrance qui percent mon coeur ne s'échappent avec mes larmes.  
Qui est ma mère ... mon père ... maman ... papa ...  
Les visages tourbillonent dans ma tête.

Harry ! J'ai besoin de toi ... de ta chaleur, ton réconfort, ton soutien ! ... ton amour !

Je suis perdue ... totalement perdue ...  
Qui est qui et surtout, qui suis-je ...  
_... Tu es une Connors ...  
_Connors ou DeBeaujoir ...  
_... Tu es une Reine ...  
_Reine de rues ou reine de manoir ... Suis-je digne de la confiance qu'ils ont placés en moi ...  
_... Tu es ... ma fille ...  
_J'ai besoin de savoir ...  
Les DeBeaujoir m'ont élevé et m'ont aimé ... je les aime ... mais aujourd'hui ... dois-je vraiment faire un choix ...  
J'ai peur ... je crois que c'est ça ... Peur de décevoir ceux qui ont cru en moi et ceux qui croient en moi ... Peur de devoir choisir entre deux avis qui se pourraient différents ... Peur de ne plus être moi-même !

Je finis par m'allonger en position foetale sur le sofa et par m'endormir, les yeux encore gonflés de larmes.

**Fin du Flash-Back**  
****

( Retour POV Harry ... après tout, jfais ma fic sur lui ;-p )

Mes yeux restent fixés sur le ciel assombri de lourds nuages, dans la lumière face d'un crépuscule d'hiver. J'assimile lentement ce que je viens d'apprendre ...  
Orphéa ... Ma Féa ... est une sorcière, ou une mage ! Pour l'instant, ça fait du kifkif ... elle a des pouvoirs ... elle ...  
- 'Ry ?  
Je repose mon regard sur elle. Ses yeux bleu étoillés m'observent, inquiets ... Elle semble tellement fragile en cet instant ... tellement belle ... tellement ...  
- Harry ?  
- Je t'aime Féa !  
- Je ... quoi ?  
Je souris ...  
- J'ai dis " je t'aime Féa ! " !  
- Oui j'ai entendu mais enfin ... je veux dire ...  
Je me déplace lentement vers elle et l'entoure de mes bras. Elle se tend avant de s'y couler. Nous restons quelques minutes sans rien dire, à savourer un moment de retrouvaille que j'ai gâché avec mes crises de colère.  
- Je suis désolé Féa ...  
- De ?  
- De ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas t'avoir soutenue à travers tout ça et de m'être énervé tout à l'heure.  
Elle glousse doucement contre mon torse avant de répondre.  
- A l'origine, c'est moi qui voulait me faire pardonner ...  
- On a tout les deux des choses à se faire pardonner !  
- On a pas pu être là pour l'autre ...  
Le silence se réinstalle doucement dans la chambre. Mon regard vagabonde autour de nous. La pièce ressemble à celle où je me suis réveillé au détail près que celle-ci est un peu plus ... personnelle ! Je tombe sur la photo posée sur la table de nuit. Mes bras se resserent inconsciemment autour de ma petite-amie.   
J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie de notre vie derrière nous, une période presque insouciante ...   
Nous sommes aujourd'hui deux à nous plonger dans le monde troublé des sorciers ... et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir !  
Un " pof" se fait de nouveau entendre près de nous.  
-Mademoiselle !  
La voix nasillarde est tremblante, très peu assurée.  
- Oui Zia ?  
- Le repas est prêt. Vous m'aviez dit de vous prévenir dès que ... enfin je pensais que ...  
- C'est parfait. Merci Zia !  
Le petit être disparaît sans un mot de plus.  
- C'est incroyable quand même !  
- De quoi ? Que je devienne subitemment ton égale ou que tout ce que tu vois m'appartienne ...  
- Un peu tout en fait !  
- Bien ! Je crois que nous allons descendre. Tu dois être affamé n'est ce pas !  
- Mais ...  
- Tu pourras continuer avec tes questions dans la salle à manger.  
- Féa, tu es sûre que tu peux te lever. Je pense que tu devrais te reposer et ...  
- Harry ! Cesse de jouer la mère poule ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive. J'en suis déjà remise alors viens !  
Je fronce les sourcils. Elle en a de bonnes, elle. Elle crache du sang et me demande de ne pas m'inquiéter.  
- Tu viens ?  
Je me lève enfin et me glisse près d'elle dans le couloir. Mon bras se place inconsiemment autour de ses épaules ...

- Alors que veux tu me demander ?  
Nous sommes enfin installés à table dans une somptueuse salle à manger ... Les plats s'étalent devant nous, tous aussi importants les uns que les autres. Pas que ça me couperais l'appétit mais ... presque ! Détachant mes yeux de tout cet étalage de viande, je les pose sur la brune assise en face de moi et qui m'observe avec amour et amusement. Je prend une profonde inspiration et commence :  
- Et bien ... tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas sortir de ce manoir tant que tu ne maîtriserais pas ta puissance alors pourquoi moi, je suis ici ?  
- Mon entraînement est terminé ... Je suis un Mage accompli à présent, ou en cas tout presque ! J'ai toutes mes bases, le reste, je l'apprendrais de la Vie et des épreuves qu'elle m'imposera. Le Gardien n'a plus rien à m'apprendre !  
- Depuis combien de temps ?  
- A peine une semaine !  
- Tu aurais pu me contacter !  
- J'ai mis plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir sortir de mon lit. Mon épreuve finale contre mon Maître m'a laissé sur les rotules.  
- Ton épreuve finale ?  
- Chaque Connors ayant subit l'entraînement du Gardien doit, à la fin de cet entraînement, combattre contre lui jusqu'à hors-jeu d'un des deux combattants. J'ai passé le test mais j'ai eu du mal !  
- Tes ... enfin, le sang que tu recraches est lié à ça ?  
- Tout juste ! Le combat a été assez rude et il n'y est pas allé de main morte. J'ai beau avoir gagné, j'ai pris de nombreux coups !  
Plus ça va et moins l'impression que donne ce Gardien est bonne ...  
- Harry ! C'est son rôle de m'entraîner dans de vraies conditions ... Il n'y avait qu'ainsi que je pouvais entraîner ma puissance !  
- Quand même ! Regarde dans quel état je te retrouve !  
- Je suis vivante !  
- Heureusement ...  
Elle rit doucement de l'autre côté de la table.  
- Bien ... autre chose ?  
- Tu disais tout à l'heure que tu as vu tout ce qui m'est arrivé ...  
- En effet.  
- Comment ?  
- Il existe, dans la tour Ouest du manoir, un miroir permettant de visualiser toute chose ou toute personne, pour peu que tu l'as déjà rencontré.  
- Pratique ...  
- N'est ce pas ! Je te le montrerais si tu veux !  
J'approuve en silence.  
- Féa ?  
- Mm ?  
- Tu l'as vu ?  
Le silence s'impose soudain dans la pièce, pesant. Elle reprend dans un murmure :  
- Cyléna ?  
Je hôche difficilement de la tête.  
- Viens avec moi !  
Elle se lève brusquement de la table, reposant couverts et serviette. Etonné, je la suis sans vraiment réagir.  
Elle m'entraîne dans les profondeurs du manoir, à l'opposé de la tour où sont nos chambres, et s'arrête devant une grande porte blanche. Puis, elle me jette un court regard et tourne la poignée. Elle rentre dans la pièce sans un mot. Hésitant, je rentre à mon tour avant de m'arrêter brusquement.  
Là, sur l'immense lit blanc, au centre de la pièce, une petite silhouette est endormie. Pâle et immobile, Cyléna ressemble à une morte, enveloppé dans ces draps blanc. Je m'approche, l'esprit focalisé sur elle.  
Je m'assoie à ses côtés et caresse lentement sa joue. Elle est froide ...  
Je prend sa main entre les miennes. Elle est froide ...  
- Elle ... elle est ...  
- Vivante !  
Je sursaute et repose mes yeux sur Orphéa.  
- Comment ? Pomfresh disait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire ...  
- Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvais la maintenir en vie ... Et l'infirmière de Poudlard ne l'avait pas en sa possession.  
La question qui flotte sur mes lèvres doit se refléter dans mes yeux car elle reprend :  
- La magie élémentaire ... J'étais seule capable de la sauver !  
Le silence se fait dans la petite pièce. Mes yeux sont toujours plongés dans ceux d'Orphéa ...  
- Le jour de l'attaque ... je sortais de ma convalescence après mon épreuve. J'ai tout vu grâce au miroir mais mon état d'épuisement m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai ... vu ta douleur et ta détresse. Et puis, à force de l'observer, j'ai finis par apprécier cette petite. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir sans rien tenter ... Hélas, je ne pouvais pas venir jusqu'à Poudlard alors c'est elle que j'ai fait venir. J'ai puisé dans mes dernières réserves et j'ai utilisé la magie élémentaire . En arrivant ici, son état était très grave, elle était au bout du rouleau. J'ai même cru que je ne pourrais pas la sauver ...  
- Que ...  
- Il y avait une chose qui, heureusement pour nous, l'a tenu en vie et lui a permis de survivre à mes soins ... C'est toi, Harry !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas mais lorsque tu l'a amené à l'infirmerie, tu as voulu arrêter l'hémorragie. Ta main était ouverte lorsque tu l'as posé sur sa plaie ... Un peu de ton sang s'est mélangé au sien ! Tu lui as sauvé la vie ...  
- C'est à cause de moi si elle a failli la perdre !  
Je regarde de nouveau ce petit corps si fragile à côté de moi, alors que je sens la main d'Orphéa se poser sur mon épaule.  
- Tu as fait de ton mieux !  
- Ce n'était pas assez ...  
Je l'entend soupirer derrière moi.  
- Alors ... tu as réussi au final ?  
- Oui ... J'ai tenté malgré tout de la ramener, et elle a tenu !  
- Pourquoi ... pourquoi elle dort ?  
- Elle est dans un coma profond ... Son énergie se régénère. Elle va avoir besoin de temps, mais lorsque ce sera fait, elle se réveillera !  
- Ca va prendre beaucoup de temps ?  
- Ca dépend ... Elle était vraiment au point limite donc, elle risque en effet, de ne pas reprendre consience avant quelques semaines, si ce n'est quelques mois ! J'ignore exactement combien ...  
- Il n'y a plus aucun risque ?  
- Si ...  
Je soupire. C'est toujours pareil ...  
- Il y a toujours des risques, Harry ! A présent, tout dépend d'elle et de sa volonté à revenir.  
- Je lui souhaiterais presque de ne pas revenir, justement. Elle sera sûrement plus heureuse là-bas, que plongée dans le sang et l'horreur ici !  
- Oui mais aujourd'hui, il y a quelqu'un qui l'attend ici ! Et je suis sûre qu'elle le sait ...  
Sur ces mots, je sens la pression de la main de Féa s'effacer puis la porte se fermer ... Elle est sortie ...

Je ressors une demi-heure après. L'esprit hésitant entre le bonheur de savoir les deux femmes de ma vie vivantes et la tristesse de voir que je n'ais rien pu faire pour elles. L'image de Cyléna dans cet immense lit blanc hante mon esprit. Je sais que c'est très égoïste mais je souhaite de tout mon coeur qu'elle revienne vers nous, vers moi.  
Je retrouve Orphéa dans la première pièce où on m'a amené. Elle est assise sur un minuscule tabouret et ses doigts glissent sur les fines cordes de la harpe ...  
Je me dirige vers le fauteil dans un coin de la pièce et m'assied.  
Je reste là longtemps, à la regarder.Lorsqu'enfin, elle s'arrête de jouer, elle se lève et viens s'assoir sur mes genoux, mes bras essérés autour de sa taille.  
- Harry ?  
- Moui ?  
- Ca te dirais de passer Noël et la nouvelle année ici, avec moi ?  
Je reste un moment sans réagir ... J'avais totalement oublier que je suis, à l'heure qu'il est, sensé être à Poudlard.  
- Je ne l'imaginais pas autrement ma puce !  
Je la sens sourire contre mon cou.  
- Tant mieux !  
Elle se calle un peu plus dans contre moi. Je crois que malgré tout, je suis heureux ...  
Une idée renaît dans mon esprit.  
- Féa ?  
- Mm ?  
- T'endors pas quand même !  
- Mmm ... Je suis trop bien !  
- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose ...  
- Kessecest ?  
- Est ce que ... enfin ... est ce que tu pourrais m'entraîner, m'apprendre certaines choses ...  
Orphéa relève brusquement la tête de mon cou et plante ses yeux de nuit dans les miens, me scrute.  
- Tu es sûr de toi, Harry ?  
- Oui !  
- Ca sera dur ! Certaines disciples que je peux t'apprendre demande beaucoup de volonté ...  
- Je veux devenir fort ... je veux ...  
Je passe doucement la main dans ses cheveux.  
- ... te protéger ... et pouvoir me dire que j'aurais vraiment tout fait pour empêcher les malheurs d'arriver ...  
- Très bien ! J'accepte ...  
Je laisse mes lèvres frôler les siennes dans un " je t'aime " murmuré.  
- On commencera après-demain !  
- Pourquoi pas demain ?  
- Demain ... je profite de toi !  
- On peut commencer à en profiter avant ... nan ?  
Elle sourit avant de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Les baisers se succèdent et deviennent de plus en plus passionnés ...   
Elle finit par se détacher, haletante.  
- Il faudra aussi ... qu'on passe voir les autres.  
- Ca serait pas mal ! Mais pour le moment, on est que tous les deux, non ?  
- Moui !  
Elle se lève rapidement.  
- Eh ... où tu vas ?  
Elle se retourne juste avant la porte et me lance un rapide clin d'oeil.  
- Dans ma chambre !  
Elle disparaît dans le couloir. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour la suivre.  
Nous poussons la porte de sa chambre, enlacés. En quelques heures, j'ai l'impression d'avoir presque effacé tout ce qui n'était pas Orphéa, la joie de savoir que Cyléna n'était pas morte ... Je savoure ...  
Et même si, dans mon coeur, il me reste toujours cette rancoeur, cette haine, cette envie de leur faire regretter leurs actes, les bras de ma petite fée me font oublier pour un moment, le sang et les horreurs, les cris et le venin de la rage ... Je suis bien ...  
Rien n'est fini ... je mènerais moi-même cette guerre jusqu'au bout ...  
- Harry, je vais me laver ! Je reviens ...  
- Ok ... Jfais comme chez moi !  
Je l'entend rire derrière la porte de la salle de bain.  
Je soupire en enlevant ma chemise et mon jean. Une fois en boxer, je m'allonge sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête.  
Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder au-delà des murs du manoir. Résultat, je sursaute violemment lorsqu'une voix résonne dans la pièce alors que le bruit de la douche est toujours là.  
- Mais que voilà un charmant garçon, dites moi !  
Mes yeux se posent directement sur le tableau accroché au mur, juste à droite de la porte qu'à passé Féa un peu plus tôt. Un vieille femme, à l'intérieur, me regarde d'un oeil amusé mais connaisseur.  
- Tu dois être Harry Potter ! Je ne penses pas que notre jeune amie laisse pénétrer un homme à demi-nu dans sa chambre si il n'en était pas ainsi ...  
- Vous me rassurez !  
Mon ton est ironique ... j'aime pas trop me faire détailler comme un morceau de viande !  
- Laisse mon garçon. Cette vieille pie est folle ... Elle n'a pas perdu de temps la Orphéa ... Remarque comme ça, elle arrêtera de nous casser les oreilles avec son Harry par-ci et son Harry par là ! Je te raconte pas le calvaire ! Entre ces deux là ... mieux être sourd ou savoir l'être ! Autrement, tu finis à l'asile ...  
- Archibald !  
- Quoi ? Ne dites pas le contraire ... Ca fait des mois qu'elle nous parle de lui !  
- Et alors ! Si ça vous dérange, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir ailleurs !  
- c'est partout pariel ! A croire qu'il n'y a que des femmes dans ce manoir !  
- Et qui m'a récemment demandé si mon petit-ami jouait au Quidditch ...  
Orphéa vient de sortir de la salle de bain fumante, une simple nuisette cachant les formes que je reconnais.  
- Allez maintenant, laissez nous tranquille !  
- Et je peux savoir pourquoi, jeune fille ? Ces cadres sont chez nous et nous ne ...  
- Archibald ! Cessez de faire l'enfant et suivez moi !  
- Quoi ! Mais enfin ... mais nan ... mais je ...  
Les voix se taisent bientôt et la chambre redevient calme.  
- De sacré numéros ces deux là, non ?  
- M'en parle pas !  
- Alors comme ça, tu leur à parler de moi ...  
- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler . Et de toute façon, je n'ais rien à dire sur toi ...  
Elle sourit alors qu'elle monte sur le lit et s'installe à califourchon sur moi.  
- Bien entendu. Après tout, je ne qsuis qu'une passade. Je suis même sûre que tu ignores la date de mon anniversaire ...  
Elle se penche vers moi et frôle mes lèvres en un baiser papillon.  
- Bien entendu !  
Je souris contre ses lèvres et lui attrape la taille pour la coller à moi.  
- Quatre mois ... quatre long mois sans toi ! Rappelle moi comment j'ai survécu à ça ...  
- Parce que tu es le Survivant justement !  
- Ah ah ah ... très drôle !  
- Je sais, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'humour !  
- Moui ...  
- Harry ?  
- Mm ?  
- Je peux voir ton tatouage ?  
- Maintenant ?  
- Vi !  
- La flemme de bouger et ... Féa, arrête de me faire cet air de chien battu ! Je ne ... roooh, t'es chiante !  
Elle se relève de mon torse et s'assied à mes côté alors que je lui tourne le dos.  
Je la sens poser ses mains fraîches contre ma peau. Elle dessine le contour de mes compagnons. Je distingue le ronronnement du lion et le sifflement du serpent. Ils n'ont pas l'air de détester ça ...  
Soudain, ses doigts quittent ma peau, vite remplacés par ses lèvres, glissant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elles remontent sur ma nuque et dans mon cou. Elles coulent le long de ma mâchoire, frôlant mes lèvres sans les toucher, caressant mon visage ...  
Torturé, je finis par l'attraper par la taille et la retourner sous moi.  
Je plante mes yeux dans les siens avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Et durant toute une nuit, je redessine son corps, les courbures de sa peau, et les dessins de ses formes. Toute la nuit, je redécouvre un corps que mes mains avaient oublié mais que mon coeur reconnaît sans problème. Toute la nuit, je ressource mon coeur affamé, et renaît dans les Ténèbres ...  
Je me battrais, je les ferais souffrir ... et je vaincrais ... sauf que maintenant, je tiens à rester en vie ...

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans deux tableaux d'une chambre silencieuse :_

- Regarde les, Archibald ! Ils sont adorables et si amoureux ...  
- Finalement, heureusement que tu m'as obligé à sortir, je n'aurais pas voulu voir le carnage !  
- Quelle délicatesse ! Vraiment ... Tu ne peux pas être plus compréhensif pour une fois ! Ils viennent de ses retrouver après deux mois sans nouvelles l'un de l'autre ...  
- Tu veux que je fasses quoi Elisabeth ? Que j'en pleures ... Non merci !  
- Sois un minimum heureux pour ton arrière arrière arrière arrière petite fille !  
Le vieil homme soupire profondément.  
- Et qui te fais croire que je ne suis pas heureux pour elle ! Je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour cette enfant ... Cette gamine est un ange ... alors arrête de me rabattre les oreilles avec ça !  
- Tu es un vieux sentimental Archibald ...  
- Oh je t'en pris !  
- Rappelle toi le jour où nous étions tombé dans ...  
- Nan, surtout pas ce jour là ! Merlin mais qui m'a donné une cousine pareille !  
Elisabeth éclate de rire.  
- Tais toi donc un peu ! Tu vas les réveiller ...  
- Les Connors sont bien tous les même ... des durs au coeur tendre !

**Voilà, ça y est ! Fini en moins d'une semaine ...  
Cette fois ci je ne vais rien vous promettre car il y a très peu de chance que je puisse tenir un quelconque délai ... donc au ptit bonheur, la chance !  
Une chose est sûre, je vais continuer à écrire. Maintenant, c'est à mes lecteurs de savoir si ça vaut le coup ...  
Pour ça , direction en bas à gauche et un titi message ! Siouuuuplaît !  
LOL.  
Bizoux tout le monde et à la prochaine !  
Eternity**


	14. Toi, la Guerrière

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Me revoici avec ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! Je vous ai fait attendre … beaucoup attendre !

…. Qui a dit trop ?

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont écris pour me transmettre leur soutien … et tout ceux qui l'ont pensé ! Vous n'imaginez même pas combien ça fait du bien.

Je prendrais le temps de remercier tout le monde personnellement dans les jours à venir. En attendant, je vous laisse avec mon nouveau-né … qui attend depuis bientôt deux semaines d'être posté …

… Nan … nan, ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux noirs … cette fois, j'y suis pour rien, je n'avais pas accès à mon compte pour publier ! Non mais Oh !

Et oui, je vous entend penser depuis l'arrière de mon écran … le chapitre 15 est en route aussi !

Voilouuuuu … j'attends avec impatience vos avis bon, mauvais, drôle … tout me va ! Je suis preneuse !

Un dernier avertissement : le style d'écriture ainsi que le rythme a peut-être un peu changé depuis mon dernier chapitre. Plusieurs années sont passées et je suppose qu'on a tous beaucoup changés … moi la première.  
Aussi j'espère que ces changements ne vous perturberont pas trop et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire !

Je vous embrasse tous et vous dis à bientôt !  
Eternity

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 :**** Toi, la guerrière, moi, ton esclave ... eux, notre monde !**_

Je me sens si bien … la tête posée sur la poitrine d' Orphéa, je me sens bercé par les battements réguliers de son cœur… Sa main passe et repasse dans mes cheveux.  
Je me sens si bien … Je me sens vraiment bien … Mes yeux papillonnent quelques secondes avant de se fermer. Je m'enfonce doucement dans un sommeil cotonneux.  
Ô doux sommeil réparateur, toi qui m'a échappé pendant ces longs mois, je désespérai de sentir de nouveau tes bras m'envelopper et …

- Bonjour les jeunes !

Je sursaute brutalement et rate le bord du lit. Le choc entre mes fesses et le parquet finit de me réveiller totalement.

- Oups ! Pardon jeune homme. Mon entrée était-elle si brutale pour ton petit cœur fragile ?  
- Archibald voyons. Soit moins blasé veux tu ! Le minimum serait que tu t'excuses quand même !  
- Oui, oui, j'y penserais. Au moins comme ça, je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas fooortement occupés !

Je me relève en massant douloureusement mes fesses alors que, sur le lit, confortablement installée, ma douce et tendre a l'air de trouver tout ça particulièrement drôle.

-Féa, tu pourrais avoir un minimum pitié pour moi s'il te plaît ? Je me sens un peu seul et ridicule comme ça. Tu es sadique !

Elle rit encore quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

- Rassures toi mon amour, ce n'est pas qu'une impression !

Je l'observe se marrer allégrement, l'œil humide, puis je me décide à prendre ma terrible vengeance. Une malveillante idée germe dans ma tête alors que je bondis sur le lit, sourire dangereux aux lèvres, et attrape Orphéa par les chevilles.  
Elle pousse un petit cri lorsque je la tire vers moi. Elle tente de s'agripper aux draps, les entraînant dans le mouvement.

Une fois qu'elle est juste devant moi, je me baisse et, d'un geste, la bascule sur mon épaule.  
Le cri qu'elle pousse alors trouve gentiment le chemin jusqu'à mon tympan, certainement dans le but de mettre ce dernier hors-service …  
Je grimace légèrement en faisant demi-tour.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Repose moi !  
- Oui, oui ! C'est cela ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps !  
- Où tu m'emmènes, espèce d'homme des cavernes !  
- Chacun son tour de rire un peu ma chérie !

Alors qu'elle se débat furieusement , je ricane en poussant la porte de la salle de bain du pied.

- Repose moi, brute !  
- A tes ordres, ma douce !

Je la remet tranquillement au sol, soulageant mon épaule meurtrie.  
Elle se redresse devant moi, les mains sur les hanches. Je souris alors qu'elle doit lever la tête pour me fixer dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu prépares encore, Harry Potter ?  
_- Froid !_

Elle n'aura pas eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. La douche, sous laquelle elle était « malencontreusement » placée, s'est, tout aussi « malencontreusement », lancée … en mode froid !  
Non non … je vous assure, je n'ai absolument rien à y voir. Ce n'est après tout pas de ma faute si dans cette merveilleuse maison, les douches sont magiques et s'allument avec un seul mot.

Son cri achève mon pauvre et malheureux tympan mais rien qu'à voir son regard furieux, je me sens satisfait de ma blague.

Je ricane … et admire le spectacle. Elle est magnifique, là, dans la douche, droite et fière dans son amour-propre bafoué. Sa robe verte lui colle au corps … et je déglutis alors que de nombreuses et tendancieuses images envahissent ma tête.  
Elle repousse sa masse de cheveux noirs d'un geste impatient avant de me fusiller du regard. Cette femme est ma malédiction, une tentatrice qui a capturé mon cœur … et je m'offre avec délice à l'enfer de ses yeux couleur de paradis.

Elle s'avance lentement vers moi, agrippe mon tee-shirt et se colle le long de mon corps. Les bras ballants, j'observe une goutte d'eau glisser entre ses yeux, le long de ses nez, s'arrêtant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Je vous avais dit que j'avais toujours voulu être une goutte d'eau ?

Et alors que ses lèvres s'ourlent d'un sourire, je vois la terrible goutte se perdre entre elles, m'appelant à la suivre. Alors je cède à la tentation, je me penche et attrape le fruit défendu du bout des lèvres.

Je sens Orphéa me tirer en arrière, me faire pivoter et se couler de nouveau le long de mon corps alors que je sens le carrelage froid dans mon dos. Je sens son souffle contre ma bouche, sa langue contre la mienne. Ma main s'égare le long de sa colonne, je la sens frémir. Mon corps s'échauffe alors que je tente de me coller encore plus contre elle. Je veux me noyer en elle, je recherche le maximum de contact, je suis en manque de sa peau et de son corps à chaque minute, à chaque seconde qui passe.  
Et alors que ma main glisse sous l'ourlet de sa robe, je l'entend souffler contre ma bouche.

_- Froid !_

L'eau glacée a une capacité de refroidissement des ardeurs très impressionnante … 3 secondes !  
Je grommelle dans ma barbe inexistante alors que je sens l'eau s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements et coller désagréablement le tissu à ma peau.  
Vraiment … très … désagréable !

Contre moi, Orphéa rit doucement. Ses yeux pétillent lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi.  
Après ces longs mois de doute et d'incertitude, je retrouve enfin ma place. Je me sens enfin prêt à faire face au monde entier.  
Ma décision d'être complètement seul vacille comme une flamme sous le vent.  
Tourner le dos à mes amis était presque simple … Et même si ma raison me hurle de laisser Orphéa et Cyléna dans cette maison, à l'abri, mon cœur se sent incapable de subir à nouveau cette perte. Je me sens tellement perdu lorsqu'elle n'est pas là, tellement instable. Je réalise que ma force n'est rien sans le pilier qu'elle incarne.

Alors je m'accroche désespérément à elle, dans l'espoir d'obtenir les réponses à tout, aux combats, aux morts, aux mensonges qui entourent ma vie, à ma relation avec mes amis … qui est devenue si compliquée. Nous ne parvenons plus à nous comprendre et dans le chaos que sont devenues nos vies, nous avons été complètement dépassés par nos peurs et nos sentiments, trop lourds à porter pour les adolescents que nous sommes encore.

A ce moment, serré contre le corps chaud de la femme que j'aime, je me dis que tout est possible... et je repense à Dean … à Hermione … aux mains qui se sont tendues.  
Peut-être que si ils comprennent, peut-être que si ils voient les mensonges autour de nous, peut-être que si ils s'obstinent, … alors peut-être pourrons-nous nous battre côte à côte … En espérant qu'un jour, j'ai enfin la force de les protéger de tout ça, de moi et du danger que je représente !

Je recule mon visage et croise le regard d'Orphéa. Les paillettes d'or de ses pupilles brillent comme des étoiles, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Elle aussi, il faudra que je la protège. Maintenant qu'elle appartient à mon monde, et vu ce qu'elle y représente, elle est d'autant plus susceptible d'être prise pour cible. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle accepte de rester en sécurité ici … en fait, je crains même qu'elle ignore toutes mes mises en garde.

Doucement, je sens une main remonter contre mon ventre, me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées pour ne plus voir que la superbe brune qui, actuellement, s'amuse à me caresser l'estomac du bout des ongles.  
Progressivement, je sens une douce chaleur se diffuser dans mes reins. Reprenant la bouche d' Orphéa, je lâche un grognement. J'ai faim d'elle, encore et encore, toujours faim de son corps et de de sa chaleur, de ses yeux qui me montrent son amour pour moi. Alors, je n'y tiens plus, je la soulève alors qu'elle passe ses jambes nues autour de ma taille et, sous l'eau encore froide de la douche, je la redessine avec ardeur.

* * *

- Ah, ces jeunes !  
- Voyons Archibald ! Ose me dire que tu n'étais pas ainsi à leur âge !  
- Hum hum ! Nous n'avions pas de douche à cette époque.  
- Oh et bien, je ne doute pas que tu ais trouvé des utilités à tant d'autres objets dans cette demeure.  
- Crois moi Elizabeth, tu ne veux pas savoir …  
- Si cela peut te rassurer, très cher cousin, ta chère et tendre Charlotte ne tarissait pas d'éloges et de détails croustillants. A l'inverse de toi …  
- Pardon ?  
- Hum ? Tu vas bien Archibald ? Voyons, respire! Je sais bien que tu es mort mais cela est très mauvais pour le teint.  
- Oh toi ! Laisse moi tranquille !  
- Ne grogne pas ainsi Archi, c'était nos belles années après tout.  
- Quelle idée ! Si c'est ainsi, débrouille toi avec ces deux-là ! Entre pervers, vous devriez bien vous entendre ! Je retourne dans la salle à manger, ça empestera certainement moins la luxure à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
- Quel boudeur !  
- Et n'oublie pas la lettre, « très chère cousine ! »

* * *

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain en riant, évitant en même temps la serviette de bain lancée par Orphéa.  
- Dehors, espèce de grand bêta !  
- Tu es siiii susceptible ma douce !  
- Et toi, tu es con !  
- Moui, je suppose que tu as raison …

Que voulez vous, je trouve très drôle de taquiner Orphéa sur des histoires de poids et de peau d'orange … alors qu'elle est parfaite ! J'aime la voir grogner avant de s'examiner dans la psyché.  
Ah, les femmes !

- Ah Harry ! Je désespérais de vous voir sortir.  
- Elizabeth ! Que voulez vous … j'use et abuse de votre arrière petite-fille !

Je vois le vieux portrait esquisser un sourire en coin avant de me répondre d'une voie mutine.

- Oui, j'ai en effet cru entendre ça mon jeune ami !  
- Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes vous savez !

Je crois qu'elle devait retenir son rire depuis un moment puisqu'il aura suffît de cette remarque pour qu'elle se lance dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin Harry !  
- Et ça aussi, c'est encore ta faute !

Je me retourne vers ma chérie, qui se tient droite dans son peignoir, le regard furibond, le rouge aux joues d'avoir été entendue.

- Espèce de pervers!  
- Comme si ça te dérangeait !

Je cache mon sourire derrière ma main alors que je vois la rougeur s'étendre sur le visage de ma tendre petite fée.  
Puis, je me tourne de nouveau vers le portrait qui nous observe d'un œil attendri.

- Archibald n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ?  
- Ce vieux grognon ? Il est parti ruminer dans la salle à manger !  
- Vous l'avez encore taquiné sur des sujets sensibles ?  
- Oh à peine !

Je lui jette un coup d'œil ironique. Depuis mon arrivée, il y a trois jours maintenant, j'ai appris à cerner le vieux couple de cousins qui hante les tableaux du manoir.

- Ne prenez pas cet air sceptique Harry !  
- Que voulez vous Elizabeth, je ne crois plus les femmes seulement sur leurs sourires. Je ne suis plus sensible qu'au charme d'une seule d'entre elles !

Et Orphéa qui rajoute, la tête au fond de l'armoire :

- Mais j'espère bien !

J'échange un regard amusé avec Elizabeth en me tournant à mon tour vers la grande armoire.

- Et à part ça, vous vouliez quelque chose ?  
- Ah oui ! Vous avez reçu une lettre. Votre chouette s'est installée dans votre chambre Harry.

Je ressors brutalement la tête de l'armoire. Un silence s'installe avant que je ne réponde.

- Merci Elizabeth !  
- Je vous en prie ! Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, je descend en salle à manger. Je pense que je vais aller taquiner encore un peu Archibald avant l'heure du dîner.

Et elle disparaît du cadre, il ne reste plus alors qu'un vulgaire fond bleu marine immobile. Je passe un caleçon et un pantalon avant de m'avancer vers la porte menant à ma propre chambre.  
Enfin … ce qui est supposé être ma chambre, étant donné que je passe toutes mes nuits dans la chambre de la maîtresse de maison.  
Orphéa me suit sans bruit et s'assoit à mes côtés alors que je récupère le rouleau à la patte de Hedwige. Le sceau qui le ferme ne laisse aucun doute quant à sa provenance.

Il y a trois jours, après avoir passé la journée à embrasser et à câliner Orphéa, j'avais suivi son conseil et écrit à Dumbledore, afin de ne pas provoquer plus d'émules autour de ma disparition.  
Et voilà la réponse !

_Harry,_

Tu t'imagines aisément mon soulagement lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre.  
Nous avons en effet été très inquiet de ta disparition après la bataille. Nous t'avons cherché des heures durant dans tout les environs.

Tu n'as pas précisé le lieu où tu résidais ni le nom de la personne qui t'avais sauvé, aussi je me permet de te le demander. Il serait bon que nous sachions où te contacter si le besoin se faisait sentir. De plus, j'aimerais grandement avoir l'occasion de rencontrer cette mystérieuse personne dont tu as l'air de faire grand cas.

Nous attendons très vite de tes nouvelles, et ne doutons pas de ton prochain retour parmi nous.

Albus Dumbledore

Je grogne dans ma barbe, toujours inexistante, en roulant le papier en boule dans le creux de ma main. Je le jette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? Je croyais lui avoir fait comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de lui !  
- Tu te doutais bien qu'il allait te demander des comptes mon cœur.  
- Oui mais j'espérais encore qu'il aurait un minimum d'esprit cette fois. Il doit bien se douter que si je ne lui ai rien dit dans la première lettre, c'est que je n'en avais aucune envie !  
- Tu le connais mieux que moi. Mais après tout, pourquoi changerai-t-il aujourd'hui alors que tout à marché selon ses plans jusqu'ici ?  
- Tu as raison ma belle ! Comme toujours !  
- Tu as envoyé la lettre à tes amis ?

Je soupire en acquiesçant. Pour éviter que Dumbledore ne retourne la situation à son avantage, j'ai tenté de le prendre de cours. J'ai envoyé en même temps que sa lettre, une autre lettre à destination des Gryffondors. Au moins, cette histoire là ne lui sera d'aucune aide dans ses manigances. Moi loin, je ne doute pas qu'il aurait tenté d'en profiter pour arranger la situation et qu'à mon retour, je sois coincé.

Je sens Orphéa se glisser contre moi. Je passe un bras autour d'elle, me rassasiant de sa chaleur.

- Bien ! A présent que cette histoire est réglée, allons dîner ! Ensuite, nous referons une séance d'invocation.  
- Encore ?  
- Harry chéri, tu sais très bien comment je programme nos journées alors cesse de te plaindre ! Et puis après tout …  
- Oui oui, je sais ! C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de me servir de professeur.

Je me lève malgré mon manque de motivation et suis à pas lent ma petite fée. Orphéa marche d'un bon pas devant moi, me tenant la main. J'observe cette main, si menue mais si ferme lorsqu'elle tient son épée durant les entraînements, divine guerrière qui me fait face, toujours victorieuse jusque là malgré mes efforts.

Les deux derniers jours ont permis le début d'un entraînement que je n'aurais pas imaginé aussi rude. Le matin, nous allons courir dans le parc et la forêt, cela me rappelle de bons souvenirs …bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore si loin. Puis ensuite, la matinée est réservée à l'entraînement de la magie sans baguette. Rien qu'en deux jours, j'ai certainement tenté et réussis plus de sorts qu'en plusieurs mois. Il faut dire qu'Orphéa est un professeur assidu et très imaginatif lorsqu'il s'agit de varier les techniques d'apprentissage. Il suffit que je ne parvienne pas à invoquer tel ou tel sort pour qu'en deux minutes, elle m'imagine une autre approche plus ou moins simple.

Après une matinée bien souvent éreintante, nous mangeons tranquillement. Puis elle m'accorde une courte sieste, que je passe bien souvent dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de Cyléna. Chaque jour, je passe plusieurs heures à ses côtés, à lui parler, à lui raconter ce qui se passe et comment nous allons.  
Vient l'après-midi, réservée à la pratique des moyens de défense … plus physiques. J'apprends quelques prises me permettant de désarmer mes adversaires à mains nues. Nous travaillons beaucoup sur la pratique de l'épée. J'adore ça … sentir l'acier vibrer de puissance dans mes mains, entendre le sifflement de l'air qui se fend sur la lame … et voir l'Amazone devant moi, les yeux brillants, danser dangereusement, sa lame blanche brisant le silence dans un sifflement aigu.

Voir Orphéa manier l'épée est un spectacle mortellement beau. Elle danse littéralement sur la musique de son arme, au rythme des battements de cœur affolés de son adversaire … terrible dans sa beauté … Ma Déesse !

Une fois cet entraînement là terminé, je peux prendre une longue douche et me détendre un peu. Puis après le repas, Orphéa tient à ce que je m'entraîne à ce qu'elle appelle l'Invocation. C'est en gros une séance de concentration me permettant d'apprendre à connaître mon flux magique, l'appréhender pour mieux le maîtriser.  
Elle affirme que m'entraîner à cela le soir permet à ma magie et à mon esprit de se connecter encore mieux pendant mon sommeil, augmentant ainsi ma capacité à utiliser mon flux le lendemain.

Je veux bien la croire mais pour le moment, c'est difficile à voir. Deux jours d'entraînement … c'est peu pour affirmer quelque chose.

Nous entrons dans la salle à manger. J'entends distinctement deux voix, sorties visiblement des cadres qui trônent au dessus de l'une des deux cheminées.

- Roh Elizabeth ! Nom de nom mais lâche moi ! Oui oui, je te pardonne tout ce que tu veux ! Oui … et à Charlotte aussi ! OUI ! A Clarisse aussi... Clarisse qui ?

Et j'entends par dessus les grognements d'Archibald le rire clair et frais d'Elizabeth. Elle a vraiment un don pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Je pense malgré tout qu'il doit être content de l'avoir à ses côtés, surtout durant ces longues années où le manoir est resté vide.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous laisser faire, Archibald !  
- Ah Harry, mon garçon ! Que je suis heureux de te voir ! Enfin un peu de soutien masculin !  
- Voyons Archi ! Tu deviens vexant ! A croire que je te martyrise …  
- Je suis témoin Elizabeth !  
- Harry, je ne te demande pas ton avis !  
- Je n'en doute pas mais je soutiens aussi que vous êtes sadique.  
- Harry chéri, je crois que nos deux amis ont réussis à régler leurs différents pendant longtemps tous les deux. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de les laisser continuer.  
- Orphéa ! Laisse donc ton ami me venir un peu en aide, tu veux ! Que je me sente moins seul dans ce monde de femmes !  
- Archibald, je crains que quoique puisse dire Harry, cela ne puisse vous soulager des humeurs de votre cousine !  
- Hélas !  
- Archibald ! Je ne suis pas si méchante !

J'entrevois le coup d'œil malheureux que lance ce pauvre Archibald à sa cousine, puis il se dirige hors du cadre, penaud.  
Elizabeth nous jette un regard éperdu.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je suis allé trop loin cette fois !  
- Vous devriez aller le voir, tante Beth !  
- Tu as raison ma petite. Totalement raison … Oui, je vais faire ça !

Et elle sort à son tour du tableau, se mordant anxieusement les lèvres.  
A côté de moi, je sens les soubresauts que font les épaules d' Orphéa. Je la regarde, et commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour son équilibre mental.

- Féa ?  
- Je n'y peux rien Harry ! Je suis bluffée de la manière dont il la mène par le bout du nez !  
- Pardon ?

Elle me lance un regard plein de larmes de rire et d'une lueur amusée.

- Tu n'as rien vu ?  
- Qu'est ce que j'aurais du voir ?  
- Archi ! Il nous a fait son grand numéro de cinéma !  
- Quoi ? Mais …

Je passe, un peu perdu, du cadre vide à ma petite-amie qui se bidonne toujours.

- C'est sa façon de retourner la situation en sa faveur dirons nous !  
- Incroyable !  
- N'est ce pas !  
- Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant qu'il jouait la comédie !

Nous nous installons ainsi à table et mangeons tranquillement sous l'œil vigilant de Zia. La petite elfe est à l'affût de tout ce qui pourrait plaire à sa maîtresse pour laquelle elle voue un véritable culte.

Puis, nous nous retirons dans la salle d'entraînement située dans l'aile est. La pièce est immense, très claire et chaleureuse.  
Des dizaines de chandeliers sont allumés le long des murs. La pièce est longue d'une vingtaine de mètres. Sur le côté gauche, d'immenses baies vitrés donnent sur le parc et le lac, à côté duquel trône la Tour de Marbre. Lorsque le soleil se couche, les rayons viennent mourir sur les pierres et donnent un bâtiment un aspect irréel. Il brille de partout.  
Orphéa m'a confié qu'il agissait comme un phare pour toutes les créatures magiques qui cherchaient un abri. De tous temps, les Mages ont été les protecteurs des races considérées comme inférieures. Les rayons du soleil, magiquement amplifiés par la puissance de la Tour, se projettent à travers le monde entier comme un appel. Et aujourd'hui, l'immense parc qui s'étend sur plusieurs dizaines d'hectares autour du manoir est peuplé d'êtres plus ou moins connus, dont l'existence est, pour certain, remise en cause. Il s'agit parfois du dernier refuge de certaines races, disparues du reste du monde.  
C'est entre autre pour ça que les parents d' Orphéa ont tenus à ce que ce lieu de paix ne soit pas souillé par la guerre.

L'autre mur est recouvert de miroirs sur toute la longueur. C'est d'ailleurs parfois un peu perturbant...  
Au fond trône un immense arbre généalogique. En bas n'est écrit qu'un seul et unique nom : **Orphéa** … Les autres ramifications se sont toutes éteintes au travers des siècles. La femme que j'aime est elle aussi, la dernière de son « espèce » comme elle le dit souvent. Et cette constatation fait à la fois sa fierté … et sa tristesse !

Sur le mur à gauche de l'entrée sont entrecroisés plusieurs épées de taille et de poids différents.  
Dans le fond à droite sont entassés des dizaines de coussins de toutes les couleurs. C'est là que je m'installe sans attendre Orphéa. Je m'enfonce en soupirant profondément dans la masse cotonneuse et ferme les yeux.  
La première fois, Orphéa m'a accompagnée dans ma transe, afin d'être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes disait-elle, et pour me montrer exactement la marche à suivre. Elle m'a indiqué deux ou trois détails utiles puis m'a laissé seul ensuite. Mon entraînement personnel avait visiblement porté quelques fruits puisque j'étais capable d'évoluer seul dans l'univers de ma conscience et de ma magie.

Ce moment de connexion est toujours très agréable, comme un cocon de mousse qui nous enveloppe. C'est le retour qui est plus difficile. L'enveloppe charnelle qui fait de nous des hommes a ses limites et ce genre d'exercices a tendance à épuiser très vite.

Je me plonge dans cette sphère, tout à l'intérieur de moi. La dernière chose que je sens en me déconnectant du monde extérieur, c'est la main de Féa qui plonge dans mes cheveux.  
Puis, c'est le silence, un silence moelleux. Autour de moi, tout est noir, je ne vois rien. J'attends, j'aime sentir ce calme s'emparer de moi et m'envahir. Je le laisse se propager à toutes les cellules de mon corps jusqu'à ce que je sente le bout de mes mains picoter. Alors j'appelle ma magie. Une fois mon corps astral dans cet état de transe, je peux visualiser toutes mes magies.

Autour de moi se déroulent des dizaines de fils de toutes les couleurs. Le premier soir, Orphéa m'a expliqué un peu le sens de chacun. Il y a ceux dont la couleur est bien définie comme le ocre, le rouge, le bleu, le violet, le jaune, qui correspondent à des sorts « simples », respectivement ceux liés à la terre, au feu, à l'eau, à la protection, à la lumière … Il en existe de toutes les sortes. J'ai même découvert des couleurs que je ne connaissais pas d'ailleurs. Ici, la magie noire et la magie blanche n'ont pas de différence, il s'agit seulement des types de magie que l'ont a déjà acquises. La seule différence que l'ont peut vraiment faire, c'est que tous les sorts sources de souffrance et de mort sont catalogués par le noir, l'absence de couleur en fait. J'imagine difficilement ce que ça doit rendre ici mais je suppose qu'il y a un moyen de les trouver une fois qu'on les maîtrise.

Bref, à côté de cela, il y a les sorts dits hors normes. Ce sont des sorts qui associent plusieurs magies. Ils sont souvent particulièrement difficiles à maîtriser pour le commun des mortels.

Lorsqu'elle m'a expliqué ça, j'ai évoqué à Orphéa le sort « Mivreyenta » dont le professeur Jameson nous avait parlé pendant le cours de duel. Elle a acquiescé et m'a expliqué que ce sort nécessitait la maîtrise de trois magies. Tout d'abord, il faut maîtriser celle associée à l'eau, l'élément mère de toute vie, celui d'où nous venons tous et dans lequel nous passons les premiers mois de nos existences mortelles. Puis il faut nécessairement celle associée à la protection, puisqu'il s'agit là d'aspirer l'énergie de l'autre. Il faut donc créer un lien direct entre sa magie et celle de son ennemi. Il est nécessaire, pour que le sort marche correctement, que notre magie de protection soit assez importante pour ne pas risquer de se vider de sa propre énergie en même temps.  
Et enfin, le plus difficile, il faut contrôler la magie associée aux flux. Il s'agit ici d'avoir la capacité d'entrapercevoir, d'atteindre et de toucher la magie de l'autre. Parfois, ce sont des mécanismes que les sorciers acquiert sans le savoir. Ils parviennent ainsi à maîtriser des sorts dont ils ne connaissent pas vraiment le fonctionnement de base. Le risque dans ce cas là, c'est la perte de contrôle pure et simple. Si la maîtrise du sorcier devient moins importante pour n'importe quelle raison, la magie employée par l'inconscient peut se retourner contre son sorcier voire le détruire.

Après ce petit cours très rassurant, ma chère petite fée a trouvé bon de rajouter dans un sourire que ce n'était jamais très beau à voir dans ces cas là !  
J'ai préféré abréger la conversation pour tout dire.

Ces sorts se distinguent par l'alternance de couleur le long du fil qui les représente. Lorsque j'ai demandé à Orphéa jusqu'à combien de couleur, un être humain avait pu aller, elle a simplement souri … je n'ai jamais eu ma réponse.

A la base de tous ces fils se trouve une sphère ronde et lisse, au cœur de laquelle s'emmêlent toutes les couleurs inimaginables en un ballet splendide et lumineux.

Il s'agit de ma magie, ma magie de base … celle à partir de laquelle, grâce à l'apprentissage, tous les fils de magie se développent. C'est elle que j'apprends à connaître lors de mes invocations.

Doucement, tendrement, je tend la main et caresse la surface place. Les couleurs deviennent douces et chaudes, le ballet fou des couleurs ralenti. Je sens la chaleur comme la paume de ma main. Alors je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par les flux de magie diffusés par la sphère … au rythme de mes battements de cœur.

J'émerge après plusieurs heures, toujours enfoncé dans les moelleux coussins. La pièce est faiblement éclairée par les chandeliers, il règne une atmosphère confortable malgré l'ambiance de travail qui règne la majorité du temps dans l'immense pièce.

Je me redresse en me frottant les yeux. Je suis éreinté mais heureux. Chacune de ces expériences est un plaisir et j'apprends chaque jour à appréhender un peu plus ma magie, comme un animal sauvage.

La porte s'ouvre au moment où je me lève de mes coussins. Orphéa pose son regard sur moi et me sourit doucement. Chaque soir, au moment de mon invocation, elle s'éclipse pour s'occuper de Cyléna, puis elle revient toujours à mon réveil. Je n'ai jamais pu assister aux soins qu'elle prodigue à la petite fille, mais je la sens particulièrement fatiguée lorsqu'elle me rejoint.

Je glisse mon bras autour de sa taille et lui pose un baiser sur le nez.

- Et si nous allions nous coucher ? Je pense que nous l'avons tous les deux bien mérité.  
- Moui ! Surtout que demain, nous retournons à Londres.

Je hoche la tête. Nous avons prévu d'aller voir nos amis et parents en fin de journée demain, histoire de rassurer tout le monde … et nous changer les idées à nous aussi pour tout dire !  
Je sais bien que Orphéa a déjà écrit à ses parents et à nos amis afin de tout leur expliquer … ou presque, et pour les rassurer sur son état, pourtant je m'inquiète un peu. Tant de choses se sont passés depuis cet été … tant de choses !

- Ne te met pas martel en tête mon amour ! Ils seront fous de joie …  
- Tu es aussi inquiète que moi Féa.

Elle hausse les épaules et me sourit une dernière fois en m'entraînant vers notre chambre.

Après quelques minutes, je me couche avec délice dans les draps frais et soupire en prenant ma chérie dans mes bras.  
Demain est un autre jour !

**- Oui bah en attendant demain, tais toi donc, satané gamin !**  
- Tiens donc ! Tu as fais quoi durant tout ce temps !  
**- Je t'ai laissé ton intimité, sale gosse !**  
- Moui …  
**- Oui bon d'accord, j'en ai profité pour faire une bonne sieste étant donné que je te savais en sécurité !**  
- Une bonne sieste de plus de 50h quand même !  
**- Hum … et alors, ça t'a dérangé peut-être ? Après avoir dormi pendant des siècles, deux ou trois jours ne font office que de petite sieste pour moi.**

J'ouvre ma bouche sur un long bâillement en refermant les yeux.

**- Allez, je retourne me coucher !**  
- 'nuit Dès !  
**- Bonne nuit gamin ! Et essaye de ne pas penser trop fort la prochaine fois, j'aimerais dormir moi !**

Je lâche un petit rire et m'enfonce joyeusement dans les bras de Morphée. Depuis que je suis au manoir, rien ne perturbe mon sommeil, j'ignore si c'est Orphéa qui me fait cet effet là ou si il s'agit seulement d'une magie liée à l'endroit. A vrai dire, à l'heure qu'il est, je m'en contre-fiche !  
Je m'endors sans craindre de me réveiller hanté par les cauchemars.

* * *

Le portoloin nous amène dans une petite rue adjacente à Little Whining. Nous avons décidé de nous rendre en priorité chez les DeBeaujoir.  
Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le dimanche 22 décembre. Chronologiquement, je me suis réveillé au manoir après 6jours de repos, soit le jeudi 19.

Le soleil se couche à l'horizon alors que je prend la main d' Orphéa … elle tremble …  
Je serre légèrement ses doigts et lui envoie un petit sourire qui se veut réconfortant. Mais moi-même, je garde au creux du ventre du boule d'angoisse qui ne veut pas partir.

Nous avançons tranquillement le long des maisons bien rangées et bien ordonnées de cette rue haïe et honnie durant toute ma jeunesse.  
Et pourtant aujourd'hui, j'y reviens. Il y a quelques années je n'aurais jamais voulu y croire, mais Orphéa a rendu possible tellement de choses depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie.

Nous arrivons devant le numéro 5. Dans le jardin normalement bien ordonné, les herbes folles ont tout envahis. La lumière filtre à travers la fenêtre du salon.  
Nous nous avançons sur les dalles qui slaloment jusqu'à l'entrée. La main d'Orphéa tremble terriblement dans la mienne alors qu'elle lève le bras pour frapper deux faibles coups contre le panneau de bois.

La porte s'ouvre en coup de vent alors que Philippe DeBeaujoir apparaît derrière, les yeux brillants. Son regard se pose tout d'abord sur moi avant de glisser, plein d'espoir, sur ma compagne. Je le vois s'arrêter, comme si il tentait de réaliser qu'elle se tenait bien devant lui.

- Bonsoir Papa !

La voix d'Orphéa est rauque, elle craint la réaction de ceux qui l'ont choyée pendant toutes ces années.

- Mon Dieu ! Orphéa, mon bébé !

Il souffle ces quelques mots et se jette sur sa fille adoptive. Ses bras l'enserrent alors que j'entrevois les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Mon bébé, ma petite fille adorée !  
- Je vais bien Papa, je vais bien !

Je vois Féa retenir ses propres larmes devant ce père qui ne lui avait jamais montré que sa force. Elle ferme les paupières sur ses yeux humides avant d'enlacer M. DeBeaujoir. Elle lui frotte le dos, à la manière d'une mère sur son enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar.

- Ta mère ! Je dois prévenir … MARIE ! Marie, viens voir !

J'entends les pas s'accélérer dans le couloir de la cuisine. Mme DeBeaujoir fixe ses yeux rouges sur le couple enlacé à mes côtés. Elle ouvre à son tour de grands yeux et appuie ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui lui monte aux lèvres. Je m'avance vers elle lorsque, tremblante, ses jambes cèdent sous elle et qu'elle s'effondre à genoux.

- Harry ! Oh Harry ! C'est elle, n'est ce pas ? C'est bien elle !

Je lui souris en l'aidant à se relever, hochant de la tête.  
Elle me lance un lumineux sourire avant de rejoindre son mari et sa fille. Celui-ci ouvre les bras pour l'accueillir, et elle se colle à Orphéa en murmurant son nom.

Après plusieurs minutes, M. DeBeaujoir retrouve sa réserve habituelle et se tourne vers moi. Sa femme, derrière, commence une inspection en règle de la santé de sa fille, lui posant mille et une question auxquelles Féa n'a même pas le temps de répondre.  
Il me passe l'un de ses bras autour des épaules.

- Harry, mon garçon ! Je suis tellement heureux de te voir, toi aussi. Entrez donc tous les deux, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire ! Et les voisins sont particulièrement curieux dans cette partie de Londres !

Je lui lance un sourire entendu et amusé qu'il me retourne sans hésiter.

- Marie, laisse donc ta fille respirer et entrez avec nous ! Tu poseras toutes tes questions une fois que nous serons bien installés dans le canapé.

Mme DeBeaujoir regarde son mari comme si il était fou, puis semble réaliser que tout ça n'est pas qu'un rêve. Elle approuve d'un signe de tête puis prend la main d'Orphéa et l'entraîne sans préambule vers le salon.

Une fois installés, Marie se précipite dans la cuisine, certainement afin de nous préparer du thé. Rien ne peut changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes …

Orphéa s'assied à mes côtés dans le canapé. Elle me lance un lumineux sourire, encore un peu humide des larmes versées quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle me prend la main et me la serre tendrement.

En face de nous, le père adoptif de ma tendre amie s'installe dans son fauteuil favori et nous dévisage.  
Je déglutis sous le regard scrutateur, détournant timidement les yeux. Je me sens comme un enfant pris en faute ! A mes côtés, Orphéa ne semble pas être beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Cette étrange atmosphère ne fait que s'intensifier lorsque Mme DeBeaujoir revient et nous sert le thé. Elle s'installe ensuite dans l'autre fauteuil, près de son époux et pose, à son tour, son regard sur nous.  
Ni moi, ni Orphéa n'osons plus bouger. C'est à peine si je me permet de respirer. Je sens le bras crispé de mon aimée près de moi …  
Il n'y a vraiment rien de pire que le regard d'un parent qui attend des explications. Il me semble que ces deux regards vont me découper en morceaux si je ne donne pas les bonnes réponses !

- Bien !

L'exclamation du père d' Orphéa me fait brusquement sursauter.

- A présent que nous sommes enfin réunis … nous voudrions entendre de votre bouche tout ce qui a pu se passer durant ces longs mois.

**- A ta place, petit Homme, je partirai en courant !**  
_- Hadès ?_  
**- Cet être humain m'inquiète. Il montre les crocs pour défendre sa portée ! **

Je souris derrière ma main en entendant l'image de Hadès. La représentation n'est après tout pas si mauvaise …

- Papa, est ce que vous avez reçu ma lettre il y a quelques semaines ?

Il y a un blanc avant que Philippe ne réponde, un air contrarié sur le visage.

- Oui ma puce, nous l'avons reçue. Mais comment veux tu que nous nous contentions d'une feuille de papier volante avec quelques paragraphes écrits à la va vite. Tu nous dis que tu vas bien ! Tant mieux ! Mais où ? Avec qui ? Et comment tout ça est arrivé ? Quelle assurance pouvions nous avoir que tu allais vraiment bien ? Et surtout que ça allait durer ! Et … quand aurions nous enfin la chance de te revoir ? C'est tout cela que nous aurions aimé savoir ma chérie !

- Je me doute bien Papa. Je suis désolée je ne pas avoir pu vous en dire plus. Tout ceci est un peu … compliqué !  
- Essaye donc de nous expliquer ce que tu sais et que tu peux nous dire alors mon cœur.

Le sourire sur le visage de Marie DeBeaujoir alors qu'elle encourage sa fille à parler est terriblement réconfortant.  
Mon amie ouvre alors la bouche et se met à raconter. Elle parle de tout ces longues journées qu'elle a passé seule dans l'immense manoir, apprenant qui est était et ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle évoque son bonheur mêlé de tristesse à l'annonce de ses origines, puis elle survole globalement l'entraînement qu'elle a du subir …

Comme moi à l'époque, je vois M. DeBeaujoir serrer les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Ses lèvres ne forment plus qu'une ligne sur son visage fermé.  
Il reprend quelques couleurs lorsque sa fille lui dit qu'elle a pris plaisir a apprendre tout ça. Orphéa passe sous silence l'épreuve finale qui lui a été si laborieuse et parle de mon arrivée au manoir, ainsi que de la petite puce qui reste endormie dans l'une des immenses chambres.

- Et bien mon petit cœur ! Que d'aventures tu as vécues en quelques mois !

Orphéa hausse les épaules. Elle pense certainement plus à ce qui nous attend qu'à ce qu'elle vient de vivre seule dans un manoir reculé de l'Écosse.

- Et toi, Harry chéri ? Je me doute que ces moments ont dus être particulièrement durs pour toi aussi. J'ai souvent pensé à toi, j'ai prié pour que tu ais la force de faire face à tout ça …

Je sens mes yeux s'embuer face à la gentillesse et à l'affection sans bornes que Mme DeBeaujoir me donne.  
Je préfère lui retourner son sourire, je crains que ma voix ne trahisse mon émotion si j'ouvre la bouche.

- Voudras tu nous raconter tout cela aussi, Harry ? Nous aurions plaisir à t'entendre nous raconter ton histoire à toi aussi !

Et ainsi, je me lance à raconter ces longs mois. Je les vois tour à tour acquiescer, froncer les sourcils ou sourire. Étrangement, ils ont facilement accepté l'idée d'un monde magique. Ils nous ont juste avoué qu'ils s'en doutaient un peu, certains évènements de ces dernières années n'était pas aussi simples à expliquer que pouvait le prétendre la télévision.

Après mon monologue, les parents d' Orphéa nous ont invité à dîner. Nous avons mangé dans la bonne humeur. Cette chaleureuse ambiance m'a fait beaucoup de bien, et j'ai aimé discuter de tout et de rien avec eux. Nous sommes restés avec eux jusqu'à plus 22h30. Puis nous avons pris congé en leur promettant de revenir pour le jour de Noël et de leur envoyer très souvent des nouvelles.

Au moment de partir, alors que Marie serre longuement sa fille dans ses bras en lui faisant ses dernières recommandations, M. DeBeaujoir s'approche de moi, se plaçant à mes côtés, les yeux toujours fixés sur les deux femmes. Et comme il l'a déjà fait quelques mois auparavant, il me parle à voix basse.

- Harry, merci de lui être resté fidèle après ces longs mois. Je peux facilement imaginer ce que cette situation a du te coûter. Marie et moi ne pouvons certainement pas concevoir l'ampleur des évènements qui vont suivre mais sache que nous serons toujours là pour vous … pour vous deux !

Il appuie sa phrase par un long regard vers moi. Je me sens touché par cette marque d'affection.

- Prend soin de toi Harry ! Et d'elle aussi !  
- Et prenez soin de vous Monsieur !  
- Philippe !

Je souris en reformulant ma phrase. Il me tape une dernière fois sur l'épaule et rejoint sa femme. Cette dernière vient m'embrasser et me conseille vivement de ne pas tarder à donner des nouvelles cette fois-ci si je ne veux pas passer un sale quart d'heure !  
Je ne retiens pas le rire qui m'échappe en la voyant me menacer, les mains sur les hanches comme sait si bien le faire Orphéa.

- Allez, filez les enfants ! Et à très bientôt !  
- A bientôt Maman, Papa !

Ils restent sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que nous aillons tourné au coin de la rue.  
Nous restons silencieux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, savourant les dernières chaleurs de cet agréable repas en famille et de ces retrouvailles tant attendues.

A présent, nous nous dirigeons vers le Sunshine. Après en avoir longuement parlé, nous avons décidé de retourner voir nos amis. Ils avaient tant fait pour nous et s'étaient trop inquiétés pour les mettre de côté. Une chance que le Sunshine ouvre le dimanche soir, sinon nous aurions du revenir une autre fois ! Et autant se confronter à la colère de tout le monde d'un seul coup !

C'est malgré tout un peu inquiets que nous arrivons devant le bar. Nous poussons la porte et nous laissons envahir par la musique. La piste de danse est remplie de jeunes qui se déhanchent, et les tables, de ceux qui préfèrent boire !

Nous approchons du comptoir, Sam est absorbé dans la contemplation d'une superbe blonde, montée sur la plate-forme, qui danse en lui lançant des coups d'œil aguicheurs.

- Sam ! Arrête de baver ou tu vas inonder ton bar !

Je vois le barman froncer les sourcils de contrariété et se tourner vers nous, sûrement dans le but de m'envoyer voir ailleurs si il y est.  
Pourtant, une fois son regard braqué sur nous, la phrase ne passe pas la barrière des lèvres. Ses yeux écarquillés lui donne la tête d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Lorsque enfin il reprend contenance, ses lèvres se dessinent en un immense sourire. Il se précipite hors de son bar, et se jette vers nous. Il prend Orphéa dans ses bras, la recule, l'observe puis la serre de nouveau comme si il n'y croyait pas. Puis il se tourne vers moi et fait de même.

- Bon dieu ! Je croyais ne jamais vous revoir tous les deux ! Si vous saviez le plaisir que j'ai de vous avoir parmi nous !

Il nous attire vers le bar et repasse derrière.

- Bon dieu de merde ! Bon allez je vous serre une verre. C'est la maison qui invite … Et d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais bien m'en prendre un petit aussi pour me remettre de toutes ces émotions !

Et ainsi, nous buvons tranquillement, racontant une histoire un peu simplifiée à notre ami. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il nous ai cru mais je suppose que nous savoir en bonne santé lui suffit.  
Finissant son verre, il jette un œil à l'horloge au dessus du comptoir et se retourne vers nous.

- Les autres ne devraient plus tarder ! Ils viennent quasiment tous les soirs vers 23h30.

Il laisse un blanc avant d'enchaîner.

- La disparition d' Orphéa et le fait que tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles les a détruits. Ils ont le moral à zéro depuis plusieurs mois. Je crois que Smilie n'a jamais accepté ta disparition ma belle. Elle a du faire trois fois le tour de la ville pour chercher des indices !

Je vois ma chérie détourner les yeux, touchée et coupable de la situation. Je lui caresse la joue en un mouvement qui se voudrait réconfortant. Je crains pourtant ne pas être mieux qu'elle.

- Bon les amoureux. Je crois que mon bar n'est pas vraiment le bon endroit pour des retrouvailles pleines de larmes alors je vous laisse aller dans la salle VIP à l'étage. Une chance qu'elle soit vide, elle a été souvent réservée ces dernières semaines.

Sam se redresse puis fait un signe au videur devant l'escalier en nous montrant du doigt.

- Je vous les envoie dès qu'ils arrivent.  
- Merci Sam !  
- De rien les jeunes! Mais faites moi plaisir, la prochaine fois que vous partez à l'aventure, laissez au moins un petit message …

Puis il nous fait un clin d'œil et retourne à son travail.

Nous passons devant le videur et nous engageons sur l'escalier en métal. En haut, la porte s'ouvre sur une longue pièce illuminée où passe la même musique qu'à l'étage inférieur, si ce n'est que le son est un peu moins fort. Plusieurs banquettes s'alignent autour de deux tables basses en verre. Sur un côté, de grandes baies vitrées donnent sur la salle principale. Nous observons les danseurs quelques minutes puis allons nous installer dans un des canapés, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Je laisse errer mon regard un peu partout en imaginant les différentes manières que nos amis auront de réagir lorsqu'ils nous verront.

**- Ahlala, ces humains ! Ce sont des êtres beaucoup trop sociables !**  
- Mmm ! Hadès, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es littéralement associable que tout le monde doit l'être.  
**- Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna ! Tu te trouves drôle, gamin !**  
- Et toi ?  
**- Pff … vous me fatiguez à vous prendre la tête sur des broutilles. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont vous tourner le dos, réfléchis un peu ! Pourquoi veux tu qu'ils réagissent mal en vous voyant ?**  
- Tu as peut-être raison !  
**- Mais oui ! Bon alors maintenant laisse moi dormir parce qu'une fois que tu seras retourné à Poudlard, je n'en aurais plus le temps. Je sens ça de loin !**

A peine Hadès a-t-il le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre en fracas et que Smilie débouche, ses superbes cheveux blonds dans tous les sens, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu …

Et elle se précipite sur Orphéa en sanglotant.

- Mon dieu, c'est bien toi ! Dis moi que c'est bien toi ! Oh mon dieu … J'en étais sûre !

Je ne comprend pas la fin de la phrase, perdue dans les cheveux d' Orphéa alors qu'elle enfonce son visage dans son cou.

Je me retourne vers les quatre autres qui viennent de finir de monter les escaliers et fermer la porte.  
J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais le poing qui s'abat violemment sur ma joue ne m'en laisse pas le temps.  
Devant moi, le regard furieux, se dresse un Justin tout aussi échevelé que Smilie.

**- Finalement, tu avais peut-être raison de t'inquiéter … **

Je me masse la joue. J'aurais sûrement un beau bleu demain !

- Et bien, je suppose que je l'ai mérité !  
- Tu suppose bien ! Et je sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'en mettre un deuxième !  
- Je sais pas … peut-être le fait que tu as du te démonter la main la première fois que tu as tapé.

Il me regarde fixement avant de me répondre.

- Ouais ! Je pense que ça doit être une bonne raison. Mais j'en ai une deuxième …

Je hausse un sourcil curieux alors qu'il me regarde toujours sans sourire. Dans mon ventre, la boule d'angoisse ne veut toujours pas partir. Autour de nous, le silence est de mise. Même Smilie a arrêté de pleurer, bien qu'elle reste allégrement pendue au cou d' Orphéa.

Justin finit par lâcher un grand soupir et par m'attraper par les épaules avant de me serrer contre lui.

- Bordel ! Ça fait du bien de vous revoir en forme tous les deux !

Je lui rend son étreinte. La boule dans mon ventre se décide enfin à s'alléger.  
Les trois autres s'approchent doucement. Une fois que Justin m'a lâché, Juliette se glisse entre mes bras. Elle ne pleure pas mes ses yeux sont humides. Ses petits bras qui m'enlacent me rappellent Cyléna. Je souris tendrement à mon amie en lui rendant son étreinte.

Puis vient le tour de Max qui se contente de me donner une grande claque sur l'épaule en riant. Son rire est tout tremblant alors que sa main sur mon épaule reste particulièrement longtemps. Lui tellement franc en temps normal, il me donne l'impression de vouloir cacher son émotion.  
Je lui retourne un sourire … et une claque tout aussi forte ! Il grimace mais lâche un nouvel éclat de rire, plus naturel celui là.

Enfin, Franz s'approche. Il me serre violemment contre lui jusqu'à ce que la couleur bleue de mon visage finisse par inquiéter Max et qu'il lui demande de me lâcher. Il me repose mais garde un de ses bras autour de moi.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'en mettre une moi aussi !  
- Euh … Justin, je veux bien mais toi, si tu t'y mets, tu m'allonges pour la soirée !

Le rire général engendré par ma remarque a au moins l'avantage de détendre l'atmosphère un grand coup.  
Smilie toujours collée à Orphéa, nous nous sommes installés sur les banquettes. Ils nous ont bombardés de questions auxquelles nous avons répondu avec franchise, puisqu'après tout, ils sont au courant pour la magie. Certaines réponses les laissent un peu sur leur faim mais il est difficile de comprendre les choses d'un monde que l'on ne connaît pas du tout.  
Nous restons là, ensemble, jusqu'à la fermeture du bar. Et encore après, à marcher dans des rues complètement vides. Ce soir là, nos rires ont dus s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de Londres …

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés au Manoir vers 7h du matin, nous étions épuisés mais heureux. Nous avons quitté nos amis sur de grandes embrassades et, de nouveau, des promesses de donner souvent des nouvelles.

* * *

Je resserre les bras autour de la source de chaleur qui est allongée tout contre moi. J'entends frapper, mais bien au chaud dans mes couvertures, je me persuade que ça fait parti du superbe rêve que je viens de quitter … Qu'est ce que j'y faisais d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, j'étais sur une plage avec une superbe créature … je crois d'ailleurs que c'était la même que celle qui colle actuellement son corps nu contre le mien.

Comment résister à un tel appel ?

- Harry ?  
- Hum ?

Je commence à caresser le flanc de ma magnifique petite-amie, un sourire ourlant mes lèvres, alors que je la sens frissonner sous mon toucher.

- Harry !  
- Moui …  
- Ça frappe à la fenêtre.

J'ouvre un œil, l'observe … et repousse les couvertures en grognant contre les femmes insensibles, et contre les gens qui envoient des chouettes à n'importe quelle heure …  
Et avec ça, j'entends la tentatrice qui s'étire dans le lit ricaner.

- Harry chéri, il est 11h30 !  
- Rien à foutre ! Il est trop tôt à mon horloge interne !

Je repousse le lourd rideau de velours et ouvre la fenêtre brutalement pour fusiller du regard le visiteur inopportun … Coq ! Le hibou de Ron !

Surpris, je met un moment avant de réagir et de faire rentrer le petit hibou transi de froid.  
Orphéa se redresse en position assise en observant le volatile. Mes yeux ne lâchent plus la petite bête qui vole dans tous les sens pour tenter de se réchauffer.

- Il a du avoir beaucoup de mal à arriver jusqu'ici !

Je décroche mon regard pour le poser, interrogateur, sur Orphéa.

- Le manoir et toutes les terres qui l'entourent sont protégées par une barrière créée il y a plusieurs milliers d'années et qui prend sa source directement dans le flux terrestre.  
- Elle s'est peut-être affaiblie ?  
- Impossible ! A moins que la Terre entière vienne à disparaître, la barrière ne peut s'affaiblir.

Elle me laisse assimiler l'information avant de reprendre.

- Lorsqu'un intrus tente de passer la barrière, il est tout d'abord envoyé à un autre endroit de l'autre coté de nos terres. Puis si il essaye à nouveau de revenir, la panoplie de sorts de défense est très variée pour éviter qu'il ne parvienne jusqu'au manoir.

J'attrape Coq épuisé entre mes mains et le caresse doucement. Il hulule tranquillement, enfin calmé puis s'endort. Je détache délicatement le rouleau de sa patte et jette un œil autour de moi pour trouver un endroit où l'installer.

- Zia !  
- Oui, Maîtresse ?  
- Emmène donc ce petit animal dans un endroit plus adapté pour qu'il se repose. Il a bien mérité qu'on s'occupe de lui.  
- Bien Maîtresse !

Et la petite elfe me tend les mains afin que je lui remette le petit volatile encore tremblant. Je lui dépose entre les doigts en rougissant. Je ne suis pas particulièrement à l'aise nu … même si c'est devant une elfe de maison et qu'elle s'en fiche. C'est quand même … dérangeant !

Je me rassois rapidement sous les draps, encore gêné de mettre présenté nu devant Zia. Orphéa rit doucement en se calant contre moi.  
J'observe la lettre entre mes doigts. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'il n'y ait rien de mauvais dedans. Après tout, si mes (ex?) amis se sont donnés le mal de répondre, c'est bien pour quelque chose … non ?  
Malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, mon cœur bat plus fort alors que je détaille le cachet de cire grossier qui ferme le rouleau.  
Je fronce les sourcils alors que je remarque les petites fêlures sur les bords. Je gratte un peu.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a deux couches à ce cachet de cire...

Orphéa baisse à son tour les yeux sur le rouleau qui repose entre mes mains.

- Regarde bien … Il me semble qu'il y avait une autre épaisseur, qu'elle a été brisée une première fois et qu'on en a rajouté par dessus pour la refermer.  
- Ouvre là, tu verras bien ce qu'il en est à l'intérieur. Ils avaient peut-être oublié de mettre quelque chose et l'ont rouverte au dernier moment.

Je hausse nonchalamment, donnant crédit à cette hypothèse.  
Oubliant cela, je brise la couche de cire d'un geste sec et déplie le parchemin.

_Harry,___

Nous espérons que cette lettre te parviendra sans encombre et sans être passé par des mains inopportunes entre temps. Nous faisons tous confiance à Coq pour cela.  
Nous avons été à la fois surpris et heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je ne pense pas me tromper en te disant que tout le monde était très inquiet dans la Tour. Ta disparition a suscité beaucoup d'émoi. Nous avons cru que tu avais été capturé … Les garçons se sont précipité chez Dumbledore pour organiser je-ne-sais-quel raid de sauvetage, mais ils ont été refoulé à l'entrée. Aucun d'entre nous n'est parvenu à voir le directeur.

A ce propos, je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir cru, certainement trop vite, tout ce qu'il avait pu nous dire à ton propos. Nous étions tous si perdus que nous étions près à croire n'importe quoi tant que ça nous aidait à avancer encore un peu. Et puis, c'est vrai que tu as énormément changé après la disparition d'Orphéa. Nous ne savions plus comment d'aborder ...

J'ignore si tu parviendras à nous pardonner cette terrible période mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. Avant de laisser la feuille aux autres, je tenais à te rassurer quant à la situation ici. Après la bataille à Pré-au-lard, tout le monde était très inquiet. Les journaux ont fait choux-gras sur l'histoire pensant plusieurs jours. Il y a pourtant eu très peu de morts. D'ailleurs, Rémus et le professeur Jameson n'ont rien. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir...

A part ça, le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à nos parents de nous laisser à Poudlard pour les vacances afin de ne pas nous exposer au risque d'une nouvelle attaque sur le train du retour. Nous _voici donc cantonnés au château pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont très irritables …  
Bref, j'espère te revoir très vite … et pouvoir discuter de tout ça avec toi.  
Je t'embrasse fort.  
Prend soin de toi.  
Hermione_

(PS : Signale de ma part à la personne qui t'a sauvé et t'héberge actuellement que si il t'arrive quoi que ce soit avant que je n'ai eu le temps de me faire pardonner et de régler nos différents, je la poursuivrais jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive )

_Salut Harry, ___

Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir l'occasion de te contacter. Après la bataille de Pré-au-lard, j'ai eu très peur de ne pas avoir la chance de te revoir et de parler de toutes ces semaines. Ça a été si dur … pour nous tous. Je suis vraiment désolé de mettre conduit comme un imbécile.  
Tu n'as pas non plus été très facile à vivre mais aux vues des circonstances, je suppose qu'on aurait du savoir réagir sans te jeter la pierre. Dumbledore sait être très persuasif … aujourd'hui, avec le recul, je me demande comment nous avons pu croire à certaines choses. Sur le coup, nous étions tellement perdus.  
Bref, je ne voulais partir dans tout ce blabla. Je voulais juste m'excuser et te dire que je serais très heureux de te retrouver bientôt parmi nous. Même si je pense bien qu'au début, ça sera difficile …

A bientôt !  
Seamus

Harry,

Tu sais que j'ai vachement plus la classe auprès des filles maintenant qu'il me manque des doigts ! J'aurais jamais imaginé que perdre des morceaux pouvait faire autant d'effet !  
Dépêche toi de rentrer pour que je te raconte tout ça ! Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire ! J'ai hâte de te revoir mon pote !  
Dean

Rentre vite, Harry ! Tu nous manques à tous !  
Neville

Je souris doucement à la lecture de la lettre et des différentes écritures qui s'alignent sur le vieux parchemin.  
Je pense que je serais capable de leur pardonner … tôt ou tard. Ils devront aussi me pardonner mes accès de colère, comprendre ma position. Avant, nous aurons besoin de parler, de mettre à plat tous nos sentiments et ressentiments …

L'écriture d'Hermione est tremblante_. _On la sent vraiment inquiète à l'idée de m'écrire. Elle, si sûr d'elle, me semble maintenant tellement fragile au travers de ces quelques mots.  
Je veux vraiment croire à la sincérité de Seamus et à sa volonté de nous réconcilier. Moi aussi, je ferais un pas vers lui … et nous verrons où est-ce que cela nous mènera. Du moins, nous irons ensemble sur ce chemin.  
Neville est celui qui a certainement le moins douté de moi ces derniers mois. Il ne cherche pas à se justifier. Il est toujours celui qui reste le plus neutre. Même sous l'influence de Dumbledore, il a attendu de savoir d'où viendrait la première main sincère.  
Quant à Dean … et bien, après tout ce qui s'est passé le jour où nous avons combattu dans le parc de Poudlard, nous n'avons plus rien à nous prouver l'un à l'autre, nous avons juste besoin de retrouver confiance … confiance en nous et en notre amitié !

Je ne peux empêcher un soupir de franchir mes lèvres quand je remarque que Ron m'a rien écrit. Celui que je considérais comme mon propre frère n'a pas voulu faire ce pas vers moi.  
C'est dur … il est celui dont le pardon m'importait le plus, celui à qui j'aurais tout pardonné aussi, et celui aux côtés duquel j'aurais aimé me battre …

Je replis le rouleau et le dépose sur la table de nuit à côté de moi. Puis, je me lève et vais me rafraîchir un peu le visage. Je suis heureux de ce que cette lettre m'apporte. Et bien qu'il me faille être prudent pour ne pas les mettre en danger, je suis vraiment très heureux à l'idée qu'il reste quelque chose entre nous.

Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, Orphéa s'est appuyé sur les coussins de la tête de lit et relit ma lettre. Je la vois froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? Quelque chose te dérange ?  
- Hum … Tu as vu en bas, à l'arrière du parchemin ?  
- Vu quoi ?  
- Il y a un petit message griffonné. Je pense que tu devrais jeter un œil !

Elle me tend la feuille avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
En effet, en bas, un court paragraphe a été rédigé d'une écriture maladroite et hésitante. Je reconnais pourtant sans hésitation celle de mon meilleur ami.  
Mon cœur se met à battre un peu plus vite alors que je décrypte ses quelques mots.

_Harry. Tu sais quand les autres ont décidé de te répondre après avoir reçu ta première lettre, j'ai tout d'abord refusé d'y écrire quoi que ce soit. J'étais persuadé que tu brûlerais ce parchemin avant même de l'avoir lu. Et puis, au final, moi non plus je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que tu y jettes un œil … parce qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, après tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi … je ne peux pas faire une croix sur tout ça !  
Alors j'ai proposé à Hermione de l'amener moi-même à la volière. J'ai bien senti qu'elle hésitait mais elle a fini par me le laisser. J'en ai profité pour décacheter le rouleau et t'écrire ça !  
Je ne suis pas doué pour les mots, tu me connais … tu sais quel con je peux être parfois … et tu sais combien je peux m'en vouloir après. Je ne vais pas m'étaler, je voulais juste te dire : Reviens Harry ! Reviens m'en coller une … tu peux même me taper jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains ! Mais je t'en supplie reviens … mon frère !_

Mon regard est fixe sur le parchemin qui glisse entre mes doigts. Mon cœur bat la chamade entre mes côtes … Je reste là, à tenter de contenir le flot d'émotions qui manque de me submerger.  
Dans ma tête, des dizaines d'images se succèdent sans queues ni têtes … je revois les rires et les pleurs, les regards et les coups que nous avons échangés, les virées et les aventures que nous avons partagées … ensemble, si proches et si lointains. Celui qui, comme un vrai frère, m'a soutenu et m'a aimé au travers de ses défauts et des miens, au travers de tous les obstacles.  
Et encore aujourd'hui, il est celui qui reconnaît ses torts et revient vers moi. Il est cet homme qui me hait autant qu'il me soutient, cet ami qui me jalouse autant que je l'envie, ce frère qui me déteste pour ce que je suis pour les autres et qui m'aime pour ce que je suis pour lui …

Une main fraîche se pose sur mon avant-bras. Je me retourne, reprenant peu à peu pied dans le présent et dévisage la femme qui me sourit.

Et là, alors que je laisse mon regard errer sur les lignes régulières du visage d' Orphéa, toutes mes angoisses me reviennent à la gorge … Et je me dis que je dois brûler cette lettre pour effacer les dernières chances de cette dangereuse amitié.

Et puis … dans le brouillard de mes peurs, j'entends une voix douce m'appeler, comme pour me réveiller de mes cauchemars.  
Je me plonge dans le bleu des yeux d' Orphéa avec une envie inextinguible de m'y perdre à jamais.

- Harry ! Reviens mon cœur !

Je sens sa main caresser ma joue et me laisse aller. Mes angoisses refluent peu à peu mais je les sens se tapir dans cet endroit si noir de mon âme. Cette amitié dont j'ai tellement besoin me semble aujourd'hui si terrifiante. Et je réalise qu'au même titre qu'Orphéa, je ne me sens pas capable de perdre Hermione ou Ron. Cette haine qui avait grandie au fond de mon cœur durant ces longs mois ne servait qu'à cacher ma lâcheté et ma peur. Je suis toujours convaincu de devoir me battre seul … mais aujourd'hui, je prend la mesure de cette décision.

J'entends enfin ce que me soufflait mon cœur … et je me trouve égoïste. Jusque là je me persuadais que je voulais protéger tout le monde. Maintenant je réalise que je les protège aussi pour me protéger moi … Parce qu'ils sont tout ce que j'ai dans ce monde. Eux, qui m'ont appelé leur ami et qui ont eu mal quand j'ai eu mal, ils sont ce pour quoi je veux me battre.

Je sens mes épaules s'affaisser alors que je pose mon front dans le cou d'Orphéa. Ses doigts glissent entre les cheveux de ma nuque, je soupire. Je sais qu'elle sent ma détresse. Elle a cette capacité à ressentir les émotions et les flux qui caractérisent les mages.

Elle entrelace ses doigts aux miens et m'attire sur le lit. Elle s'allonge contre moi et continu son doux massage.  
Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète … moi aussi !  
Et à ce moment, plus qu'à aucun autre, je sens en moi monter ce besoin de devenir fort … encore plus fort ! Parce que demain, je devrais empêcher ce monde de sombrer … tous les protéger parce qu'ils sont Mon Monde !

* * *

Ma main repose près du visage pâle de Cyléna. Chaque jour, j'espère un peu plus la voir retrouver des couleurs et ouvrir les yeux.  
Je passe délicatement mon doigt le long de sa joue. Son petit corps paraît si faible au milieu de ce lit immense.

Elle me manque !

Je lui dit. Et je lui souffle aussi que je l'aime.  
Si Ron est ce frère que je n'ai jamais eu, Cyléna est la petite sœur à chérir que notre monde si cruel m'a offert.

Alors j'apprends à l'aimer … un peu plus chaque jour. J'apprends à lui dire pour être capable de lui avouer lorsqu'elle me regardera de nouveau avec ces yeux pleins d'amour teinté d'adoration.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Orphéa entre d'un pas léger dans la chambre aux couleurs claires et chaudes. Elle s'approche de moi et, sans même me jeter un regard, pose la main sur le front de l'enfant endormie. Elle ferme les yeux un instant.  
Il semble qu'elle puisse ainsi approcher le flux magique et vital de Cyléna et jauger son état. Après quelques minutes, elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Je sens, comme à chaque fois, un poids s'enlever de mon cœur.

Je sursaute alors qu'à présent, c'est sur mon propre front qu'elle pose sa main.  
Je croise son regard inquiet.

- Tu vas mieux ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas Féa ! Un petit moment d'égarement, je te l'ais dit.

Elle fait la moue avant de me répondre.

- Moui, on va dire ça. Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu te prennes la tête. Prend les choses comme elles viennent Harry. Ron a fait un pas vers toi, rien ne t'oblige à faire le pas suivant dès maintenant. Je sais que tu as peur … mais nous, eux, moi, on sera là quoi qu'il arrive. Quelque part tu le sais et ça te fait peur … C'est aussi leur monde, leur famille … Tu es leur ami, tu es l'homme que j'aime et nous avons tous envie d'être à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin !

Voilà ce que j'avais si peur d'entendre !  
Je l'entend rire doucement alors que je soupire.

- Je me doute bien que tu n'aimes pas m'entendre dire ça et que tu préfèrerais m'enfermer entre les quatre murs les plus épais que tu pourrais trouver en ce bas monde !

Je souris en entendant l'image. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort …

- Tu m'exaspères à tout savoir si facilement. Tu n'es pas humaine … le commun des mortels s'arrache les cheveux à longueur d'existence dans la crainte de ce que peuvent penser les autres. Et toi, tu arrives et j'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre grand ouvert. Tu m'énerves !

Elle glousse un peu et se glisse dans mon dos en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry Chéri !

Je grogne deux minutes puis me laisse aller dans sa chaude étreinte.  
- Harry ?  
- Mmm ?  
- Tu es conscient que nous devons aller dans la salle d'entraînement au moins ?

Je choisis de ne pas répondre devant la mise en garde. Avec un peu de chance …

- Inutile de faire comme si tu t'étais endormi Harry, je sais que tu es parfaitement réveillé.

Toujours aucune réponse de ma part...  
C'est alors que je sens sa main descendre sous mon tee-shirt et se glisser langoureusement le long de mon torse. Je me détend imperceptiblement avant que …

… je ne sente une légère décharge s'élancer juste à l'endroit où se pose la main d'Orphéa. Puis une seconde se diffuse brutalement dans mon organisme.  
Je sursaute comme un damné et me lève dans le mouvement. Je me retourne vers ma petite-amie en massant mon ventre endolori.

- Non mais ça va pas !

Elle m'observe d'un œil goguenard tout en jouant nonchalamment avec les petits éclairs qui lui lèchent la main. Parfois … je dis bien parfois, je hais le fait que la femme que j'aime soit une Mage. Le reste du temps, j'aime bien, sauf quand elle prend mon estomac pour un paratonnerre.

- Allez jeune homme ! Hors de cette chambre ! Je te veux prêt dans 5 minutes ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de sévir.

Une tripotée d'images interdites au moins de 18 me traversent alors l'esprit. Je laisse un sourire lubrique se dessiner sur mes lèvres.  
Je me glisse doucement vers Orphéa tout en écartant la main coupable. Mes doigts longent sa colonne vertébrale et s'installe au creux de ses reins alors que j'approche ma bouche de son oreille.

- Tu sais bien que je suis toujours prêt pour toi ma douce !  
- HARRY !

Et je m'esquive d'un mouvement en gloussant. Le visage de ma tendre moitié se teinte d'une jolie teinte rosée. Elle n'est pourtant pas timide en temps normal mais les allusions sensuelles faites devant public ont tendance à la faire délicieusement rougir. Je me plais à penser qu'il y a plus d'envie là-dedans que de gêne …

- Tu n'as pas honte de faire ça devant une enfant ?

Je hausse les épaules et jette un dernier coup d'œil à la petite forme profondément endormie dans le lit. Puis je pousse le battant de la porte resté entrouvert et m'éclipse dans le couloir éclairé par les candélabres. Je met les mains dans mes poches, le regard fixe au travers de la fenêtre face à moi. Il doit à présent être près de 20h. Aux vues de mon petit moment d'angoisse dans la chambre ce midi, Orphéa a préféré me laisser ma journée pour récupérer. Aussi suis je resté quasiment tout le temps près de Cyléna.  
Mais visiblement ma petite-amie n'a pas dans l'intention de faire sauter l'Invocation.  
Je hausse de nouveau les épaules en soupirant. Après tout, elle n'a pas tord non plus …

Je sors la main de ma poche et la monte au niveau de mes yeux. Je ferme et rouvre doucement les doigts, pensifs. Il est loin le temps où mes mains servaient à essuyer mes larmes et à me protéger des coups de Dudley. Aujourd'hui, je veux les utiliser pour construire un avenir … Je veux pouvoir un jour rire en me rappelant des moments tristes.  
Chaque goutte de sueurs perdue pour ce rêve est pour moi comme un pas en avant !

Je me détourne de la fenêtre et me lance d'un bon pas vers la salle d'entraînement.

Attend moi Ron ! Attend moi encore un peu ! Bientôt je serais capable de revenir vers toi avec le sourire ! Tu as avancé vers moi, maintenant c'est à moi de travailler dur pour être l'ami et l'Élu dont vous avez besoin !

* * *

Et alors que, fort de cette nouvelle résolution qui enflammait mes ardeurs, je m'éloignais de la chambre, dans la psyché posée dans l'ombre du couloir, deux yeux rouges m'observaient, moqueurs.  
_**- Tu as mis du temps mais te voilà prêt ! Que le jeu commence !**_

* * *

Le vent froid fait dresser les poils sur mes bras. Pourtant, je reste là, appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon de notre chambre. Au loin, le soleil se lève à peine … la neige a recouvert le parc durant toute la nuit.  
Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 26 Décembre, et je peux enfin profiter d'un moment de calme avec la femme que j'aime.

Nous sommes retourné à Little Whining le 24 dans l'après-midi afin d'aider Marie à préparer le réveillon.  
Je dois bien avouer que je me suis royalement régalé. La maman de ma petite-amie est un chef en cuisine. L'ambiance était vraiment agréable, et m'a rappelé les Noëls de Poudlard. Mes beaux-parents sont des gens charmants et très intéressants. Philippe et moi avons parlé de choses et d'autres pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, laissant aux femmes le plaisir de se retrouver et de s'éclipser pour discuter de je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-quoi-mais-je-sens-que-ça-me-concerne.

Puis ils ont finit par aller se coucher et je suis resté devant la cheminée, serré contre le corps de ma petite fée. Nous avons longtemps discuté nous aussi, à voix basse, comme des secrets d'enfants que les parents ne doivent pas entendre.

Et dans la nuit de Noël, Orphéa m'a parlé de ses craintes, celles qu'elle garde si profond dans son cœur, celles qui la ronge chaque jour un peu plus.

_- Tu sais Harry, j'ai l'impression d'avoir construit une vie sur du papier à musique ... tous les moments et les gens que j'ai connus s'envolent comme autant de notes. Tout ce que j'ai connu a disparu sans un écho à un moment ou à un autre de ma vie.  
Et la mélodie de ce temps perdure uniquement dans ma tête … Je suis la dernière des Mages … et bientôt je me battrai pour un monde dont j'ignorais il y a peu l'existence et qui a livré mes parents biologiques à la mort.  
Tu es celui qui a redonné un peu de vie à cette musique dans ma tête, Harry ! Tu m'as redonné une nouvelle raison de vivre alors que je ne voyais que le mur au bout de mon chemin. Alors je veux croire en ce monde qui est le tien, je veux apprendre à y vivre, mais j'ai peur qu'un jour, tu ne te lasses de moi et tu ne disparaisses sans bruit. Que me restera-t-il à ce moment là ? Un papier à musique couvert de notes mais dont la mélodie n'existe plus …  
Mon existence est une ébauche musicale qui ne trouve sa place nul part. Je suis née dans un monde, adoptée dans un autre et destinée à retourner dans le premier comme l'unique représentante d'une espèce en voie d'extinction, exterminée par ses propres semblables. Les gens que je rencontrerais chez les Sorciers sauront ils m'accepter ou vont ils me haïr et me craindre pour ce que je suis … vont-ils me jalouser, vouloir ma mort comme tant d'autres avant eux ?  
Ici, j'avais mes parents … et bien que j'ai toujours senti la différence entre nous, ils sont ma famille et m'ont aimé comme chaque enfant rêve d'être aimé. Et aujourd'hui, ils sont en danger par ma faute, et par la faute de personnes et d'évènements dont ils n'ont même pas idée …  
Et toi … toi … et bien, chaque matin, je tremble de savoir si je te trouverai à mes côtés en ouvrant les yeux. Tu es le chef d'orchestre de mon existence. Je ne peux plus imaginer devoir vivre sans toi !_

Je grogne un peu alors que le vent froid tombe de nouveau sur mes épaules. Orphéa a cette capacité que je n'ai pas de trouver les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments les plus profonds. Elle me dit que je suis son chef d'orchestre mais lorsque je regarde son corps alangui sous les couvertures, lorsque je repense à son sourire, je me dis que je ne peux pas la comparer à autre chose qu'une œuvre d'art, lumineuse et envoutante. Elle est ma Symphonie, la musique qui fait accélérer mon coeur et me donne des frissons, celle qui vous ensorcelle et vous reste en tête à longueur de journée ...

_( Je précise qu'à ce moment de l'écriture je suis tombé dans ma playlist sur le Nocturne de Chopin, alors veuillez excuser si la métaphore musicale ne parle pas à tout le monde ! Allez savoir ce qui m'a pris, mes doigts ont tapés tous seuls … Méssants doigts ! )___

Cette conversation nous a fait du bien à tous les deux je pense. Nous avons même finis par nous endormir collés l'un à l'autre dans le canapé.  
Le lendemain, j'avais quand même de sacrées crampes ! Ça m'apprendra à jouer les amoureux transis …

La journée du 25 a bien sûr été consacrée aux cadeaux. Les parents d'Orphéa ont été ravis du service à vin et du parfum que nous leur avons offerts.  
Nous avons passé le reste de la journée avec eux ainsi que le diner. Nous n'avons regagné le Manoir que tard dans la soirée encore une fois. Et nous nous sommes immédiatement couché … Autant dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de profiter comme il se doit de Noël avec mon amoureuse !

Je soupire … l'air que j'expire forme un petit nuage de fumée devant mes yeux.  
Dans deux semaines, je serais de retour à l'école. Bien qu'il me tarde de mettre les choses à plat avec mes amis, je crains la séparation avec Orphéa.

Brusquement, je sens deux petites mains se glisser contre mes hanches et un corps chaud se coller contre mon dos.

- Huum Ry ? Viens te coucher !

Je ris légèrement avant de prendre les mains d'Orphéa entre les miennes et de me retourner. Elle pose alors deux yeux à peine ouverts sur moi tout en baillant.  
Je caresse du bout du doigts la larme de sommeil qui s'échappe de son œil. Je vois le coin de ses lèvres se retrousser dans un sourire endormi alors qu'elle appuie son corps à moitié nu contre le mien qui s'éveille à son contact.

- Ry …  
- Humm ?  
- Tu es un pervers !

Je souris, ravi qu'elle sorte de son état semi-comateux et remarque mon état … avancé.

- Certainement ma chérie ! Mais je crains que ce ne soit de ta faute et non de la mienne !  
- Mouais … c'est quand ça t'arrange ça aussi !

Je sens son sourire s'accentuer contre mon torse.

- Ramène moi dans le lit et j'étudierai la question.

Je m'empresse de soulever mon précieux fardeau et de la déposer au creux des draps. J'entends alors son rire résonner doucement à mes oreilles...

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil est à présent bien haut dans le ciel, j'observe amoureusement le corps nu de ma petite-amie sortant de la douche.

- Harry mon cœur ! Il est temps de partir à l'entraînement.  
- Mmm ?  
- HARRY !  
- Moui j'ai entendu !

Je reste pourtant affalé sur le lit, une serviette enroulée autour de mes reins pour seul vêtement.  
Et, alors que Orphéa me tourne le dos pour se regarder dans le miroir, je tend la main et attrape un petit paquet caché dans un recoin de ma table de nuit.  
Je me lève d'un mouvement et la rejoins devant le miroir. Je fixe son reflet et approche ma bouche de son oreille.

- Ferme les yeux.  
- Quoi ?  
- Fais moi confiance.

Elle me dévisage au travers du miroir puis finit par obéir. J'ouvre alors la boîte et attache le premier cadeau que je fais à la femme de ma vie autour de son cou fin et fragile.

Elle rouvre brusquement les yeux en sentant la caresse du métal et les pose sur le bijou.  
Je souris, satisfait de mon choix. Un collier d'argent repose tranquillement sur la poitrine d'Orphéa. Sur le devant plusieurs filins d'argent s'entrelacent et entourent une gemme bleue de la taille d'une grosse bille. La pierre est brute, et brille doucement à la lumière du soleil. Les reflets qu'elle renvoie semble animés et se projettent dans tous les coins de la pièce.

Féa prend doucement le collier entre ses doigts tremblants.

- Qu'est ce que …

Elle pose un regard interrogateur sur moi alors qu'elle sent la petite présence magique au cœur du pendentif.

- Il s'agit d'un Diamant de Lune.

Je me suis un peu renseigné avant d'acheter ce genre de bijou. Je voulais quelque chose de spécial qui puisse me lier à Orphéa même après mon départ pour Poudlard. Lorsque j'ai vu cette pierre dans un des livres de la bibliothèque, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était ce que je cherchais. Par contre, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir en trouver une. J'avoue, il a fallu que je la fasse venir d'Égypte, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver plus près.

- J'y ai lié un peu de mon âme et de ma magie. Il agira comme un talisman protecteur et ainsi je serais toujours un peu près de toi. En plus ...

Avant que je ne puisse continuer, Orphéa se retourne d'un bloc et jette ses bras autour de mon cou.  
Je l'entend faiblement me remercier plusieurs dizaines de fois, puis elle m'embrasse. Je me laisse faire … de bon cœur.  
Ses yeux sont humides lorsqu'elle se détache un peu de moi. Je dépose un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres en lui soufflant un joyeux noël.

Finalement, je l'aurais eu mon Noël avec Orphéa !

* * *

- Harry ! Ta garde ! Je pourrais t'achever en un coup avec une garde aussi merdique !  
- Oui et ben, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire Féa !

Je m'affale sur le parquet, dégoulinant de sueur, mon épée résonnant lorsqu'elle touche le sol à son tour.

- Ça fait quatre heures qu'on s'entraîne sans s'arrêter. Laisse moi au moins boire un coup !

Je la vois hausser les épaules en soupirant.

- Fais comme tu veux ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour sauver ta peau si tu te retrouves dans un combat qui dure plus de quatre heures !

Je ris en buvant avidement la moitié de la bouteille qu'elle fait apparaître près de moi.

- Féa ! Dans un vrai combat, j'aurais le droit d'utiliser ma magie aussi tu sais !  
- Je te le souhaite, Harry chéri !  
- Rooh commence pas à jouer l'oiseau de mauvais augure !

Et je soupire de bonheur en reposant mes bras contre le sol frais.  
Je rouvre une paupière en entendant Orphéa ranger son épée dans son fourreau.

- Je vais voir Cyléna.

Je hoche la tête sans rien ajouter.  
Depuis deux jours, je trouve que ma petite-amie se conduit bizarrement. Elle est constamment sur ses gardes et il lui arrive de s'arrêter au beau milieu du couloir pour scruter les alentours d'un regard inquiet.  
Mais ce qui me tracasse encore plus, c'est le fait que parfois, je la trouve en train de me fixer, les sourcils froncés comme si j'avais quelque chose à lui cacher … ou comme si j'avais quelque chose au milieu du visage.

J'ai bien tenté de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle finit toujours par me sourire et par me dire qu'il n'y a rien, qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien.

J'espère que cette manie va vite lui passer parce que je vois bien que ça commence à la ronger. Et que je ne peux rien y faire tant qu'elle ne m'explique rien. J'ai vite compris que les Mages et les Sorciers ont deux manières bien différentes d'appréhender l'environnement et que, tant qu'elle ne juge pas nécessaire de m'en parler, je risque de rester dans le brouillard.

Je me relève en grimaçant. J'ignore si c'est l'inquiétude qui la rend ainsi mais elle devient de plus en plus dure pendant les entraînements. Et mes muscles ont sacrément gobés ce soir.

Je me dirige à pas lent vers notre chambre après avoir rangé mon épée à mon tour. Je me glisse avec plaisir sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche.

Quelques heures après, après avoir profité d'un excellent repas, nous retournons sans un mot à la salle d'entraînement.  
Je m'affale plus que je ne m'assoie sur les coussins et ferme les yeux sans attendre. Cette fois, Orphéa s'installe à mes côtés. J'ai à peine le temps de m'en étonner que je me sens happé par mon moi interne. Je me retrouve avec plaisir au creux de la chaleur épaisse de mon âme, illuminé par les reflets de ma magie.

Je découvre chaque jour des lueurs et des reflets différents, chaque jours j'appréhende un peu plus ma magie.  
J'approche doucement la main de la sphère lumineuse qui trône devant moi. Et alors que je la frôle du bout des doigts, quelque chose de totalement inédit se passe.

Un des rubans de magie qui s'échappe de la sphère commence à réagir bizarrement. Il se met à glisser vers le sol, puis se redresse et se rapproche de ma main. Il s'enroule autour puis longe mes doigts et remonte autour de mon bras gauche.

Puis brutalement, il me lâche et se met à flotter vers l'obscurité derrière la sphère. Il s'arrête un instant puis repart aussi sec et disparaît dans le noir.

Je fronce les sourcils … j'ignore si ce genre de réaction est tout à fait normale mais franchement, j'en doute.

Au creux de mon estomac, je sens la curiosité monter ainsi qu'un sentiment d'attente. Je cède bientôt à la tentation et contourne la sphère pour suivre l'étrange ruban de magie qui a disparut dans la nuit de mon âme.

Je sens comme un appel dans mon dos alors que la sphère disparaît de mon champ de vision puis j'élance mon corps astral dans le noir.  
Je cours pendant un certain temps … difficile de savoir combien dans un univers comme ça. Je ne vois toujours rien, même pas le ruban.

Puis, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil une faible lueur rouge un peu plus loin sur ma droite. Je me dirige plus lentement vers la lumière puis m'arrête. Devant moi flotte le ruban rouge, s'enroulant et se déroulant avec grâce, envoutant. Je tend la main pour l'attraper lorsqu'il disparaît purement et simplement, sans un bruit.

Je reste là, la main tendue vers du vide. Pourtant, au creux de mon ventre, le sentiment d'attente s'amplifie encore un peu, formant comme une boule noueuse et inquiétante. Un sentiment d'impatience commence à monter progressivement et à couler le long de chacun de mes muscles.

Et, alors que je pensais ne plus rien voir du tout, je commence à sentir un souffle chaud contre mon visage. Je secoue la tête … impossible !

Du vent … dans mon âme ! Impossible !  
Ou alors … ou alors, je ne suis plus dans mon âme !

L'impatience naissante devient de plus en plus présente alors qu'une violente bourrasque de vent chaud vient caresser chaque parcelle de peau à nue. Je sens ma magie commencer à bouillir, je la sens partout, en moi, autour de moi, s'embraser et s'affoler …

Et puis soudain … plus rien.  
Seulement un grand vide et le son de mon sang qui résonne à mes tempes …  
Et une impression … une oppressante impression … celle que quelqu'un m'observe, là quelque part … et partout à la fois !

Je me retourne et fouille l'obscurité des yeux. Mes doigts se serrent compulsivement à intervalle régulier et mon souffle commence à s'accélérer.

Et je sens, au fond de moi, mon côté Gryffondor qui me pousse à avancer, à aller chercher celui qui est là, tapi dans le noir, à le sortir de sa tanière.  
Alors je cède et je cours. J'avance tout droit sans rien trouver, sans même savoir où chercher.

Lorsque je finis par m'arrêter, étrangement essoufflé, je grogne :

- Bordel de merde, mais vous êtes qui ?

Un petit silence me répond puis j'entends distinctement un son rauque s'élever de l'ombre, comme un grognement, faisant vibrer l'air chaud autour de moi. Ce son résonne alors comme un rire … un rire moqueur.

Les poils se hérissent sur mes bras alors que la fureur explose dans mon ventre et que la frustration se joint à elle.

- Vous me voulez quoi ?

Une bourrasque chaude me surprend et me fait faire quelques pas en arrière.  
Puis du néant, une voix s'élève à son tour.

_**- Je vais jouer avec toi jusqu'à brûler ton âme ! Alors cours si tu ne veux pas que je te consume !**___

Je marque un moment d'arrêt puis je sens doucement la température commencer à augmenter autour de moi.  
Je repense en flash aux paroles que mon « hôte » a prononcé il y a quelques minutes et qui ont calmées pour un temps mes ardeurs.

Et, alors que la température ambiante augmente encore, je me mets à courir. Autour de moi, le noir commence à prendre des teintes ocres puis rouges. J'ai l'impression de voir bruler une toile et d'être à l'intérieur.

Je continue à courir, l'air brûlant me carbonise les poumons sur son passage et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle mais ça n'a visiblement pas l'air de plaire à mon nouvel « ami » qui fait apparaître un immense mur de flamme quelques mètres derrière moi.

Je reprend ma course alors que quelque part dans ma tête un son résonne comme un signal d'alarme, comme pour m'empêcher de continuer dans cette direction.  
Je cherche à me concentrer pour comprendre d'où me vient cette impression mais la chaleur ambiante devient trop intenable pour me permettre de penser à l'endroit.

Puis, à milieu du capharnaüm de mes pensées, j'entends distinctement une voix s'élever.

_- Harry ? Harry !_  
- Féa ?

Je m'arrête un instant, à la fois interloqué et heureux d'entendre la voix d'Orphéa dans cet endroit.

_- Harry ! N'.. pas ! R..vi !  
_- ORPHEA ! Ou es tu ?  
- _Je t. … che... je … amener .._

J'entends sa voix comme hachée alors que le craquement des flammes s'amplifie à chaque minute qui passe.

Puis alors que je me remet à courir pour échapper au mur de flammes qui vient lécher mes pieds, j'aperçois une forme blanche se profiler au loin sur ma droite.  
Je distingue bientôt comme un gros chien … avec des ailes … blanches en plus !

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ! Il n'apparaît pas vraiment dans mon bestiaire personnel d'animaux magiques ...

-_ HARRY !_

Je ne peux pas détourner les yeux de la forme floue qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Il semble illuminer de l'intérieur et je n'arrive pas distinguer clairement de quoi il s'agit.  
Inconsciemment poussé vers cet animal, je commence à bifurquer …  
Et me retrouve bloqué contre un nouveau mur de flamme, me séparant de l'étrange animal.

_**- Ne me dérange pas, disciple ! Ce soir, je serais celui qui amènera la Mort sur la tête de cet enfant !**_

Puis, j'entends comme une vague protestation et un violent coup de tonnerre. Lorsque je repose mes yeux là où était auparavant la forme lumineuse, il n'y a, à présent, plus rien.

Et de nouveau, les murs de feu reprennent leur avancée dans ma direction.  
N'ayant pas d'autre solution, je reprend ma course effrénée dans l'obscurité. Et, alors que mon cœur me donne l'impression de vouloir imploser sous la douleur et la chaleur, je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi.

Je ferme les yeux, attendant la douloureuse caresse des flammes sur mon corps … mais rien.  
Je bouge un peu les doigts et sens contre ma peau un contact rugueux. Je soulève laborieusement les paupières et observe le sol sous moi.

De la cendre … une épaisse couche de cendre ...  
Je me redresse et observe mon entourage … aucun mur de flammes à l'horizon … juste un immense paysage de désolation.  
Sous un ciel rouge sang, je découvre une univers rongé par les flammes, les squelettes noirs et hideux des arbres sont les seules choses qui parviennent encore à tenir debout au milieu de cette plaine dévastée par le feu. Certains brasiers brûlent encore ici et là au milieu de l'étendue.

Je me lève doucement et avance de quelques pas. L'air est lourd et sec, il n'y a aucun signe de vie à perte de vue.

Je jette un œil derrière moi. Il ne reste plus rien de l'étendue d'obscurité où je courrais il y a encore quelques minutes … le même paysage de désolation à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Sans but, je me met alors à marcher, les jambes lourdes. Je me dirige vers un énorme rocher, seul vrai point de repère au milieu de ce désert.  
Mais, au moment où je me prépare à le contourner pour trouver un endroit où m'assoir, je sens un mouvement sur ma gauche. Je me recule brutalement et distingue une vague masse de poils gris retomber avec un grognement là où je me tenais précédemment.

Je ne comprend strictement rien à ce qu'il m'arrive. Il y a quelques temps j'étais encore dans le cocon chaud de mon âme et me voilà perdu au milieu de nul part face au loup le plus énorme que j'ai jamais vu.

Je me stabilise rapidement sur mes deux jambes alors que le fauve devant moi se prépare à se jeter de nouveau sur moi.  
Il grogne sourdement avant de bondir. Je me décale au dernier moment et évite l'attaque, attrapant au passage une branche morte. Je la brandis tant bien de mal devant moi, pas trop sûr d'avoir trouvé une arme de qualité. Mais bon … j'ai que ça sous la main …

Le loup attaque brusquement, je réagis à l'instinct et mon bras pare l'attaque. L'animal, frustré, revient immédiatement à l'attaque. Je l'évite une nouvelle fois mais l'assaut suivant fait mouche et je sens la bête enfoncer ses crocs aiguisés dans les chaires de ma cuisse droite. Il serre violemment avant que je ne parvienne à lui faire lâcher prise.  
Je trébuche sous la douleur et me rattrape au rocher, à présent dans mon dos. Le loup s'élance vers moi alors que mon sang macule ses babines retroussées.

Je lève le bras et assène un violent coup sur le côté de mon adversaire qui couine légèrement avant de reculer.  
Nous restons là quelques minutes à nous observer avant qu'un bruit ne parvienne à mes oreilles … et à celle de mon adversaire qui à visiblement l'air de savoir plus que moi d'où il provient.

Je le vois rabattre les oreilles vers l'arrière alors qu'il s'élance de l'autre côté du rocher. Étonné qu'il abandonne ainsi le combat qu'il a lui-même engagé, je jette à mon tour un œil derrière la masse rocheuse.

Là, massés au pattes de mon adversaire à fourrure, je distingue deux petites boules de poils, de minuscules louveteaux de quelques semaines à peine certainement.  
La louve ne m'a donc attaqué que dans le but de protéger ses petits. Je souris en m'appuyant un peu plus sur la paroi rocheuse.

Puis je remarque ce qui a attiré l'animal alors qu'il se préparait à m'attaquer de nouveau. L'un de ses petits, installé dans un recoin de l'abri, s'est trouvé coincé par le feu.  
Je vois la louve s'approcher le la barrière de flamme puis reculer brusquement. Une odeur de poils brûlés me monte au nez. J'entends les jappements de peur de l'animal coincé et ceux désespérés de sa mère.

Je sais que si je ne fais rien je m'en voudrais toute ma vie … quelque soit l'endroit où je me trouve !

Je m'avance en boitillant. Je me poste près de l'énorme louve qui se retourne d'un bond vers moi et retrousse méchamment les babines.  
Je lui jette un simple coup d'œil avant de m'avancer vers les flammes qui ont enflées au point de faire à présent plus de ma taille. Impossible de passer par dessus ...  
Je m'accroupis et tente de distinguer où s'est tapis le louveteau.

Il paraît que les Gryffondors sont de vraies têtes brûlées. On va vérifier ça tout de suite !

Je ricane un peu avant d'avancer brutalement le bras au travers des flammes. La douleur me mord immédiatement les chaires et je sens une atroce odeur de cochon brûlés envahir mes narines. Je tente de me concentrer sur le louveteau apeuré derrière les flammes. Ma main cherche désespérément le contact avec le poil de l'animal.  
Pendant ce temps, le feu ronge doucement mais sûrement la peau et les muscles de mon bras. La brûlure devient insoutenable, et je ne sens plus rien d'autre. Elle envahit tout mon être jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus que douleur.

Puis, tout à coup, je sens la fourrure rêche du petit animal contre mes doigts. Au moment où je referme ma main sur lui, je perçois dans le brouillard de ma douleur la sensation de ses petits crocs dans mon poignet.

Je retire brutalement mon bras puis jette un œil au louveteau qui tient dans le creux de ma main. Je le sens trembler alors qu'il geint misérablement. Il n'a visiblement pas souffert du passage dans les flammes. Je force ma main à lâcher l'animal et assiste avec plaisir aux retrouvailles avec la mère.  
Celle ci se met alors à le lécher de fond en comble vérifiant visiblement que tout va bien.

Et moi, je n'ose pas baisser les yeux sur l'état de mon bras. A présent que je l'ai retiré des flammes, je ne sens absolument plus rien … seulement une lancinante sensation de douleur, minime par rapport à celle ressentie juste avant.

La louve finit par lever ses yeux dorés vers moi. Elle s'approche légèrement, nettement moins agressive que quelques minutes avant. Puis je la vois ouvrir de grands yeux et bondir en arrière tout en protégeant ses petits.

Ses yeux restent fixés sur bras alors qu'elle se remet à grogner. Je baisse à mon tour le regard, un peu à contre cœur.  
Mes chaires sont complètement carbonisées et je distingue le blanc de l'os à l'endroit où le feu était le plus fort. Je manque de défaillir à cette vue.  
La seule chose qui fait que je reste éveillé, c'est que sous mes yeux mon bras commence à prendre de nouveau feu. Quelques flammèches s'élèvent depuis le bout de mes doigts et prennent rapidement de l'ampleur.

Je tente tant bien que mal de l'éteindre mais rien n'y fait. Et bientôt, j'assiste impuissant à la montée lente des flammes le long de mon bras. Elles arrivent doucement à mon épaule et là, je sens la douleur revenir en flèche.

Je me met à hurler alors que le feu s'empare de tout mon corps. Je distingue la caresse des flammes sur mes pieds, le long de mes jambes, sur mon ventre, venant couler sur mon visage tordu par la douleur.

Alors je cris … je cris encore jusqu'à me briser les cordes vocales. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une telle douleur puisse exister. Rien … absolument rien … même le Doloris ne m'avait préparé à subir une douleur si intense et violente.

Puis, au moment au je me sens partir, j'entends cette voix rauque et moqueuse s'élever en moi :

_**- Je t'avais dis que je brûlerai ton âme ce soir !**_

Et là, au milieu de cet univers de douleur, je me rappelle de mon Monde … ce monde que je veux tellement protéger, que je ne peux pas abandonner.  
J'ai choisi de me battre et aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à laisser tomber. Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue consumée par les flammes.

Je ferme la bouche pour tenter d'arrêter de crier. Je serre les poings alors que chaque mouvement est une torture de plus.

Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Je dois au moins me battre jusqu'au bout … même si je dois mourir ce soir, je veux me battre jusqu'au bout et attraper la moindre étincelle d'espoir.

Alors je serre les dents, je serre les poings, et j'ouvre les yeux. Je bande toute ma volonté, toute ma magie. Je ne cherche plus à savoir comment faire … je sais juste que je vais mourir et que je veux emmener celui qui me fait ça avec moi … je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il devienne un danger pour mon monde.

Au travers de la danse lugubre des flammes, je distingue une ombre énorme et massive un peu plus loin devant moi, les babines retroussées, les crocs dessinant un sombre sourire. Je croise ses yeux rouges fixés sur moi, attentifs à chaque minute de mon agonie.

Je met alors toute ma volonté dans cet unique mouvement, je met toute ma magie dans cet unique sort.  
Et lorsque le projectile créé par ma volonté et ma magie prend son envol, je distingue la forme que mon inconscient lui a donné … un Phénix ! Ironique pour quelqu'un qui est en train de mourir par le feu …  
Je le vois s'élancer vers son ennemi et lorsqu'il atteint son but, j'entends un énorme hurlement qui résonne alors dans chaque cellule de mon corps.

Je ricane alors que je me sens partir. Mon esprit échappe totalement à mon emprise et je ne parviens plus à tenir.  
Et alors que je sens mon corps disparaître, je souhaiterai pouvoir verser encore une larme... parce que je l'aime. Son nom s'échappe dans un dernier souffle de mes lèvres.

_- Féa ..._

Et je me laisse glisser dans le noir, toujours accompagné par la douleur. Je vais mourir sans avoir pu tenir mes promesses … je vais mourir en laissant ceux qui comptaient sur moi … je vais mourir seul...

* * *

**…... Oui, je sais …...  
…...C'est sadique comme fin !**

…...J'adore ça !

Que voulez vous je ne suis pas comme le bon vin … les années ne m'ont pas bonifiées !

Bref, en attendant, mon chapitre vous a-t-il plu … révolté … révulsé … passionné …  
J'attends avec une impatience terrible tous les avis que vous voudrez bien me donner !

A très bientôt au chapitre 15 !  
Eternity … qui vous adore ! 


End file.
